Amores Inesperados
by luis carlos
Summary: Cuando Stan y Kyle se declaran pareja, algunas personas no se sorprenden por eso, pero algunas si, especialmente Wendy, que no sabe como sobrellevar eso, pero encontrara el consuelo en quien menos se lo imagina. Style, Creek, Dip y parejas Crack, Lemmos y posibles enfrentamientos.
1. Chapter 1

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión decidí alejarme un poco de mi estilo de escritura de aventura, suspenso y esas cosas, para concentrarme en un estilo en el que no soy muy experto y obviamente me refiero al romance y se trata de una pareja Crack y también aparecerán parejas conocidas como Style, Creek, y Dip y también pondré a otras parejas Crack. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÌTULO UNO: RUMORES O MEJOR DICHO CHISMES Y FORMANDO LOS EQUIPOS**

**Este fic es irreal y grosero, la aparición de personas famosas o celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer… un momento, ¡OLVIDEN ESO ÙLTIMO!**

**(Se escucha la canción del intro de las viejas temporadas) **_**Voy rumbo a South Park donde me voy a recrear**_**- canta el sujeto ese que toca el banyo mientras los chicos suben al auto bus y aparecen diferentes personajes de la serie en todos lados.**

_**-Muy sencillos todos son y sin malas tentaciones- **_**cantan al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle que tienen alrededor de 16 años y lo mismo pasa con los demás chicos y chicas de la serie.**

_**-Voy rumbo a South Park donde toda pena eh de olvidar- **_**sigue cantando el sujeto del banyo.**

_**-Te podrás estacionar, es jovial toda la gente- **_**canto Cartman.**

_**-Solamente en South Park yo me puedo relajar-**_** sigue cantando el sujeto y luego el auto bus se detiene en la escuela y canta Kenny que tiene su capucha puesta.**

_**-Mpmmp mmpmmhp- **_**luego de que Kenny canta eso aparece la muerte y lo toca matándolo.**

_**-Vengan conmigo a South Park y conozcan a unos amigos sin igual- **_**luego de que ese sujeto canta eso aparecen todos los personajes que han aparecido en la serie saludando a la pantalla (creo que no muchas personas han puesto la vieja introducción de la serie en un fic).**

Era un día normal en el pueblo de South Park, suponiendo que ese pueblo fuera "normal" teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas raras que han ocurrido en él. Los estudiantes de la escuela de South Park estaban molestos porque tuvieron que volver a clases luego de unas buenas vacaciones… o por lo menos buenas para la mayoría y dos chicos muy particulares estaban "charlando" de algún tema.

-¡Cállate culón!- grito molesto cierto pelirrojo con una Unshancka verde en la cabeza.

-¡Siempre supe que eras tú y el hippie son unos maricones!- le dijo burlón y triunfal un gordo de cabello castaño con un gorro azul claro (NA: los mismos de siempre XD).

-¡Que te calles!- le dijo a un furioso Kyle.

-¡Oblígame!- le dijo desafiante el gordo, pero antes de que se pusieran a pelear apareció un pelinegro de un gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo encima, acompañado de un rubio cenizo con una capucha anaranjada puesta y de otro rubio claro con una camisa azul celeste.

-Oh Dios santo, tan temprano y ya comienzan…- dijo hastiado Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Ah-ahora porque discuten chicos?- pregunto un poco nervioso Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¡JA, miren quien llego, el noviecito de la rata judía!- dijo burlón el gordo señalando al pelinegro y este junto con los dos rubios se asombraron por eso.

-¿Mpmhm?- le pregunto asombrado Kenny.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle y luego el rubio se bajó su capucha naranja.

-Perdón, se me olvido quitarme mi capucha- se disculpó el rubio- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Cartman?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Que el hippie y la rata judía son novios- les dijo el gordo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamo Kyle estando muy rojo, aunque no se sabe si por la ira o por la vergüenza y Stan trataba de no sonrojarse.

-¿E-eso es cierto Eric?- le pregunto Butters dejando de frotarse sus nudillos.

-Claro que es cierto- le afirmo el gordo con una risa triunfal.

-¡No es cierto!- le contradijeron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle y el pelinegro ya estaba rojo como el judío.

-¿Por qué dices que son novios culo gordo?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Porque, me dijeron por ahí que estos dos maricas se agarraron de la mano cuando paseaban por el lago Stark- les afirmo seguro Cartman.

-¿Eso es cierto?- les pregunto Kenny asombrándose de nuevo.

-¡NO!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos súper mejores amigos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de estar rojos.

-Claro que es cierto, ustedes dos siempre están juntos, no sería sorpresa que se hubieran besado en ese lago bajo la luz de la luna- les dijo burlón el gordo mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía a un lado de su cara y hacia un batido de pestañas con un sonido característico.

-"Ya me lo imagino"- dijo burlón la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente con típica voz gutural.

-¡Deja de estar inventando cosas Cartman!- le dijo Kyle volviendo a enojarse.

-Primero fueron Craig y Tweek y después Damien y el francesito de Pip, todos ellos se declararon ser unos maricones, era solo cuestión de tiempo de que ustedes se declararan también- les dijo burlón Cartman, pero…

-¿A quiénes les dijiste maricones gordo imbécil?- le pregunto nada más y nada menos que el Anti-Cristo que apareció en una nube de humo y fuego detrás de los otros chicos y enseguida le lanzo una bola de fuego al castaño quemándole el culo tan gordo que tiene.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito el castaño mientras se tiraba al piso rodando de un lado a otro para tratar de apagar las llamas que le estaban quemando el culo XD.

-Hola Damien- le saludo Kenny con toda tranquilidad, después de todo cuando se muere la mitad de las veces está en el Cielo y la otra mitad está en el Infierno o debes en cuando en el Limbo y conoce a la perfección al ojirro.

-Hola- le saludo el aludido con un tono de voz tan… infernal por así decirlo y eso intimido un poco a los amigos del rubio.

-¡Eso dolió pendejo!- le dijo molesto el gordo mientras se ponía de pie y le salía humo del culo.

-Pues no me vuelvas a decir maricon y a Pip tampoco- le advirtió seriamente el ojirrojo y eso intimido un poco al castaño, ya que a pesar de sus ojos rojos y su tono de voz, es tan alto como Stan, pero delgado como Kenny, es casi tan pálido como una hoja de papel, tiene colmillos filosos y de su boca sale una especia de vapor y usa un traje negro elegante con una cruz invertida en una cadena.

-"Pero si la mariconerias pasan del padre al hijo"- espeto burlón lo otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-No empieces- le dijo el rubio claro un poco molesto- ¿y cómo esta Pip?- le pregunto al ojirrojo.

-Él esta…- no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-Hola amigos- les dijo amablemente aludido (NA: en este fic Pip está vivo, es un poco más bajo que Kyle e igual de delgado, su ropa es la misma que en la serie y su pelo también y sus ojos son café muy claros).

-Hola Pip- le saludaron al mismo los otros rubios, el pelinegro del gorro azul y el judío mientras el gordo se seguía sobando el culo que humeaba y el inglés se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Damien?- le pregunto un poco molesto y eso preocupo un poco al ojirrojo y los demás chicos rieron un poco al ver al hijo del Demonio poniéndose en ese estado.

-Ya sabes cómo jode este gordo imbécil- le dijo cortante el ojirrojo mientras le pasaba su mano izquierda por la cintura del pequeño rubio y este se sonrojo un poco por eso.

-Es-está bien- dijo un poco avergonzado el inglés- ¿pero de que estaban discutiendo ustedes?- les pregunto al judío y al gordo, ya que al parecer sus gritos se pudieron escuchar por toda la escuela.

-Sobre que la rata judía y el hippie son noviecitos- le respondió el gordo mientras se alejaba del lugar sobándose el culo y los aludidos lo miraron molestos y el pelinegro pálido no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-¿En serio?- pregunto entre risas.

-¡Claro que no, es mentira!- le dijo Kyle volviendo a ponerse rojo.

-¿Ahora por qué gritan?- pregunto de repente Craig cogido de la mano con Tweek mientras eran acompañados de Token, Kevin, Clyde, pero al parecer los dos primeros trataban de obtener la atención del castaño amante de los tacos.

-"Llegaron más invitados a la fiesta"- espeto irónico la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Hablamos de que Stan y Kyle ya son novios- les dijo Damien aun entre risas y eso asombro a Craig y a su Team.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el pelinegro del chullo azul sin poder disimular su asombro.

-¡NO LO SOMOS!- les gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos súper mejores amigos más molestos que antes.

-Que no les de vergüenza reconocerlo- les dijo de repente una voz y de entre las sombras de unos casilleros salió un tipo de cabello negro con una camisa negra de mangas cortas, con un símbolo en el pecho, un tatuaje en forma de corazón en el brazo derecho que dice te amo mamá y un tatuaje de dragón chino de color rojo y negro enrollado en el brazo izquierdo, con unos Jeans azules, botas Land Rover negras, un cinturón café, un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y una banda amarilla, azul y rojo en la derecha.

-Hola Luis Carlos- le saludaron al mismo tiempo algunos de los chicos (NA: ¡sorpresa! XD si quieren ver mi descripción física miren mi perfil).

-¿Desde cuándo estas escuchando?- le pregunto Kyle un poco molesto por esa repentina intromisión.

-Desde que tú y el culo gordo estaban discutiendo- le dijo sonriente el latino.

-¿Entonces es cierto, ustedes dos son novios?- pregunto Clyde a Stan Y Kyle con cierta emoción y curiosidad.

-¡NO!- dijeron por enésima vez los dos súper mejores amigos.

-Han dicho esa palabra tantas veces que parecen discos rayados- les dijo burlón el latino sacándole unas risas a los demás chicos y la mala mirada por parte de Stan y Kyle.

-Ya enserio, ¿en realidad son novios? Después de todo yo eh escuchado que ustedes una vez salieron del cine cogidos de la mano- les dijo Craig con su voz neutral.

-Yo también escuche eso- dijo Token.

-Si eso es cierto no les debe dar vergüenza- les dijo ya serio Damien- después de todo si Craig, Tweek, Pip y yo reconocimos ser gays, ustedes también tienen que reconocerlo.

-No hay nada que reconocer- dijo cortante el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba del lugar seguido de Stan. Kenny y Butters.

-Se les nota a leguas- dijo burlón Alarcón.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el ojirrojo con el mismo semblante.

-¡Debe ser mucha presión para ellos GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek mientras le daba un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Ya cálmate Tweek, mejor buscamos un café antes de que inicien las clases- le dijo Craig mientras se lo llevaba del sitio.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no usan sus poderes mentales para leer las mentes de Stan y Kyle y descubrir si lo que se dice de ellos es verdad o no?- pregunto Clyde a Luis Carlos y a Damien (NA: en este fic tengo casi todos los poderes imaginarios que tengo en las Crónicas).

-Buena idea Clyde- le alago Kevin para luego dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal a Token y este lo miro molesto.

-Es cierto, es buena idea- le dijo el ojirrojo pero antes de que pudiera usar sus poderes Pip le puso una mano al hombro.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que mires la mente de las personas- le dijo serio el pequeño rubio.

-Ah… está bien como digas- dijo hastiado el ojirrojo y el resto rio por eso.

-Pobre diablo, se nota que él ya te tiene bien agarrado de los huevos- le dijo burlón Luis Carlos y el resto rio más fuerte y el ojirrojo y el rubio lo miraron molesto- pero afortunadamente yo no tengo ataduras que me restrinjan, así puedo usar mis poderes libremente- dicho esto hizo el ademan de leer las mentes de Kyle y Stan, pero enseguida sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

-Ah mierda- dijeron al mismo tiempo casi todos los chicos.

-¿Por qué cada vez que sucede algo como esto, siempre pasa algo para interrumpir?- dijo molesto el colombiano.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el ojirrojo y junto con los demás se fueron al salón de clases.

En el salón del grado decimo B y se podía apreciar que varias cosas han cambiado con el tiempo, como por ejemplo, que Trent Boyett el brabucón del kínder este ahí presente desde que salió de la correccional hace un año, intimidando a varios alumnos por ser el más grande de todos y que en una ocasión pudo moler a golpes al cuarteto cobrando su venganza y sigue siendo el brabucón, también se podía apreciar a sus dos amigos de la correccional Mark Romper Stromper y Josh Meyers que son casi tan temibles como él, también se podía ver a Gregory y al Topo, tan inseparables como un zapato y un chicle masticado y el rubio molestando al francés diciéndole Chris, también se podía apreciar a Tommas Thompson, el chico de Tourette diciendo alguna que otra grosería debes en cuando y eso ya no molestaba a los demás alumnos que ya se han acostumbrado a eso, también se podía notar a Bradley Stuart el viejo amigo de Butters del campamento de bicuriosos, que desde hace mucho tiempo reconoció ser gay, incluso mucho antes que Craig, Tweek, Damien y Pip, y en varias ocasiones le ha tratado de coquetear ha Butters con indirectas y eso ha hecho que este se moleste y ponga nervioso en varias ocasiones, también se podía ver a Gary Harrison, el mormón que aunque no lo parezca es amigo de Stan, aunque este no pase mucho tiempo con él, también se podía ver a Jack (NA: él es un personaje inventado por mí y aparece en las Crónicas y en South Wars y es el primo mayor de Butters) que desde hace un año estudia en la misma escuela que Butters cuando sus tíos se mudaron a South Park y lo mismo pasa con sus hermanos menores Eduard y Brittany (NA: son los primos menores de Butters por dos años mientras que Jack es de la misma edad de Butters y me los invente también) también se le considera el segundo estudiante más grande del curso, solo superado por Trent, pero siendo más fuerte que este y también esta Bradley Biggle, también conocido como Gok´Zarah que es Ment Merry Crunch, el mismo chico que derroto a Cthullu hace tantos años y se le considera uno de los héroes más poderosos del mundo. Si, algunas cosas han cambiado y han aparecido nuevos estudiantes, pero otras siguen iguales como…

-¡Guarden silencio chicos!- les exigió el señor Garrison molesto mientras entraba al salón, pero nadie le prestó atención- ¡QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!- grito más molesto y todos dejaron de hablar.

-Ese grito me dejo sordo- se quejó Alarcón mientras se sobaba los oídos y algunos estudiantes rieron por eso.

-Pues que lastima si te quedaste sordo ahora presten atención- exigió el maestro sin cambiar de semblante.

-Tan temprano y con ese humor, me suena a que este será otro año de mierda- comento irónico y burlón Cartman sacándole unas risas a los demás estudiantes.

-No es momento para que empieces con tus comentarios Cartman- le advirtió el profesor- ahora escuchen cojan su libro de historia y lean de la página 4 a la 20 mientras tomo una siesta-cuando dijo eso casi todos los alumnos soltaron un NO al mismo tiempo- dejen de quejarse y pónganse a leer- dicho esto los estudiantes empezaron a sacar sus libros mientras algunos refunfuñaban y el profesor se puso a dormir. Pero luego de unos minutos varios alumnos volvieron a hablar entre sí excepto Alarcón que decidió empezar a dormir en su pupitre XD.

-Pues sí es cierto, el hippie y el judío son noviecitos- estaba diciendo Cartman en voz baja a algunos estudiantes.

-¿En serio? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le pregunto Tommas.

-Claro que es en serio- le afirmo el gordo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Jack con cierto interés.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe y hay muchos testigos que dicen que los han visto tomados de las manos- siguió diciendo el gordo seguro.

-Eso solo suena a puros chismes- le espeto Bradley de forma un poco desaprobatoria.

-¿Y qué sabes tú maricón?- le pregunto toscamente y molesto el gordo y el rubio rizado se intimido un poco por ese tono, pero los otros rubios se molestaron por eso, especialmente el de Tourette, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que otros estudiantes escucharon esa platica.

-Ummm… interesante, no puedo esperar para decírselo a Trent y a Josh- se dijo así mismo Mark.

-Esto no puede ser, tengo que decírselo a Wendy- dijo asombrada Red.

-Stan y Kyle…- susurro Gary con un semblante parecido al de la pelirroja pero con cierta tristeza.

Luego de que pasara las primeras clases y el receso, los alumnos ya estaban en las últimas clases.

-… y por último chicos para el trabajo de biología tienen que hacerlo en equipos de dos- les dijo el señor Garrison y luego comenzó a elegir nombres al azar- a ver… Alarcón ira con…

-¿Quién tendrá el honor de ser mi compañero de trabajo?- pregunto burlonamente el latino y algunos estudiantes rieron por eso y algunos lo vieron de forma rara.

-Alarcón ira con Bebe- dijo el maestro y eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica e hizo que al latino se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-No te preocupes Clyde voy a cuidarla muy bien- le dijo bromista el colombiano sabiendo que el castaña y la rubia son novios y estos lo vieron de mala manera y algunos estudiantes volvieron a reír.

-Stan ira con Gary- siguió diciendo el profesor el pelinegro no se incomodó por eso, pero el mormón no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

-Pip ira con…- el maestro se detuvo al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Damien se asustó enseguida- i-ira con Damien- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Qué casualidad- espeto burlón Alarcón y algunos alumnos rieron por eso, mientras el ojirrojo lo miro molesto y el pequeño rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Butters ira con…- siguió diciendo Garrison.

-"Que sea conmigo, que sea conmigo"- pensé esperanzadamente Bradley.

-Ira con Wendy- cuando dijo eso el rubio rizado bufo decepcionado y eso no paso de ser percibido por Butters.

-"Que suerte que no nos tocó con él"- pensó aliviado la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-Por lo menos no me toco con Cartman- se dijo así misma Wendy aliviada en voz baja y pareció incomodarse por tener que trabajar con Butters.

-"Maldición"- pensó molesto Cartman por alguna razón y parecía que otros estudiantes tienen ese mismo semblante.

-"Por lo menos Butters es más o menos buena persona y no es un vago"- pensó Stan aunque no parecía muy afectado por eso.

-Tweek ira con…- el señor Garrison vio como Craig lo miraba fijamente y tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha en su pupitre y eso lo volvió a asustar- i-ira con Craig- dijo tratando de nuevo no sonar asustado.

-Otra casualidad- dijo burlón Alarcón y de nuevo varios alumnos rieron por eso, pero Tucker le mostro el dedo medio.

-¡GAH! Qué alivio- exclamo Tweek mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Kenny ira con Kyle- siguió diciendo el profesor, eso no incomodo al pelirrojo pero hizo que al rubio se le formara una sonrisa en la cara y eso no paso de ser percibido por Stan que frunció el ceño y no fue el único que frunció el ceño.

-Maldito suertudo- susurro en voz baja uno de los alumnos molesto.

-Token ira con Clyde- cuando el profesor dijo eso, el afroamericano sonrió triunfal y Kevin le dedico una mala mirada, pero Clyde no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bradley Stuart ira con Jack- dijo el profesor el rubio mayor no pareció incomodarse pero el rizado aún tiene su semblante de tristeza.

-"Que suerte"- pensó Tommas triste por alguna razón.

-"Pobre Jack"- dijo con un poco de pesar la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

La clase seguía y algunos estudiantes no estaban felices por como los puso el señor Garrison, especialmente Kevin que le toco Cartman y después sonó el timbre de la salida y todos los alumnos salieron felices de la escuela.

-¿Has visto a Stan, Bebe?- le pregunto Wendy con preocupación.

-No lo eh visto- le dijo la rubia y pudo notar el semblante de preocupación de su amiga- no te pongas así, no creo que lo que nos dijo Red sea verdad, especialmente si lo escucho de Cartman- le trato de animar.

-Pero es que últimamente Stan ha estado un poco distante conmigo y algunas veces parece que no le importa lo que le digo- le dijo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante.

-De seguro sea alguna etapa de su estado de cínico, ya se le pasara- le siguió tratando de animar la rubia.

-Eso espero… pero bueno, ahora tengo que buscar a Butters para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo hacer ese proyecto- dijo la pelinegra tratando de cambiar de tema y se retiró del lugar seguida de la rubia.

Pero en la parte trasera de la escuela cierto pelinegro y un pelirrojo se besaban fervientemente.

-Ah… Stan…- susurro Kyle mientras era besado por el pelinegro en el cuello- No podemos ocultar esto por más tiempo- le dijo preocupándose.

-Tienes razón, los rumores y chismes se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz- le dijo el pelinegro poniendo ese mismo semblante.

-¿Entonces qué haremos, vas a decírselo a Wendy?

-Ummm… por el momento no, creo que tenemos que pensarlo con más calma, además también tendríamos que decírselo a nuestros padres- le dijo el pelinegro luego de pensar y el judío estaba de acuerdo con eso- solo espero que Kenny no se le ocurra hacer algo cuando estén haciendo ese proyecto.

-No te preocupes, se cómo mantenerlo a raya- le afirmo el pelirrojo y después de besarse se retiraron del lugar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observo y escucho.

-Así que todo era cierto…- dijo asombrado esa persona- esto se pondrá interesante- dijo sonriendo para luego irse.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, recuerden que no soy experto en temas de romance, así que espero que me haya quedado bien, especialmente con el Style, el Creek y el Dip, pero ninguno de estos es la pareja principal, eso lo sabrán más adelante ;) y gracias a todas las personas que me habían dejado reviews en las Crónicas de Mysterion y en South Wars (este último parece que no tiene muchos seguidores DX).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de este fic, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: HABLANDO DE LAS PREOCUPACIONES Y PENAS**

Luego de que todos los alumnos se fueran de la escuela, los estudiantes de Garrison empezaron a hacer sus trabajos que les tomaran algunos días hacerlos, aunque obviamente algunos no tenían mucho ánimos de hacer eso.

Pero Kyle si tenía algo de interés para hacer eso y junto con Kenny estaban en la casa del pelirrojo.

-El trabajo de biología que nos dejó el señor Garrison fue hablar sobre alguna parte de la anatomía del cuerpo humano, ¿Cuál elegimos?- pregunto el judío al rubio.

-Yo sé muy bien cual parte de la anatomía del cuerpo elegir- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara y con dobles intenciones.

-No empieces- le advirtió el pelirrojo y eso hizo que el rubio riera- ¿Qué te parece si elegimos el corazón?- le pregunto retomando la conversación original.

-Ummm… por mi está bien, después de todo soy todo un rompe corazones- le dijo Kenny bromista y el judío no pudo evitar reír también, pero luego el rubio recordó algo- hablando de corazones… ¿es cierto lo de ti y de Stan?- le pregunto ya serio y el pelirrojo dejo de reír y puso semblante de angustia- vamos Kyle, sabes que no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro el rubio y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Sí, es cierto, Stan y yo somos novios- cuando dijo eso, el rubio no pudo disimular su asombro.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde las vacaciones de verano, lo hemos mantenido en secreto.

-¿Por qué, les da vergüenza reconocerlo?-

-No es por eso… es que no se lo hemos dicho a nuestros padres y sabes muy bien como es mi mamá- le dijo el judío preocupado sabiendo la aptitud de su madre.

-De seguro crearía otra guerra entre Canadá y Estados Unidos- le dijo bromista el rubio y el pelirrojo rio un poco por eso.

-Pero no solo esta ella y el resto de nuestros padres, también hay que decírselo a Wendy y aún recuerdo como ella mando a esa vieja maestra sustituta al sol cuando éramos niños- le dijo el judío volviendo a preocuparse (NA: miren uno de los viejos episodios de la temporada 1 XD).

-Solo espero que no se encabrone demasiado- le dijo el rubio tratando de hacer reír el judío, pero parece que no funciono- tarde o temprano tendrán que decirlo y mientras más tarde peor, recuerda que el culo gordo está esparciendo el rumor, así que es mejor que ustedes lo hagan oficial y no por boca de los demás- le aconsejo volviendo a ponerse serio.

-… tienes razón, no podemos seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, tenemos que decirlo mejor temprano y por nuestras bocas, que por rumores y chismes- le dijo Kyle luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Esa es la aptitud, además tú y Stan son bastante inteligentes, ya encontraran la manera de cómo convencer sus padres y a Wendy de que no se enojen por eso- le dijo Kenny sonriendo.

-Espero que todo salga bien, gracias por aconsejarme Kenny- la agradeció el judío.

-Es un placer, pero la anatomía que sugerí también da mucho placer- le dijo recuperando se semblante pícaro y sin vergüenza, pero el judío no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Ya deja eso y comencemos- le dijo el judío luego de reír y empezaron a hacer el proyecto de biología.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los primos de Butters, Jack y Bradley a estos dos les tocaba hablar sobre la genética.

-… y creo que mejor deberíamos empezar explicando el ADN y después deberíamos…- el rubio mayor se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el rubio rizado no le prestaba atención y miraba una foto en la pared de Butters y eso lo molesto- Bradley- le dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta- Bradley- le dijo moviéndolo un poco y con el mismo resultado- ¡BRADLEY!- le grito ya exasperado y eso hizo que el rubio menor se asustara enseguida y diera un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Me asustaste!- le dijo exaltado el rubio menor mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Pues deja de fantasear con mi primo y presta atención a lo que digo- le dijo molesto, después de todo es bien conocido que a Bradley le gusta Butters y cuando Jack le dijo eso no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-No- no sé de qué estás hablando.

-No te las tires del que no sabe nada, a nadie engañas- le espeto aún molesto el rubio mayor.

-Pe-perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo- le dijo aún avergonzado el rubio rizado.

-Me doy cuenta- le dijo sarcástico el rubio mayor- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Mi primo nunca te va a querer de la misma forma que tú a él- le dijo frívolamente y aún molesto, después de todo no le hace ninguna gracia que alguien esté tan obsesionado por Butters, especialmente un gay, pero cuando dijo el rubio menor sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Es- es que…- el pequeño rubio no sabía que decir y por ese comentario estaban por salírsele unas lágrimas y eso hizo que el rubio mayor se sintiera mal.

-"Maldición, no debí decir eso"- pensó arrepentido Jack- perdón Bradley, no quise decirte eso- se disculpó.

-No, no, está bien, no te preocupes, mejor sigamos con el proyecto- le dijo el rizado mientras se sobaba los ojos y tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, en serio perdón, no quería decirte eso, es solo que quería hacer que vieras que aún quedan muchos hombres en el mundo- trato de enmendar las cosas el rubio más grande.

-Lo se… pero desde que Butters me salvo en esa ocasión mi corazón le pertenece a él y a nadie más- dijo Bradley para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Si Tommas escuchara esto…- susurro Jack, sabiendo que al chico de Tourette le gusta Bradley.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto el rubio menor que no lo escucho.

-Nada, nada, mejor sigamos con el proyecto- le dijo cortante Jack, ya que su amigo de Tourette le pidió que no le dijera de eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Butters, el otro rubio lo miro sin entender y siguieron con su proyecto, pero luego el rubio mayor vio la foto de Butters-"que suerte tienes primo"- termino pensando con un poco de envidia.

Mientras tanto, el Topo y Gregory estaban reunidos en la casa del primero, no porque estuvieran haciendo el proyecto que les puso Garrison, sino que estaban hablando de un tema importante para el rubio.

-No puedo creer que aún estés interesado en esa tipa- dijo el francés de forma desaprobatoria al rubio, refiriéndose a Wendy.

-Claro que lo estoy y si esos rumores de que Stan y Kyle son novios, entonces no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad- le dijo el inglés.

-Pero aun no entiendo, de entre todas las chicas que hay, te interesa más Wendy, especialmente luego de que te mando al carajo hace tantos años- le siguió diciendo el francés sin cambiar de semblante.

-Exactamente por eso, porque cualquier otra chica caería ante mis encantos, es por eso que me gusta Wendy, porque no cae ante esos encantos y eso la vuelve un reto más difícil y emocionante- le explico el rubio y el castaño bufó molesto mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Estas consiente de que el culón de Cartman y Jack también babean por ella?- le pregunto para luego dar una calada.

-Claro que se de eso, es más, creo que lo de Stan y Kyle fue un invento de ese gordo para tratar de crear una ruptura entre Stan y ella para que rompieran y así tuviera su oportunidad de conquistársela, pero obviamente Wendy no se va a fijar en alguien como él- le dijo seguro el rubio.

-Pero queda Jack.

-Ese es el problema, él tiene muchas más posibilidades de hacer que ella se fije en él, que las posibilidades que tiene Cartman, incluso tal vez que las que yo posea, así que necesito de tu ayuda para lograr que ella solo se fije en mí.

-Algunas veces me pregunto porque te ayudo con estas pendejadas- le dijo hastiado el mercenario.

-Pues porque tú me has pedido en varias ocasiones consejos para hacer que Kyle se trate de fijar en ti- le espeto burlón el rubio y el francés no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar pendejadas y comencemos- le dijo ya molesto y para terminar con el tema y el rubio no pudo evitar reír- "solo espero que esos rumores sean solo eso, rumores"- termino pensando preocupado.

Por otro lado, Stan y Gary estaban en la casa del primero, les había tocado hablar de la fotosíntesis de las plantas, pero al rubio le emocionaba más poder estar así a solas con el pelinegro, pero al parecer este estaba nervioso por algo.

-¿Te pasa algo Stan?- le pregunto el mormón dándose cuenta de ese nerviosismo.

-Na-nada, no me pasa nada- le trato de asegurar el pelinegro, pero se delataba así mismo por su tono de voz.

-¿Seguro?- le siguió preguntando el rubio y el pelinegro suspiro resignado.

-No, no lo estoy, es que hay algo que me perturba- le dijo mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y eso preocupo al mormón.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es que… no sé si deba decirlo.

-Vamos Stan, puedes decírmelo, sabes muy bien que no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro el mormón con una sonrisa honesta y eso le dio confianza a Stan.

-Está bien, ¿has escuchado de esos rumores de Kyle y yo?- cuando le dijo esa pregunta, la sonrisa del rubio desapareció enseguida.

-Sí, no me diga que…- dijo temiendo lo peor.

-Así es, son verdaderos- le afirmo el pelinegro, eso hizo que al rubio se le partiera el corazón, ya que desde hace mucho, siente algo más por Stan que solamente una amistad, pero nunca lo ha dicho a nadie debido a que su religión no aprueba a los homosexuales, pero nadie sospechaba nada ya que siempre tenía esa sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba, pero se le hacía muy difícil de mantener cuando veía a Stan junto con Wendy… o peor, con Kyle, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que si el pelinegro rompía con ella, se fijara en él, pero ahora ha perdido toda esperanza.

-"Dios, ¿Por qué me castigas así?"- se preguntó mentalmente el rubio tratando de no llorar por eso- ¿y por eso estas tan nervioso?- le pregunto retomando la conversación original.

-Claro, Kyle y yo no se lo hemos dicho a nadie y nos preocupa como puedan reaccionar nuestros padres- le dijo el pelinegro sin haber notado la gran tristeza del mormón.

-No te preocupes, si se aman de verdad no tendrán ningún inconveniente- le trato de animar el rubio con una sonrisa forzada y sin cambiar de semblante- pero mira la hora, ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir- dicho esto empezó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible y eso extraño al pelinegro y luego vio su reloj.

-Pero si apenas son las 8:00 PM- le dijo.

-Es que… tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos menores con sus tareas- dicho esto se fue de la habitación del pelinegro sin siquiera despedirse.

-"Que raro"- pensó Stan sin cambiar de semblante.

Luego de salir de la casa de Stan, Gary corrió rápidamente por la calle hasta que se cansó y cayó al piso de rodillas mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara empezando a llorar descontroladamente.

-¿Por qué, por qué, por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Si siempre eh sido buena persona- pregunto mientras seguía llorando, como esperando a que Dios le respondiera- ¿Es por qué como me gusta alguien de mí mismo sexo me castigas de esta manera?- siguió preguntando, pero parece que no obtuvo respuesta- Entiendo… este es mi castigo por ser así ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca podre ser feliz si sigo pensando así- se dijo así mismo para luego levantarse del piso e ir a su casa, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vio.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a ese?- se preguntó la persona misteriosa y no es la misma que vio a Stan y a Kyle detrás de la escuela.

Mientras tanto Wendy y Butters, estaban en la casa de este último, a ellos les había tocado hablar de las diferentes clases de animales como tema de bilogía y como los dos eran estudiosos y responsables no tenían inconvenientes en trabajar juntos.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es hablar primero de los mamíferos- sugirió el rubio.

-Bien y luego seguiríamos con los reptiles, luego las aves, los peces y los insectos- le dijo la pelinegra pero luego boto un suspiro de preocupación.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Wendy?- le pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Sí… es por Stan- le dijo la chica, sabiendo que el rubio es más o menos de confianza… cuando no esté pasando por alguna crisis mental o algo así.

-¿Lo dices por e-esos rumores de que él y Kyle son novios?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Sí…- le afirmo la chica sin cambiar su semblante de preocupación.

-"Otra que se traga ese cuento"- espetó irónico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes, de seguro solo son cosas inventadas por Eric- le trato de animar el rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pero es que también lo eh escuchado por boca de otras personas- le dijo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Que pendeja"- dijo burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Escucha Wendy, Stan te ama, es imposible que él te deje, Kyle es solo su mejor amigo- le trato de animar de nuevo el rubio tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que dijo su otra mitad.

-Gracias por decirme eso Butters- le agradeció la chica sonriendo y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio.

-De-de nada- le dijo volviendo a frotar sus nudillos.

-¡Butters ya son las nueve, ya deben de dejar de estudiar!- les grito la mamá de Butters desde la sala.

-Bueno, supongo que es el momento de irme- dijo la chica mientras recogía sus cosas y el rubio la ayudo- gracias.

-De-de nada- le dijo volviendo a sonrojarse, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea- no quieres que te lleve a tu casa, ya es muy tarde- le ofreció.

-¿En serio, no sería una molestia?- le pregunto.

-"Por supuesto que lo serias"- espeto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Claro que no, solo tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres- dijo sonriendo el rubio tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad y después fue a decirle que llevaría a Wendy a su casa y estos le dijeron que si se demora más de media hora en regresar lo castigarían.

-"Par de imbéciles"- dijo molesto la voz gutural en la mente de rubio.

-Ya vámonos Wendy- le dijo el rubio, la chica y él se montaron en l Harley del rubio y fueron en dirección a la casa de elle mientras le abrazaba la cintura por detrás y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco por ese contacto y después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Wendy.

-Gracias por traerme Butters- le agradeció la chica.

-"Deberíamos cobrarte la gasolina"- espeto algo molesto la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-De-de nada fue un placer-le dijo mientras se frotaba sus nudillos y eso hizo que la chica riera un poco por eso.

-No debe darte vergüenza, eres muy amable y caballeroso- le dijo sonriendo la chica- hasta mañana, que duermas bien- dicho esto entro a su casa y el rubio soltó un suspiro sin que se diera cuenta.

-"Muévete rápido si no queremos que nuestros pendejos padres empiecen a joder"- le apresuro su otra personalidad y el rubio asintió y se subió a su moto y se fue a su casa.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco hare que Stan y Kyle revelen su relación al público y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo. Ya saben South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: HABLANDO DE LAS PREOCUPACIONES Y PENAS, PARTE 2**

Al día siguiente, los alumnos ya estaban llegando al colegio, pero algunos tenían un semblante de tristeza o de preocupación, específicamente Gary y Bradley, sobre todo el mormón que paso toda la noche llorando, pero pudo mantenerlo en secreto sin que sus padres o hermanos se dieran cuenta, pero sus amigos sí pudieron notar su gran tristeza, especialmente porque no tiene la sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Estas bien Gary?- le pregunto preocupado Gok´Zarah (Bradley Biggle) pero el mormón estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Gary?- le pregunto esta vez Jack.

-¿Eh, que pasa?- les pregunto el mormón saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que pareces triste- le dijo Bradley.

-Eh… no me pasa nada, no se preocupen- les dijo riendo forzadamente.

-"Con esa sonrisa falsa no engaña a nadie"- espeto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-¿Estas ¡JODIDO! Seguro?- pregunto Tommas al mormón.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen- les dijo el mormón aún con su falsa sonrisa que ninguno de los otros rubios se dio cuenta, excepto Butters.

-Bueno… ¿cómo les fue ayer trabajando en los proyectos?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, pero eso solo hizo que el mormón se pusiera peor.

-A nosotros nos fue muy ¡CAGADOS! Bien- dijo Tommas, refiriéndose a que él y Gok`Zara fueron compañeros de equipo.

-A nosotros también- dijo Jack omitiendo el momento incomodo que tuvo con Bradley y este le agradeció con la mirada.

-A mí también me fue bien con Wendy- dijo Butters- ¿y a ti como te fue con Stan Gary?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta el mormón sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, pero afortunadamente para él el timbre de clases sonó.

-Mejor entremos a clases- dijo cortante el mormón para luego alejarse de sus amigos rápidamente.

-Esa aptitud es rara en él- dijo Jack.

-Lo mismo ¡CULEO! Digo- le apoyo el rubio de Tourette.

-"Ummm… tengo el presentimiento de que algo le paso ayer para que se pusiera así"- dijo pensativo la otra mitad de Butters y este asintió.

-"Gary…"- pensó preocupado el rubio extraterrestre y junto con sus amigos fueron al salón de clases.

En el salón de clases, el señor Garrison no había llegado todavía y los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo en hablar entre sí, Wendy y Bebe hablaban de algún tema, la rubia parecía emocionada por alguna razón y eso no pareció de ser percibido para Alarcón que tiene una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y eso molesto mucho a Clyde, mientras que Token y Kevin parecían felices por eso, especialmente el afroamericano ya que pudo pasar tiempo con el castaño y el frikie lo miro ya molesto, mientras que Kenny hablaba con Butters de algún tema, lo mismo pasa con Stan y Kyle, pero ellos parecían ya más serios y eso no paso de ser percibido por Gary, que trataba de disimular su tristeza y por Wendy, que puso semblante preocupación y eso no pareció de ser percibido por Cartman y Gregory, que ya estaban planeando algún movimiento si tienen la oportunidad, mientras que Jack solamente miraba pacientemente de forma pensativa, mientras que el Topo miraba fijamente a los dos súper mejores amigos y fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro, pero no era el único que lo fulminaba, ya que había otro estudiante que lo miraba de mala manera, pero de repente llegaron Damien y Pip y en el cuello de rubio se podía apreciar ciertas "marcas" que trato de cubrir con su saco rojo.

-Uju, como se nota que ustedes dos sí que avanzaron mucho con su "proyecto" ayer- les dijo burlonamente Luis sacándole unas risas a varios estudiantes y el sonrojo del pequeño rubio que se trató de tapar la cara con su gorro y el ojirrojo se molestó enseguida y le lanzó una bola de fuego al latino dándole en la cara, pero no le hizo nada y solamente rio más mientras se sacudía el humo y las cenizas, pero luego aparecieron Craig y Tweek y el rubio pareció caminar "raro" por alguna extraña razón.

-Como se nota que ellos dos también "trabajaron" durante toda la noche- dijo burlón Kenny y los demás alumnos volvieron a reír y el pelinegro le mostro el dedo medio y el rubio tembló más que de costumbre y dijo su característico ¡GAH! Y le dieron sus tics.

-Jódete McCormick- le dijo Craig para luego poner su mano izquierda en la cintura del rubio para que se tratara de "tranquilizarlo".

Las clases comenzaron y mientras el señor Garrison "explicaba" las clases, Wendy trataba de hablarle discretamente a Stan, pero este parecía no querer hablar con ella en ese momento y eso la hacía sentirse mal y ciertos estudiantes se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"Eso es hippie pendejo, sigue así"- pensó Cartman sonriendo.

-"Hasta cuando Stan reconocerá públicamente que es novio de Kyle"- pensó la misma persona que lo descubrió en la parte trasera de la escuela.

-"Wendy se merece a alguien que si la escuche cuando lo necesite"- pensó Jack un poco molesto.

-"Si sigue así, no tendré que esperar si esos rumores son ciertos o no"- pensó Gregory esperanzado.

-"Carajo Stan, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?"- pensó Kenny de forma desaprobatoria.

-"Más le vale a ese idiota de Stan que esos rumores sean falsos, Kyle tiene que ser mío y de nadie más"- pensó molesto otro estudiante y no fue el Topo.

Luego de las primeras clases, los estudiantes estaban almorzando, los estudiantes de décimo grado B estaban en sus respectivas mesas, el Team Stan y el de Craig estaban compartiendo la suya junto con Timmy, Jimmy, Alarcón, Gregory y el Topo, las chicas estaban en otra, el Team Trent (NA: un premio a mi originalidad XD) estaba en otra, en la que no solo estaban los tres ex-convictos, sino los demás brabucones de la escuela, en otra mesa estaba el Team rubio (otro premio XD) en la que estaban Gary, Bradley, Tommas, Gok`Zarah, Butters, Jack y sus hermanos menores Ed y Brittany, Pip… y Damien que obviamente lo acompaña a donde quiera que esté.

-Oye hippie, te veo bien distante con tu noviecita, ¿acaso ya decidiste votarla por el judío?- le pregunto Cartman mirándolo seriamente.

-No empieces culón- le advirtió molesto el pelirrojo.

-Pero lo que dice Cartman es cierto, pareces distante con Wendy, Stan- le recriminó Gregory y eso sorprendió a los demás jóvenes, mientras que el francés bufó soltando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Bueno y a ustedes que les importa si estoy distante con ello o no?, es problema mío, no suyo- les dijo ya molesto Stan.

-¿Acaso no será porque tú y el colorado están juntos como dicen los rumores?- le pregunto el gordo sin cambiar de semblante y el francés se fijó en la reacción del pelirrojo y pudo notar el leve rubor que se le formo en su cara y eso le hizo entender que los rumores son ciertos.

-"Así que no solo eran rumores y chismes"- pensó el francés mientras apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa y sentía una sensación en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, pero parece que el único que se dio cuenta de eso fue el latino.

-"No sabía que un mercenario pudiera tener sentimientos"- pensó irónico Luis Carlos.

-Pero ya enserio, te veo mal con Wendy, Marsh- le espeto Craig con su voz neutral.

-Es cierto, parece que no la quisieras ¡GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek.

-¿Es que acaso es cierto lo que dice Cartman y las demás personas de ustedes dos?- les pregunto Clyde.

-Parece que si- le afirmaron al mismo tiempo Token y Kevin y luego se vieron de mala manera por eso.

-Ya les hemos dicho un putón de veces que no- les dijo hastiado Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-"Hay Stan, mientras más lo retrasen más fuerte será el golpe"- pensó Kenny de forma desaprobatoria.

-Han dicho eso tantas veces que parecen discos rayados- les dijo burlón el latino y algunos rieron por eso, excepto Stan, Kyle y Kenny.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team rubio…

-Ah…- suspiro con tristeza Gary al ver la mesa del Team Stan y Craig.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le pregunto Tommas.

-Nada, no me pasa nada…- dijo el mormón sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Es lo que ha estado diciendo todo el día"- espeto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Vamos Gary, somos tus amigos, no diremos a nadie lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?- le dijo Pip y esto último lo pregunto indirectamente a Damien y este capto el mensaje.

-Ah… Pip tiene razón, no le diremos a nadie- le aseguro el ojirrojo.

-"Lame culos"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Pip tiene razón, no le diremos a nadie- dijo Gok'Zara al mormón.

-Está bien… pues verán…- Gary no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

-¿Sí?- le incitó Jack.

-Es por Stan- dijo volviendo a ponerse triste.

-¿Por Stan?- le pregunto Ed sin entender.

-¿Acaso es por los rumores de él y Kyle?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si…-

-¿Y solo por eso te pones así?- le pregunto Brittany y el mormón asintió.

-Un momento, no me digas que…- dijo el rubio alienígena asombrado.

-Así es… me gusta Stan- confeso y eso asombro a los otros rubios y al pelinegro.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónito Gok'Zarah.

-"Oh Dios santo, ahora resulta que él es maricón también"- dijo de forma desaprobatoria la otra mitad de Butters.

-¿Y so-solo por eso estas triste?- pregunto Butters a Gary tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra personalidad y el otro rubio asintió.

-Pero si lo de Stan y Kyle son solamente ¡MIERDA! Rumores- le dijo Tommas.

-Bueno es que…- Gary se calló al recordar que le había prometido a Stan no decirle la verdad a nadie- es que… aunque no sean ciertos esos rumores, él esta con Wendy- les mintió lo mejor que pudo.

-"Solo por pura suerte"- pensó algo molesto Jack.

-Se cómo te sientes- dijo Bradley al mormón como una indirecta a Butters y este y sus primos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"Cielos, hay va de nuevo…"- espeto la otra mitad de Butters hastiado.

-Bu-bueno, no te pongas así- le trato de animar Brittany mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su dedo índice derecho, que es el equivalente nervioso de Butters cuando se frota sus nudillos.

-No puedo evitarlo y lo peor es que si mis padres o hermanos se enteran…- dijo angustiándose por esa posibilidad.

-Ya no te preocupes, ya te dije que no se lo diremos a nadie- le aseguro Pip viendo de reojo al pelinegro y este bufó.

-Ci-cierto, no le di-diremos a nadie- le aseguro Ed frotándose los nudillos de la misma forma en que lo hace Butters.

-Gracias chicos- les agradeció el mormón sonriendo con genuina honestidad.

-Ah…- suspiro Gok´Zarah triste por alguna razón.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¡CARA DE VERGA!- le pregunto Tommas.

-¿No nos digas que también estás enamorado de Stan?- le pregunto burlón Damien y Pip le dio un codazo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no es eso!- dijo alarmado el rubio.

-¿Entonces què te pasa?- le pregunto el rubio rizado.

-Es que… ayer mi hermana Henrietta me estuvo molestando con sus amigos góticos- les dijo el alíen pero por su tono parecía que no era eso.

-Que idiota eres, tienes el poder necesario para derrotar a un monstruo como Cthullu y te dejas joder por un mortal cualquiera- le espeto Damien de forma desaprobatoria.

-Ya no empieces Damien, mejor sigamos comiendo- dijo Pip para terminar con el tema y el pelinegro solo rio un poco para luego darle un besito en la mejilla haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sonrojara un poco sacándole unas risas a casi todos los otros rubios.

-"Estamos rodeados de puros maricas"- espeto de forma desaprobatoria la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Trent, el rubio mayor y Josh miraban directamente a la mesa del Team Stan y Craig con el ceño fruncido y Mark se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- les pregunto y el resto de los brabucones prestaron atención.

-No me gusta como ellos se están llevando- le dijo molesto Trent señalando a algunos de los chicos de la otra mesa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ellos siempre se han llevado así- le dijo uno de los brabucones sin entender.

-Pues veras, lo que pasa es que a Trent le gus…- Mark dejo de hablar al ver la mirada que le dedico el rubio.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Meyers?- le pregunto otro brabucón.

-Lo mismo, pero a él le gus…- Romper fue interrumpido cuando el otro pelinegro le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo y se lo empezó a aplastar haciendo que rugiera del dolor.

-Te ves mejor callado Mark- le advirtió Josh para luego soltarlo y el otro pelinegro se empezó a sobar el hombro.

-No era para tanto…- le dijo adolorido el otro pelinegro.

-"No podré hacer nada si esos malditos siguen interfiriendo"- pensó molesto uno de los ex-convictos- "pero ya me encargare de ellos de alguna u otra manera"- termino pensando haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa tétrica en la cara que intimido a los demás brabucones.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las chicas, Bebe les decía a sus amigas como le había ido ayer con el proyecto de biología con Luis Carlos.

-Pues fue muy gentil y caballeroso e incluso me había ofrecido llevarme a mi casa- les dijo la rubia con cierta emoción.

-Qué raro, usualmente Alarcón suele ser grosero, incluso tal vez más que Cartman- le dijo un poco sorprendida Heidi (NA: cuando me lo propongo suelo ser el hombre más grosero del mundo :O).

-Quien sabe, tal vez no sea tan antipático o burlón como parece- dijo un poco pensativa Red.

-Cierto, además se ve tan sexy con esos tatuajes- dijo Rebeca con cierta emoción.

-¿Y qué dices tú Wendy?- le pregunto Patty, pero la pelinegra estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación de sus amigas.

-¿Wendy?- le pregunto Bebe moviéndola un poco.

-¿Eh?- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Nicole.

-No, no lo estoy Stan cada vez parece estar peor- dijo angustiada la chica para luego poner sus brazos en la mesa y recargar su cabeza en ellos.

-No te pongas así, recuerda lo que te dije ayer- le trato de animar Bebe mientras le ponía una mano al hombro.

-Lo sé, pero cuando trataba de hablarle en clases, él me decía que no podía hablar conmigo, pero no tenía problemas en hablar con Kyle- les dijo la chica levantando su cabeza y quitándose su boina pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma desesperada.

-Eso quiere decir que esos rumores son…- Heidi no pudo seguir porque Bebe le puso su mano derecha en la boca callándola.

-Cállate- le dijo seriamente la rubia- tal vez ellos dos hayan estado hablando de como callar esos rumores- trato de animar a Wendy, pero esta no cambio su semblante.

-Hay Wendy, deja de ponerte así por Stan, ¿y qué importa si esos rumores son ciertos? Aún quedan muchos hombres en el mundo y eres muy bonita- le dijo Red un poco cansada por la aptitud de la pelinegra, pero casi todas las demás chicas la vieron molestas, especialmente Wendy y eso intimido a la pelirroja.

-Por eso, Stan es el único que me ha amado por como soy y no por mi físico y si lo perdiera no sabría qué hacer y peor si fuera por un hombre- les dijo la pelinegra recuperando su semblante de angustia.

-Pero Red tiene razón, si Stan no te ama como tú a él, entonces debes pensar en buscar a alguien que te amé como te mereces- le dijo Nicole apoyando a Red y eso puso a pensar a la pelinegra.

-Tal vez… tal vez tengan razón, pero aun así amo a Stan y…- Wendy no pudo seguir porque se escuchó el timbre de regreso a clases y la chica se levantó metida en sus pensamientos de nuevo seguida de las demás chicas que la miraban preocupadas.

El resto de las clases seguían con relativa normalidad, Cartman, Gregory y Jack no dejaban de mirar a Wendy que miraba a Stan y luego le dedicaban un mala mirada a Stan lo mismo hacia el Topo, pero luego miro a Kyle y no pudo evitar votar un suspiro al verlo, pero no era el único que hacia eso ya que otro alumno hacía lo mismo, mientras que Gary miraba con tristeza a Stan, pero al parecer el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía ya que solo se concentraba en mirar a Kyle, mientras que Butters miraba con un poco de pesar a Wendy, mientras que Bradley lo miraba a él con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero Tommas al darse cuenta de eso no pudo evitar votar un suspiro triste, mientras que Gok'Zarah miraba con tristeza a Gary y al igual que el rubio de Tourette soltó un suspiro triste.

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que el ambiente sí que está bien tenso"- pensó irónico Alarcón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco Stan y Kyle harán publica su relación :O y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 recordando las declaraciones

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia y aparecerán personajes sorpresa :O. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: RECORDANDO LAS DECLARACIONES Y PENSADO EN COMO HACERLAS**

Luego de que las clases terminaran, los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo en irse a sus casas, aunque algunos tienen los ánimos tirados por tierra.

-Ya Gary, arriba esos ¡CULOS! Ánimos- le trato de animar Tommas.

-Es que no puedo evitar estar así- le dijo el mormón al ver como Stan se iba con Kyle y Kenny.

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a la librería? De seguro eso te animara- le dijo Gok´Zarah sonriendo.

-Bueno… supongo- dijo el mormón y junto con el rubio extraterrestre se empezaron a alejar de la escuela.

-¿Bienes con nosotros Butters?- le pregunto Bradley.

-No gracias, tengo que ir a casa y preparar las cosas para seguir trabajando con Wendy en el proyecto de biología- le dijo el rubio claro.

-Bueno… como quieras- le dijo un poco decepcionado el rubio rizado y fue detrás del mormón y del extraterrestre.

-Ah…- suspiro Tommas con tristeza y fue detrás de los demás rubios.

-"Al menos el marica ese no siguió insistiendo"- dijo aliviado la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y después el rubio hizo el ademan d ir a su Harley, pero luego vio como Wendy miraba triste por donde se habían ido Stan, con Kyle y Kenny, así que fue asía donde estaba ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Wendy?- le pregunto el rubio y la chica apenas salió de sus pensamientos.

-No, no lo estoy- le dijo con tristeza la chica.

-¿Aún sigues triste por lo de Stan y Kyle? Recuerda lo que te dije ayer- le trato de animar el rubio.

-Estas empezando a sonar como Bebe- le dijo la pelinegra riendo un poco por eso y el rubio también rio, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿No quieres que te lleve de nuevo a tu casa?- le ofreció amablemente el rubio como la última vez.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriente la chica y después los dos se dirigieron a la Harley del rubio y se fueron, pero algunos estudiantes se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"¿Qué mierda cree que está haciendo Butters?"- se preguntó mentalmente Cartman molesto y luego se fue en su camioneta.

-¿Butters y Wendy? No, imposible de seguro solo está siendo amable con ella, debo preocuparme más por Cartman y Jack- se dijo así mismo Gregory y después se fue con el Topo que solo bufo por eso.

-Ummm… me pregunto si algún día de estos le pediré a Butterscupp que me diga si sabe algo acerca de Wendy- dijo Jack así mismo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo hermano?- le pregunto Ed.

-Nada, mejor vámonos- le dijo su hermano mayor después se retiró del lugar junto con sus hermanitos.

Mientras tanto, Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban en la cafetería de Tweek, y estaban esperando a Craig, al rubio tembloroso, a Damien y Pip.

-Así que ya lo sabes Kenny- le dijo Stan.

-Sí lo sé, pero descuida no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro el rubio y el pelinegro le agradeció y después llego el hijo del dueño del lugar junto con Craig y en una nube de humo y fuego aparecieron Damien y Pip y eso asusto a varios de los demás clientes.

-Al fin llegan- les dijo Kyle, ya que le habían pedido a los recién llegados verse en la cafetería.

-Jódanse- les dijo Tucker mostrando su dedo medio.

-¿Para qué nos pidieron venir aquí?- les preguntó sin rodeos el ojirrojo un poco molesto, después de todo él tenía otros "planes" qué hacer con el inglés.

-Necesitamos un favor suyo- les pidió Stan.

-¿Un favor? ¡Oh Dios santo, no me digan que quieren que les haga un descuento de clientes, eso llevaría a mi cafetería a la quiebra y mis padres y yo terminaríamos en la calle y eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek con una de sus paranoias mientras se jalaba sus cabellos y le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo y eso llamo la atención de los clientes, pero Kenny y Damien rieron por eso.

-Cálmate Tweek, ya te dije que no me gusta que te jales el cabello- le dijo Craig mientras le sujetaba las manos y se las apartaba del cabello alborotado- además, si terminaras en la calle, te abriría las puertas de mi casa sin dudarlo- le dijo para que se tranquilizara y el rubio dejo de temblar ante esas palabras.

-Pues no sería lo único que le abriría- dijo burlón y sin vergüenza Kenny y Damien rio con más ganas y Stan y Kyle no pudieron evitar reír también, mientras que Pip se tapaba la boca para no reír también.

-¡GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek temblando de nuevo.

-Jódete McCormick- le dijo el pelinegro del chullo azul haciendo su característica seña- "aunque lo que dijiste no sea del todo mentira"- terminó pensando con cierta lujuria.

-Ya enserio, necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo Kyle luego de reír.

-Claro que los ayudaremos, pueden pedirnos lo que sea- les dijo amablemente Pip mientras se sentaba en una silla junto con los otros dos pelinegros y el otro rubio que seguía con sus ideas paranoicas.

-Bueno pues… ¿han escuchado los rumores de Kyle y yo?- les dijo Stan un poco sonrojado en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

-Sí- le respondieron al mismo tiempo los otros dos pelinegros y los otros dos rubios.

-Esperen, ¿no nos digan que…?- les pregunto asombrado Pip captando lo que querían decir.

-Así es, Stan y Kyle son noviecitos- les dijo Kenny con voz melosa haciendo un batido de pestañas y los aludidos le dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo en cada hombro molestos.

-Eso no es ninguna sorpresa, ya lo sabía- les dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego prenderse un cigarro y empezar a fumarlo.

-Lo mismo digo- les dijo Damien mientras Craig le pasaba un cigarro y lo prendió haciendo que saliera fuego de su dedo índice izquierdo y no les importaba de que hubieran anuncios de no fumar en la cafetería.

-¿Ya lo sabían?- le preguntaron asombrados al mismo tiempo el otro pelinegro y el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, desde mucho antes de que el culón de Cartman empezara a esparcir esos rumores- les dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa mientras botaba el humo de su cigarro.

-Correcto, no tengo que usar mis poderes psíquicos para saber eso, se les nota a kilómetros- les dijo Damien haciendo lo mismo que el otro pelinegro.

-Solo fingíamos no saber nada cuando ustedes lo negaban- siguió diciendo Craig sin cambiar de semblante.

-No vayan a decírselo a nadie- les pidió Kyle.

-No se preocupen no diremos nada a nadie, ¿verdad?- pregunto Pip viendo de reojo a su novio.

-Bueno, no diremos nada- dijo hastiado el ojirrojo.

-"Parece que Luis Carlos ha tenido razón todo este tiempo"- pensó irónico y burlón Kenny refiriéndose a cuando Alarcón dice que Damien se ha "suavizado" al ser novio de Pip.

-"No me hagas tener que volver a convertirte en ornitorrinco Kenny"- le advirtió mentalmente el ojirrojo y el rubio rio un poco nervioso, pero por algún motivo al pelinegro le costó trabajo leer la mente del rubio.

-Nosotros tampoco ¡GAH! Diremos nada, ¿cierto Craig?- dijo Tweek mirando al pelinegro.

-Como sea- le restó importancia Tucker.

-¿Pero por qué nos dicen eso a nosotros?- pregunto Pip retomando la conversación original.

-Pues… queremos que nos digan cómo fueron capaces de revelar que eran gays a sus padres- cuando Stan dijo eso los rubios menores vieron directamente a sus respectivos pelinegros.

-Al principio tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían mis padres, pero las cosas salieron bien para nosotros- admitió Craig para luego apagar su cigarrillo.

-Tuvimos suerte ¡GAH!- exclamo Tweek.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?- le pregunto el judío.

-Cierto, ustedes nunca nos dijeron, cuéntenos- les pidió Kenny con cierta emoción.

-Ah… está bien, pero más las vale que mantengan la boca cerrada- les advirtió Tucker.

-Ya cuéntenos- les pidió Stan.

-Pues verán…- empezó a contar Craig.

_Flash back_

_Craig y Tweek de 15 años estaban muy nerviosos, especialmente el rubio, ya que los dos habían decidido revelar a sus padres la relación que ellos dos tenían, así les habían pedido reunirse en la casa de los Tucker para decírselos._

_-¿Para qué nos pidieron reunirnos aquí?- les pregunto la señora Tweak._

_-Es-es que te-tenemos algo importante que de-decirles ¡GAH!- les dijo Tweek con claro nerviosismo y temblando más que de costumbre._

_-Que sea importante, tengo que ir con Ike, Karen y Geogie al cine- les apresuro Ruby, que estaba presente._

_-Es sobre nosotros dos- dijo Craig tratando de ser lo mayor firme posible._

_-¿De qué se trata?- les pregunto la señora Tucker._

_-Bu-bueno, es que…- a Tweek se le había formado un nudo en la garganta._

_-No-nosotros…- Craig palideció un segundo al ver fijamente a sus padres, especialmente a su papá._

_-¿Sí?- pregunto el señor Tweak._

_-Lo-lo que sucede es…- Tweek apenas si podía hablar._

_-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, mejor me voy- dijo Ruby cansada por estar esperando, pero Craig reunió todo el valor que tiene y sin previo aviso cogió la mano de Tweek y dijo:_

_-¡Tweek y yo somos novios!- cuando dijo eso su hermana se detuvo en seco y miró asía atrás con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y a los adultos casi se les cae la quijada al escuchar eso._

_-¿Qué…?- pregunto la señora Tweek asombrada._

_-Lo-lo que escuchaste mamá, Craig y yo so-somos novios- dijo Tweek adquiriendo valor a través de Craig mientras lo abrazaba del brazo derecho._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes…?- pregunto el señor Tucker apenas saliendo de su asombro._

_-Así es papá, somos gays- les afirmo Craig dejando de lado su nerviosismo momentáneamente._

_Los señores Tucker y Tweak apenas si podían procesar esa información, mientras que Ruby aún miraba a su hermano y al rubio con la boca abierta, pero luego reacciono._

_-Siempre había tenido mis sospechas de que tú eras del otro equipo hermano, pero pensaba que terminarías con ese chico de Tourette- le dijo la chica recuperando un poco de su semblante neutral y su hermano le mostro el dedo medio y ella le devolvió el gesto._

_-Así que… mi primer hijo es homosexual- dijo el señor Tucker mientras se paraba y su esposa lo vio con cautela y los señores Tweak miraban como su hijo que se puso detrás de Craig temblando del miedo, mientras este trataba de no inmutarse al ver que su padre se acercaba a ellos y cerró los ojos al ver como su padre levanto una mano y espero lo peor, pero en vez de recibir un golpe resulta que su papá le puso una mano encima._

_-Pues… debo felicitarte hijo, se requiera un gran valor reconocer eso- le dijo su padre y eso asombro a su hijo y al rubio._

_-¿No estás enojado?-_

_-Pues…no estoy precisamente feliz por eso, pero si estar con Tweek te hace feliz, supongo que no puedo obligarte a cambiar de opinión- le dijo de forma comprensiva que extraño de sobre manera a sus dos hijos._

_-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- le pregunto atónito el pelinegro._

_-Claro que es en serio- le afirmo su papá._

_-Es solo que nos tomaron por sorpresa- les dijo la señora Tucker apoyando a su esposo._

_-¿Y ustedes que dicen? ¡Oh Dios, no me digan que ahora me odian y que me van a vender como un esclavo, eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek._

_-Pues… supongo que el señor Tucker tiene razón- dijo la señora Tweak luego de salir de su asombro al igual que su esposo y eso hizo que el rubio dejara de temblar enseguida._

_-¿En serio, no me odian?- le pregunto su hijo ya más calmado._

_-Eres nuestro hijo, es imposible que te odiemos, no importa lo que seas o cuales sean tus gustos sexuales- le dijo su papá._

_-Oh gracias por comprender- les dijo el rubio._

_-No puedo esperar para decirle esto a Karen, Ike y Georgie- dijo Ruby con cierta emoción._

_-Claro que comprendemos, es como el café no importa si esta mesclado con otro café de la misma clase, siempre va ser tan sabroso como siempre y…- el señor Tweak había empezado a decir una de sus charlas sobre el café._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y mi padre había empezado a hablar sobre el café ¡GAH!- termino diciendo Tweek para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-Wau… yo esperaba otra reacción- dijo un poco asombrado Stan.

-Así no fue como me dijo Ike- les dijo el judío, ya que obviamente Ruby le había dicho a sus amigos sobre ese asunto, aunque cambiando unos "pequeños" detalles.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny refiriéndose a Karen.

-¿Y cómo se los dijo esos enanos?- les pregunto toscamente Craig.

-No queras saberlo- le dijeron el judío y el rubio mayor al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes, como reaccionaron sus padres?- pregunto Stan a Damien y Pip.

-Oh… mis padre murieron hace muchos años cuando era un niño- les dijo tristemente Pip mientras dejaba a un lado su tasa de té.

-Mira lo que has causado pendejo- le dijo molesto Damien mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del pequeño rubio tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Pe-perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó Stan nervioso por la mirada y el tono que le dedico el ojirrojo.

-Ya Pip no te pongas así, después de todo tus padres deben estar felices haya en el… ya sabes- le dijo señalando arriba al Cielo.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Claro que estoy seguro, de lo contrario ya los hubiera visto en el Infierno- le dijo bromista para tratar de levantarle los ánimos.

-Gracias- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso sonrojo un poco al ojirrojo sacándole unas risas a los otros chicos.

-Pero, entonces dinos como reaccionó tu papá Damien- le pidió Kenny retomando la conversación original.

-De seguro que habrá reaccionado emocionando como todo un marica de primera- le espeto Craig burlón y el otro pelinegro lo vio de mala manera.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Kenny burlón también.

-Los voy a…- amenazo el ojirrojo creando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, pero Pip le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate- le dijo y el pelinegro murmuro molesto- pues verán…- empezó a contarles a los otros rubios, a los otros dos pelinegros y al judío.

_Flash back_

_Damien y Pip de quince años habían iniciado una relación, pero el rubio al principio no quería hacerla pública ya que eso le podría causar más problemas de los que tiene con los brabucones de la escuela, pero como su novio es el mismo hijo del Diablo obviamente nadie se atrevería a volver a ponerle una mano encima, así que por eso decidió hacer pública su noviazgo, pero obviamente tenían que decirle al padre del pelinegro sobre eso y como el rubio obviamente no quería ir al Infierno, el pelinegro le había pedido a su padre ir a la casa del rubio._

_-Oh Dios, esta espera me está matando- dijo algo asustado el rubio, después de todo el mismo Demonio en persona iba a ir a visitarlo._

_-Ya no te preocupes- le trato de tranquilizar el ojirrojo._

_-¿Pero y si no acepta nuestra relación y me tortura de formas horribles?- pregunto aún más asustado el rubio._

_El pelinegro estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero de repente un pentagrama diabólico de fuego se formó en el suelo y se volvió un portal y de este salió nada más y nada menos que el rey de las tinieblas._

_-¡AH!- grito asustado el pequeño rubio mientras se ponía detrás del pelinegro._

_-Hola papá- le saludo con toda tranquilidad el pelinegro._

_-Hola hijo, ¿para qué me pidieras que viniera haca?- le pregunto su padre._

_-Bueno es que… ¿recuerdas a Pip?- le pregunto mientras se hacía a un lado para que el Demonio viera al pequeño rubio que aún temblaba de miedo._

_-¡Oh claro que me acuerdo, si es tu amiguito del que tanto hablas!- dijo con cierta emoción el Demonio mientras le extendía una mano para que el rubio la estrechara, pero cuando dijo eso el que se puso rojo fue su hijo._

_-Ho-hola señor- le saludo Pip aún un poco asustado mientras estrechaba su mano._

_-No tengas miedo, nunca lastimaría a un amigo de mi hijo- le aseguro el rey de las tinieblas._

_-¡Oye, ¿por qué tu culo no está en mi cama?!- se escuchó de repente la voz de… Saddan Husein que salió del mismo portal que el Demonio._

_-Oh no…- pensó avergonzado el ojirrojo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara._

_-Saddan, te dije que te quedaras en la casa- le dijo avergonzado y molesto el Demonio, después de todo ellos dos habían vuelto a ser novios y el dictador iraquí se volvió como una especie de segundo "padre" de Damien._

_-¡Olvídalo, si alguien interfiere en nuestra sesión de sexo, quiero saber por qué!- cuando dijo eso el pelinegro se avergonzó más de lo que estaba y el Demonio se puso más rojo de lo que es._

_-Bueno ya que estas aquí… ¿sabes de Pip?- le pregunto el ojirrojo tratando de superar su vergüenza y mostrando al rubio que había visto todo eso sin saber que decir._

_-¿Pip? ¡Claro que se de él, si es el mismo nombre que dices cuando duermes!- exclamo el dictador y el ojirrojo se puso tan rojo como su padre… pero de la vergüenza y el rubio se sonrojo un poco también._

_-Ho-hola señor- le saludo un poco tímido el rubio mientras le extendía la mano._

_-Al fin conozco al joven que hace que este chico ponga cara de idiota- le dijo Saddan mientras le estrechaba la mano._

_-¿Eso es cierto Damien?- le pregunto su padre, ya que al parecer no sabía de eso._

_-Pues sí, es cierto y es por eso que te pedí venir aquí para decirte que…- el pelinegro se detuvo un momento al ver detenidamente a su padre, pero luego el pequeño rubio le sujeto la mano para darle valor y funciono- para decirte que Pip y yo somos novios- le dijo al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por la cintura del rubio apegándolo a su cuerpo._

_-…- el rey de las tinieblas y el dictador iraquí no sabían que decir y estuvieron asombrados unos segundos, pero luego al Demonio se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-¡Oh hijo eso es tan maravilloso!- exclamo feliz su padre y eso asombro a los jóvenes._

_-¿No-no está molesto?- le pregunto el rubio._

_-¡Claro que no, siempre pensaba que mi hijo se enamoraría de alguna de las diablas de mi reino, pero resulto ser como yo!- dijo aún alegre el Demonio._

_-Claro que resulto ser como tú, después de todo la maricada pasa del padre al hijo- le dijo burlón Saddan y los dos seres infernales lo vieron molestos- ¿pero ya lo han hecho?- cuando hizo esa pregunta tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se pusieron tan rojos como el padre del segundo- por esa expresión se nota que si lo han hecho- les termino diciendo sonriente._

_-¿Y no te duele hijo?- le pregunto su padre pensando que el pelinegro era el pasivo y eso lo molesto._

_-¡Claro que no, cuando lo hacemos yo soy el que siempre va arriba!- exclamo molesto y el rubio se volvió a sonrojar._

_-¡Pues que bien, se nota que has aprendido mucho de mí!- exclamo Saddan con aires de orgullo- ¡nada es mejor que ser el que de por el culo!- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y eso molesto de nuevo a los dos seres infernales y al rubio también._

_Fin del flash back_

-…y eso fue lo que paso- termino diciendo Pip para luego darle un sorbo a su té, mientras que Damien se masajeaba las cienes de forma exasperante y los otros dos rubios, pelinegros y el pelirrojo trataban de no reír por eso.

-No puede ser…- dijo Stan mientras trataba de no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡¿Por qué no me morí en ese momento para poder ver eso!?- exclamo Kenny para luego reír estrepitosamente y los demás rieron también sin control y las demás personas de la cafetería los vieron de forma extraña.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro avergonzado el ojirrojo- un momento ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!- exclamo molesto al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Se nota que has aprendido mucho de Pip- le espeto Craig sin poder evitar reír también.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?- les pregunto la señora Tweak al acercase a ellos con unas tasas de café.

-De cómo fue que Craig y yo nos declaramos en frente de ustedes y de como Pip y Damien se declararon frente de su padre- le dijo Tweek riendo también.

-Oh, pues me alegro que estén conversando alegremente- le dijo su mamá para luego atender otra mesa.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que, van a declararse en frente de sus padres o van a dejar que ellos se enteren por los rumores?- pregunto molesto y avergonzado Damien a los dos súper mejores amigos y estos dejaron de reír enseguida.

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar, especialmente mi mamá- les dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Y no solo eso, también esta Wendy- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante.

-Y cuando alguna de ellas dos se enoja pueden ser más terribles que tú o tú padre Damien- dijo burlonamente Kenny y el aludido lo miro molesto.

-Un momento, creo que sé que hacer- dijo Craig ganándose la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Stan con interés.

-Finjan estar heridos de forma grave- cuando el pelinegro del chullo azul dijo eso los otros jóvenes lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Heridos?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Sí miren, ustedes dos fingen estar gravemente heridos y cuando sus padres los vean así aparentaran estar agonizando y cuando sus padres se desesperen ustedes les preguntaran si los aceptarían sea lo que sean y como ellos obviamente les dirán que si en ese momento tan crítico les dirán que son pareja y como ellos no podrán retractarse luego de decir que sí, no tendrán de que preocuparse de que estén en desacuerdo- les explico con toda tranquilidad Craig. Para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Nos estas jodiendo?- le pregunto Stan sin poder creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Oigan ustedes pidieron ayuda y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- les espeto Tucker.

-En realidad, esa puede ser buena idea- dijo Kyle luego de pensarlo y eso asombro a su novio.

-¿En serio lo crees?- le pregunto Stan.

-Claro, cuando mis padres se preocupan de forma terrible por mí o por Ike, son capaces de acceder a cualquier cosa- les dijo el judío.

-¿Y cómo fingiremos estar heridos gravemente?- pregunto Stan.

-Eso ya lo pensaran después, ahora hay que pensar coma vas decírselo a Wendy- le dijo Kenny.

-Si fue capaz de enviar a esa maestra al sol cuando éramos niños, de seguro podría reaccionar peor ahora siendo mayor- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Pues esperemos que luego de estos años, sepa como controlarse y no reaccione de formas como esa- les dijo Stan.

-"Pobre Gary, quiere tanto a Stan y no sabe que él esta con Kyle"- pensó un poco triste Pip sin saber que Stan ya se lo había revelado al mormón.

Pero ninguno se había dado cuenta que alguien había escuchado todas sus pláticas y estaba cerca de la cafetería.

-Con que así fue como se revelaron Craig junto Tweek y Damien junto Pip, fue más gracioso de lo que pude imaginarme, ¿ahora cómo les ira con ese plan tan ridículo?- comento la misma persona misteriosa que vio a Stan y Kyle en la parte trasera de la escuela y luego se retiró sin que nadie lo haya visto.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente los flash backs XD y muchas gracias a sus reviews :D.**


	5. Chapter 5 recuerdos tristes del pasado

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: RECUERDOS TRISTES DEL PASADO.**

Mientras que Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Damien, Pip, Craig y Tweek estaban en la cafetería de este último, Tommas, Bradley, Gary y Gok´Zarah estaban en una librería.

-Mira Gary, lo que dice este documental sobre la homosexualidad, no es tan malo como piensas- le dijo el rubio extraterrestre mostrándole una revista.

-Pero no dice nada sobre cómo hacer que los padres y hermanos no estén avergonzados y no se sientan desilusionados si se enterasen- le dijo el mormón preocupado porque eso pueda pasar.

-Oh bueno eh… Bradley, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como fue la reacción de tus padres?- le pregunto al otro rubio, que estaba hablando con el chico de Tourette sobre algo y este miro algo molesto al rubio extraterrestre.

-Oh… pues no se lo tomaron precisamente bien- les dijo con tristeza el rubio rizado y el otro rubio se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso y Tommas se molestó más.

-"Mira lo que has hecho Gok"- pensó molesto el rubio de Tourette- ya Bradley, no te pongas ¡MARICÓN! Así, si no quieres decirlo, está bien- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno… entonces vamos a comer algo- dijo Zarah tratando de terminar con ese momento incómodo y luego los cuatro rubios salieron de la librería y fueron a un pequeño restaurante en donde pidieron unos cuantos bocadillos y unas bebidas.

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer respecto a Stan, Gary?- le pregunto Bradley.

-No sé qué hacer y lo peor es que tendré que volver a verlo hoy en la tarde para seguir trabajando en el proyecto- les dijo el mormón llevándose ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza y eso molesto al extraterrestre.

-¿Por qué no solamente le ¡CAGAS! Dices lo que sientes por él?- le pregunto Tommas y algunas personas lo vieron incomodos por ese insulto.

-No serviría de nada, él solamente ama a Ky… Wendy- se corrigió a último segundo.

-Pues si no lo ¡CAGAS! Intentas, no sabrás si tienes una oportunidad- le trato de animar el rubio del síndrome, pero eso molesto al rubio extraterrestre y parece que el único que se dio cuenta de eso fue el rizado.

-"¿Por qué se pone así?"- se preguntó mentalmente.

-Pues no se… ¿Cómo te le declaraste a Butters, Bradley?- cuando el mormón le hizo esa pregunta el otro rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso molesto un poco a Tommas.

-Sí cuéntanos, ¿Cómo fue?- le pregunto Gok´Zarah con cierta emoción, ya que ni el rubio rizado y Butters nunca dijeron a nadie como fue ese momento.

-Bu-bueno, verán…- empezó a contarles.

_Flash back_

_Desde que Butters lo salvo en esa ocasión ha Bradley, este había reconocido ser abiertamente gay y obviamente sus padres no habían estado muy de acuerdo con eso e incluso casi lo echan de la casa, pero cuando Butters les dijo su discurso sobre la bi-curiosidad, eso hizo que los señores Stuart recapacitaran un poco y fueron capaces de medio aceptar la sexualidad de su hijo… a duras penas y mientras el tiempo pasaba el rubio rizado se había empezado a fijar en el rubio claro hasta que un día a la edad de 14 años se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, así que luego de pensarlo decidió confesarle sus sentimientos._

_El rubio rizado le había pedido a Butters que fue con él a dar un paseo por el parque para "hablar", en esos tiempos el rubio claro aún era demasiado inocente y no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Bradley._

_-Mira que bonitas se ven las luciérnagas Bradley- le dijo Butters señalando a los insectos luminosos ya que era de noche._

_-Sí, son muy bonitas- le dijo el rizado, aunque en realidad le prestaba más atención al rubio claro._

_-"No son la gran cosa"- le restó importancia la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente._

_-Eh… Butters, te-tengo algo importante que de-decirte- le dijo Bradley sin poder disimular su sonrojo._

_-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunto el rubio claro sonriendo gentilmente._

_-Bu-bueno, es que…- el rubio rizado no podía hablar bien por su nerviosismo._

_-"Que hable rápido mierda"- dijo un poco impaciente la otra mitad de Butters en su mente._

_-¿Qué pasa Bradley?- le pregunto Butters un poco preocupado y eso le dio algo de valor al otro rubio._

_-Primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar por lo que te voy a decir- le pidió un poco menos nervioso y eso extraño un poco a Butters._

_-Claro que no, ¿por qué debería?-_

_-Bueno está bien, pues veras… tú y yo hemos sido amigos en estos últimos años ¿verdad?-_

_-Por supuesto, eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde que estuvimos en ese campamento- le dijo sonriente el rubio claro._

_-Bueno… es que lo que… quiero decir es que no te quiero como amigo- le dijo Bradley volviendo a sonrojarse y eso hizo que a Butters se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara._

_-"¿Qué mierda está tratando de decir?"- pregunto molesto la voz en la mente del rubio claro._

_-Entonces… ¿ya no quieres que seamos amigos?- pregunto Butters triste._

_-¿Qué? ¡NO, no eso lo que quiero decir!- le dijo alarmado Bradley._

_-¿Entonces qué es?- le pregunto el rubio claro aliviándose._

_-Es que… últimamente me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por ti es algo más que una amistad- le dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo y eso hizo que el otro rubio abriera los ojos de sobre manera._

_-"No me gusta a donde está llegando esta mierda"- espeto no solo molesto, sino algo preocupado la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente._

_-¿Qué- que quieres de-decir Bradley?- le pregunto nervioso Butters mientras se frotaba rápidamente los nudillos temiendo lo peor._

_-Lo que quiero decirte es que tú me gustas Butters y mucho- le dijo Bradley al mismo tiempo que le cogía las dos manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos y los dos tienen un gran sonrojo en la cara._

_-"Esta mierda no puede estar pasándonos"- espeto atónito la voz gutural en la mente de Butters._

_-¿Qué fu-fue lo que di-dijiste?- pregunto estupefacto Butters a Bradley y su asombro era tal que no podía apartarle sus manos._

_-Lo que escuchaste, yo te amo mucho, creo que desde que me salvaste en esa ocasión ase tantos años y solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ti- le dijo sonriendo y al notar como el otro rubio no le soltaba las manos, creyó que era porque también lo ama de la misma manera- ¿entonces qué dices, también me amas?- le pregunto esperanzado._

_Pero el otro rubio al escuchar esa pregunta pudo reaccionar y aparto bruscamente sus manos de las del rubio rizado y este se sobresaltó por eso._

_-"Vamos a tener que lavarnos las manos con ácido"- espeto asqueado la otra mitad de Butters en su mente._

_-Yo- yo lo siento Bradley, yo no te qui-quiero de esa manera- le dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo y eso hizo al otro rubio se le formara una punzada en el pecho._

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Yo-yo no soy gay Bradley, de-deje de ser bi-curioso hace años- le dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo._

_-"Afortunadamente, ya que si lo fuéramos de seguro nuestros pendejos padres nos castigarían con más frecuencia de lo que hacen"- espeto molesto e irónico su otra personalidad en su mente._

_-Pe-pero pensé que podríamos estar juntos como novios- dijo Bradley mientras se le salían lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Yo-yo lo siento Bradley, en verdad lo siento- le dijo con pesar Butters._

_-Por favor hablemos con más calma- le pidió el rubio rizado sin poder contener su lágrimas e hizo el ademan de tocarle la mejilla izquierda, pero Butters se corrió asía atrás._

_-Lo si-siento, tengo que irme- dicho esto Butters se fue lo más rápido que pudo del parque dejando solo a Bradley hecho lágrimas y luego este corrió a su casa sin dejar de llorar y como sus padres no estaban en esos momentos no lo vieron en ese estado._

_-La vida es tan injusta- se dijo así mismo entre sollozos, pero luego de un tiempo recordó un pasaje de la biblia que decía que nunca hay rendirse y luchar por lo que quiere- no puedo rendirme ahora, tengo que seguir insistiendo y así algún día tal vez pueda hacer que él me quiera como yo lo quiero- se dijo así mismo de forma esperanzada tratando de secarse las lágrimas._

_Fin del flash back_

-…y así fue como pasó y desde ese momento no he perdido la esperanza de hacer que Butters me corresponda- terminó diciendo Bradley con nostalgia y algo de tristeza para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida y eso hizo que los otros rubios lo vieran compasivos.

-Cuanto lo sentimos Bradley- le dijo con pesar Gary.

-Pero bueno, recuerda que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza- le trato de animar Gok´Zarah viendo de reojo al mormón.

-Lo mismo ¡CAGO! Dijo- le dijo Tommas.

-Pero si Butters fue capaz de hacerte eso, de seguro Stan me hará algo parecido a eso o tal vez peor- dijo el mormón recuperando su semblante triste.

-Solo el tiempo dirá como salen las cosas- dijo Bradley aun conservando su semblante nostálgico pero luego vio la hora en el reloj de una pared- ya se ha vuelto tarde.

-Bueno entonces ¡CAGUEMONOS! Vámonos- dijo Tommas y junto con los otros rubios se retiraron del lugar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había escuchado toda es platica.

-Vaya, vaya, así que al mormón marica le gusta el pendejo de Stan… eso explica porque estaba llorando ayer en la noche- dijo la misma persona que vio a Gary llorar- tal vez pueda sacarle provecho a esto- se dijo así mismo sonriendo macabramente.

Tommas acompañaba a Bradley a su casa, mientras que Gok'Zarah acompañaba a Gary a la suya, en el transcurso el mormón tenía los ánimos tirados por tierra y eso preocupada al rubio extraterrestre y asía que un silencio incomodo se formara entre los dos, hasta que el rubio mayor decidió hablar (NA: en este fic Gok'Zarah es solo un poco más alto que Cartman).

-¿Y… como están tus hermanos?- le pregunto para iniciar una conversación.

-Todos ellos están bien- le respondió sin muchas el otro rubio.

-¿Y cómo les eta yendo en esa escuela religiosa?- le siguió preguntando el otro rubio.

-A todos ellos les está yendo bien, algunas veces desearía haber seguido estudiando en la misma escuela con ellos, así no estaría pasando por esto- le dijo el mormón sin cambiar de semblante.

El otro rubio estaba por decirle algo, pero de repente se escuchó un fuerte claxon y cuando los vieron asía la derecha miraron como un gran camión se les acercaba rápidamente y como ellos dos estaban hablando no se habían dado cuenta de que se pusieron en medio de la calle, el mormón se paralizo enseguida y no podía moverse, pero el otro rubio enseguida se puso en medio y cuando el camión estaba cerca metió su codo derecho y el camión al chocar contra este se embutió toda su parte delantera deteniéndose en seco y el rubio no se movió de su lugar (NA: como lo hizo la Mole en la primera película de los 4 fantásticos) y los demás vehículos de la carretera se empezaron a chocar entre sí detrás del camión.

-¿Estas bien Gary?- le pregunto el otro rubio mientras apartaba al camión dañado con mucha facilidad.

-…- el mormón aún estaba en estado de shock pero luego salió de ese estado- eh… si estoy bien, gracias por salvarme- le agradeció sonriendo y el otro rubio se sonrojo un poco.

-No-no tienes que da-darme las gracias, después de todo soy un su-súper héroe- le dijo tratando de no sonrojarse y después se le ocurrió una idea- ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa?- le ofreció.

-No tienes por qué tomarte esa molestia- le dijo humilde el mormón.

-No será ninguna, vamos- le dijo sonriente mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

-Está bien- dicho esto puso su brazo alrededor del hombro derecho y el extraterrestre se volvió a sonrojar, pero paso su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del mormón y se fue volando del lugar, pero parece que olvido un pequeño, pero importante detalle…

-¡Auxilio!- exclamo el conductor de uno los autos que se estrellaron entre sí, ya que a Gok´Zarah se le olvido el accidente que causo.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!- exclamo otra persona pero después un tanque de gasolina exploto matando a muchas personas.

Luego de unos minutos los dos rubios habían llegado a la residencia Harrison y el "héroe" descendió lentamente.

-Gracias por traerme y salvarme Gok- le agradeció el mormón.

-De na-nada, siempre puedes con-contar conmigo- le aseguro el héroe sonriendo.

-Gracias… pero ahora tengo que preparar las cosas para seguir trabajando con Stan para el proyecto- le dijo el rubio menor poniéndose triste y al otro rubio se le borro su sonrisa enseguida.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo el héroe más molesto que triste y se fue volando del lugar mientras el mormón se despedía moviendo la mano izquierda y después entro a su casa.

Ya siendo de noche, los jóvenes estaban con sus compañeros de equipo trabajando en el proyecto de biología, aunque algunos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye Token, ¿Cómo se llama esta clase de bacterias?- le pregunto Clyde, ya que el señor Garrison les había puesto de trabajo hablar de las diferentes clases de microrganismos, pero el afroamericano solo se dedicaba a contemplar al castaño desde que comenzaron a trabajar- ¿Token?- le pregunto moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh, que?- le pregunto saliendo de… sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo? Has estado así desde que empezamos a trabajar ayer- le siguió preguntando el castaño.

-Nada, no me pasa- le trato de asegurar su amigo y el amante de los tacos lo miro un poco escéptico.

-Bueno… pero eso me recuerda algo raro que paso hoy en la escuela.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Token con todo interés.

-Pues veras, estaba hablando con Kevin luego del almuerzo y me contaba como él hacía todo su proyecto mientras que Cartman no hacía nada- empezó contando Clyde, pero Token frunció el ceño al escuchar que había hablado con Kevin- y después de terminar de hablar con él sentí como alguien me estaba observando- terminó diciendo con tono de preocupación.

-¿Alguien te observaba?- le pregunto Token ya preocupándose también.

-Sí y no es la primera vez que pasa, en las vacaciones cuando salía con Bebe de paseo por el centro comercial, en varias ocasiones sentía que alguien me seguía y observaba- siguió contando Clyde sin cambiar de semblante, pero cuando Token escucho eso, sintió una opresión en el pecho, ya que desde el año pasado se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Clyde, pero este solo lo veía como un amigo, así que desde entonces ha tratado de ganarse la atención del castaño con indirectas y tratando de pasar más tiempo con él, pero este no se daba cuenta de esas intenciones y lo peor es que Kevin también le gusta Clyde y los dos han luchado por ser el que se quede con el castaño y cuando vieron que Bebe parecía estar feliz trabajando con Luis Carlos, eso les dio más esperanzas, ya que ellos dos detestan a la rubia por ser la novia de Clyde.

-¿Estás seguro de que alguien te seguía y observaba? Tal vez sea tu imaginación- le trato de reconfortar Token tratando de superar esa opresión.

-No, no creo que sea mi imaginación, ha pasado varias veces, ya sea en la escuela, centro comercial o en algún otro lado, tengo miedo de que sea alguna especie de acosador o algo así- dijo ya asustado el castaño por esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes Clyde, y siempre te protegeré y no dejare que nadie te haga daño- le aseguro el afroamericano, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Gracias Token, eres muy buen amigo- le agradeció el castaño sin que se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle su amigo.

-De nada- le dijo y luego trato de reunir valor para decirle lo siguiente- ah también tengo que decirte algo importante- le dijo disimulando a duras penas su sonrojo.

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunto el castaño sonriendo.

-Bu-bueno es que yo… quiero decir que…- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sí?-

-Es que… no nada, no es nada importante- se acobardo a último segundo

-¿En serio?- le pregunto con interés el castaño.

-Sí seguro, no es nada importante, mejor sigamos con el proyecto- cuando dijo eso el castaño lo volvió a mirar con escepticismo pero luego le restó importancia y siguieron trabajando.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el Flash back y lo que hizo Gok´Zarah y parece que alguien anda detrás de Clyde :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	6. Ch 6 tratado de seducir y plan en marcha

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: TRATANDO DE SEDUCIR Y UN PLAN EN MARCHA**

Al día siguiente, era miércoles, los estudiantes estaban en los pasillos de la escuela esperando a que comenzaran las clases y algunos hablaban entre sí, especialmente Stan, Kyle y Kenny que hablaban con Craig, Tweek, Damien y Pip sobre cómo hacer que el judío y su novio aparentan estar gravemente heridos para poner en marcha el plan de Tucker.

-¿Qué tal si fingimos ser atropellados?- sugirió Kyle.

-Podría funcionar- le apoyo su novio.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿escucharon sobre el accidente automovilístico que ocurrió ayer?- pregunto Pip.

-Sí, se dice un camión se estrelló en medio de la carretera y los autos que estaban detrás se chocaron entre sí como efecto dominó- dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡Pobres personas, debió ser mucha presión para ellas GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo fingirán las heridas del "accidente"?- pregunto Damien a los dos súper mejores amigos.

-Ummm… ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para hacer que nosotros parezcamos estar heridos?- le pregunto Stan.

-Es buena idea- le dijo el ojirrojo y el pequeño rubio le lanzo una mirada inquisidora.

-No, un momento esá no sería buena idea- dijo el pelirrojo y los demás le prestaron atención- lo que quiero decir, es que nuestros padres van a saber que fingimos eso y si se dan cuenta de que le pedimos ayuda a… a ti, eso los podría no solo molestar, sino a preocuparse más de lo que estarían- les explico, ya que obviamente los padres de ellos no estarían felices de que sus hijos le pidieran ayuda al mismísimo hijo del Demonio.

-Ummm… buen punto, si se enteran de que le pidieron ayuda a este- dijo Craig señalando al Damien- de seguro se enojarían más de lo que se pondrían cuando les revelen que son pareja y que solo fingieron estar mortalmente heridos, especialmente la mamá de Kyle- termino diciendo y el pelirrojo se molestó por eso.

-De seguro ella trataría de hacer un rito de exorcismo- comento burlón Kenny.

-Me gustaría que lo intentara, así tendría una excusa para rostizarla- dijo desafiante el ojirrojo y eso molestó más al judío.

-Bueno, ¿entonces cómo fingimos estar heridos sin que nos ayudes Damien?- pregunto Stan retomando la conversación original y los demás jóvenes se pusieron a pensar.

-Ummm… ¿por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Luis Carlos?- sugirió Kenny.

-Ese inútil es tan flojo que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de rascarse cuando tenga piquiña- espeto algo molesto el ojirrojo.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Craig y sus respectivos rubios los vieron un poco molestos.

-Pero Kenny tiene razón, Alarcón con sus poderes imaginarios nos sería de mucha ayuda- dijo Kyle apoyando al rubio mayor.

-Como sea- espetaron los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

-Pero para que nos ayude tendríamos que decirle que Kyle y yo somos pareja- comento Stan.

-No importa, él es muy bueno guardando secretos, de seguro no dirá nada- les aseguro Kenny.

-Pues entonces busquémoslo- dijo Pip.

-Genial, cuando nadie pide su opinión aparece sin previo aviso y cuando se le necesita hay que buscarlo- espeto irónico Craig.

-Solo esperemos que no nos pida nada a cambio si accede a ayudarnos- dijo Kyle con cierta precaución, después de todo es bien sabido que cuando el latino ayuda de alguna manera no le gusta terminar con las manos vacías (NA: eso es cierto, si ayudo en algo me gusta obtener algo a cambio).

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Craig y Damien y junto con el otro pelinegro, los rubios y el pelirrojo se retiraron del lugar pero no dieron cuenta de que alguien los había escuchado.

-Así que ese maldito de Stan si es el novio de Kyle- dijo molesto la misma persona misteriosa que vio a Gary llorar y que escucho la plática de los cuatro rubios el día anterior- voy hacer que pague por eso- dijo apretando el puño y retirándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, Ed y Brittany estaban hablando de algún tema junto con Doguie, ya que ellos van al grado octavo B y son muy buenos amigos y estaban riendo y al parecer Jack y Butters no estaban cerca de ellos, pero de repente…

-Hola preciosa- dijo Mark Stomper a la chica acercándose a los dos pequeños rubios y al pelirrojo y este lo miro algo molesto.

-Ho-hola Mark- le saludo un poco nerviosa la pequeña rubia mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho, después de todo es bien conocido que a Romper le atrae mucho la pequeña hermana de Jack y que la ha tratado de… "seducir" en varias ocasiones.

-¿Coma amaneciste?- le pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo mientras se ponía a su lado apartando al pelirrojo que se molestó más.

-Yo bi-bien ¿y tú?- le pregunto la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-Muy bien, siempre pensando en ti- cuando le dijo eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso molesto al hermano de esta y el pelirrojo que echaba humo de las orejas.

-¿Qué qui-quieres Romper?- le pregunto Ed, no solo molesto sino nervioso.

-Oh nada, ¿acaso no puedo saludar a tu hermana, cuñadito?- le pregunto de forma burlona el pelinegro y eso sonrojo aún más a la chica y el pelirrojo no lo tolero más.

-¿Por qué no buscas a tus amigos y vas a molestar a otro lado?- le pregunto Doguie tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión enano?- le pregunto molesto el pelinegro y el pelirrojo retrocedió un poco asustado, después de todo Mark es uno de los más temibles brabucones de la escuela y es mucho más alto que el pelirrojo.

-Ju-justamente i-iba a decirte lo mis-mismo, estábamos hablando muy bien hasta que lle-llegaste- le dijo el pelirrojo tratando aparentar valor.

-Lo mis-mismo digo- le apoyo Ed con el mismo semblante que el pelirrojo y frotándose sus nudillos.

-Pues oblíguenme a irme- les dijo desafiante el pelinegro, pero antes de que el rubio y el pelirrojo pudieran decir algo…

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Jack, que se acercaba a ellos junto con Butters y los dos miraban de mala manera al pelinegro, ya que ellos no les agrada la idea de que un brabucón este tras la pequeña rubia.

-¡Hola hermano, hola primo!- les saludo alegre y aliviada Brittany y su hermano y el pelirrojo votaron un suspiro de alivio mientras el pelinegro miraba de mala manera a los recién llegados.

-¿De que hablaban ustedes?- pregunto Butters sin rodeos y sin nerviosismo.

-De nada, Mark ya se iba, ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo con aires de valentía.

-…- el pelinegro estaba a punto de objetar, pero luego vio la mirada que le dedicaba Jack y Butters, especialmente la del rubio mayor y eso lo intimido un poco, ya que en algunas ocasiones en las que se ha tratado de propasar con Brittany, Jack en esas ocasiones lo ha molido a golpes, después de todo tal vez sea el alumno más fuerte de la escuela, incluso más que Trent y también es consiente que cuando Butters se enoja de verdad, es capaz de moler a golpes a cualquiera.

-Si… ya me iba- dijo el pelinegro con resignación- adiós preciosa- termino diciéndole a la rubia sonriendo y con un chequeo de ojo molestando a los otros rubios y al pelirrojo y después se fue.

-Al fin se fue- dijo aliviado Doguie.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Jack a sus hermanitos y al pelirrojo.

-Sí, estamos bien- le aseguro Ed.

-Ya les dije que no me gusta que se junten con Mark o sus amigos- regaño a sus hermanos menores.

-Pe-perdón Jack, pero el vi-vino a nosotros- le dijo Ed frotándose sus nudillos.

-Bueno está bien, mejor los acompaño a su salón- le restó importancia el rubio mayor y empezó a irse con sus hermanitos y el pelirrojo, Butters iba a acompañarlos también, pero…

-¡BUTTERS!- se escuchó el grito de Cartman que se le acercó rápidamente y eso sobre salto al rubio.

-Ho-hola Eric- le saludo un poco nervioso el rubio frotándose los nudillos, que aunque sea más alto que el gordo aún tiene el hábito de sentirse algo intimidado ante su presencia… cuando no está bien molesto.

-"Ahora que quiere este gordo idiota"- espeto molesto la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-No hay tiempo de saludos, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo sin rodeos el gordo.

-¿So-sobre qué?- le pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ayer te vi muy juntito con Wendy- le dijo un poco molesto el gordo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el rubio sin entender.

-Cuando te la llevaste en tu Harley- le dijo el castaño sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¿Solo por eso se molesta?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio aún molesto.

-Oh eso, es que la vi triste y decidí llevarla a su casa- le dijo el rubio tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que dijo su otra personalidad y el gordo le lanzo una mirada inquisidora.

-Pues más te vale que sea cierto y que no trates de hacer alguna gracia- le advirtió el castaño y el rubio se asustó un poco y su otra personalidad se molestó más de lo que estaba, pero luego al gordo se le ocurrió una idea- Tú trabajas con Wendy en ese estúpido proyecto cierto- le dijo como afirmación en vez de pregunta.

-Sí- le aseguro el rubio y eso hizo que al gordo se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues entonces necesito que averigües todo sobre ella- le dijo y eso sorprendió al rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto dejando de frotarse sus nudillos.

-Lo que oíste, necesito que sepas todo de ella para que me digas lo que le gusta- le explico el gordo.

-¿Pe-pero por qué quieres sa-saber lo que le gus-gusta a Wendy, si tú siempre has dicho que la o-odias?- cuando el rubio hizo esa pregunta, el castaño no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-"Un momento, ¿acaso a este pendejo…?"- dijo asombrado la otra personalidad del rubio.

-¿Eric, a ti te gusta Wendy?- cuando hizo esa pregunta el castaño le tapó la boca enseguida.

-¡Idiota, no digas eso, alguien podría!- le dijo molesto el gordo y el rubio asintió y le destapo la boca.

-¿Pe-pero pensé que te gus-gustaba Patty Nelson?- le pregunto el rubio volviendo a frotarse sus nudillos.

-Esa perra no está a la altura de alguien como yo, mientras que la hippie de Wendy si tiene los cojones suficientes para ser digna de mí- le dijo el gordo con aires de superioridad.

-"Oh si, que honor"- espetó sarcástico la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-¿Pe-pero co-como vas hacer que Wendy se fi-fije en ti?, si ustedes dos han discutido entre sí en varias ocasiones- le recordó el rubio.

-Es por eso que necesito de tú ayuda, para que así averigües todo sobre ella y me digas cuáles son sus gustos y así le tendré a mis pies- le explico el castaño sin cambiar su semblante de superioridad.

-"Ni en un millón de años la tendrías a tus pies"- espeto burlón e irónico la otra mitad del rubio.

-Pe-pero eso sería ser un tramposo- dijo Butters de forma desaprobatoria.

-Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor Butters- le espeto el castaño- ¿entonces me vas a ayudar sí o no?- le pregunto ya molesto.

-Bu-bueno no sé, no e-eres el único que está a-atraído por Wendy- le dijo el rubio.

-Sí ya se, el pendejo de Gregory y el idiota de tú primo también les gusta ella- cuando dijo lo último hizo que el rubio se molestara un poco.

-No le digas así a Jack- le dijo el rubio dejando de estar nervioso y el castaño solo bufó molesto- Además Wendy es novia de Stan.

-Ese hippie marica está enamorado de la rata judía, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan público- le espeto el castaño.

-"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo gordinflón"- le apoyo la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Pero aun así me sigue pereciendo injusto y deshonesto- dijo el rubio al castaño y este se molestó más.

-Arg… está bien, si me ayudas te daré 10 $ por cada cosa que me digas de ella- le ofreció el gordo de mala gana, sabiendo que ya no lo puede obligar a ayudarle como cuando eran unos niños.

-"Esa voz ahora si me agrada"- dijo alegre la voz en la mente del rubio.

-Es-está bien, te a-ayudare- acepto la oferta el rubio y eso hizo que el gordo volviera a sonreír.

-Excelente y ya sabes, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Jack- le dijo el gordo.

-En-entendido- le aseguro el rubio.

-"Solo por el dinero, especialmente ahora que el precio de la gasolina esta por las nubes"- espeto su otra personalidad.

Ya en clases, el señor Garrison se había vuelto a dormir para no tener que dar explicaciones y los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo en hablar entre sí, Alarcón hablaba animadamente con Bebe de algún tema y ella reía y eso molestaba a Clyde, que estaba hablando con Token y Kevin y estos agradecían internamente al latino, mientras que Stan y Kyle hablaban entre sí pensando en la manera en como pedirle ayuda al latino y de nuevo Gary se sintió triste por eso y eso molesto a Gok´Zarah y Wendy se volvió a entristecer al ver a su "novio" hablar con el judío y eso no paso de ser percibido de nuevo por Jack, Gregory y Cartman y este le hizo una señal a Butters para que hablara con la pelinegra.

-O-oye Wendy- le dijo un poco tímido.

-¿Sí?- le pregunto triste la chica.

-¿No-no quisieras ir con-conmigo a dar una vu-vuelta lu-luego de salir de clases?- le pregunto un poco sonrojado y frotándose sus nudillos y eso asombro a la chica.

-¿Una vuelta, por qué?- le pregunto.

-Bu-bueno, es que has es-estado muy triste últimamente, así que un vu-vuelta podría a-alegrarte un poco- le explico el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-…- la chica lo estuvo pensando un momento y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo el rubio es cierto- tienes razón Butters, tengo que tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos- y eso hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa al rubio.

-Oh muy bien, ¿y a dónde quieres ir?- le dijo el rubio y por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz por eso.

-Pues… podríamos ir a la biblioteca- sugirió la chica.

-"Aburrido"- canturreo la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Bu-bueno, ¿por qué no me-mejor damos un vu-vuelta por el centro co-comercial?- sugirió el rubio estando un poco de acuerdo con lo que dijo su otra mitad.

-Creo que eso suena mejor y también voy a pedirle a Bebe y a Clyde que nos acompañen- le dijo sonriente la chica y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio.

-"¿Una cita doble? Suena bien para mí"- espeto ansioso la otra personalidad del rubio.

-Bu-bueno, co-como quieras- le dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado el rubio por esa supuesta "cita doble".

-Eres tan gentil y comprensivo Butters- le dijo sonriente la chica y el rubio se sonrojo más y eso no paso de ser percibido por ciertos alumnos.

-"Muy bien Butters, lo haces muy bien"- pensó complacido Cartman.

-Parece que se está pasando de amable, ¿no lo crees?- espeto irónico el Topo a Gregory.

-No hay de qué preocuparse por Butters, dudo mucho que Wendy se fije en alguien que tiene trastornos mentales, solo hay que enfocarse en mantener a raya al culón de Cartman y a Jack- dijo Gregory seguro.

-Como sea- le restó importancia el francés y luego vio a Kyle que seguía hablando con Stan- "ese maldito"- pensó molesto.

-¿De que estarán hablando Butters y Wendy?- pregunto Bradley de forma molesta, celosa y envidiosa.

-Ni idea, de seguro estarán hablando de ¡MIERDA! El proyecto de ¡COÑOS! Biología- le dijo Thomas.

-Pues espero que sea solo por eso- dijo el rubio rizado sin cambiar su semblante y eso entristeció al otro rubio.

-¿De que estas hablando con Wendy, Butterscupp?- se preguntó así mismo Jack con cierto interés- bueno, sea lo que sea, en algún momento te preguntare lo que sepas de Wendy- se dijo así mismo de forma esperanzada.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de Mark XD y lo del plan de Cartman y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	7. Ch 7 ¿una posible roptura?

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: ¿UNA POSIBLE ROPTURA? Y UNA CITA DESASTROZA**

Luego de que terminaran las clases los alumnos se empezaron a retirar de la escuela, aunque algunos querían hablar con otros.

-Oye Stan, tengo… tengo algo que decirte- le dijo Gary con cierta preocupación.

-Que sea rápido, tengo que ir con Kyle a buscar a Luis Carlos- le dijo el pelinegro con algo de prisa y al escuchar esas palabras al mormón se volvió a formar una punzada en el pecho.

-Bu-bueno es que tú… yo- el rubio quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero no pudo ya que se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sí, que pasa?- le pregunto Stan sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es que… es que… no podré ir a tú casa hoy para continuar con el proyecto- terminó diciendo acobardándose.

-Oh eso, no te preocupes aún tenemos muchos días para poder terminarlo- le restó importancia sonriendo y eso sonrojo un poco al mormón.

-Bueno… adiós- dicho esto el rubio se fue a donde estaban sus amigos y Stan vio a Kyle, que por alguna extraña razón estaba hablando con el Topo y fue a donde estaban.

-¿Y cómo te fue? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le pregunto Thomas.

-No pude decírselo- dijo con tristeza el mormón.

-Me alegro- dijo Gok`Zarah para sí mismo pero los otros rubios lo escucharon bien y lo miraron extraños- di-digo, que me alegro que no se lo dijeras, ya que obviamente no iba a corresponder tus sentimientos y eso te pondría peor- se excusó.

-Tienes razón Gok, nada es peor que la persona que uno más ama te mande al carajo- le apoyo Bradley viendo "discretamente" a Butters que parecía estar hablando con Wendy, Bebe y Clyde.

-Pero es que no me puedo sacar a Stan de la cabeza- dijo el mormón aún triste.

-Ya no te pongas así, mejor vallamos a comer a un restaurante como lo hicimos ayer- sugirió el extraterrestre.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi ¡PUTA! Madre a hacer las compras- dijo Thomas.

-Bueno, entonces adiós chicos- se despidió Bradley y se empezaron a dispersar.

-O-oye Gary, ¿quieres que te vu-vuelva a llevar a tú casa?- le ofreció algo tímido el héroe.

-No es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo- le dijo el mormón.

-Es-es que nun-nunca se sabe si un auto te podría a-atropellar como casi pasa ayer- fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió al alíen.

-Ummm… supongo que tienes razón, además mientras volamos tal vez pueda despejar mi mente- le dijo mormón luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto el mormón paso su brazo derecho por el hombro izquierdo del rubio mayor y este se sonrojo un poco y paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura del mormón y se fueron volando, pero fueron vistos por alguien.

-Interesante… no puedo esperar para contarle de esto a Henrietta- se dijo así mismo el pequeño gótico.

Mientras tanto, con Kyle y el Topo…

-…y resultó que el culón de Cartman se había tragado todo ese tesoro falso para así parecer enfermo y sacarlo de esa cueva- dijo el pelirrojo al francés refiriéndose a cuando fueron a esa cueva cuando "ayudaban" a All Gore a tratar de "capturar" al Hombre-Oso-Cerdo.

-Y pensar que ese culón se volvió más gordo de lo que es ahora- espeto irónico el francés y el pelirrojo rio por eso- bueno, aunque de seguro si hubiera estado con ustedes en esos momentos, hubiéramos salido de esa cueva sin ningún problema- le aseguro arrogantemente.

-Conociéndote hubieras cavado algunos agujeros para salir de ahí- le dijo bromista el pelirrojo y el francés se sonrojo un poco por eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Hey Kyle- dijo Stan mientras se acercaban a los dos y el francés gruño molesto en voz baja.

-Ah hola Stan- le saludo el pelirrojo.

-¿De que hablaban ustedes?- pregunto un poco tosco el pelinegro.

-De como terminamos en esa cueva cuando ayudábamos a All Gore a buscar al Hombre-Oso-Cerdo- le dijo el judío- bueno, ¿nos vamos a buscar a Alarcón?- le pregunto.

-Si vamos- le dijo el pelinegro para empezar a caminar.

-Adiós Topo- se despidió el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras movía su mano derecha y el francés hizo lo mismo con su izquierda con una sonrisa MUY rara en su cara, que se desvaneció al fijarse como Stan lo miraba fijamente y después bufó soltando el humo de su cigarro y busco a Gregory, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vio.

-¿Sera que primero me encargo del pendejo de Stan o primero del ese francés idiota?- dijo la misma persona que vio a Gary llorar y luego se fue.

Mientras tanto, con Butters, Wendy, Clyde y Bebe…

-¿Una cita doble contigo?- pregunto el castaño viendo algo desconfiado al rubio y este se entristeció un poco por eso.

-Claro, no veo nada de malo- le aseguro la pelinegra sonriendo y el rubio le agradeció con la mirada.

-Ummm…. Supongo que está bien por mí, además así variamos la rutina de que Stan nos acompañe siempre cuando hacemos citas dobles- dijo Bebe luego de pensarlo un momento y eso hizo que el rubio sonriera.

-Gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes- les agradeció el rubio.

-Bueno está bien, mientras que no te enojes y no pases por una de tus crisis mentales, no habrá problemas- le advirtió Clyde resignado.

-"Si vuelves a hablarnos así veras como vamos a enojarnos de verdad"- le advirtió molesto la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente.

-No-no se preocupen, no se-seré una mo-molestia- les aseguro el rubio nervioso y frotándose los nudillos.

-No la serás, vamos- le dijo sonriente la pelinegra y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio, que junto con ella se fueron en la Harley de este mientras que Bebe se fue con Clyde en el auto de este y algunos estudiantes se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Excelente, bien hecho Butters- dijo Cartman al estilo del señor Burns.

-Clyde…- dijeron tristes al mismo tiempo Token y Kevin y luego se vieron de mala manera.

-No vas a ganártelo Token- le dijo seriamente el friki.

-¿Ah sí? Pues gracias a ese proyecto puedo pasar más tiempo con él del que pasa contigo- le dijo triunfal el afroamericano y el otro pelinegro se puso rojo de la rabia.

-Esto no ha terminado, solamente uno puede quedarse con Clyde- dicho esto los dos se alejaron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los escucho.

-Tienes razón, solo uno puede quedarse con Clyde- dijo una persona misteriosa que no es la misma que escucho la plática que tuvieron Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Damien, Pip, Craig y Tweek en la cafetería de este- y ese seré yo- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa sádica y luego se fue para seguir a Clyde.

Mientras tanto, Wendy, Butters, Bebe y Clyde ya habían llegado al centro comercial, el rubio había tenido que llamar por celular a Jack y pedirle que le mintiera a sus padres diciéndoles que lo estaba ayudando con asuntos de la escuela, su primo accedió y eso le quito un gran peso de encima, así que podía "enfocarse" en estar con la pelinegra, la rubia y el castaño.

-Mira esos bolsos Wendy, son tan bonitos- le dijo la rubia con cierta emoción señalando los objetos.

-Si… son muy bonitos- le dijo su amiga sin mucho interés ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

-"Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?"- espeto irónico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-No empieces- le dijo un poco molesto el rubio- ¿Por-por qué no va-vamos a comer algo?- sugirió ya un poco tímido y nervioso.

-Ummm… buena idea, ya me está empezando a dar hambre- le apoyo Clyde y luego fueron a un pequeño restorán y pidieron algo de comer, pero se había formado un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro, hasta que la rubio decidió hablar.

-¿Y cómo les va a ustedes con su proyecto de biología?- le pregunto a su amiga y al rubio.

-Muy bien, ya hemos dejado lista la parte de los mamíferos, luego seguiremos con las demás clases de animales- les dijo el rubio con cierta emoción, pero la pelinegra aún sigue en sus pensamientos y eso no paso de ser percibido por la rubia y el rubio mientras que el castaño comía como si nada.

-¿Y a ti como te va con Luis Carlos, Bebe?- le pregunto Butters inocentemente para seguir con el tema de los proyectos, pero el castaño al escuchar eso dejo de comer enseguida y le puso atención a la rubia que se sonrojo un poquito.

-Si Bebe, cuéntanos como te va con él- le pidió serio Clyde.

-"Que hermosos son los celos"- espetó sarcástico y burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Pues… me ha ido muy bien, hemos avanzado mucho- dijo la rubia mordiéndose un poco el labio.

-¿Y no te ha tratado de coquetear o tocar o algo así, verdad?- le pregunto el castaño algo tosco.

-Oh vamos Clyde, no te pongas así, ya lo hemos hablado en la escuela- le dijo algo molesta la chica.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- le dijo su novio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Basta Clyde, te estas comportando como un niño- le dijo ya molesta la chica.

-"Esto se va a poner bueno"- dijo ansioso la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente y este y Wendy se empezaron a preocupar por lo que estaba pasando.

-No me comportaría así, si solamente me respondes con un SI o con un NO- dijo ya molesto el castaño a la rubia.

-Oh cielos, ¿hasta cuándo vas a madurar?- le pregunto su novia subiendo de tono.

-Eh- eh ¿por qué no me-mejor se-seguimos dando un pa-paseo por el cen-centro comercial?- pregunto Butters nervioso tratando de "suavizar" el ambiente.

-Si me comporto así, es porque me preocupa con el tipo de persona con el que andas- dijo molesto Clyde a Bebe ignorando totalmente al rubio y este y la pelinegra se preocuparon más.

-¿Acaso yo te digo algo cuando pierdes el tiempo andando con tus idiotas amigos o le lanzas una mirada coqueta a las demás chicas?- le pregunto aún más molesta la chica.

-¡Con mis amigos no te metas!- exclamo Clyde casi gritando mientras se paraba de su silla y eso llamo la atención de varias personas.

-¡Pues jódete Clyde, siempre pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo, así que ve a besuquearte con alguno de ellos!- le grito furiosa la chica mientras se paraba y se alejaba de la mesa rápidamente.

-¡Bebe espera!- le grito Wendy preocupada mientras iba tras ella dejando solos al rubio y al castaño, que al darse cuenta de lo que paso se sentó en su silla mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y negaba lentamente y las personas volvieron a sus asuntos.

-"Oh que lastima, esperaba más gritos e insultos"- espeto desilusionado la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Tú cállate- le dijo molesto el rubio en voz baja- ¿estás bien Clyde?- le pregunto ya preocupado.

-No, no lo estoy, no debí gritarle de esa manera a Bebe, pero es que cuando alguien habla mal de mis amigos, no puedo controlar lo que digo- le dijo el castaño empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-"Ya empezó a llorar como un marica"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Oh vamos Clyde, no te pongas así, todos los novios pelean debes en cuando, ya lo superaran-trato de animar el rubio tratando de no hacer caso a ese comentario.

-No estoy así solo por esto- le dijo el castaño tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces por qué?- le pregunto el rubio sin entender.

-Porque no me respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho- le dijo aun tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

"Un buen punto"- le apoyo la otra mitad de Butters en su mente y este no sabía que decirle. Pero lo que no sabían es que la misma persona que escucho a Token y a Kevin, había visto todo ese asunto.

-Clyde…- susurro esa persona misteriosa más triste que molesto- esa maldita perra- terminó diciendo ya enojado y empezó a retirarse.

-¿Ah?- pregunto el castaño al mirar asía atrás, pero solo vio a las personas que andaban por todo el lugar.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupado Butters.

-Es que… es que tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba y no es la primera vez que pasa- le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-"Con cipote de show que armó junto con Bebe, es imposible que nadie lo observe"- espeto irónico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-¡Ese idiota!- exclamo furiosa Bebe para luego patear un bote de basura, ya que estaba con Wendy fuera del centro comercial y en la parte trasera de este.

-Cálmate Bebe, recuerda que Clyde no sabe lo que dice cuan se enoja- le trato de calmar su amiga.

-Es no es solamente por gritarme y decir que me deje tocar y coquetear de Luis Carlos, es que parece que no confía en lo que le digo y ya no pasa el mismo tiempo conmigo de lo que solía hacerlo- le dijo la rubia secándose sus lágrimas de ira y tristeza.

-Ya Bebe, no te pongas así- le trato de animar la pelinegra.

-No solo pasa menos tiempo conmigo, sino que parece que Token y Kevin de alguna manera lo tratan de alejar de mí- exclamo no solo enojada, sino preocupada.

-De seguro son ideas tuyas, no creo que Token y Kevin lo traten de alejar de ti, es que solamente son muy buenos amigos de Clyde- le explico.

-Pues espero que solo sean eso- dijo un poco pensativa la rubio tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

Luego de eso, Clyde se fue a su casa, Bebe tuvo que irse en taxi, así que a Butters le toco llevar a Wendy a su casa, aunque era para que buscara las cosas para seguir trabajando en el proyecto.

-Me de pe-pena por Bebe y Clyde, si no hubiera hecho esa pregunta, nada de eso hubiera pasado- se lamentó Butters.

-No fue tu culpa, ellos dos ya encontraran la manera de cómo arreglar sus asuntos- le trato de asegurar Wedny y el rubio le sonrió- ahora espera aquí mientras busco las cosas- dicho esto dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa y el rubio no pudo evitar fijamente el trasero de la chica.

-"Que bue culo tiene"- espeto lujurioso la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente y este se sonrojo enseguida por eso.

Fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente la parte de Clyde con Bebe D: y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	8. Ch 8 mas asuntos romanticos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: MÁS ASUNTOS ROMANTICOS**

Pero mientras que Wendy, Butters estaban en esa "cita doble" con Bebe y Clyde en el centro comercial, Thomas estaba en el súper mercado junto con su madre haciendo las compras, pero algunas personas los miraban de mala manera por los insultos que decía el rubio y este se avergonzaba por eso, pero su madre trataba de no perturbarse por lo que pasaba, pero luego el rubio recordó uno de los temas que mortificaba a Gary, así que decidió hablar.

-Oye ¡PERRA! Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuando hizo esa pregunta varias personas lo vieron aún más molestas.

-Claro cielo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le dijo amablemente la señora Thompson para luego meter en su carrito de compras una caja de cereal.

-Pues… ¿tú me ¡JODES! Aceptas tal como soy?- le pregunto.

-Claro hijo, siempre te eh aceptado y querido tal como eres- le dijo sonriente su mamá.

-¿También me aceptarías por mis ¡COJONES! Gustos?- le pregunto, ya que recordaba la preocupación de Gary de que sus padres y hermanos descubrirán que es gay.

-¿Tus gustos, te refieres a la ropa que uses o la comida que comas?- le pregunto su mamá pensando a que se refería a eso y su hijo rio por eso ante esas palabras.

-No me refiero a eso ¡ZORRA!- le dijo el rubio luego de reír un poco.

-¿Entonces de qué?- le pregunto la señora Thompson y su hijo puso semblante serio y de preocupación.

-Bueno… es que… yo…- su hijo se debatía mentalmente en si debía decirle que estaba enamorado de otro chico, ya que eso les podrían causar más humillaciones de las que ya tienen por culpa de su síndrome, pero…

-¡Hola Thomas!- saludo de repente Bradley que se les acercaba y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio mayor.

-¡Hola Bradley!- le saludó amablemente la señora Thompson, sabiendo que el rubio rizado es uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo.

-Ho-hola ¡MARICA DE MIERDA! Bradley- le saludo Thomas un poco menos sonrojado y las personas se volvieron a incomodar por eso- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Es que mis padres me pidieron que hiciéramos las compras y por eso estoy aquí- les dijo sonriente el rubio rizado.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a hacer las compras?- le pregunto gentilmente la señora Thompson.

-No quisiera ser una molestia- les dijo humildemente el rubio menor.

-No lo serás, ¿verdad Thomas?- le pregunto a su hijo y este apenas salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… claro que no lo serás ¡LAME CULO!- le dijo ya un poco menos sonrojado- "¿Por qué tenías que llegar justo ahora?"- pregunto mentalmente un poco avergonzado.

Luego de un tiempo los dos rubios ayudaban a la señora Thompson con las compras mientras hablaban, aunque con los insultos que decía el rubio mayor las personas los miraban mal y debes en cuando les decían comentarios indebidos y es avergonzaba a Thomas.

-Oh Dios, esto es tan ¡JODIDO! Humillante- dijo el rubio mayor tapándose por enésima vez la boca.

-Ya hijo, te eh dicho varias veces que no te avergüences por lo que dices- le trato de tranquilizar su mamá para luego coger unos rollos de papel higiénico.

-Sí Thomas, no tienes que sentirte mal, especialmente si estas con un amigo- le dijo sonriente el rubio rizado y el otro se sonrojo un poco.

-Gra-gracias ¡CHUPE VERGA!- le agradeció.

Luego de eso Thomas y su madre ya habían terminado de comprar lo que necesitaban y se habían ido del súper mercado y después se despidieron de Bradley y se fueron a su casa. Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado a su casa y el rubio ayudaba a su madre a mover las bolsas de las compras, pero luego ella recordó algo.

-Oye cariño, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir sobre tus gustos?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta, su hijo apenas si pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-De-de nada, se me ¡CLAVO EN EL CULO! ol-olvido- le mintió.

-¿Seguro? Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo- le dijo su mamá.

-Sí, seguro ¡PERRA!- le trato de asegurar el rubio y su mamá lo vio un poco escéptica- bueno, será mejor que me ¡CAGUE! Prepare para cuando Gok llegue y sigamos ¡MAMANDONOS! Trabajando en el proyecto- dijo para terminar con el tema.

-Ummm… que raro comportamiento- dijo pensativa la señora Thompson- ¿acaso…?- se preguntó asombrada por lo que se le ocurrió- "¿Quién será la afortunada"?- pensó sonriendo.

Pero cuando Thomas estaba con su mamá en el centro comercial, Stan, Kyle y Kenny iban rumbo a la casa de Luis Carlos, Craig y Damien no los acompañaron porque tenían que hacer ciertos "asuntos" con sus respectivos rubios.

-Aún creo que no es buena idea pedirle ayuda a Luis Carlos, Kenny- le dijo algo inseguro Stan.

-Ya les dije, que no hay de qué preocuparse, aunque no lo parezca es de confianza- les aseguro el rubio.

-Eso espero, además no sabemos que es lo que pueda pedir a cambio- dijo Kyle algo inseguro también.

-¿Y qué es lo que podría pedir a cambio el hombre más poderoso del mundo?- pregunto Stan con cierta ironía.

-Conociéndolo de seguro solo pedirá que le demos algunos cuantos billetes- dijo burlón Kenny llegando a la casa del latino, que es como las demás de South Park, pero el tapete de la entrada es de color amarillo, azul y rojo y el rubio toco la puerta y después de unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando rápidamente.

-Hola Bebe llegaste más temprano de lo que pensé y…- Alarcón abrió la puerta pensando que era la rubia y su tono revelaba cierta emoción y solo llevaba una camiseta blanca dejando un poco al descubierto un tatuaje en su pecho que es una calavera en llamas y tiene una pantaloneta amarilla, dejando mostrar un tatuaje de una gata en su pierna derecha que dice Michel (NA: es el nombre de mi gata) y en su izquierda tiene uno de una bandera amarilla, azul y roja y su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado- Oh, son ustedes- dijo de forma molesta y desilusionante.

-Como se nota que esperabas a Bebe muy ansioso- le dijo burlón y pícaro Kenny y eso hizo que el latino lo viera un poco molesto, mientras que Stan y Kyle no pudieron evitar reír.

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunto toscamente.

-Huy que carácter, si quieres puedo hacer que se suavice- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante y eso molestó más al colombiano y lo cogió de la parte delantera de su capucha con su mano derecha levantándolo un poco del piso con facilidad, pero el rubio siguió riendo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- le pregunto molesto mientras hacía que sus ojos brillaran de color purpura.

-Ya cálmate Luis, solo venimos a hablar contigo- le dijo Stan entre risas, después de todo ellos saben que el latino solo está "sobre actuando" y este soltó un gruñido de molestia y bajaba al rubio.

-Si vinieron aquí para molestar, entonces jódanse- les dijo toscamente el colombiano cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que venimos a pedirte ayuda sobre algo importante- le dijo ya serio Kyle y el latino arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía.

-No me digan, ¿y de que se trata?- les pregunto aparentando no saber nada.

-¿Nos puedes dejar pasar?- le pregunto ya serio Kenny, el latino solo bufó aun sonriendo y los dejo pasar, su casa era algo simple, solo tiene cosas básicas como muebles y electrodomésticos, solo tiene unas cuantas pinturas y cuadros con fotos de diferentes personas, posiblemente de sus familiares (NA: soy un hombre de gustos simples y no muy extravagantes) y también se podían ver algunas pequeñas esculturas, posiblemente hechas por él mismo y algunas estaban a medio terminar y se pudo ver una computadora portátil abierta y encendida.

-¿Y qué es lo que los trae ante mi imponente presencia?- les pregunto arrogante Alarcón para luego hacer que aparecieran unos refrescos y servírselos a los tres y estos no se asombraron por eso y cogieron cada uno un refresco.

-Ya te dijimos, que es algo importante- le dijo Kyle.

-¿Y eso sería…?- les pregunto el colombiano para que siguieran y los tres se vieron entre sí para ver quien seguía.

-Primero promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que te vamos a decir- le pidió Stan.

-Eso depende de que se trate- les dijo sonriendo con aires de saber de qué se trata el asunto.

-Ya en serio Luis, promete que no dirás nada a nadie- le dijo un poco molesto Kenny.

-Bueno, mi boca es una tumba- les dijo mientras hacía una seña de cerrar una cremallera e su boca.

-Está bien, veras… Stan y yo…- iba a decir Kyle, pero el latino lo interrumpió.

-Son novios, eso no es ninguna sorpresa-les dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego darle un sorbo a su refresco y eso asombro a los otros tres jóvenes.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?- le pregunto Stan.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo sonriendo.

-De seguro lo sabes al haber leído nuestras mentes- le dijo un poco molesto Kyle.

-Pues te equivocas, no necesito tener poderes mentales para saber eso, se les nota a leguas que son pareja, habría que estar ciego hasta de las orejas para no darse cuenta- les dijo burlón para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Primero fueron Damien y Craig, ahora tú, solamente falta que el resto de las personas lo sepan- dijo irónico y preocupado Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-No seas idiota, ya les dije que no iba a decir nada y ya saben muy bien que soy un hombre de palabra- les aseguro el colombiano.

-Bueno, entonces necesitamos que nos ayudes para algo importante- le dijo Kenny retomando la conversación original.

-Cuenten- les dijo sonriendo el latino, aunque por algún motivo parecía que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-Es que aún no le hemos dicho a nuestros padres y necesitamos de tú ayuda para lograrlo- le pidió Kyle.

-¿Cómo quieren que les ayude?- les pregunto Luis Carlos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues veras, vamos a fingir estar heridos gravemente y cuando estemos en ese estado, vamos a preguntarles a nuestros padres si nos aceptarían como seamos y como ellos dirán que sí, no podrán enojarse cuando les revelemos que somos pareja- le explico Stan y el latino casi no pudo aguantar su risa.

-Yo siempre eh sabido que debes en cuando se me ocurren cosas un poco a bizarras, pero eso es una mierda- dijo Luis apenas resistiendo su carcajada, aunque parecía que no estaba del todo asombrado.

-Sí… sabemos que es una idiotez, pero fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió- le dijo Kyle.

-Solo a un desquiciado se le pudo ocurrir algo como eso- dijo el latino entre risas.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Tucker…

-¡ACHU!- estornudo Craig, que estaba "trabajando" con Tweek en la cama.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto el rubio y por alguna "extraña" razón los dos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos.

-Nada, solo fue un estornudo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, dicen que cuando alguien estornuda es porque están hablando de él y eso es demasiada presión!- exclamo alterado el rubio mientras se jalaba su cabello.

-Eso es solo una tontería, mejor sigamos- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa lujuriosa y siguió "trabajando" con el rubio.

De vuelta en la casa de Luis Carlos…

-¿Entonces para que quieren mi ayuda si tienen ese "brillante plan"?- les pregunto sarcástico el latino ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Pues para aparentar estar heridos, vamos a fingir que nos atropellen y es por eso que necesitamos de tus poderes imaginarios, para que así parezcamos estar agonizantes luego del "accidente"- le dijo Stan haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

-Ummm… bueno obviamente no me costara nada fingir ese accidente y que parezcan estar agonizando, ¿pero cómo harán para que sus padres no se enojen cuando sepa que los ayude?- les pregunto luego de pensar.

-Pues podrías fingir curarlos de sus falsas heridas y así no habría problemas- le dijo Kenny.

-No tengo el poder de curar a las personas- les dijo el colombiano ya un poco serio.

-Pues por eso vamos a fingir- le espeto Kyle- ¿nos ayudaras?

-¿Cómo van a pagarme?- les pregunto el latino extendiendo una mano.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa pregunta?- pregunto irónico Kenny.

-Oh vamos Luis no seas así, además recuerda todas esas veces en las que había un examen difícil y te dejaba leer mis pensamientos para que supieras las respuestas- le recordó Kyle (NA: como me hubiera gustado tener esa habilidad en el mundo real DX).

-Ah… está bien, solo por eso les echare una mano- les dijo un poco hastiado el latino.

-Gracias- le agradecieron los dos novios al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, si quieren que las heridas se vean "reales" tengo la manera de cómo lograrlo- luego de decir esto, saco de atrás de su sillón una gran martillo y eso intimido un poco a los demás- ¿comenzamos?- les pregunto sonriendo.

-Eh… mejor no gracias- le dijo algo asustado el pelirrojo.

-Pero mientras más temprano comencemos mejor- les dijo aun riendo el latino mientras hacía que la cabeza del martillo se chocara varias veces contra la palma de su mano izquierda de forma lenta.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para el fin de semana…- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante que su novio.

-Oh… como quieran- dijo Alarcón fingiendo decepción mientras tiraba por ahí el martillo y se escuchó el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose- Pero bueno, creo que ya es momento de que se vayan, tengo que alistar las cosas para cuando llegue Bebe.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para seguir trabajando, vamos Kenny- le dijo Kyle.

-Y gracias por querer ayudarnos- le agradeció Stan y junto con el judío se empezaron a retirar de la casa de Luis Carlos, pero Kenny solo contemplaba como ellos se iban y luego soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- le pregunto Alarcón.

-Nada… no me pasa nada…- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-No tengo que ser psíquico para saber qué te pasa algo- le dijo irónico el colombiano.

-Ah… es que no puedo evitar sentir envidia por Stan…- le dijo con tristeza el rubio y eso asombro al latino.

-¿A ti… te gusta Kyle?-

-Si… y cuando me dijo que los rumores de que Stan y él eran ciertos, mi tristeza solo fue superada por mi asombro…-

-¿Y por qué los estas ayudando entonces?-

-Porque son mis amigos a pesar de todo.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Kyle que él te gusta?-

-Aunque me gusta Kyle, sé que su corazón le pertenece a Stan, de hecho lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Kenny aún más triste- lo único bueno es que Stan lo ama tanto como él, así que los dos serán muy felices el uno con el otro- le dijo tratando de ver el lado bueno, pero seguía con su semblante triste.

-Ya no te pongas así, de seguro entre todas las personas con las que coqueteas, encontraras a alguien- le trato de animar Luis Carlos poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

-Pues eso espero… gracias por animarme- le agradeció el rubio.

-Siempre es un placer escuchar las penas de los demás- le dijo burlón y el rubio rio.

-¡KENNY APRESURATE!- se escuchó el grito de Kyle que ya estaba lejos de la casa.

-Grita tan fuerte como su madre- dijo burlón el latino.

-Lo mismo digo- dicho esto el rubio se fue de la casa.

-Pobre Kenny, lo tiene tan cerca, pero tan lejos- dijo algo compasivo Alarcón y luego fue a preparar las cosas para el proyecto.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espacialmente la parte de Thomas y cuando fueron a mi casa XD y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	9. Ch 9 buenos consejos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia y aparecerá un personaje sorpresa :o, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: CONSEJOS VALIOSOS**

Ya siendo de noche, los estudiantes estaban de nuevo trabajando en sus proyectos, pero dos alumnos particulares estaban hablando de un tema totalmente diferente al de los proyectos.

-Hoy vi como Clyde discutía y lloraba por culpa de la puta de Bebe- dijo molesto uno de los sujetos.

-¿Y por qué?- le pregunto el otro.

-No lo sé, pero como me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacer que esa perra pague por eso- siguió diciendo el primer sujeto aún más molesto.

-¿De la misma forma en que quieres joder a Kevin y a Token?- le pregunto medio burlón e irónico el otro sujeto.

-Exactamente de la misma- le dijo el otro sonriendo de forma sádica- ¿Y qué hay de Kyle, como piensas hacer que se fije en ti?- le pregunto ya serio.

-Ese es el problema, aún no se me ocurre nada y lo peor es que los rumores de él con Stan son ciertos- le dijo el otro sujeto más molesto que triste.

-Y pensar que con el Topo ya tenías suficiente competencia- le dijo irónico el otro sujeto.

-Sí… y lo peor es que si trato de hacerle algo a esos dos pendejos, Kyle se podría enterar y perdería cualquier oportunidad para siempre.

-Parece que los dos estamos en una situación bien jodida, especialmente tú.

-Dilo por ti mismo, creo que tengo un has bajo la manga- le dijo con una sonrisa tétrica en la cara.

-¿Un has, cuál?- le pregunto sin sentirse intimidado por esa sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al chico mormón?-

-¿Te refieres al tal Gary ese?- le pregunto y el otro asintió- ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Pues a ese curita le gusta Stan, así que puedo obligarlo a que me ayude para que Kyle solo se fije en mí y lo mantenga alejado de ese pendejo y del francesito- le explico aun sonriendo sombríamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que te ayudara?, recuerda que es amigo de Jack, de Butters y de los otros idiotas- le dijo el otro refiriéndose al Team rubio.

-Claro que me ayudara, a ese religioso le da tanto miedo que sus familiares se enteren que es un maricón que no tendrá más opción que ayudarme cuando se lo exija- le dijo el sujeto y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Qué suerte tienes- le dijo el otro fingiendo un puchero.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Butters, este estaba trabajando con Wendy con el proyecto, luego de esa fallida "cita doble" con Bebe y Clyde, pero luego el rubio recordó lo que le dijo Cartman sobre averiguar que le gusta a Wendy, así que decidió hablar.

-O-oye Wendy, pu-puedo preguntarte algo- le pio algo sonrojado mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Claro, de que se trata- le dijo sonriente la pelinegra y eso sonrojo más al rubio.

-Bu-bueno es que…- el rubio no sabía por dónde empezar.

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre que piensa sobre lo que paso con Bebe y con el marica de Clyde?"- le sugirió su otra personalidad.

-¿Qué cre-crees que vaya a pasar con Bebe y con Clyde?- le pregunto a la pelinegra y esta puso enseguida un semblante de preocupación.

-Pues… sinceramente no sé, ella me dijo que Clyde ya parece no importarle lo que ella le diga o haga como solía importarle cuando eran más jóvenes- le dijo con pesar la chica- ¿y a ti que te dijo Clyde?- le pregunto.

-Pu-pues me dijo que se enoja de-demasiado cuando alguien se mete con sus amigos.

-Eso es algo que también le molesta a ella, dice que él con pasa más tiempo con sus amigos que con ella- siguió diciendo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante- Y entiendo muy bien cómo se siente- le dijo refiriéndose a Stan.

-"Ni que lo digas"- espeto irónico la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-Pu-pues tal vez Clyde y Stan solo ne-necesiten estar un ti-tiempo con sus amigos- le dijo el rubio.

-Es que tú no entiendes… a una chica le gusta que su novio o pareja la escuche cuando lo necesite y que siempre esté dispuesto cuando se quiera pasar el rato y tanto Clyde como Stan no han fallado mucho en ese sentido últimamente- le explico la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Especialmente a ti"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz en la mente del rubio- "ummm… conque eso es lo que le gusta a una chica, ¿eh?"- termino diciendo luego de pensarlo.

-¿y crees que Bebe este empezando a sentir algo por Luis?- el rubio continuo con sus preguntas.

-Pues no estoy segura… pero en el corto tiempo que llevan trabajando ha dicho que es alguien que sabe escuchar y muy atento, así que tal vez sea por eso que le está empezando a agradar, ya que le ofrece lo que Clyde no le está ofreciendo- le dijo la chica en forma de razonamiento.

-"Y no creo que el culón de Cartman se tome la molestia de escucharte si en algún momento llegas a romper con Stan"- espeto irónico la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes cuando Stan no te presta atención?- cuando el rubio le hizo esa pregunta la pelinegra se puso más triste de lo que estaba y eso hizo que se arrepintiera enseguida- pe-perdón, no quería de-decirte eso- se disculpó nervioso mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-No, no, está bien… supongo que tengo que sacarme esto del pecho…- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro- cuando… cuando Stan no me presta atención… siento como si para él yo no existiera o solo fuera un cero a la izquierda… y eso hace que me sienta como una indeseada o como un trapo viejo que nadie quiere usar- le dijo la chica y parecía que se le estaba por salir las lágrimas.

-"Oh no, va a empezar a llorar como el marica de Clyde"- espeto hastiado la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente.

-Tú cállate- le dijo molesto el rubio en voz baja- no-no te digas eso Wendy, tú no e-eres un cero a la izquierda, ni una indeseada y ni una tra-trapo viejo, de se-seguro hay muchos chicos que se pelearían por ti- le trato de animar el rubio, refiriéndose a Jack, Cartman y Gregory.

-"Bueno, ni tantos"- le contradijo su otra mitad.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le pregunto la chica pasándose una mano por los ojos.

-Claro que lo estoy- le aseguro el rubio sonriendo.

-Gracias Butters, sabes nunca me había dado cuenta de que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar y que puede escuchar los problemas de los demás sin burlarte- le alago la chica y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio.

-De-de nada, siempre se pu-puede confiar en mí- le dijo el chico sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-"Un momento, ¿ser confiable y bueno para escuchar? Si eso es justo de lo que estamos hablando ahora"- dijo algo asombrado su otra personalidad y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara más de lo que estaba, pero…

-¡Butters, las 9:00!- se escuchó el grito del señor Stouch.

-"Carajo, a buen momento se le ocurre joder"- espeto sarcástico y molesto la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente.

-Supongo que es ya momento de irme- dijo la pelinegra mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas y el rubio apenas salió de su asombro cuando le pregunto- ¿me llevas de nuevo?-

-Eh... si vamos.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio ya había llegado a Wendy en su casa y claro esta sus padres le advirtieron si se demoraba.

-Gracias de nuevo por tomarte la molestia de escucharme Butters- le agradeció la chica sonriendo.

-De-de nada- le dijo un poco avergonzado el rubio- que tengas buenas noches- dicho esto se fue en su Harley, pero esta vez la chica fue la que soltó un suspiro.

-Si tan solo Stan fuera así de atento…- dicho esto entro a su casa.

Por otro lado, Gok´Zarah ya había llegado a su casa, había salido más temprano de la casa de Thomas, así que se tomó el tiempo para aclarar su mente, más bien pensando en Gary, desde hace mucho tiempo se había sentido atraído por el mormón, ya sea por su gran sonrisa honesta y optimismo que siempre lo caracterizaban y siempre pensaba que ellos dos podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos, claro suponiendo que Gary fuera gay, pero ahora que sabe que él está enamorado de Stan, hizo que sintiera emociones que nunca había sentido, como envidia, celos… y enojo, este último lo siente especialmente porque su amigo rubio está sufriendo mucho por Stan y eso lo molesta mucho, especialmente porque el pelinegro no es tan cercano al mormón como lo es él y eso hacía que su enojo aumentara mucho más ya que siente que él no es digno del mormón y la situación es peor sabiendo que ellos dos tienen que trabajar juntos.

-Stan…- susurro enojado mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente- ¿Qué puede tener él que no pueda tener yo?- se preguntó mientras se paraba y se miraba en el espejo, su peinado es el mismo de cuando era un niño, no es demasiado alto, aunque es increíblemente fuerte y resistente, sus músculos no son muy marcados y sus ojos son de una combinación de rosa con verde, debido a sus poderes alienígenas de mentas y vayas- ¿acaso es por el color de mis ojos?- se preguntó triste pensando por esa posibilidad- ¿o es que porque Gary lo conoce desde mucho antes que yo?- se volvió a preguntar ya que el mormón y él se conocieron desde que tenían 11 años.

-Oye idiota- se escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor Henrietta, que con el tiempo había adelgazado y se había vuelto muy bonita, pero sigue usando ropas negras como toda una gótica.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto un poco molesto por ese insulto, ya que desde que descubrió que tiene súper poderes ha dejado de sentirse intimidado por ella, especialmente porque es un poquito más alto que ella.

-Escuche por ahí que tú y ese tal mormón andan muy junticos- le espeto la chica, ya que al ser dos años mayor que él ya se había graduado del colegio desde hace mucho.

-Eh… no-no sé de qué es-estás hablando- le dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-No te las tires de idiota, uno de mis amigos me dijo que te lo llevaste volando de la escuela- le espeto la pelinegra para luego votar el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Bu-bueno, es que él es mi amigo y quería hacerle ese fa-favor- se trató de excusar aún un poco sonrojado.

-Si claro, como digas- le dijo sarcástica su hermana- pero ya enserio, ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que le gustas?- le pregunto, sabiendo desde hace tiempo que su hermano le ha atraído Gary, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, ya que andar chismoseando es muy "conformista" desde su punto de vista gótico.

-Es que no sé cómo decírselo y lo peor es que a él le gusta Stan- cuando el rubio dijo eso, la pelinegra se asombró sin poder disimularlo.

-¿Te refieres al mismo Stan Marsh que se unió a mis amigos cuando éramos unos niños?-

-Sí… del mismo y lo peor es que Gary sufre mucho por él- le dijo con tristeza su hermano.

-Vaya, no sabía que Stan iba a tener a ese chico babeando por él- dijo irónica la gótica y eso molesto y entristeció más a su hermano- pero ya deja de ponerte así por esos sentimientos conformistas que tienes, si en verdad amas a ese tal Gary, tienes que decírselo- le dijo ya sería la chica.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no me corresponde?- le pregunto preocupado por esa posibilidad y la chica bufó molesta soltando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Pues si no lo intentas, entonces nunca vas a saber si hubieras podido tener una oportunidad o no- le dijo ya hastiada su hermana y eso hizo pensar al rubio.

-…Tienes… tienes razón hermana, tengo que armarme de valor y decirle lo que siento, gracias- dicho esto la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa y levantándola un poco del piso.

-Me… estas aplastando… idiota- le dijo con dificultad la pelinegra.

-Pe-perdón, fue sin querer- se disculpó el rubio.

-Sí, sí, como sea, pero más te vale que hagas lo que te aconseje- le espeto la chica mientras se iba del cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Pero cómo voy a decírselo a Gary?- se preguntó así mismo el rubio- ¿y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que va a terminar metiéndose en algo malo?- terminó preguntando de forma preocupante.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de los sujetos misteriosos :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	10. Ch 10 ¿empezando a sentir celos?

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores, perdón por no haber actualizado en estos días, es que tuve un problema con el computador, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: ¿EMPEZANDO A SENTIR CELOS Y ENVIDIA?**

Al día siguiente, era jueves, los estudiantes entraban en la escuela, pero al parecer las chicas del décimo grado B estaban muy preocupadas por Bebe, que se molestó tanto con Clyde el día anterior, que no fue a la casa de Alarcón para seguir con el proyecto de biología y eso hizo que el latino no solo se preocupara, sino que también se enojara.

-Bebe…- susurro preocupado- "Ese pendejo de Clyde…"- terminó pensando molesto.

-¿Qué crees que le esté pasando a Bebe, Stan?- le pregunto Kyle, ya que al parecer varios estudiantes se dieron cuenta del estado de la rubia.

-No lo sé, parece ser que Wendy no es la única que parece estar pasando por un momento difícil- le dijo con pesar el pelinegro.

-Ummm… recuerdo que Butters estaba hablando con ellas dos y con Clyde cuando salíamos de la escuela, tal vez sepa algo- dijo pensativo Kenny.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes maricas?- pregunto de repente Cartman que se les acercaba a ellos.

-De nada que te importe culón- le dijo molesto el judío.

-Oh que pasa Kyle, ¿tienes arena en la vagina?- le pregunto burlonamente el gordo y eso molesto más a los chicos, especialmente a Stan.

-Ya deja de estar jodiendo Cartman- le advirtió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te pasa hippie, te molesta que insulten a tu noviecito pelirrojo?- le pregunto burlonamente Cartman.

-En serio deja de estar molestando culo gordo- le dijo ya bien molesto Kenny.

-¿Qué pasa contigo pobretón, no me digas que también te molesta lo que le diga a estos dos?, bueno eso no me sorprende, ya que siempre supe que ustedes harían un trio y Kyle estaría en medio cuando se la estén enterrando, uno por el culo y otro por la boca para que así le quiten la arena que tiene en…- el gordo no pudo seguir hablando por que tanto el pelinegro como el rubio y el judío le dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo en la cara tirándolo al piso enseguida.

-¡YA CALLATE CARTMAN!- le gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo furiosos y eso llamo la atención de varios estudiantes.

-"¿Ahora qué es lo que habrá dicho ese gordo idiota?"- pregunto burlón la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente y este se preocupó un poco por el castaño y luego se acercaba a él junto con Jimmy y Timmy.

-"Eric…"- pensó preocupada una persona que vio eso.

-¿Es-estás bi-bien Eric?- le preguntó Jimmy que junto con Butters lo ayudaban a pararse y le salía mucha sangre de la boca y de la nariz y gemía adolorido.

-¿Tú que crees…?- le pregunto irónico y molesto mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz- ¡USTEDES VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESTO!- le grito molesto a Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

-¡Y tú deja de estar jodiéndonos gordo imbécil!- le dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡Grrr!- rugió molesto el gordo y luego se alejó de ellos.

-¿Por qué golpearon a Eric?- les pregunto Butters.

-Por qué ese hijo de puta nos estaba jodiendo- le dijo Stan un poco más calmado.

-"Bueno, aunque lo que dijo de hacer el trio no es tan mala idea después de todo"- pensó pervertida mente Kenny- ese me recuerda… oye Butters, ¿sabes por qué Bebe está molesta y triste?- le pregunto.

-Eh… no-no lo sé- les mintió nervioso frotándose los nudillos, ya que Wendy le había pedido que no le hablara del asunto a nadie.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Cla-claro que lo es-estoy- les dijo el rubio claro sin cambiar de semblante.

-Oh vamos Butters, tú y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde que fuimos a Hawái, se cuándo estas mintiendo- le dijo Kenny dándose cuanta de como mentía el otro rubio.

-"Solo por pura casualidad"- espeto molesto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-E-es que… yo bueno…- el rubio claro no sabía que decir al ser descubierto.

-No le vamos a decir a nadie que nos dijiste- le aseguro Stan, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo…

-¡RINGGG!- se escuchó el timbre de inicio de clases.

-"Salvados por la campana"- espeto irónico la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente y este se dirigió rápidamente al salón de clases alejándose de los otros chicos.

-Diablos- dijeron algo molestos los dos súper mejores amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya le preguntaremos al después- dijo algo resignado Kenny.

-Entonces vamos- dijo el pelirrojo y junto con su novio fueron a su salón de clase.

-Ah…- suspiro el rubio con tristeza al ver como los dos se alejaban juntos- "espero que tengas razón Luis"- termino pensando recordando lo que le dijo el latino.

Ya en el salón de clases, los estudiantes no perdían el tiempo en hablar entre sí, aunque varios hablaban sobre el estado de Bebe, mientras que esta y Clyde se evitaban mirar entre sí y el Luis Carlos le dedicaba una mala mirada al castaño, mientras que Token y Kevin por un lado se sentían felices de que la rubia y su amigo estuvieran peleados, pero por otro lado se sentían mal de que Clyde estaba triste.

Y siendo la clase de educación física, las chicas y los chicos se empezaron a poner sus uniformes en sus respectivos vestidores.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres hablar con Clyde?- pregunto Patty a Bebe.

-Claro que estoy segura, él tiene que ser el que venga a mí y se disculpe- dijo aún molesta la rubia.

-No puedo creer que él te haya hecho esa pregunta- le dijo Rebeca un poco molesta por eso.

-Eso demuestra que él no tienen confianza- le dijo Nicole con el mismo semblante.

-Oh vamos, si reaccionó así es porque se preocupa por ti Bebe- le dijo Patty.

-No, eso se llama desconfianza- le contradijo Red apoyando a Nicole y a Rebeca.

-Ya vasta chicas- les dijo un poco molesta Wendy por esos comentarios- no hagas caso Bebe- le dijo para que se animara.

-Pero a pesar de todo, ellas tienen razón, parece que Clyde no me tiene confianza- dijo no solo molesta, sino triste la chica y eso angustio a Wendy, especialmente recordando lo que hablo con Butters ayer.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos…

-Ah…- suspiro Bradley con emoción al ver a Jack, Trent, Luis Carlos, Mark, Josh, el Topo, Stan y a Craig sin sus camisas y el pecho al descubierto mostrando ser los estudiantes más fornidos de todo el curso y se podía apreciar con mayor claridad los tatuajes que tiene el rubio mayor y el latino y luego fijo su vista a Butters que se estaba poniendo una camiseta blanca, que es parte del uniforme de gimnasia y eso hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa idiota en la cara- "adoro las clases de educación física"- pensó volviendo a soltar un suspiro, pero algunos de los demás se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"Oh Jesús…"- pensó hastiado y molesto Jack para luego masajearse las cienes.

-"¿Por qué no se fija en mí de esa manera?"- pensó triste Thomas.

-Oh re-recorcholis- susurro Butters en voz baja un poco nervioso y frotándose sus nudillos.

-"Ya empezó con sus maricadas"- espetó molesto su otra personalidad dentro de su mente.

-Marica de mierda- espeto molesto Damien en voz baja ya que se tomó la molestia de leer la mente del rubio rizado y al no tener su ropa negra puesta se podía apreciar los tatuajes diabólicos que tiene.

-¿Dijiste algo Damien?- le pregunto Pip que no lo escucho bien.

-No, nada- le dijo cortante el pelinegro- "¿pero por qué últimamente me está costando trabajo usar mis poderes mentales?"- terminó pensando de forma preocupante.

-Kyle…- susurro el Topo en voz baja al ver al judío si camisa y mostrando su delgado cuerpo, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver como Stan le pasaba una camiseta blanca y no fue el único en ver fijamente al pelirrojo.

-"No puedo esperar el día en que pueda poner mis manos en esa piel tan bella"- pensó ansioso un estudiante.

Luego el profesor de educación física les ordeno a todos empezaran a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de futbol y obviamente varios de los alumnos se quejaron por eso, especialmente Cartman y Alarcón al ser los más flojos, pero a pesar de eso todos tuvieron que empezar a dar vueltas por el campo, incluyendo las chicas. A los que les resultaba más fácil eran a Luis Carlos, a Gok´Zarah y a Damien ya que obviamente tienen poderes sobrenaturales, mientras que el resto sudaban por el esfuerzo, especialmente Cartman que estaba literalmente bañado en sudor.

-Ah…ah… esto es una tortura…- se quejó el gordo mientras jadeaba de esfuerzo.

-Con ese culo tan gordo que tienes, obviamente te cuesta mucho más trabajo que a nosotros- le dijo burlón Kenny y varios empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡Cállate pobretón!- le dijo molesto el gordo e hizo el ademan de ir a golpearlo, pero el rubio fácilmente lo dejo atrás acelerando un poco el paso- Ah… ah… corres así de rápido… porque eres un flacucho… muerto de hambre- le dijo molesto y varios alumnos rieron por eso, excepto los amigos de Kenny.

-"Es cierto"- dijo burlón la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Te moverías más rápido si te arre costaras en el piso y empezaras a rodar- dijo burlón Kyle a Cartman y todos volvieron a reír.

-¡¿Tú también vas a joder judío de mierda?!- le pregunto molesto Cartman e hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo que Kenny y solo acelero el paso dejando atrás al gordo- ¡maldita rata colorada!- exclamo molesto al mismo tiempo que se detenía y apoyaba su manos en sus rodillas y se inclinaba asía adelante jadeando más que antes.

-Jadeando como todo el cerdo que es- comento burlón Trent y todos volvieron a reír.

-"Pobre Eric"- pensó una persona.

-No es el momento de tonterías y muévanse más rápido- le exigió el profesor de educación física y varios de los alumnos refunfuñaron molestos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaban dando la última vuelta, pero en eso Wendy vio como Stan hablaba con Kyle de algo mientras reían y eso la volvió a entristecer y al pasar eso se desconcentro y no se dio cuenta de una roca que estaba en el piso y se tropezó contra está cayendo boca abajo al piso lastimándose su rodilla derecha.

-¡AHHH!- grito adolorida la pelinegra mientras se sostenía su rodilla con ambas manos y todos se detuvieron.

-¡WENDY!- gritaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se le acercaban.

-"Que torpe, debió fijarse por donde iba"- espeto burlón la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente, pero el rubio se preocupó enseguida.

-Carajo…- susurro preocupado Stan e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarla, pero alguien se le adelanto y no fue Butters.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto Jack mientras la ayudaba a poner de pie con gran facilidad y eso molesto enseguida a Cartman, a Gregory y por alguna extraña razón Butters se molestó un poquito.

-"Ese idiota"- pensó molesto el inglés.

-"Grandísimo animal"- pensó Cartman también molesto.

-Si… estoy bien… gracias Jack…- le agradeció adolorida Wendy y el rubio se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunto el profesor al acercarse a ellos.

-Que ella no se fijó por donde caminaba y se cayó como un costal de papas.- dijo burlón Damien y eso hizo reír a los tres brabucones, pero Pip le dio un codazo y varios de los otros alumnos lo vieron de mala manera.

-Ummm… esa herida no es muy grave, pero lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería para que te revisen- dijo el profesor al ver la herida en la pierna de Wendy- Que alguien la acompañe a la enfermería- pidió a los demás, pero antes de que Gregory o Cartman se ofrecieran Jack se les adelanto.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo disimulando a duras penas su sonrojo y eso molesto más al inglés mayor y al gordo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- le dijo la chica mientras apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y vio como Stan no parecía estar preocupado de sobremanera por lo que le paso.

-Muy bien, entonces Jack acompaña a Wendy a la enfermería, el resto sigan- dijo el profesor y las chicas le desearon suerte a Wendy mientras que Jack la ayudaba a caminar, pero Bebe enseguida se le acercó a Stan.

-Vayan novio que resultaste ser, ni siquiera le preguntas como esta- le recrimino molesta la rubia y luego se fue junto con las otras chicas y eso angustio al pelinegro que soltó un suspiro mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa farsa Stan?"- le pregunto mentalmente Luis Carlos de forma desaprobatoria.

-"Pues espero que luego de este fin de semana, ya no tenga que seguir con esto"- le respondió mentalmente el pelinegro un poco molesto por esa intromisión y el latino solo bufó molesto y vio como Bebe se juntaba con las demás chicas.

-Oye Butters, luego de las clases tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Cartman en voz baja y un poco menos cansado.

-Mu-muy bien Eric- le dijo el rubio que estaba mirando fijamente a donde se había ido Jack con Wendy y se había sentido algo molesto por eso- "¿por qué me molesto eso?"- se preguntó mentalmente.

-"De seguro es porque ellos ya no tienen que hacer más ejercicio"- le dijo su otra mitad como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Diablos, debí moverme más rápido y hablar primero- dijo molesto y desilusionado de sí mismo Gregory.

-Si te ejercitaras más y dejaras de pensar en planes tontos, lo hubieras logrado- le espeto el Topo y el rubio gruño molesto.

Mientras tanto, Jack y Wendy ya habían llegado a la enfermería de la escuela, la enfermera Gollum ya había echado una pomada y una venda a la rodilla lastimada de la chica.

-Listo, con esto ya no se infectara esa herida y en unos cuantos días estarás como nueva- le dijo sonriente la enfermera.

-Gracias enfermera- le dijo sonriente la pelinegra y después la mujer del feto en la cabeza fue a revisar unas cosas- ah… ya gracias por haberme traído Jack- le agradeció aun sonriendo y el rubio apenas si pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-De-de nada- le dijo con un nerviosismo característico de sus hermanos menores y en su primo, pero MUY raro en él. Pero luego se le ocurrió iniciar una conversación- ¿y co-como te está yendo en e-ese proyecto con Butters?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues muy bien, es atento y responsable- le dijo sonriendo la chica- pero como me gustaría que Stan fuera así- dijo poniendo semblante triste, especialmente tomando en cuenta que el pelinegro no fue a auxiliarla cuando se lastimo.

-"Ese nombre…"- pensó molesto el rubio- "es hora de poner al cerdo en el chiquero"- pensó recuperando su semblante nervioso- ¿No-no te has puesto a pen-pensar en que él no te me-merece?- le pregunto lo más directo que pudo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

-Bueno, es que eh escuchado por ahí que Stan parece no importarle lo que tú digas o lo que te pase, justo como paso ahora que te caíste y no hizo nada por ti- le hizo tratar de darse cuenta.

-No es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso y no me gusta que más personas se metan en eso- dijo algo molesta la chica y eso hizo que el rubio se diera cuenta de que metió la pata.

-Pe-perdón, no fue mi intención meterme en eso- se trató de disculpar.

-Está bien- le restó importancia la chica- "Aunque algunas veces creo que todos los que dicen eso parece que tienen razón"- terminó pensando para sus adentros.

-"Que idiota soy"- se dijo así mismo el rubio molesto condigo mismo

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la en la que golpean a Cartman y cuando están trotando XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	11. Ch 11 ¿empezando a sentir celos? parte 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, lamento de nuevo la demora, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: ¿EMPEZANDO A SENTIR CELOS Y ENVIDIA?, PARTE 2.**

Luego de lo que paso con Wendy, los demás alumnos de décimo grado B empezaron a jugar a los quemados, en el que obviamente Pip era el que dominaba y el resto de los estudiantes, que no estaban en su equipo, trataban de esquivar sus lanzamientos, pero luego de que terminara esa "carnicería" se pudo apreciar que varios de los chicos estaban bien jodidos.

-Auch…- gimió adolorido Cartman sobándose el estómago- primero fueron os dos maricas y el pobretón cuando me golpearon mi bella cara, ahora el maldito francesito ese…- termino diciendo molesto.

-Si no fuera porque el pendejo de Damien fuera su novio, lo haría pagar por esto…- murmuro también molesto Mark sobándose la cara.

-¿A quién le dijiste pendejo?- le pregunto molesto el aludido y eso intimido un poco al pelinegro menor debido al tono que usó.

-Ya, no le hagas caso Damien- le dijo Pip.

-Ah… como digas- le dijo resignado el ojirrojo- pero jugaste muy bien, le pateaste el culo a todos esos idiotas- le alago mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y el pequeño rubio se sonrojo por eso.

-Lame culos- dijeron burlones y en voz baja los tres brabucones, el Topo, Cartman, Craig, Luis Carlos y la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente pero luego el Topo fue a donde estaba Kyle que tiene grandes moretones en su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto con un tono de preocupación que casi nunca usa.

-Sí, estoy bien…ah- le dijo adolorido mientras se sobaba algunos moretones.

-¿No quieres que te acompaña a la enfermería?- le pregunto con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

-No gracias, no es necesario- le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo y el mercenario se sonrojo un poco.

-Es-es que esos golpes se ven muy feos y…- el castaño no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?- les pregunto Stan acercándose a ellos y el francés lo miro molesto por eso.

-Oh de nada Stan, él Topo solo me decía que debería de ir a la enfermería- le dijo el judío.

-Y eso me recuerda ¿no deberías ir a ver como esta tú novia?- pregunto el francés de forma tosca al pelinegro y este se molestó un poco por eso.

-Sí ya voy, adiós Kyle- se despidió de mala gana Stan y luego se fue.

-Ese grandísimo pendejo- murmuro molesto el francés enojado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto Kyle que no lo escucho.

-Que… estamos bien reventados a golpes- le mintió refiriéndose a el estado en el que se encuentran y el pelirrojo rio un poco por eso.

-Hay Chris…- susurro Gregory medio burlón e irónico al ver todo eso.

-"Francés de mierda"- pensó muy molesto uno de los estudiantes que también vio todo eso.

-Ummm… que aptitud tan rara viniendo del Topo…- dijo pensativo Kenny.

-¿Dijiste algo Kenny?- le pregunto Butters.

-Dime Butters, ¿crees que algo haya cambiado en el Topo?- le pregunto.

-¿Cambiado?, pero si yo lo veo igual que siempre- le dijo el rubio claro luego de ver al mercenario que aún seguía hablando con Kyle pensando que se refería a su apariencia.

-No me refiero a su aspecto físico, me refiero a su comportamiento, creo que ha estado muy apegado a Kyle últimamente, incluso creo que desde antes de las vacaciones- le dijo el rubio cenizo aún pensativo.

-"En eso tienes razón"- le apoyo la otra mitad del rubio claro en su mente.

-Bu-bueno, quien sabe, tal vez es-estar tanto tiempo en la es-escuela lo haya ablandado un poco y considere a Kyle un amigo más- sugirió el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-tal vez sea por eso…- le dijo el otro rubio aún pensativo, pero luego se le ocurrió algo que lo asombro- un momento, ¿acaso a él…?- Kenny no pudo seguir ya que sonó el timbre de cambio de clases.

-"Oh genial, ah buena hora suena esa estúpida campana"- espetó irónico y molesto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

Pero antes de que tocaran el timbre, Stan caminaba rumbo a la enfermería mientras pensaba en sí debería aprovechar el momento para decirle a Wendy sobre su noviazgo con Kyle o si debería esperar en un momento más oportuno, pero al estar cerca de la enfermería vio como Jack salía de esta y su semblante era de tristeza y de decepción, pero cuando el rubio lo miro, su semblante fue de enojo y envidia y eso hizo que al pelinegro le diera un sobresalto y palideciera un segundo, después de todo Jack es mucho más fuerte que él y cuando este paso a su lado no despego su mirada molesta de la del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que su hombro se chocaba contra el de él empujándolo un poco y luego siguió su camino como si nada.

-"¿Qué le pasa a ese?"- se preguntó molesto y algo preocupado Stan mientras se sobaba el hombro y luego entro a la enfermería y vio a Wendy arre costada en una camilla- ¿estás bien Wendy?- le pregunto y eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Stan? ¡Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?!- le pregunto la chica con gran felicidad al ver a su "novio".

-Vine a ver cómo estabas.

-No estoy tan mal como parezco, en unos cuantos días estaré bien- le aseguro aún alegre la chica.

-Me alegro- le dijo sonriente el pelinegro, pero luego se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos, hasta que a ambos decidieron hablar.

-Oye- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Empieza tú primero- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y eso los sonrojo un poco sacándoles unas pequeñas risas.

-Las damas primero Wendy- le dijo aún sonriente el pelinegro y la chica rio un poco, pero luego puso semblante serio y de tristeza y eso angustió al pelinegro.

-Tengo… tengo algo importante que preguntarte Stan- le dijo la chica y eso preocupo más al chico sabiendo que es lo que quiere preguntarle.

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pues veras…- la chica se detuvo un momento ya que en realidad no quería hacer esa pregunta ya que aún tenía la esperanza de que el pelinegro no le respondiera lo que más temía- so-solo quiero preguntarte si…- la pelinegra iba a preguntarle cara a cara si los rumores de que él y Kyle son novios eran ciertos, pero no pudo seguir ya que había sonado el timbre de cambio de clases y el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de alivio y enseguida entro la enfermera Gollun.

-¿Stan, que haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Vine a ver como estaba Wendy- le respondió.

-Oh bueno, pero ya sonó la campana de cambio de clases, tienes que ir a tú salón- le dijo la mujer.

-Entendido, adiós Wendy que te mejores- le dijo el chico para enseguida salir de la enfermería y la chica soltó un suspiro.

-"¿Acaso habrá adivinado lo que quería preguntarle?"- se preguntó así misma Wendy con preocupación- "no, debe ser otra cosa"- se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Ya en el salón de clases, varios de los chicos aún seguían adoloridos por los golpes que recibieron de Pip al jugar a los quemados, mientras que las chicas hablaban entre ellas sobre cómo estará Wendy, pero todas vieron de mala manera a Stan cuando entro al salón y no fueron las únicas ya que Cartman, Gregory y Jack también lo miraron de mala manera, especialmente el rubio mayor, pero Stan trataba de ignorar todas esas miradas y se sentó donde siempre, que es obviamente entre Kenny y Kyle que estaba hablando de algo con el Topo y este se molestó enseguida por eso, pero al perecer el rubio cenizo fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso y eso lo molesto un poco ya que a él también le gusta el pelirrojo, pero no quiere meterse en la relación que este tiene con Stan ya que sabe que los dos son felices el uno con el otro, así que no le causa ninguna gracia que alguien más también se sienta atraído por el judío.

-Ah…- suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Kenny?- le pregunto Butters que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Nada, no pasa nada- dicho esto se subió su capucha para que nadie notara su semblante y eso preocupo al otro rubio.

-"¿Ahora quién es el que miente?"- pregunto irónico y burlón la otra mitad del rubio claro en su mente.

Luego de las clases, los alumnos se estaban empezando a retirar, pero Cartman detuvo a Butters y le pregunto qué es lo que le gusta a Wendy.

-Pu-pues ella me di-dijo que a una chica le gusta que la es-escuchen cuando lo ne-necesite y que se sienta apreciada y va-valorada- le dijo el rubio un poco nervioso sabiendo que no es muy correcto diciendo eso.

-¿Con que eso es lo que le gusta a una chica, eh?- dijo Cartman pensativo- ¿Cómo es que nunca me eh dado cuenta de eso?- pregunto un poco molesto de sí mismo.

-"Por qué eres un bastardo insensible"- le respondió burlón la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente.

-Bueno, ahora que sé eso, podría tener una ventaja sobre tu primo y el pendejo de Gregory- dijo sonriendo el gordo e hizo el ademan de irse.

-"A este culón se le está olvidando algo importante"- dijo molesto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Es-espera Eric, ¿y los 10$?- le pidió Butters.

-Ah… está bien, solo porque me has dado valiosa información- dicho esto le dio de mala gana un billete de 10$.

-"Excelente, todo ese tiempo escuchando las estupideces de Wendy ha valido la pena"- dijo complacido la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-Cállate- le dijo molesto e voz baja- Gracias Eric.

-Sí, sí como sea, ahora vete antes de que alguien nos vea- le dijo apresurado mientras se alejaba, el rubio hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los escucho.

-Pero que idiotas son esos dos, especialmente Butters, si Wendy se llega a enterar de eso…- dijo molesto y de forma desaprobatoria la misma persona que había descubierto a Kyle y a Stan en la parte trasera de la escuela y luego se retiró.

Por otro lado Wendy estaba hablando con sus amigas, que le preguntaban cómo se sentía de su pierna lastimada y esta les aseguraba que no era para tanto, pero Bebe no estaba presente ya que quería evitar a Clyde a toda costa, pero algunas de las chicas empezaron a hablar entre sí de oro tema.

-¿Ven?, Stan no está aquí para llevarla a casa ni para ver que estuviera bien, eso demuestra que no le importa lo que le pase a ella- dijo en voz baja Red para que Wendy no la escuchara.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué clase de novio no estaría con su chica cuando se encuentre lastimada?- pregunto Heidi algo molesta.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?- les pregunto Wendy al acercárseles.

-Eh… pues este…- les otras chicas se pusieron algo nerviosas y no sabían que decir, pero…

-¿Necesitas ayuda Wendy?- pregunto de repente Gregory que se les acercaba en un auto lujoso.

-¿Gregory, que haces?- le pregunto algo extrañada la pelinegra, ya que muy pocas veces interactúa con el rubio desde la guerra de Estados Unidos contra Canadá.

-Bueno es que cuando vi que te lastimaste la pierna me preocupe y por eso estoy aquí- le explicó el inglés.

-Oh… gracias por preocuparte- le agradeció la pelinegra de la boina.

-No tienes que agradecer, un caballero siempre se preocupa por lo que le pase a una chica- le dijo medio arrogante, medio bromista y medio serio el rubio y eso les saco unas risas a las chicas- ¿no quieres que te lleve a tú casa Wendy?- le ofreció.

-No es necesario- le dijo la chica.

-Bueno, es que con esa rodilla lastimada no resultaría muy conveniente que la esforzaras- le objeto lo obvio.

-Es cierto, no debes esforzarte Wendy- le dijo Sally.

-Pues… supongo que tienen razón, no debo esforzar mi rodilla lastimada- dijo Wendy luego de pensar un momento y el rubio sonrió triunfal.

-Pues entonces sube- dicho esto el rubio se bajó de su auto y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció la pelinegra- adiós chicas se despidió al mismo que el rubio se subía al asiento del conductor.

-Adiós Wendy- dijeron algunas al mismo tiempo y el auto se alejó.

-Qué suerte tiene ella- dijo Rebeca con algo de envidia.

-Sí, y creo que Gregory sería mejor novio de Wendy de lo que es Stan, después de todo es mucho más atento y caballeroso- comento Patty.

-Solo esperemos que Wendy algún día abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de que hay mejores hombres que Stan- dijo algo triste Red y luego las chicas se retiraron, pero no fueron las únicas en ver eso.

-Gregory…- susurro molesto Jack sujetando cada mano de sus hermanos menores e inconscientemente empezó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

-Jack… nos estas lastimando…- dijo adolorido Ed.

-¡¿Qué te pasa hermano?!- le pregunto desesperada Brittany y eso hizo entrar en razón al rubio mayor que les soltó las manos enseguida.

-Pe-perdón… no quería lastimarlos- se disculpó su hermano mayor.

-¿Pe-pero por qué di-dijiste el nombre de Gre-Gregory?- le pregunto un poco asustado su hermano.

-Pues por… por nada- dijo cortante y empezó a caminar.

-O-oye Ed, ¿no crees que Jack se mo-molesta cuando al-algún chi-chico habla con Wendy?- le pregunto su hermana un poco nerviosa mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-A-ahora que lo di-dices, es ver-verdad, ¿pero por qué?- pregunto algo pensativo su hermano.

-Ed, Brittany no se queden atrás y vamos- les apresuro Jack que parece que no los escuchó.

-Ya vamos- dijeron sus hermanitos dejando momentáneamente ese tema.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte luego de que juegan a los quemados XD y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	12. Ch 12 mas celos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de este historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: MÁS CELOS**

**KENNY POV**

Luego de que terminaran las clases de educación física, en la que muchos estábamos golpeados por Pip, estábamos en los vestidores poniéndonos nuestras ropas y pude darme cuenta de los grandes moretones que teníamos algunos, pero eso no fue lo único que me di cuenta, también pude ver cómo Bradley miraba a varios de los demás con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, ese me hacía un poco de gracia, pero luego vi como él miraba fijamente a Butters y su sonrisa se volvió más grande, ese me molesto un poco, ya que aunque me gusta Kyle, consideraba a Butters como mi segunda opción, ya que su gran gentileza, cariño, compasión e inocencia son cosas que me atraen mucho de él, después de todo es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así por estos lados, pero al igual que Kyle, nunca le confesaría mis sentimientos, ya que obviamente él no es gay, mejor dicho bi-curioso como solía decir cuando era un niño, además si le dijera que me siento atraído asía él eso podría hacer que se asustara o molestara de alguna manera o pasara por alguna crisis mental o trastorno de personalidad y eso podría ser muy… riesgoso y problemático, especialmente para los que lo rodean. Pero bueno, al igual que Kyle, con tener su amistad y compañía me es suficiente, aunque algunas veces no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza y envidia cuando esta junto con sus amigos en vez de estar junto a mí como en los viejos tiempos antes de que existiera el Team rubio.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que Bradley no era el único que tiene su mirada fija, parece ser que Thomas lo estaba viendo fijamente, pero parecía tener un semblante de tristeza, lo mismo pasa con Gok´Zarah, que estaba viendo fijamente a Gary y también parecía triste, pero este estaba viendo fijamente a Stan, ¿Por qué se ponen así?.

Después vi como el Topo se acercaba a Kyle y durante unos segundos y pude darme cuenta de que parecía estar un poco preocupado por Kyle, pero cuando vi que Stan se les acercó un momento, pude notar como se molestó un poco.

-Ummm… que aptitud tan rara viniendo del Topo…- dije pensativo frotándome la quijada.

-¿Dijiste algo Kenny?- me pregunto Butters, que estaba cerca de mí.

-Dime Butters, ¿crees que algo haya cambiado en el Topo?- le pregunte pensando que solo eran ideas mías.

-¿Cambiado?, pero si yo lo veo igual que siempre- me respondió pensando que era por su apariencia, eso se me hizo algo gracioso por esa inocencia.

-No me refiero a su aspecto físico, me refiero a su comportamiento, creo ha estado muy apegado a Kyle últimamente, incluso creo que desde antes de las vacaciones- le dije volviendo a pensar.

-Bu-bueno, quien sabe tal vez es-estar tanto tiempo en la es-escuela lo haya ablandado un poco y considere a Kyle un amigo más- me dijo Butters frotándose sus nudillos, eso me pareció tierno, pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso.

-Tal vez sea por eso…- le dije ya que eso podría ser cierto, después de todo Kyle tiene un gran sentido de moral y de lo que es justo y eso de alguna manera podría influenciar a alguien como el Topo haciendo que se volviera alguien menos… insensible de lo que puede ser un mercenario, eso me hizo dar cuenta de que su aptitud ha cambiado un poco en estos últimos años, especialmente porque en algunas ocasiones he visto cómo ha estado junto con Kyle hablando de uno que otro tema y en esas veces parece sonreír cómo nunca sonríe ante ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera ante Gregory y… un momento si se porta así ante Kyle es porque… esto no puede ser, es imposible lo que se me acaba de ocurrir- ¿acaso a él…?- iba a preguntarme si al Topo le gusta Kyle, pero el timbre de cambio de clases me interrumpió.

-Vamos Kenny, ya sonó la campana- me dijo Butters mientras los demás salían de los vestidores y pude darme cuenta de que el Topo aún seguía hablando con Kyle, eso me hizo dar cuenta de que lo que pensé podría ser cierto, a Christofer le gustaba Kyle.

Al estar en el salón, vi como Thomas hablaba con Bradley de algo, lo mismo hacía Gok´Zarah con Gary, pero pude darme cuenta de que Luis Carlos y Clyde se lanzaban miradas fulminantes entre sí y pude ver comó Kyle y el Topo seguían hablando, hasta que Stan llego y se sentó entre Kyle y yo y no tuve que ser adivino para saber que eso molesto al francés y eso me molesto también, no es que me caiga muy mal ni nada de eso, pero sé que Stan y Kyle tienen una gran relación y por eso no me interpongo entre ellos, pero como el Topo no tiene la misma comprensión y prudencia que yo tengo, obviamente no pasaría demasiado tiempo en hacer un movimiento o arruinar de alguna manera eso y tratar de quedarse con Kyle… con mí dulce y querido Kyle…

-Ah…- no pude evitar suspirar de tristeza.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Kenny?- me pregunto Butters que estaba a mi derecha.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- le dije cortante para luego subirme mi capucha para que nadie me viera así, aunque no tuve que ser adivino para saber que Butters estaba preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro?- me siguió preguntando.

-Mmmpmmm hmmm- le respondí que estaba seguro, pero como tengo mi capucha puesta no me entendió muy bien.

Luego de las inútiles clases que nos dio el señor Garrison, el timbre de la salido sonó y los estudiantes no perdimos el tiempo en salir de la escuela, no me fui enseguida ya que me tocaba esperar a que Karen saliera, pero pude darme cuenta de que Stan y Kyle ya se habían ido juntos, se me volvió a entristecer un poco, pero cómo aún tenía mi capucha puesta nadie se daba cuenta y luego vi que Butters estaba hablando con Cartman de algo y después el culón le pareció dar un billete de 10$, ¿por qué le dio ese billete, acaso Butters le hizo un favor?, me pregunte, pero luego vi que cuando ellos se iban, el culo gordo tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, eso me preocupo un poco, ya que las únicas veces que sonríe de esa manera es porque sabe algo muy importante para él o está planeando algún movimiento, solo espero que lo que tenga pensado hacer no perjudique demasiado a los demás.

-¡Kenny!- me saludo alegremente Karen que se acercaba a mí y era acompañada de Ruby, Ike y ese chico gótico… ese tal Georgie.

-Mpmmmh hmmmp- le salude aún con mi capucha puesta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto sin entenderme, algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que mis amigos me entendían cuando era un niño.

-Perdón, se me olvido quitarme la capucha- le dije mientras me la quitaba- ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?- le pregunte.

-Pues regular, la maestra de bilogía nos hizo diseccionar una rana- me dijo un poco asqueada, eso me hizo reír porque me hizo recordar esa ocasión en la que la señorita Se las Traga nos hizo diseccionar unos manatíes cuando éramos niños.

-Sí, fue muy asqueroso- me dijo Ike con el mismo semblante.

-Oh vamos, ni que hubiera sido para tanto- les dijo Ruby con la expresión neutra de toda una Tucker.

-Pues para mí me resulto un poco interesante- dijo el gótico y pude darme cuenta de que lo dijo con cierta emoción y sadismo, algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que Karen es amiga de alguien así, pero bueno este chico es un santo comparado con el culón cuando era un niño así que supongo que no tengo que preocuparme demasiado.

-¿Nos vamos Kenny?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-Sí vámonos, adiós- me despedí de sus amigos, Ruby solo me mostro el dedo medio, Georgie solo hizo el ademan de mandarme al carajo con la mano y Ike se despidió de mi hermana dándole un sin vergüenza beso en la mejilla.

-pedazo de…- le dije molesto pero enseguida se alejó de mi mientras reía y pude darme cuenta de que Ruby y el gótico no pudieron evitar reír por eso mientras mi hermana se despedía de ellos con la mano un poco sonrojada y luego nos fuimos a casa.

Ya siendo de noche tuve que ir a la casa de Kyle para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología y al llegar fui recibido por la mamá de Kyle.

-Buenas noches señora Blofousquie- le salude.

-Hola Kenny, pasa por favor- me dijo amablemente mientras me dejaba entrar en su casa.

-Buenas noches señor Blofousquie- salude al papá de Kyle que estaba leyendo un periódico.

-Hola Kenny- me saludo gentilmente Gerald luego de haber bajado su periódico, a diferencia de la mayoría de los padres de mis amigos y compañeros de clase, los Blofousquie no me consideran una mala influencia para sus hijos y saben que soy buena persona, a pesar de mi estatus social y de la familia que tengo.

-Hola cuñado- me saludo el sinvergüenza de Ike que se estaba asomando por las escaleras, no le respondí como se merece porque sus padres estaban presentes.

-No empieces Ike- le dijeron molestos al mismo tiempo Sheila y Kyle que se asomaba también por las escaleras y Ike solo rio para luego ir a su cuarto.

-Ven Kenny, sube- me dijo y empecé a subir las escaleras.

Al estar en el cuarto seguíamos trabajando en la exposición del corazón, ya habíamos avanzado mucho, aunque nos faltaba hacer la parte del sistema circulatorio y de la presión.

-… ahora déjame buscar en estos libros para ver que dicen sobre la presión- me dijo Kyle para luego inclinarse y buscar un libro en su maleta, pero al pasar eso, no pude evitar ver su trasero y como lo tambaleaba un poco, eso hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía se empezara a… "emocionar" por así decirlo, pero este no es el lugar indicado para eso, ya me bajaría las ganas cuando estuviera solo en mi cuarto y ya veo porque a Bebe le gustaba el trasero de Kyle cuando éramos niños.

-"Maldito Stan, que suerte tienes"- pensé un poco envidioso, pero luego recordé algo importante- oye Kyle, te eh visto junto con el Topo muchas veces- le dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dices eso?- me pregunto un poco sorprendido por eso.

-Bueno, es que eh visto cómo últimamente parece que él y tú parecen estar hablando mucho entre sí.

-Oh eso, bueno es que él me ha estado preguntando sobre las diferentes cosas que hemos hecho cuando éramos niños- me explicó Kyle, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el Topo estaba usando una estrategia para tratar de ser más cercano a Kyle y así ganarle confianza, eso me molesto tanto que apenas si pude disimular mi enojo, no solo por el hecho de que ese francesito está tratando de conquistarse a Kyle, sino que mis temores se han hecho realidad y no puedo permitir que la relación de Stan y Kyle se vaya a la mierda por culpa de ese infeliz.

-No creo que debas seguir juntándote con él- le dije tratando de no ser tosco y eso sorprendió de nuevo a Kyle.

-¿Pero por qué me dices eso Kenny?-

-Buenos es que…- no sabía que decirle, ya que si le digo que ese desgraciado estaba interesado en él, dudo mucho que me crea y pensaría que solo le estoy tratando de tomar el pelo, pero luego se me ocurrió algo- es que es un mercenario y ya sabes cómo son ese tipo de personas- cuando le dijo eso, Kyle me miro un poco molesto.

-Oh vamos Kenny, ya estas empezando a sonar como el culón- me regañó refiriéndose a que el culo gordo le gusta juzgar a las personas por lo que hacen y en eso me di cuenta de que caí MUY bajo al haber dicho eso.

-Bu-bueno, lo que quise decir, es que sabes muy bien que él no es la mejor persona del mundo- me trate de justificar.

-Oh bueno, eso es cierto, pero Christofer no es tan malo cuando lo llegas a conocer bien- me dijo Kyle tratando de ver el lado bueno de las personas como siempre, pero no pase por alto el pequeño, pero importante detalle de que no dijo Topo, sino Christofer y eso me molestó más de lo que estaba ya que eso quiere decir que ese pendejo ya le estaba ganando confianza.

-"Maldito francés"- pensé molesto, aunque no sabía si era porque él estaba tratando de arruinar la relación entre Stan y Kyle… o si es por el hecho de que le gusta Kyle.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que esta historia junto con la de Universo Paralelo voy a actualizarla un día y la otra el siguiente para que así no me quede atrás en ninguna y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	13. Ch 13 mas planes

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro de esta historia, ya saben que South Park ni es mío, pero los personajes que me invente y la historia son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: MAS PLANES**

**THOMAS POV:**

Luego de que termináramos las clases de educación física, varios de los chicos estaban con grandes golpes producidos por Pip, afortunadamente para mí y mis amigos, no nos golpeó gravemente, después de todo somos amigos suyos. Pero luego vi como Bradley miraba fijamente a Butters, eso me entristeció mucho ya que él solamente tiene ojos para Butters y no para mí y eso hace que algunas veces deseara que a Butters… no, no puedo enojarme con él ni desearle ningún mal, después de todo, él es uno de mis mejores amigos desde que entre a esta escuela, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia y de celos, ya que él hace que Bradley sonría y suspire como nunca lo hace ante nadie, cómo está pasando justo ahora, que no disimular su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto me hipnotiza y me gusta de él.

Ya estando de nuevo en clases, el señor Garrison nos trataba de "explicar" un tema, pero yo solo estaba enfocado en mirar a Bradley, que de nuevo miraba sonriendo a Butters, que parecía estar hablando con Kenny de algo y no pude evitar suspirar tristemente.

-Ah… ¡NO JODA!- exclame, aunque parece que nadie se incomodó, después de todo durante todo este tiempo, mis compañeros de clase ya se han acostumbrado a mis insultos.

-¿Te pasa algo Thomas?- me pregunto Jack que estaba a mi izquierda y se dio cuenta de ese suspiro de tristeza, los dos estábamos hablando en voz baja.

-No, no me ¡JODA! Pasa nada- le dije, pero no pude disimular mi semblante y Jack siguió mi mirada antes de que pudiera disimularla.

-Aún no puedes dejar de pensar en Bradley, verdad- me dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta, ya que es la única persona que sabe que él me gusta y no se eh lo he dicho a nadie más, ni siquiera a Butters ni a Craig.

-Sí… no puedo evitar ¡CAGARLO! Hacerlo- le afirme con tristeza.

-Oh vamos no te pongas así recuerda lo que te dije sobre no perder la esperanza- me trato de animar.

-Trato de mantenerlas… pero me resulta muy ¡CULEADAS! Mantenerlas cuando veo que solo se enfoca en Butters- le dije sin cambiar mi semblante.

-Ni que lo digas- me dijo irónico, sabiendo muy bien que Bradley debes en cuando fantasea con Butters.

-Y lo peor es que aún no sé cómo ¡COGERMELO! Ganármelo.

-¿Has tratado de pasar más tiempo con él?- me pregunto, ya que me había sugerido hacer eso para tratar de ser más cercano a Bradley de lo que ya somos como amigos.

-Sí lo eh hecho, pero eso no hace que él deje de ¡CAGARSE! Pensar en Butters- le dije sin cambiar de semblante.

-Carajo, si no hacemos algo para hacer que deje de fijarse de esa manera de mi primo… podría hacer o decir algo que lo moleste de tal manera que él termine lastimándolo gravemente o algo así- me dijo sabiendo muy bien que Bradley en varias ocasiones ha tratado de coquetear con Butters con "indirectas", pero afortunadamente él ha sabido cómo mantener la calma y paciencia, pero si en algún momento llegase a enojarse de verdad… no quisiera imaginármelo.

-¿Pero cómo voy a ¡MEARLO! Lograrlo?.

-No lo sé, siempre dice que desde que Butters le salvo la vida, su corazón le pertenece a él y…- Jack se detuvo un momento y por alguna razón se le formo una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te pasa algo ¡MARICÓN! Jack?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Ya sé cómo hacer que Bradley se deje de fijar en mi primo- me dijo de forma triunfal y eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte esperanzado.

-A Bradley le gusta mi primo porque le salvo la vida hace varios años, verdad- me afirmó y yo asentí- pues si quieres que él se fije en ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es salvarle la vida y listo- cuando me dijo eso me sorprendió enseguida.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunte y mi estado de shock fue tan grande que no pude decir ningún insulto.

-Mira escucha, solo hay que esperar a que este en una situación crítica y así cuando lo salves, lo tendrá tras de ti- me explico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pe-pero tu estas ¡CAGADO! Loco? ¿Cómo podría ponerme a ¡JODER! Esperar a que este en una situación peligrosa?- le pregunte no solo sorprendido, sino molesto, pero él rio un poco por eso.

-Ya no te preocupes, obviamente no hay que esperar que en verdad este en una situación peligrosa- me explico y eso me calmó un poco.

-¿Entonces cómo lo voy a ¡VIOLAR! Supuestamente salvarlo?- le pregunte.

-Ummm…- déjame pensar…- me dijo y luego recorrió el salón con la mirada, pero cuando vio a Pip, que se sonrojo por algo que le dijo Damien al oído, sonrió de nuevo

-Ya sé que hacer.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Damien y a Pip- cuando me dijo eso, me sorprendí un poco, no es que no confíe en Pip, después de todo es amigo mío, pero en cuanto a Damien… bueno, con decir que es el mismísimo hijo del Diablo, no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos, especialmente si al pedirle ayuda me cobre haciendo que le venda mi alma o algo así.

-¿Estás seguro de ¡PEDIRLES! Ayuda? ¡OJO DE CULO!- le pregunte no muy seguro.

-Claro que lo estoy, recuerda que Pip es amigo nuestro y como tiene una cadena alrededor del cuello de Damien, de seguro nos ayudara también- me explico seguro.

Bueno eso podría ser cierto, después de todo no hace falta que Luis Carlos diga en varias ocasiones que Pip tiene bien agarrado a Damien de los huevos, ya que aunque ellos dos lo nieguen se ha podido notar que con la influencia de mi pequeño amigo, Damien se ha vuelto menos… diabólico de lo que era, por así decirlo.

Ya siendo la hora de la salida, iba a buscar a Pip y Damien para que me ayudaran, pero vi cómo ellos se fueron en una nube de humo y fuego, así que supuse que iban a seguir trabajando en el "proyecto" que nos puso Garrison, bueno ya les pediré ayuda mañana, luego vi que Butters y Cartman estaban hablando de algo, pero no sé de qué y luego se alejaron uno del otro y luego vi como Wendy se iba con Gregory luego de que ella estuviera con sus amigas, pero después vi cómo Jack pareció enojarse por eso y luego sus hermanitos le dijeron algo, no sé de qué, pero parecía que se sobaban las manos adoloridos, así que supuse que no era el mejor momento de que me acompañara para ir a pedirle ayuda a Pip y Damien, claro si es que ellos estuvieras dispuestos.

Ya en mi casa, me puse a pensar en cómo hacer que Bradley se fije en mí, lo que me sugirió Jack no es precisamente algo muy honesto e incluso pensé que era para Bradley dejara de fijarse e ir tras de Butters, ya que a él no le agrada la idea de que un homosexual este obsesionado con su primo, pero aun así a estas alturas tengo que usar cualquier método para ganármelo para que me ame cómo yo a él, aunque tenga que ser deshonesto.

**FIN DEL THOMAS POV**

**WENDY POV:**

Al principio no estaba segura si debía de aceptar la ayuda de Gregory, puesto lo que pasó entre nosotros ase tantos años, pero al ver su mirada, supe que si estaba preocupado por mí y por eso decidí aceptar su ayuda y subirme en su auto. En el camino me preguntaba cómo me ha ido desde que comenzó la escuela, le dije que me ha ido bien y pude darme cuenta de que no quería tocar el tema de Stan, internamente agradecía mucho eso, pero cuando me pregunto cómo me iba en ese proyecto con Butters, uso un tono que me pareció raro.

-Pues me ha ido muy bien trabajando con él- le dije.

-¿Estas segura, no has puesto ningún problema?- me pregunto sin cambiar de tono.

-No, no ha puesto problema, todo lo contrario, es muy atento y responsable- le dije de la misma forma en cómo se lo dije a Jack cuando me pregunto es, pero él frunció el ceño.

-Pues eso espero- me dijo un poco tosco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte.

-Bueno pues… recuerda que él es alguien que tiene problemas mentales, no hay que bajar la guardia ante alguien así- me dijo, pero eso me molesto enseguida.

-Él no es una mala persona y es todo lo contrario de lo que muchas personas piensan, no vuelvas de decir eso sobre él- le advertí seriamente y Gregory pareció palidecer un poco.

-Lo-lo siento, es que me preocupo porque aún re-recuerdo esa ocasión en la que dejo inconsciente a golpes a Scott Malkinson cuando le pidió que le prestara un lápiz, no quisiera que te pasara eso- se trató de justificar recordándome eso.

En parta entiendo su preocupación, ya que recuerdo muy bien cómo el año pasado le dio una terrible paliza a ese chico, pero al parecer era porque estaba de muy mal humor en ese momento y Scott le pidió un lápiz en el momento equivocado y todos en la escuela vimos eso.

-Sí, yo también recuerdo eso, pero no ha mostrado ningún mal comportamiento en contra mía, así que no vuelvas a decir cosas cómo esa- le volví a advertir.

-Entendido, no volverá a pasar- se volvió a disculpar, pero ahora parecía más molesto que preocupado.

Mientras seguíamos en el camino, me puse a pensar en Stan y en lo que ha pasado en los últimos tiempos, las chicas me han dicho que el ya no me quiere y que ya no soy nada para él, Jack también me lo ha dicho y cuando me caí y me lastime la rodilla… no quisiera reconocerlo, pero pueden que tengan razón, especialmente por lo que íbamos hablar en la enfermería, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera parecía que supo que iba a preguntarle si él y Kyle son novios, NO, no puedo pensar de esa manera, Stan y yo hemos sido novios desde que éramos unos niños, sería ilógico que tirara por tierra todo lo que hemos hecho en todo este tiempo, pero su comportamiento…. Debe ser por su etapa de sínico, si debe ser por eso, que debe de estar viéndome como una gran mierda, si estoy segura de que su comportamiento debe ser por eso, pero cuando se cure, todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos callar todos esos rumores de que es novio de Kyle… Kyle, al parecer no lo ve como una mierda, pero bueno, debe ser porque es su mejor amigo, si debe ser por eso y también es la razón le presta mucha más atención a él que mí, esa debe ser la única razón lógica….no, un momento, ahora me siento como una desesperada al tratar de convencerme a mí misma.

-Oh Dios, ¿Qué está pasándome?- me pregunte en voz baja decepcionada de mí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste Wendy?- me pregunto Gregory que parece que escucho, pero no bien.

-Nada, solo pensaba en algo de la escuela- le mentí, pero él me dedico una mirada que decía que no me creyó.

-Está bien… mira ya llegamos a tú casa- me dijo señalándola.

Al estacionarse cerca de mí casa se bajó y fue a la puerta del copiloto abriéndomela y luego me extendió la mano de forma caballerosa.

-Gracias- le agradecí cogiendo su mano y me tuve que apoyar en él ya que aún me dolía mucho mi rodilla lastimada y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Gracias de nuevo por haberme traído- le agradecí otra vez.

-No tienes que agradecer, esto es lo mínimo que un caballero puede ser una hermosa dama- me dijo en forma de alago y un poco presumido y eso me hizo reír un poco.

-Bien, hasta mañana- me despedí mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-Hasta mañana y que te mejores- me dijo amablemente y luego cerré la puerta.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue- dije.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo es…?- me iba saludar mi mamá, pero enseguida callo el ver mi rodilla lastimada.

-¿Qué te pasó hija?- me pregunto preocupado mí papá que estaba junto a ella y se acercaron enseguida a mí.

-Me lastime en la clase de educación física, no se preocupen no es tan grave como parece- les trate de calmar.

-¿Estas segura, no quieres que te llevemos al hospital?- me pregunto aún preocupada mi mamá.

-Sí mamá, estoy segura- les afirme.

-Bueno… pero si te sientes mal, nos avisas enseguida- me dijo mi papá sin cambiar de semblante.

Luego de subir con un poco de esfuerzo y dolor las escaleras y al llegar a mi cuarto, me puse a pensar de nuevo.

-Stan… ¿Qué voy hacer si te pierdo?- me pregunte de forma angustiada y preocupante .

**FIN DEL WENDY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de seguro nadie espero los POV de Thomas y Wendy ¿verdad?, como sea y muchas gracias por sus revies :D**


	14. Ch 14 consejos de los padres

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: CONSEJOS DE LOS PADRES**

Luego de que tocaran el timbre de la salida de la escuela y mientras varios de los alumnos del décimo grado B estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, Gok´Zarah acompañada de nuevo a Gary a su casa, el mormón aún seguía triste por Stan y eso no solo preocupaba al extraterrestre, sino que hacía que se enojara cada vez más con el pelinegro, pero obviamente no podía tomar represalias contra él.

-O-oye Gary, ¿por-por qué no vamos a to-tomar algo?- le sugirió un poco sonrojado recordando lo que su hermana le dijo.

-¿Ah?... a bueno- le dijo el mormón que apenas salió de sus pensamientos y luego los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería de Tweek.

-¡GAH! Ho-hola chicos- les saludo Tweek, que en esta ocasión le tocaba ayudar a sus padres en la cafetería y eso ponía muy gruñón a Craig XD.

-Hola Tweek- le saludaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos rubios mientras se sentaban frente a una barra.

-¿Qué les sir-sirvo? ¡GAh!- les pregunto el rubio tembloroso.

-A mí un chocolate caliente y unos pastelitos- le pidió el rubio mayor.

-¿Y tú Ga-Gary?-

-Solo un té por favor- le dijo sin muchas ganas el mormón.

El rubio tembloroso fue a traer sus pedidos y cuando se los dejo se estaba empezando a formar un silencio incómodo entre el mormón y el alíen.

-Eh… ¿no quieres un pastelito Gary?- le ofreció tratando de romper ese silencio.

-No, gracias Gok, no tengo mucha hambre- le dijo sin ganas el otro rubio para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

El rubio mayor no sabía cómo tratar de animar al mormón y mucho menos saber cómo decirle sus sentimientos, hasta que el otro rubio hablo.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tú búsqueda de tu planeta de origen, Gok?- le pregunto, después de todo el rubio extraterrestre en varias ocasiones ha viajado por el espacio exterior buscando el planeta de donde proviene y esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues… no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, ya eh visitado varios de los sistemas solares de esta galaxia y no eh encontrado rastros de mi planeta de origen- le dijo el extraterrestre y esta vez fue el que puso el semblante de tristeza, ya que ha tratado de encontrar su planeta de origen desde que fue capaz de derrotar a Cthullu hace tantos años.

-Oh… perdón no debí preguntar eso- se disculpó el mormón dándose cuenta del semblante de su amigo.

-No, no te preocupes, ya algún día encontrare mi planeta de origen, después de todo lo último que se pierde es la esperanza- dijo, aunque más para sí mismo y refiriéndose a tratar de tener algo con el mormón, que referirse a encontrar su planeta.

-Cierto… lo último que se pierde es la esperanza…- dijo el otro rubio tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y ser optimista, aunque él ya sabe perfectamente que el corazón de Stan le pertenece a Kyle, pero eso no paso de ser percibido por el alíen, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Luego de eso los dos decidieron regresar a sus respectivas y el rubio mayor le ofreció al mormón llevarlo a su casa y el volvió a aceptar y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del rubio menor.

-Gracias de nuevo Gok- le agradeció.

-De-de nada, sabes que siempre pu-puedes contar conmigo- le dijo un poco sonrojado el rubio mayor cómo una especie de indirecta

-Gracias, hasta mañana- le dijo sonriente el mormón que no capto la indirecta y luego entro a su casa y el otro rubio solo soltó un suspiro de tristeza para luego irse volando a su casa.

Ya siendo de noche, los estudiantes de décimo grado B estaban preparándose para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología, pero algunos tienen en sus mentes cosas totalmente diferentes a eso.

Tal y cómo le está pasando a Jack, que estaba pensando en lo que le paso en la escuela.

-Sí que fui idiota al haberle dicho eso a Wendy- se dijo molesto así mismo recordando lo que paso con la chica en la enfermería de la escuela- ese maldito de Stan, cómo me gustaría poder reventarle esa cara y…- dijo ya molesto con el pelinegro y apretando fuertemente sus puños- no, no, no, esa no es la solución, tengo que encontrar otra forma de cómo hacer que Wendy se fije en mí- se dijo así mismo para tranquilizarse un poco- y creo que ya sé cómo- dijo sonriendo viendo una foto de su primo Butters-"Pero también están ese desgraciado de Gregory y el gordinflón de Cartman"- termino pensando volviendo a molestarse.

-¿Saber qué cosa hermano?- le pregunto de repente Ed que se le acercaba y parece que escuchó lo último que dijo Jack y este se sorprendió un poco por su intromisión.

-Eh… saber cómo lograr ganar un examen que toca para mañana- le mintió el rubio mayor y cómo su hermanito es un poco ingenuo no sospecho nada.

-Oigan hermanos, la comida esta lista- les dijo Brittany desde la sala.

-Ya vamos- le dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo y luego todos empezaron a comer.

-¿Y cómo les está yendo en la escuela chicos?- les pregunto Bud, su padre luego de que todos comieran (NA: ese es el nombre del tío de Butters).

-Muy bien- le respondieron los rubios menores al mismo tiempo, pero su hijo mayor estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y a ti Jack?- le pregunto esta vez Nellie, su madre (NA: ese es el nombre de la tía de Butters) y el rubio mayor apenas se dio cuenta de lo que le preguntaron.

-¿Ah?… pues me ha ido bien, también- les mintió para luego darle una mordida a un pedazo de pan que le quedaba, pero por el tono que uso, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-¿En serio hijo, todo está bien?- le pregunto de nuevo su madre y sus hijo menores se estaban empezando a preocupar.

-Sí, ya les dije que estoy- les dijo cortante el rubio mayor para luego levantarse e irse del comedor ante la mirada preocupante de sus hermanitos y de sus padres.

-¿Es-estas bien Jack?- pregunto preocupado Ed frotándose sus nudillos y junto con su hermana hicieron el ademan de seguirlo, pero su madre los detuvo.

-Escuchen, mejor vayan a hacer sus tareas- les pidió amablemente Nellie.

-¿Pe-pero y Jack?- le pregunto su pequeña hija mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Nosotros hablaremos con él, ahora vayan- les dijo Bud y los pequeños rubios se miraron entre sí aún preocupados y luego fueron a su cuarto que compartían y después sus padres fueron a donde estaba Jack que estaba sentado en un sillón con el lado derecho de cara recargada en su mano derecha y su mirada demostraba estar metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- le pregunto su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado derecho y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

-Es que…- su hijo no sabía cómo explicarle su situación.

-¿Acaso se trata sobre esa chica… esa tal Wendy que nos mencionaste en esa ocasión?- le pregunto su madre que ya estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y se estaba refiriendo a Wendy, ya que Jack les había contado a sus padres sobre la atracción que siente hacía la chica y cuando le hizo esa pregunta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-S-sí, se trata de ella- les dijo su hijo mayor para luego botar un suspiro.

-Hay hijo, si ya sabes que ella ya tiene novio, no deberías tratar de hacer que lo deje por ti- le dijo su madre con la intención de que su hijo deje de fijarse en la mujer del prójimo (NA: eso sonó muy puritano XD).

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, además el novio de ella parece que no le importa lo que le pase- les dijo molestándose al recordar lo que le paso a Wendy en educación física y cómo Stan no pareció importarle lo que le sucedió.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero recuerda que siempre te hemos dicho que no es bueno meterse en los problemas que tengan una pareja y que ellos mismos sean los que los resuelvan- le dijo su papá.

-Sí, ya se eso, pero es que algunas veces siento que yo si podría ser mejor novio para ella de lo que es su actual novio- les dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Recuerda que la chica es la que decide quién puede ser mejor novio para ella, no tú- le dijo su mamá tratando de hacer que se diera cuenta de eso.

-Es que no entienden, lo que pasa es que…- Jack no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy- dijo Nellie y fue a abrir la puerta- Oh, eres tu Bradley, por favor pasa- le saludo amablemente dejándolo pasar, sabiendo que el rubio rizado es amigo de sus hijos.

-Hola se-señora- saludo el rubio un poco tímido entrando a la casa- ho-hola señor, hola Jack- saludo a su amigo y a su padre.

-Hola joven- le saludo Bud.

-Ah, eres tú Bradley- le dijo el rubio mayor, sintiéndose aliviado de ya no tener que seguir hablando con sus padres sobre ese tema- bueno, comencemos a trabajar- le dijo un poco apurado mientras se levantaba del sillón y eso extraño un poco al rubio menor.

-Bueno, que les vaya bien en su proyecto y no se te olvide lo que te dijimos hijo- le dijo Nellie sabiendo lo que pensaba su hijo.

-Sí mamá ya se, vamos Bradley- dijo un poco avergonzado su hijo sacándole unas pequeñas risas a sus padres y luego se fue a su cuarto con el rubio rizado.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta que dos ciertos rubios escucharon toda esa plática.

-No puedo creerlo, a Jack le gusta Wendy- dijo asombrada Brittany, ya que a ella y a Ed les había dado curiosidad saber lo que sus padres iban hablar con Jack.

-Eso explica porque hoy parecía haberse enojado cuando ella se fue con Gregory- dijo su hermano con el mismo semblante refiriéndose a cuando su hermano mayor les había apretado las manos cuando se molestó.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, deberíamos ayudarlo?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Pues no sé… nuestros pa-padres dijeron que no es bu-bueno meterse en los pro-problemas de las pa-parejas- le dijo Ed nervioso frotándose sus nudillos.

-Ya-ya sé que no es bu-bueno, pe-pero recuerda que nuestro her-hermano no ha te-tenido una chica desde que…- le pequeña rubia iba a decir algo referente al pasado de Jack, pero enseguida Ed le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-No di-digas eso, sa-sabes que no po-podemos hablar de ese tema- le dijo no solo nervioso, sino un poco molesto su hermano.

-Per-perdón- le dijo la rubia luego de que le quitara la mano- pero creo que tienes razón, no de-debemos meternos en eso- le dio la razón.

-Solo esperemos que nuestro hermano ya algún día pueda encontrar a alguien como…- le dijo Ed viendo con tristeza cierta fotografía que hay en una pared y después se retiró con su hermana a su habitación sin que sus padres los hayan descubierto.

Ya siendo más de noche, Gary caminaba de regreso a su casa luego de haber trabajado con Stan, estaba muy triste sabiendo que el pelinegro es novio de Kyle y tener que trabajar los dos en el mismo lugar lo ponía peor. Pero al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que paso por un oscuro callejón y sin previo aviso alguien lo cogió y lo aporreo fuertemente contra una de las paredes de ese lugar.

-¡AUXI…!- el mormón iba a gritar por ayuda, pero una mano de su atacante le tapó la boca de forma brusca.

-Más te vale que por tu bien mantengas la bocota cerrada- le advirtió seriamente el sujeto y el mormón se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué- que quieres?- le pregunto aterrado.

-Algo muy importante para mí y con tu ayuda podré conseguirlo- le dijo el tipo sonriendo sádicamente.

Fin del capítulo

**TARARARAM TARARARAM (música dramática) ¿quién habrá sido el sujeto que ataco a Gary? ¿y de que estaban hablando Ed y Brittany cuando estaban escondidos? Todo eso y más se sabrá a lo largo de este fic ;D, creo que el siguiente que actualizare será el de Que hubiera pasado si…, y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	15. Ch 15 nuevas preocupaciones

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: NUEVAS PREOCUPACIONES**

Al día siguiente, era viernes, la mayoría los alumnos estaban entrando de mala gana a la escuela, Stan, Kyle y Kenny hablaban sobre el "accidente" que Luis Carlos les producirá el fin de semana, Gregory y el Topo hablaban sobre como conquistar a Wendy y a Kyle respectivamente, mientras que el Team rubio hablaban entre sí, pero notaron la ausencia de Gary y de Butters.

-¿Dónde estará Gary?- pregunto un poco preocupado Gok´Zarah.

-¿Y dónde estará Butters?- pregunto Bradley con el mismo semblante y eso entristeció un poco a Thomas.

-Es raro que ellos dos no estén aquí ya, por lo general son algunos de los primeros en llegar- les dijo Pip con extrañeza.

-Ya aparecerán por ahí- le restó importancia Damien ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de los rubios, especialmente la del más pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Butters estaba llevando en su Harley a Wendy, ya que la chica aún estaba con su rodilla derecha lastimada y el rubio le había ofrecido el día anterior traerla a la escuela y ella le había agradecido ese gesto. Luego de unos minutos los dos ya habían llegado a la escuela y luego de estacionar su moto, el rubio le ofreció a la chica el brazo para que ella se apoyara para caminar bien.

-Gracias Butters- le agradeció Wendy mientras le sujetaba el brazo y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco.

-De-de nada- le dijo un poco nervioso y los dos empezaron a caminar al interior de la escuela, hasta que el rubio recordó algo.

-¿Y-y co-como te fue con Gre-Gregory cuando te lle-llevo?- le pregunto a la chica, pero por alguna razón su tono mostraba algo de molestia y esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, ya que el rubio no le había preguntado eso cuando trabajaron en el proyecto el día de ayer.

-Oh pues… me fue muy bien, fue muy amable y caballeroso- le respondió Wendy, omitiendo el importante detalle de cuando el inglés hablo mal de Butters.

-"Cómo todo el lame culos que es"- espeto irónico y burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Pues me alegro que te haya ido bien con él- le dijo sonriente el rubio, aunque su sonrisa no era del todo sincera. Luego de unos minutos pudieron ver a las amigas de la chica.

-¡Hola Wendy!- le saludaron casi todas ellas al mismo tiempo y se le acercaron.

-Hola chicas- les saludo la pelinegra, pero luego noto que Bebe no estaba con ellas- ¿Dónde está Bebe?- les pregunto y sus amigas pusieron un semblante triste.

-Bueno… ella aún está muy triste y molesta con Clyde y por eso no vino hoy, ya que nos había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente- le dijo con pesar Patty.

-"Que idiota es al seguir preocupándose por esa pendejada"- espeto burlón la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Tú cállate- le dijo molesto el rubio en voz baja.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes Wendy?- le pregunto Nicole para dejar de lado el tema de Bebe.

-Pues un poco mejor a cómo me sentía ayer- les dijo la chica mientras se sobaba en donde tiene la venda en su rodilla- ya puedes soltarme Butters- le pidió ya que el rubio aún le servía de apoyo.

-¿Es-estas segura?- le pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio.

-Claro, no te preocupes- le aseguro le pelinegra y el rubio la soltó aún inseguro- no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas traído y ayudado Butters- le agradeció sonriendo la chica y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio.

-De-de nada, fu-fue un placer- le dijo no solo sonrojado, sino nervioso el chico mientras se frotaba sus nudillos y eso le saco unas cuantas risas a las chicas.

-"Deberíamos de cobrarte por esto"- espeto molesto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio, pero antes de este pudiera decir algo, sonó el timbre de clases.

-Ya es hora de ir a clases- dijo Patty y junto con sus amigas y el rubio se dirigieron al salón de clases, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien observo lo que paso.

-Sigue así de pendejo Butters y veras como Wendy se enojara como nunca cuando sepa que estás trabajando para Cartman- dijo de forma desaprobatoria la misma que vio como Eric le daba los 10$ a Butters.

Ya estando en el salón, el señor Garrison aún no había llegado… como de costumbre XD, así que de nuevo los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre sí.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto de repente Cartman, eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica y a sus amigas, ya que nunca pensaron que Eric Cartman le preguntara eso.

-Eh… sí… estoy bien- le respondió la pelinegra desconfiada e insegura de las intenciones del castaño gordo.

-¿Estas totalmente segura?- le siguió preguntando Eric.

-¿Por qué le preguntas eso Cartman?- le pregunto de repente Red, que al igual que casi todas sus amigas, desconfiaban del gordo.

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo preguntar?- le pregunto toscamente el castaño.

-Oh vamos, sabemos cómo eres tú, así que de seguro debes estar preguntando eso por alguno de tus estúpidos planes- le pregunto desconfiada Sally y casi todas las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo con eso.

-Pues aunque ustedes no lo crean, yo le pregunto eso a Wendy porque en verdad si estoy preocupado- les dijo ya molesto el gordo.

-Si claro, como no- dijo sarcástica Nicole, pero cuando el gordo dijo eso, Wendy pudo notar que el tono y mirada que uso el castaño, era sinceras, lo cual es MUY raro en él y eso la asombro.

-Cierto, por qué no mejor vas a comer Cheese-Pooths o algo así- dijo Rebecca también desconfiada del gordo.

-¡¿A sí? pues entonces jódanse, yo me voy!- les dijo aún más molesto el gordo mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Ese gordo cree que puede fingir preocuparse por alguien- dijo molesta Red.

-Sí, es imposible que él pueda preocuparse por ti Wendy- le dijo Sally, pero al parecer la pelinegra estaba en sus pensamientos.

-"Ese tono y esa mirada… ¿acaso en verdad se preocupó por mí?"- se preguntó a sí misma la pelinegra de forma mental sorprendiéndose por eso.

-¿Wendy?- le pregunto Red moviéndola un poco haciendo que ella volviera en sí.

-¿Eh, que pasa?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Te decía que es imposible que ese gordinflón se preocupe en realidad por ti- le dijo de nuevo Sally.

-Sí, de seguro debe de ser parte de algún plan suyo- le apoyo Rebecca, pero la pelinegra volvió a sus pensamientos, pero no fue la única persona que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-"Que suerte tienes Wendy"- pensó una persona con envidia.

-Ese maldito cabrón cree que se va a salir con la suya- dijo molesto Gregory y el Topo bufó hastiado.

-Esa grandísima bola de grasa…- dijo en voz baja Jack igual de molesto que el inglés.

-¿Qué ¡CAGASTE! Dijiste Jack?- le pregunto Thomas que no lo escucho bien.

-Nada, no dije nada- le dijo cortante el rubio mayor, pero sus amigos lo vieron algo desconfiados- pe-pero dinos Butterscupp, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar a la escuela?- le pregunto a su primo para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, pues resulta que había ido a buscar a Wendy a su casa y por eso me demore- le respondió inocentemente su primo, pero eso hizo que Bradley frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y por qué fuiste a buscar a Wendy?- le pregunto un poco tosco el rubio rizado y su semblante no salió de ser percibido por Thomas que boto un suspiro de tristeza que nadie noto, excepto Jack.

-"Oh cielos, ya va a comenzar con sus estúpidos celos…"- dijo hastiado y molesto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente dándose cuenta del semblante del rubio rizado.

-Pu-pues es que cómo ella tiene su ro-rodilla lastimada, yo le ha-había ofrecido llevarla a la es-escuela- respondió Butters a la pregunta de Bradley, un poco más nervioso que molesto.

-"Ahora solo falta que este marica se auto lastime para que así Butters le ofrezca ayuda"- pensó irónico y burlón Damien.

-Pues muy bien Butters, es bueno que le ofrezcas ayuda a los demás- le alago sonriente Pip.

-Y hablando de ayuda… ¿Dónde está Gary?- pregunto preocupado Gok´Zarah.

-Cierto, ya comenzaron las ¡MAL PARIDAS! Clases y él todavía no ha llegado- dijo el rubio de Tourette.

-De seguro debe de estar perdiendo el tiempo ayudando a alguien por ahí, junto con sus pendejos padres y hermanos- dijo de forma burlona Damien y Pip le dio un codazo, mientras que el rubio extraterrestre lo miro muy molesto.

-"Lo mismo digo"- apoyo se comentario la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

Pero antes de que alguno de los rubios pudiera decir algo, vieron al mormón que entraba al salón y se podía apreciar muy bien que en su ojo izquierdo tiene un GRAN morado, dando a entender que lo habían golpeado y en su mirada había un miedo, angustia y desesperación ENORMES y detrás de él entro Luis Carlos, pero este tenía un semblante de tristeza y preocupación, pero cuando vio a Clyde puso un semblante de gran enojo y el castaño le devolvió el gesto, pero Stan y sus amigos y el Team rubio se preocuparon enseguida al ver al mormón así y estos últimos se le acercaron enseguida, incluso Damien, que era jalado por Pip, mientras que el latino se sentó en su puesto sin despegar su mirada de la de Clyde.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasó a Gary?- pregunto preocupado Kyle.

-No lo sé, pero cuando se fue de mi casa ayer, no estaba así- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante.

-"Tengo la sensación de que esto se pondrá peor"- pensó Kenny con el mismo semblante que sus amigos.

-"Gran pendejo"- pensó burlón y sádico uno de los alumnos.

-¿Pero qué ¡MIERDA! Te ocurrió Gary?- le pregunto preocupado Thomas.

-Lo que pa-paso fue…- el mormón por algún motivo se detuvo-… es que cu-cuando volvía a mi casa, me asaltaron- les dijo aunque por su tono parecía que ocultaba algo, pero aun así demostraba gran miedo.

-¿Quién fue el que te asalto?- le pregunto Gok´Zarah, no solo preocupado, sino ardiendo de rabia.

-No… no lo sé, to-todo estaba muy os-oscuro y el que me a-asalto usaba un pa-pasa montañas- les dijo el mormón sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero estas totalmente seguro de que no sabes quién fue el que te ataco?- le pregunto el rubio extraterrestre sin cambiar de semblante.

-… sí, estoy totalmente seguro- les dijo el mormón que no cambiaba de semblante tampoco.

-"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que está ocultando algo?"- pregunto algo desconfiado la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-¿Y qué te robaron Gary?- le pregunto preocupado Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra personalidad.

-U-unos cuantos dólares que te-tenía- les dijo el mormón para luego sobarse el morado que tiene.

-Cómo se nota que en estos tiempos, unos cuantos dólares son equivalentes a una buena golpiza para un idiota como tú- dijo irónico y burlón Damien y eso molesto a los rubios.

-Damien, te dije que…- Pip no pudo terminar de regañarlo, porque lo interrumpieron.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE ESA BOCA ESTÚPIDO!- le grito furioso Gok´Zarah mientras era rodeado de un aura rosada para luego pisar el piso con fuerza haciendo que toda la escuela temblara y eso hizo que todos los alumnos de decimo B se asustaran enseguida, inclusive el mismísimo hijo del Demonio que se puso pálido… mejor dicho, más pálido de lo que es.

-"Más le vale que el chico frambuesa sepa cómo controlarse"- pensó Alarcón que era el único que no se intimido por lo que hizo el extraterrestre y se alisto por si acaso.

-¿Qué fue ese temblor?- pregunto el Chef, que estaba con la directora Victoria en la parte trasera de la cocina de la escuela haciendo unos… "asuntos".

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo con entusiasmo Mark esperando a que Gok´Zarah le hiciera un daño a Damien.

-Ya cálmate Gok- le pidió Jack poniéndole una mano encima y el rubio rosado se tranquilizó un poco mientras desaparecía su aura rosada.

-Pe-perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el extraterrestre ante todos los otros estudiantes del salón.

-"Bonita forma de reaccionar, ni que fuera su novio o algo así"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, que no se intimido demasiado por lo que paso, mientras que el rubio se asustó como el resto.

-¿Viste lo que causas Damien?- le pregunto molesto Pip, pero el pelinegro aún estaba más pálido de lo "normal".

-Y yo que pensé que no se podría poner más pálido de lo que es- dijo burlón Luis Carlos, con la intención de animar el ambiente y varios de los estudiantes rieron por eso y Damien al escuchar eso se molestó enseguida dejando de lado su "pálidización".

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que hizo Gok´Zarah y como se puso Damien XD, ¿pero qué fue lo que le paso exactamente a Gary?, eso lo sabrán más adelante, creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare será Que hubiera pasado si… y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	16. Ch 16 atmosfera tensa

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS: ATMOSFERA TENSA**

Luego del "pequeño" temblor que produjo Gok´Zarah, el señor Garrison había comenzado a dar las clases y no pareció importarle la gran grieta en el piso que había causado el rubio extraterrestre y los demás alumnos trataban de no seguir asustados por eso, pero uno en particular estaba muy preocupado.

-"Rayos, si ese idiota me descubre…, bueno no importa, dudo mucho que ese otro pendejo abra la boca"- pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ya siendo la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, pero en la mesa del Team rubio había un invitado especial.

-Ese maldito de Clyde…- susurro molesto Alarcón, que en esta ocasión no fue a la mesa en donde estaba el Team Stan y el Team Craig, ya que obviamente no quería estar cerca del castaño amante de los tacos y lo miraba de mala manera.

-¿Por-por qué o-odias a Clyde, Luis?- le pregunto un poco nervioso Butters.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?, por culpa de ese pendejo Bebe no vino hoy a la escuela- le dijo el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante.

-Como se nota que si estás bien tragado de las ella- le dijo Damien de forma burlona y el latino lo vio molesto, mientras que Pip le dio un codazo.

-¿A sí? Pues mira quien lo dice- le dijo Alarcón ya burlón refiriéndose a Pip y el ojirrojo fue el que se puso molesto.

-Pe-pero Luis, no de-debes mo-molestarte con Clyde, los problemas que tengan una pa-pareja deben ser re-resueltos por ellos mismos- le dijo Ed frotándose sus nudillos recordando lo que sus padres le dijeron a Jack.

-Pues cuanto lo siento, pero esa filosofía no funciona conmigo- le dijo cortante el colombiano que no dejaba de ver de mala manera a Clyde.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se molestó por eso.

-Bueno, si en realidad la ¡CAGAS! Quieres, debes tratar de ser más ¡JODIDO! Cercano a ella- aconsejo Thomas a Alarcón siendo una especie de indirecta a lo que Jack le dijo sobre Bradley.

-Eso trato y con lo de este estúpido proyecto es la oportunidad perfecta para eso… pero aun así no creo que solo con mi gran sentido del humor y carisma pueda hacer que Bebe se fije en mí- les dijo el colombiano dejando de lado su enojo asía Clyde, siendo remplazado por algo de tristeza.

-Con ese sentido del humor y comportamiento que tienes, de seguro vas a atraer varias chicas- le dijo sarcástico y burlón Damien y el colombiano lo miro molesto mientras que Pip le volvía a dar un codazo.

-No me hagas tener que rociarte con agua vendita- le amenazo el latino.

-Huy que miedo tengo- le dijo el pelinegro pálido sin cambiar de semblante. Pero antes de que el colombiano pudiera seguir amenazándolo…

-Ah…- se escuchó el gemido adolorido de Gary, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, mientras se sobaba su ojo lastimado con un trapo mojado y frio.

-¿Estas mejo Gary?- le pregunto preocupado Gok´Zarah que tiene un recipiente con agua fría en donde se mojaba el trapo.

-Un poco mejor…- le dijo aún adolorido el mormón siguiendo sobándose su ojo izquierdo y eso preocupo a los demás rubios.

-A-aún no pu-puedo creer que al-alguien te haya las-lastimado de esa ma-manera- le dijo Brittany preocupada mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-So-solo un bar-bárbaro haría al-algo como eso- dijo Ed frotándose sus nudillos.

-Eso no es nada, en el Infierno hay cosas mucho peores que un ojo lastimado- le restó importancia al asunto Damien para luego darle un mordisco a su emparedado infernal XD.

-Y yo puedo imaginarme cosas peores- dijo el colombiano con el mismo semblante para luego darle un sorbo a su Pony Malta y los rubios lo vieron molestos por esas indiferencias.

-Pues en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, los humanos normales no tenemos poderes infernales, ni imaginarios, así que para nosotros nos resulta muy doloroso un daño como ese- les recriminó Bradley.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, mientras que no me pase nada, me vale un carajo- le dijo Damien sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces no te importaría si algo me llegara a pasar?- le pregunto Pip molesto por la indiferencia de su novio y este se atraganto un poco por su emparedado.

-Eh… bueno este… no tengo de que preocuparme, porque obviamente nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo al novio del mismísimo hijo del Diablo- el pelinegro pálido trato de enmendar las cosas.

-"Más bien el hijo de un maricón"- espeto burlón la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-"Mira quien lo dice"- dijo irónico y burlón Luis Carlos que se tomó la molestia de darle una pasada rápida a la mente de Butters que no se dio cuenta.

-Pues parece que no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a mis amigos- dijo aún molesto el pequeño rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara al lado opuesto de donde estaba su novio y este se empezó a desesperar.

-Es-es que eh…- el ser infernal no sabía que decirle.

-¿Ven todos? Siempre eh dicho que Pip te tiene bien agarrado de los huevos- le dijo burlón el latino y todos los rubios rieron por eso, incluyendo Gary y Gok´Zarah, mientras que el inglés y el Anti-Cristo lo vieron molestos.

-Pero ya volviendo al tema…- dijo Jack entre risas-… ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres y hermanos cuando te vieron así?- cuando le pregunto eso al mormón, este enseguida dejo reír y puso semblante de angustia.

-Ellos… ellos se preocuparon muchísimo e incluso estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía, pero no se los permití- les dijo cabizbajo el mormón.

-¿Pe-pero por qué no dejaste que le pidieran ayuda a la po-policía?- le pregunto Butters.

-Pues porque…- el otro rubio se detuvo un momento y eso extraño a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué, acaso el que te ataco te amenazo?- le pregunto serio Gok.

-No-no es por eso, es porque…- el mormón se volvió a detener, pero antes de que alguno de los otros rubios le dijeran algo, Damien habló.

-Pues porque si les pidieran ayuda a la policía, no serviría de nada porque ellos son unos inútiles- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo diablillo- le apoyo Alarcón.

-"Lo mismo digo"- les apoyo Caos desde la mente de Butters (NA: se me olvido decir que ese es el nombre de la otra personalidad de Butters).

-Tienen razón, los policías de este pueblo no sirven de nada- apoyo Jack a los dos pelinegros.

-Pues espero algún día encontrar al que te hizo esto para así…- dijo molesto el rubio extraterrestre mientras hacía que su puño derecho chocara contra la palma de su mano izquierda y eso asombro a sus amigos, ya que por lo general el rubio alienígena es muy tranquilo y amigable.

-Tra-tranquilízate Gok- le pidió nervioso Butters.

-Si frambuesa, bájale a esos ánimos que tienes- le dijo Alarcón, aunque por su tono parecía una advertencia más que como un pedido.

-Sí Gok… no fue para tanto- le trato de tranquilizar el mormón, que estaba preocupado cómo Butters y solo por eso hizo que el extraterrestre se calmara un poco.

-Bueno… supongo que tendremos que ¡IRNOS A LA MIERDA! Ser más cuidadosos si caminamos por las ¡PLASTAS DE MIERDAS! Calles de noche- dijo Thomas tratando de terminar con ese tema.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante y ninguno de los otros rubios volvieron a hablar del tema de lo que le paso al mormón.

Pero resulta que alguien se pudo dar más o menos cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Eso es marica, mantén la boca cerrada- dijo sonriendo complacido y sádicamente un sujeto misterioso.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa en donde se encontraban Gregory, el Topo y el Team de Stan y Craig…

-Ese maldito de Alarcón…- dijo molesto Clyde mirando de mala manera al latino, para luego darle una fuerte mordida a su taco.

-Oh vamos Clyde, no debes de enojarte así con Luis Carlos- le dijo Kyle.

-Sí, no creo que en realidad Bebe este fijada en él- le dijo Craig cómo si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Pero si eso resulta cierto, le voy a…- dijo aún molesto el castaño mientras inconscientemente rompía un taco sus manos.

-Dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacerle algo, de seguro él te dejaría tirado de un solo movimiento- le aconsejo el Topo para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Solo porque tiene sus poderes imaginarios, de lo contrario…- siguió diciendo Clyde sin cambiar de semblante.

-De seguro aun así te dejaría tirado en el piso y empezarías a chillar como el marica que eres- le dijo burlón Cartman haciendo que el francés riera un poco por eso, mientras que Clyde, Token y Kevin lo vieran de mala manera.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se dejó patear el culo por Wendy cuando éramos niños- le dijo de forma irónica Craig haciendo que los demás empezaran a reír ante eso y el castaño gordo se puso rojo del enojo.

-Sí que estas bien jodido gordinflón- le dijo el francés de forma burlona, ya que aunque él y Gregory no estuvieron presentes en ese momento, de seguro habrán escuchado de eso por boca de alguno que otro estudiante.

-¡¿A sí?, pues jódanse yo me voy!- dicho esto Cartman cogió su charola y se alejó de la mesa.

-Culón idiota- espeto Kyle.

-Pero hablando de Wendy… ¿Qué pasa contigo Stan, por qué no la ayudaste ayer cuando se lastimo la rodilla?- le pregunto Gregory ya serio y el pelinegro enseguida se molestó.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? Ya eh dicho que eso es problema mío y de nadie más- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Problema tuyo? Pues la aptitud que has mostrado ante ella, indica que te importa poco lo que le pueda pasar- le dijo no solamente serio, sino molesto el rubio inglés.

-"Ya vas a empezar de nuevo…"- pensó hastiado el Topo.

-¡Oh cielos! Si Stan no se preocupa por Wendy, eso quiere decir que no le va importar si ella es secuestrada por el gobierno para que la usen para sus experimentos ¡y eso sería demasiada presión para ella GAH!- exclamo Tus Tweek con una de sus típicas paranoias mientras se jalaba sus mechones rubios.

-Tweek, te eh dicho que no me gusta que te jales así tú cabello- le regaño Craig mientras le sujetaba las manos y se las apartaba de su cabello.

-Pero Gregory tiene razón Stan, algún día Wendy se va a cansar de tu indiferencia y… bueno ya sabes- le aconsejo Token retomando la conversación original, después de todo él fue novio de Wendy cuando eran niños luego de que ella rompiera con Stan.

-"De seguro dice eso porque Wendy lo mando al carajo cuando éramos niños"- pensó irónico Kevin.

-¿Tú también vas a joder con eso? En vez de meterte en lo que no te importa, ¿Por qué te no vas a vivir con los leones de nuevo porque no hay millonarios en South Park?- pregunto molesto Stan a Token y empezando a enojarse de verdad (NA: recuerden uno de los últimos episodios de la temporada 5 XD).

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto enojado también el afroamericano poniéndose en pie bruscamente y eso asusto un poco a algunos de los chicos, especialmente a Clyde, ya que siempre lo consideraba alguien muy paciente y pacifista.

-Lo que escuchaste- le dijo Stan poniéndose en pie también mientras se miraban frente a frente y que los dos están de lados opuestos de la mesa.

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió enojado Kenny poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Stan- escucha Stan, recuerda lo que hablamos esa vez, así que compórtate- le dijo refiriéndose a cuando ellos dos y Kyle fueron a pedirle ayuda a Luis Carlos- y en cuanto a ustedes…- dijo señalando al Team Craig, a Gregory y al Topo- le de Stan y Wendy no es problema suyo, así que dejen de estar hablando mierda- les advirtió seriamente.

-…como quieran- les dijo Token un poco más calmado.

-Lo que sea- les dijo Craig mostrándoles el dedo medio.

-"Sí crees que voy a dejar ese tema solo porque tú lo dices, estas muy equivocado"- pensó molesto Gregory sin que se haya sentido intimidado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre Stan y Token.

-"Mira lo que causas idiota"- pensó hastiado el Topo.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que las actualizaciones de esta y las otras historias las hare aleatoriamente, debido a que algunas veces la inspiración no me llega D:, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	17. Ch 17 clases de ciencias y mas favores

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: CLASE DE CIENCIAS Y OTRO FAVOR**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que terminara el almuerzo, mis amigos nos dirigíamos al salón de clases junto con el resto de mis compañeros de clase, pero en el camino pudimos ver como el detestable de Trent y sus amigos junto con el resto de los brabucones de la escuela molestaban de una u otra manera a los estudiantes de grados menores, eso me traía recuerdos de cuando me molestaban cuando era un niño y también cuando me enojaba de verdad por eso y… mejor dejo de pensar en el pasado.

Luego vi como ese odioso de Mark Romper Stomper tiraba a un lado a un chico mientras se burlaba de él y vi como mi primita se preocupaba por eso, mientras que Jack solamente lo miraba de forma molesta, al igual que yo y Ed, ya que a nos otros no nos agrada la idea de que alguien como él esté interesado en Brittany, especialmente ya que en algunas ocasiones Mark se ha tratado de propasar con ella, pero mi primo mayor le ha dado su merecido en todas esas ocasiones, aunque eso no ha hecho que Romper desista de sus intentos de conquistarse a mi prima, el peor de los casos sería que Jack no estuviera cerca para ayudarle si Stomper se volviera a tratar de pasar de listo y dudo mucho que Ed sea capaz de hacerle frente si eso llegara a pasar, y en cuanto a mí… bueno, espero no tener que llegar a los extremos.

Mis compañeros estaban entrando al salón, pero Jack y yo decidimos acompañar a Ed y a Brittany a su salón de clases.

-¡Hola!- nos saludó amigablemente mi viejo amigo Doguie que estudia en el mismo curso de mis primitos, no sé porque pero parece que él parece siempre mirar fijamente a Brittany cuando ella y Ed están junto a él, bueno supongo que debe ser porque son muy buenos amigos.

-Hola Doguie- le saludaron con el mismo semblante mis primitos y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo mi primo mayor- bueno, ya saben que deben prestar atención a las clases y cuídense- les dijo a sus hermanos, esa aptitud me recuerda mucho a la aptitud que mostraba Kenny a su hermanita Karen cuando éramos más chicos.

-Sí ya sabemos hermano- le dijo Ed y luego nos despedimos y nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón de clases, pero Jack me detuvo.

-Oye Butterscupp, tengo que pedirte algo muy importante- me dijo y por su mirada y tono pude darme cuenta de que es algo serio.

-¿De-de que se tra-trata?- le pregunte un poco nervioso mientras me frotaba mis nudillos.

-Se trata de…- mi primo se detuvo un momento y no sé porque, pero parece que se puso un poco nervioso y algo sonrojado, eso no puede ser, Jack nunca se pone en ese estado.

-"¿Qué carajos le pasa?"- me pregunto mi otro yo.

-¿Te-te ocurre al-algo Jack?- le pregunte un poco nervioso y parece que eso hizo que volviera en sí.

-Escucha primo, tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante- me dijo ya serio.

-Claro Jack, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- le dije sonriendo y eso hizo que él sonriera también.

-Entonces escucha, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de Wendy- cuando me dijo eso, mi sonrisa se borró enseguida e hizo que por alguna razón me molestara un poco, aunque no sabía porque exactamente, ya sea porque eso no me parece correcto y porque es injusto.

-"Otro con eso, primero fue la bola de grasa de Cartman y ahora Jack, solamente falta que el pendejo de Gregory nos pida ayuda también"- dijo irónico mi otro yo.

-¿Pe-pero por qué me pi-pides eso?- le pregunte a Jack no solo nervioso, sino aún un poco molesto también.

-Que pregunta me haces, ¿acaso no sabes que me gusta Wendy?- me pregunto un poco burlón pensando que estaba siendo ingenuo.

-"Cree que somos idiotas"- espeto molesto la voz en mi mente.

-Cla-claro que sé que te gus-gusta Wendy, ¿pe-pero acaso no sabes que a Eric y a Gre-Gregory también les gusta ella?- le pregunte ese importante detalle y él puso semblante de enojo.

-Claro que lo sé, es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda para así lograr que ella solo se interese en mí y no en ese inglés idiota. Ni en ese gordo bastardo- me dijo Jack sin cambiar de semblante y eso me molesto un poco ya que Eric es mi amigo.

-Pe-pero ella aún sigue si-siendo novia de Stan- le dije como una excusa para no tener que seguir metiéndome en este tipo de asuntos, pero mi primo parece que se enojó más por eso.

-Esa es la razón principal, ese desgraciado no se preocupa por ella y parece no le importa lo que le pueda pasar, ¿no recuerdas lo que le pasó ayer en la clase de educación física?- me pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-"En eso tiene razón"- le apoyo mi otra personalidad.

Bueno, supongo que no puedo contradecir eso, ya que yo también me eh dado cuenta de que Stan parece muy distante con Wendy y no se preocupa mucho por ella, aunque se lastime físicamente, razón por la cual ella ha estado triste y angustiada últimamente.

-Pues sí, pa-parece que Stan no le im-importa lo que le pu-pueda pasar a Wendy, pero…- trataba de buscar una excusa para no tener que meterme en eso.

-Entonces no debes de tener ningún inconveniente en ayudarme Butterscupp- me interrumpió Jack, pero yo aún no estaba muy seguro en ayudarle- vamos primo, sabes que yo soy muy responsable y de seguro sería mejor novio de Wendy de lo que es Stan- me aseguro.

-No lo sé…- le dije estando aún inseguro, pero por alguna razón molesto por lo que está pidiéndome.

-Por favor primo, hazlo como un favor entre familiares- me volvió a pedir y yo vote un suspiro de resignación, ya que no soy capaz de negarle ayuda a alguien cercano a mí.

-Está bien, te ayudare con Wendy- cuando le dije eso, Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Butterscupp- me agradeció.

-"Solo porque eres familiar nuestro, de lo contrario te cobraríamos como al culón"- espeto algo molesto mi otro yo en mi mente- "y de seguro le gusta ella porque su aptitud se parece a la de…"- mi otro yo iba hablar de algo que teníamos prohibido comentar, pero de repente sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.

-Vamos primo- me dijo Jack mientras iba al salón.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos tocar ese tema- le dije molesto y en voz baja a mi otra personalidad.

-"Sí, lo que sea, pero a diferencia de culo gordo, Jack no nos va a pagar 10$ por cada cosa que le digamos de Wendy"- me dijo retomando el tema original sin importarle lo que iba a decirme sobre algo que afecto a Jack hace mucho tiempo.

Ya estando en el salón, el señor Garrison nos trataba de explicar algún tema, creo que se trataba de quienes eran los actores más ardientes o algo así, y claro está que casi ninguno de nosotros le prestaba atención, excepto las chicas y… Bradley, que parecía estar muy emocionado con el tema del que hablaba el señor Garrison, pero por lo menos no empezaba a mirarme de esa manera que me incomoda y molesta un poco.

Pero luego mire a Gary, y aunque tenga su ojo izquierdo morado, parecía mirar a un lado con mucho miedo, trate de seguir su mirada y parecía mirar asía…

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- me pregunto Kenny que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y eso me distrajo y le perdí el rastro a la mirada de Gary.

-Eh… nada, no me pa-pasa nada, es solo que es-estoy preocupado por Gary- le dije frotándome mis nudillos y luego él lo vio fijamente.

-Sí… creo que debo de ser Mysterion con más frecuencia y patrullar las calles de noche más seguido para evitar que cosas como esa vuelvan a pasar- me dijo, ya que a diferencia de Eric, Kyle, Stan, Token y Clyde, Kenny aún sigue defendiendo a las personas siendo un súper héroe como lo hacía desde que teníamos 9 años, mientras que los otros que consideran eso algo muy infantil, excepto Gok´Zarah claro está, ya que él es reconocido a nivel mundial como el héroe que fue capaz de derrotar al monstruo Cthullu hace tanto tiempo.

-"Si claro, de seguro cuando se refiere a patrullar es cuando pasa las noches espiando a las mujeres cuando se cambian de ropa"- espeto burlón mi otra mitad.

-Cállate- le dije molesto en voz baja- espero que algún día puedan encontrar al que le hizo eso a Gary y darle su merecido- dije molesto, pero por lo que le paso a mi amigo, pero por alguna razón, el más molesto de todos era Gok´Zarah, ¿Por qué será?.

-Yo también lo espero… pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- me dijo Kenny pensativo y eso me preocupo enseguida.

-¿Un-un mal pre-presentimiento?- le pregunte nervioso frotándome mis nudillos.

-Exacto… creo que el que ataco a Gary, fue alguien que conocemos- me siguió diciendo Kenny sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qui-quien?- le pregunte sin cambiar de semblante tampoco.

-No lo sé… pero pienso que es alguien que conocemos muy bien… aunque no sé qué persona que conozcamos quisiera atacar a Gary de esa manera…- me siguió contando Kenny frotándose la barbilla.

Eso también me puso a pensar también, si lo que dice Kenny es cierto y alguien que conocemos fue el que ataco a Gary… ¿Quién habrá sido?, él no tiene enemigos que yo y mis amigos sepamos y es alguien muy amable y gentil, ¿así que tipo de persona lo habrá golpeado?, ¿acaso fue un enemigo de sus padres o hermanos?, no, eso no puede ser, si los Harrison son personas muy amables, sería ilógico que tuvieran algún enemigo o alguien que les desee un mal. Oh cielos, estoy empezando a pensar como Tweek.

-"De seguro debió ser alguien que no le gusta las muy devotas o alguien que odia a las personas estúpidamente amables"- me dijo burlón mi otro yo (NA: que descaro ¿verdad? XD).

-No empieces con eso- le dijo volviendo a molestarme un poco- ¿pe-pero crees que sea al-alguien que se-sea cercano a no-nosotros o so-solo un conocido?- le volví a preguntar a Kenny.

-Cercano no… pero que si conocemos muy bien- me volvió asegurar mi amigo sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que yo viera nervioso a varios de mis compañeros en el salón ¿acaso el que ataco a Gary este aquí con nosotros? De solo pensar en eso no solo me asusto, sino que me volvió a enojar.

-"Mientras que no se meta con nosotros, no debe preocuparnos"- le restó importancia mi otro yo en mi mente.

Estábamos en la clase de ciencias, estábamos en el laboratorio, el profesor nos iba a enseñar como diseccionar y disecar una rata, obviamente a varios de nosotros nos resultaba algo detestable y repulsivo tener que abrir a un animal y sacarle lo que tiene adentro, pero parece ser que a Eric, Luis Carlos, Kenny, Damien, el Topo, Craig, Trent, Josh y Mark no les afectaba mucho lo que estábamos viendo, incluso parece que algunos de ellos parecían tomárselo como algo divertido.

-Oh miren el corazón- dijo Damien mientras usaba unas pinzas para sujetar el corazón de la rata y lo acercaba al resto de nosotros.

-¡Qué asco!- gritaron casi todas las chicas al mismo tiempo muy asqueadas, también lo hicieron Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Bradley, Kevin y Pip, mientras que yo y varios de los demás tratábamos de no vomitar.

-¡Damien deja esa cosa!- le ordeno Pip no solo asqueado, sino molesto.

-¿Pero de que se quejan? Si esto es una parte natural del cuerpo de una de las inútiles creaciones del que esta haya arriba- nos dijo Damien sonriendo como si fuera cualquier cosa señalando asía arriba refiriéndose a Dios.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el Topo con el mismo semblante y parece que varios de los que quedaban estaban con el mismo semblante.

-"Yo también"- les apoyo mi otro yo, pero luego vi que Gregory se acercó al francés y parece que le susurro algo al oído, no sé qué le dijo, pero el Topo bufó molesto.

-Damien, deja de acercar el corazón de esa rata a las personas que no lo quieran cerca- le regaño el profesor y él solo dejo el tirado en una bandeja de metal- ¿Ahora quien quiere sacarle los pulmones?- nos preguntó al resto y varios de nosotros nos miramos entre sí asqueados.

-¿A la rata o a Damien?- le pregunto burlonamente Luis Carlos y varios de nosotros no pudimos evitar reír por eso, mientras que Damien y Pip lo miraron molestos.

-Pues a la rata obviamente- le respondió el profesor que trataba de no reír por esa pregunta.

-Es que no veo la diferencia- siguió diciendo Alarcón sin cambiar de semblante, refiriéndose a que la rata era muy blanca y de ojos rojizos, y eso hizo que todos volviéramos a reír y Damien se enojó más de lo que estaba y le lanzo una bola de fuego que le dio en la cara, pero no le hizo nada y Luis Carlos solamente rió más fuerte mientras movía su mano para apartar el humo mientras tosía un poco.

-Ya en serio, ¿Quién le quiere sacar los pulmones a la rata?- nos volvió a pedir el maestro y de nuevo varios de nosotros nos miramos asqueados.

-Oye McCormick, ¿por qué no se lo sacas como le sacaste el vaso a ese manatí cuando estábamos en cuarto grado y luego te lo comes?- pregunto Craig a Kenny refiriéndose a esa ocasión en la que la señorita Se Las Traga nos dio unos manatíes para diseccionar.

-Solo si me vuelven a pagar como en esa ocasión- nos dijo divertido Kenny y varios los que estuvimos presentes en ese momento reímos y otros se volvieron a asquearse.

-Qué suerte que no estaba ¡METIDO EN LA MIERDA! Presente en esos tiempos- dijo Thomas muy asqueado.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante.

-Igualmente- dijo Jack-

-Yo también- dijo Gary.

-Y yo- dijo Gok.

-Pues a mí me hubiera gustado poder ver cómo Kenny hacía eso- dijo Luis Carlos fingiendo un puchero y varios de los demás lo vieron de forma rara- bueno, si nadie quiere sacarle los pulmones al hermano de Damien, entonces tengo que demostrar quien tiene los pantalones puestos aquí no joda- dicho esto cogió unas pinzas y sin ninguna delicadeza arranco los pulmones de la rata y algunos lo vimos un poco asustados por su falta de tacto, mientras que Damien literalmente botaba humo del enojo, mientras que Pip lo trataba de calmar.

-Muy bien Alarcón, ahora ponlo junto con el corazón- le dijo el profesor y Luis tiro sin sutileza los pulmones en donde Damien puso el corazón de la rata- muy bien, ahora vamos a…- el profesor no puso seguir porque…

-Ah…- se escuchó el gemido adolorido de Gary, que se ponía una mano en la espalda, eso preocupo a todos sus amigos, incluyéndome, ya que desde que se presentó con ese ojo morado, parece que también esta adolorido en otras partes del cuerpo, pero trato de disimularlo, incluso durante la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Estas bien Gary?- le pregunto preocupado Gok´Zarah mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Oiga joven, si se siente mal, puede ir a la enfermería- dijo el profesor preocupado por Gary.

-Gracias profe- le agradeció el mormón mientras se retiraba del laboratorio.

-Usted, acompáñelo- le pidió a Gok y este enseguida fue con Gary mientras que varios de nosotros lo miramos preocupados, pero…

-Creo que lo golpee demasiado fuerte…- escuche el susurro de alguien y cuando mire a mi alrededor no pude saber quién fue porque todos estábamos muy apegados, pero eso me asusto enseguida, ya que tenía razón, el que ataco a Gary es alguno de mis compañeros de clases.

-Oh re-recorcholiz…- susurre asustado.

-"Maldita sea, parece que estamos en una situación incómoda"- espeto mi otro yo, más molesto que asustado.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no sé cuál de mis otras historias actualizare, pero recuerden que siempre me las arreglo XD y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	18. Ch 18 clase de ciencias y mas favores 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben blablablá, pero la historia blablablá XD.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: CLASE DE CIENCIAS Y OTRO FAVOR, PARTE 2**

**GOK´ZARAH POV: (creo que soy el primero en hacer un POV de este personaje XD)**

Al estar en el laboratorio el profesor nos enseñaba a como disecar y diseccionar una rata, eso a muchos de nosotros nos resultaba asqueroso, incluyéndome ya que a pesar de que ayudo y salvo a las personas de criminales o cuando sufren un accidente, me resulta nauseabundo ver sangre y ese tipo de cosas.

Damien había sacado el corazón de la rata y nos lo acercaba y casi todos nosotros hicimos una gran mueca de asco y repulsión y creo que casi vomitó y luego Pip lo regaño y después Damien hizo un comentario blasfemo y pareció que el Topo le apoyo, después el profesor le regañó y Damien puso el corazón de la rata en una bandeja y después pregunto quién le sacaría los pulmones y Luis Carlos pregunto de forma bromista si sacarle los pulmones a la rata o a Damien y eso nos hizo a reír a los demás y cuando dijo que no ve la diferencia eso nos hizo reír de nuevo y claro esta Damien se enojó enseguida y le lanzo una bola de fuego, pero eso no le hizo nada a Alarcón que solo riera más fuerte. En cierto sentido me alegro que le haya hecho esa broma a Damien, ya que seguía un poco molesto con él sobre lo que había dicho sobre Gary cuando le preguntamos sobre lo que le paso en su ojo izquierdo. Gary… nunca me había molestado como me moleste en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando mi hermana Henrietta y sus amigos góticos me molestaban cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero es que ver a la persona que tanto amo en secreto en ese estado… estaba tan furioso en ese momento que casi estaba a punto de destruir la escuela, pero afortunadamente pude calmarme, ya que de lo contrario, hubiera molido a golpes a Damien por la idiotez que dijo, pero si algún día encuentro al responsable del que le hizo eso a Gary…

-Oye McCormick, ¿Por qué no se lo sacas como le sacaste el vaso a ese manatí cuando estábamos en cuarto grado y luego te lo comes?- escuche a Craig preguntarle a Kenny, aunque no sabía a qué se referían ya que yo no estaba en esta escuela en cuarto grado… ¿o era en tercero?, ya se me olvido.

-Solo si me vuelven a pagar como en esa ocasión- respondió Kenny a la pregunta de Craig, eso hizo que varios de mis compañeros rieran, pero algunos nos asqueamos de nuevo.

-Qué suerte que no estaba ¡METIDO EN LA MIERDA! Presente en esos tiempos- escuche decir a Thomas muy asqueado y varios de mis amigos estábamos en ese estado.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bradley igualmente de asqueado.

-Igualmente- dijo Jack.

-Yo también- dijo Gary.

-Y yo- les dije, no, un momento, creo que si estaba presente en cuarto grado en esos tiempos ¿o no?

-Pues a mí me hubiera gustado poder ver cómo Kenny hacía eso- comento Luis y parecía estar fingiendo una especie de puchero o algo así, debes en cuando me pregunto ¿Qué rayos la pasa a ese tipo? Algunas veces él me da un poco de desconfianza y no solo porque parece ser el único hombre más poderoso que yo en todo el mundo, sino porque algunas veces dice cosas y hace cosas muy… bizarras por así decirlo, usando sus supuestamente ilimitados poderes imaginarios, algunas veces lo veo de forma desaprobatoria ya que teniendo tanto poder, no los usa para salvar a las personas o ayudarlas como yo lo hago y la mayoría de las veces solo los usa para divertirse, bueno supongo que cada uno usa sus dones como quiere usarlos- bueno, si nadie quiere sacarle los pulmones al hermano de Damien, entonces tengo que demostrar quien tiene los pantalones puestos aquí no joda- cuando dijo eso cogió unas pinzas y sin perder el tiempo le arranco los pulmones a la rata y eso hizo que algunos nos asustáramos o sintiéramos asco, pero por otro lado no pude evitar reír un poco por cómo se burló de nuevo de Damien que le salía humo del enojo y Pip lo trato de calmar, debes en cuando me suelo preguntar qué fue lo que vio en él para que se enamorara del mismísimo hijo del Demonio. Bueno, si alguien como Damien fue capaz de ganarse el corazón de alguien como Pip, de seguro yo que soy uno de los héroes más famosos del mundo podrá ganarse el corazón de alguien como Gary y hacer que no sufra por Stan.

-Muy bien Alarcón, ahora ponlo junto con el corazón- cuando el profe le dijo eso Luis tiro sin delicadeza los pulmones donde Damien puso el corazón de la rata o mejor dicho, de su hermanito- muy bien, ahora vamos a…- el profe no pudo seguir porque…

-Ah…- escuche el gemido adolorido de Gary y eso me asusto enseguida, no estoy seguro pero creo que desde que se presentó con ese ojo morado, parece estar adolorido también en otras partes del cuerpo y parece que lo ha tratado de disimular, incluso cuando le ayudaba con el trapo mojado durante la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Estas bien Gary?- le pregunte sin disimular mi miedo mientras le puse una mano en su hombro derecho, pero él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Oiga joven, si se siente mal, puede ir a la enfermería- dijo el profesor a Gary.

-Gracias profe- le agradeció y se retiraba del salón mientras yo lo miraba muy preocupado.

-Usted, acompáñelo- me pidió el profesor y enseguida fui tras Gary sintiendo la mirada de preocupación de nuestros amigos.

-Deja que te acompañe Gary- le dije mientras caminaba a su lado y el parecía que no solo se estaba sobando la espalda, sino el estómago, el hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho también.

-Gracias Gok…- me dijo adolorido y sonriendo de manera muy forzada.

Iba a decirle algo, pero decidí guardar silencio, ya que él nos había dicho a todos nosotros que no tocáramos el tema sobre lo que le paso ayer. Luego de unos minutos de caminada en silencio llegamos a la enfermería de la escuela y entramos.

-Hola jóvenes, ¿en qué les puedo…?- iba a preguntarnos amablemente la enfermera Gollum, pero ese enseguida se calló cuando vio a Gary.

-Hola enfermera…- le dijo con pesar mi amor platónico sabiendo porque se puso así la enfermera.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasó joven?- le pregunto preocupada la enfermera mientras se le acercaba con alcohol y algodón.

-Me atracaron ayer…- le dijo Gary volviendo a sobarse la espalda y gimiendo del dolor y luego la señorita Gollum empapo el algodón con alcohol un pedazo de algodón y se lo puso en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que Gary gimiera más fuerte del dolor.

-¿Te golpearon en alguna otra parte del cuerpo?- cuando la enfermera le pregunto eso a Gary, yo me fije en su reacción y parecía de gran angustia dando a entender que lo que más temía es verdad.

-Si…- le respondió cabizbajo Gary.

-¿Podrías mostrarme en donde más te golpearon?- cuando la enfermera Gollum le pidió eso, Gary soltó un suspiro de resignación y luego se quitó su chaleco de Jean y la enfermera y yo pudimos ver que en su brazo derecho tiene un gran moretón.

-Oh cielos…- susurro impactada la enfermera, mientras que yo apretaba mis puños de rabia y trataba de no volver a pisar violentamente el suelo de la escuela de nuevo- déjame que te ponga esto- le dijo la señorita Gollum para luego coger una especie de pomada y una vendas y se las empezó a poner a Gary y él empezó a gemir un poco adolorido- listo, ¿tienes alguna otra parte del cuerpo lastimada?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta, Gary volvió a poner un semblante de angustia y asintió lentamente con la cabeza y luego se quitó su camisa azul que tenía puesta y se pudo apreciar un gran hematoma en su hombro izquierdo, eso asombro más a la enfermera y me enojo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No…- susurre mientras mis manos temblaban de lo fuerte que las cerraba de la furia.

-Cielos joven, parece que el que te ataco parecía que te guardaba un gran rencor o algo así- le dijo preocupada la enfermera para luego empezar a echarle pomada de nuevo.

Pero al ver detenidamente su espalda, no pude evitar sentirme atraído al ver su delgado cuerpo y esa piel tan blanca y el hecho de que este parcialmente desnudo y… ¡¿Qué rayos me está pasando?! ¡Este no es el momento para pensar en eso!, no debo de pensar de esa manera al saber que Gary esta esos golpes en su cuerpo.

-Oiga joven, creo que debería volver a su salón- me dijo la enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh… si claro, como diga enfermera- le dije un poco avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que estaba pensando.

-Usted joven, creo que debe quedarse para que sus heridas se recuperen un poco- le dijo a Gary.

-Como diga enfermera- le dijo mi amigo mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa- gracias por acompañarme Gok- me dijo sonriendo y eso hizo que volviera a sonrojarme.

-De-de nada, no ti-tienes agradecer- le dijo tratando de disimular mi sonrojo- espero que te mejores, adiós- me despedí saliendo de la enfermería para que ni él ni la enfermera notaran mi creciente sonrojo y al estar afuera solté un suspiro, pero al recordar esos moretones me volví a enojar y luego decidí regresar al laboratorio.

**FIN DEL GOK´ZARAH POV**

**KYLE POV**

Luego de que Gary y Gok´Zarah se fueran, el resto seguimos trabajando con la disección de la rata, de solo ver así a ese pobre animalito me daba náuseas y mucho asco y eso que estar viviendo en un lugar como South Park me ha permitido ver cosas realmente desagradables, pero trate de seguir con esa disección lo mejor que pude.

-Ahora que alguien le saque el hígado a la rata- nos pidió el profesor y pude notar que varios de mis compañeros se miraron entre sí tan asqueados como yo.

-¿Tengo que volver a enseñar a como se hacen las cosas?- nos preguntó de forma medio burlona y medio sádica Luis Carlos refiriéndose a cuando le saco los pulmones a la rata, aún no puedo creer que él haya accedido a ayudarme y a Stan para que finjamos ese accidente para poder declararnos en frente de nuestros padres, siendo la persona que es, pero siempre eh creído que no es alguien malo en realidad y solo es alguien muy flojo y medio egoísta y algo sin vergüenza y que le gusta el humor muy… abstracto y bizarro por así decirlo, además cuando le pedimos ayuda tomo en cuenta el hecho que le permito leer mi mente para poder saber las respuestas cuando hacemos un examen bien difícil.

-Oye Alarcón, no te lleves toda la diversión- le dijo Mark para luego coger unas pinzas y usando la misma sutileza que uso Damien y Luis le arranco el hígado a la rata- miren como se mueve esta cosa- nos dijo zarandeando el hígado de la rata acercándonoslo a nosotros.

-¡ASCO!- volvimos a gritar varios de nosotros al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres un bárbaro salvaje!- exclamo Wendy, no solo asqueada, sino muy molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso no amas a los animales como lo hace tu noviecito Stan?- le pregunto de forma burlona Stromper y sus odiosos amigos rieron por eso, pero pude darme cuenta que ante esa pregunta Wendy enseguida cambio su semblante a uno de gran tristeza, no la culpo, desde que Stan y yo estamos saliendo él casi ha dejado de prestarle atención a ella, eso hace que me dé pesar, y lo peor es que aún no sabe que Stan y yo si somos novios de verdad y que no son solo puros rumores y chismes que anda esparciendo el culo gordo, solo espero que cuando lo sepa se lo tome lo mejor posible y no reaccione como lo hizo con esa maestra sustituta hace tantos años.

Pero parece que no fui el único en darme del cambio de semblante de Wendy, pero parece ser que el culón, Gregory y Jack se preocuparon por ella, del culo gordo eso es una gran sorpresa, ya que nunca pensé que él se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, aunque en realidad era de esperarse, ya que a diferencia de las otras personas, yo si me he dado cuenta de que a él si está enamorado de Wendy, aunque siempre trata de disimularlo, lo cual es raro, ya que antes parecía estar interesado en Patty Nelson, pero sea lo que sea, las posibilidades de que ese bastardo logre conquistársela son tan remotas como hacer que Kenny deje de gustarle la pornografía.

Lo mismo pasa con Gregory y Jack, creo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que a ellos les gusta Wendy, pero supongo que son mejores pretendientes que el culón, aunque no sé si Wendy se fije en Gregory ya que aún recuerdo perfectamente como ella lo mando al carajo cuando éramos niños, así que supongo que el primo mayor de Butters es el que tiene la mayor posibilidad de lograr quedarse con Wendy… y hablando de Butters, vi que también pareció preocuparse por el cambio de semblante de Wendy, ¿acaso le preocupa lo que le pase a ella?, bueno, no es de sorprenderse, él siempre se preocupa por las demás personas.

-¡Oye, cuidado!- me dijo de repente Chris y al estar metido en mis pensamientos no me fije que Josh se había resbalado con algo del piso y que se golpeó contra una repisa en donde hay muchos tubos de ensayo y estos parecían caer encima de mí, cuando…

-¡Hazte a un lado!- me dijo alguien mientras me sujeto del brazo derecho y jalaba a un lado haciendo que esquivara por poco los tubos de ensayo.

-Gracias por…- iba darle las gracias a la persona que me ayudo, pero cuando mire asía atrás vi que el que me ayudo fue nada más y nada menos que Trent Boyett, eso me intimido un poco, no solo porque es el alumno más grande de todo el colegio, sino porque aún recuerdo perfectamente como él me dio una paliza y también a Stan, Kenny y al culón el año pasado cobrando su venganza.

-¿Te encuentras bien enano?- me pregunto algo tosco.

-Ah… si, gracias por ayudarme- le agradecí sin tomar en cuenta su insulto por la intimidación.

-¿Te paso algo Kyle?- me pregunto Stan mientras se me acercaba junto con Kenny y Chris.

-No, estoy bien Stan- le asegure y pude notar que el culón soltó un bufido de decepción- gracias por haberme ayudado- le agradecí a Trent.

-No hay de que enano- me dijo sonriente, eso es raro, nunca pensé que él pudiera sonreír de esa manera, generalmente solo sonríe cuando molesta a alguien, pero luego le dedico una mirada a Josh, pero parecía que no era de enojo, sino…

-¿En serio estas bien Kyle?- me pregunto esta vez Chris, pero parece que Kenny lo vio de mala manera, ¿Por qué?

-Sí, estoy bien- les volví a asegurar.

-Si no le paso nada a nadie, ayuden a recoger este desorden- nos exigió el profesor mientras recogía los pedazos de los tubos de ensayo que se rompieron contra el piso y escuche un susurro por parte de Chris y Trent que era un "jódase".

-Déjenos ayudarle profe- le dijo amablemente Pip y junto con Damien le trataron de ayudar a recoger los vidrios rotos, mientras este refunfuñaba molesto.

-Que idiotas son, lo están haciendo de la forma lenta- les dijo burlón Alarcón y con una sola movida de mano pudo reparar los tubos de ensaño- listo, como nuevos- dijo triunfal y arrogante.

-Fanfarrón- le dijo molesto Damien cruzándose de brazos.

-Tan fácil destruir, pero tan difícil crear, ¿verdad diablillo?- le pregunto burlón e irónico Alarcón refiriéndose a que a Damien le gusta quemar o derretir las cosas por diversión y varios reímos por lo que dijo.

-Pedazo de…- iba a insultarle Damien, pero de repente sonó el timbre del cambio de clases.

-Oh, que lastima, no podremos seguir disecando a la ratita- dijo en forma de falso puchero el culón.

-Al fin acabo esta clase tan aburrida- espeto Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego retirarse del laboratorio sujetando la mano de Tweek, seguidos de Clyde, que le dedico una mala mirada a Luis y este se la devolvió y de Kevin y Token que parecieron estar discutiendo entre sí.

Mis amigos y yo íbamos a irnos también, pero Butters nos detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Es que… es que creo que des-descubrí algo te-terrible…- nos dijo frotándose los nudillos rápidamente y mirando de un lado a otro nervioso… o más de lo que es.

-Que sea importante, tengo prisa- le dijo apresurado el culo gordo.

-Es… so-sobre lo que le pa-paso a Gary…- cuando nos dijo eso, nos preocupó enseguida, excepto al culón claro está.

-¿Qué sabes?- le pregunto sin rodeos Stan.

-Me-mejor ha-hablemos en o-otra parte- nos pidió Butters mirando con precaución a los estudiantes que quedaban, eso se me hizo raro.

Nosotros asentimos y nos fuimos del laboratorio, pero antes le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento a Trent por haberme ayudado y el me la devolvió junto con un gesto en la mano, quien hubiese pensado que le daría las gracias a alguien como él.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado los POVS , creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare será la de Universo Paralelo y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	19. Ch 19 perspectiva de un enamorado

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: PERSPECTIVA DE UN ENAMORADO**

**BRADLEY POV:**

Luego de que terminara esa asquerosa clase de ciencias, en la que estuve a punto de vomitar más de una vez, nos dirigíamos a mi clase favorita, que es por supuesto la de educación física, pero pude notar como mi querido Butters parecía estar hablando con Stan, Kyle, Kenny y el odioso de Cartman de algo y parecía estar asustado mientras se frotaba sus nudillos rápidamente, eso se me hace tan lindo, ¿pero por qué parece estar asustado? Espero que no sea nada grave.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, pude ver que Butters aún parecía asustado mientras seguía hablando con Kenny los demás y parece que ellos se asustaron también, incluso el detestable de Eric, algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que Butters puede considerar a alguien como ese gordo su amigo, pero decidí acercarme para ver qué es lo que los tiene preocupados.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡MARICA CHUPA VERGA!- me pregunto mi buen amigo Thomas, no sé porque pero parece que últimamente se ha vuelto muy atento conmigo.

-Butters parece muy preocupado conmigo, vamos a ver qué le pasa- le dije para que me acompañara, pero por algún motivo Thomas pareció entristecerse por eso, pero trate de no preocuparme y fuimos a donde estaba mi lindo Butters y sus amigos.

-Oye Butters, ¿te ocurre algo?- le pregunte y él apenas salió de se percató de mi presencia y la de Thomas.

-Es… es que…- mi amigo no sabía que decir de los nervios y eso me pareció muy tierno.

-Lo que pasa es que supuestamente el que golpeo al marica de Gary, esta entre nosotros- le interrumpió ese gordo odioso, pero cuando Thomas y yo escuchamos eso no pudimos evitar asombrarnos.

-¿Qué cosa?- les pregunte.

-Lo que oyeron, parece que el que ataco a Gary esta entre nosotros- nos aseguró Stan que no solo parecía preocupado, sino molesto.

-¿Cómo lo ¡LLENAN DE SEMEN Y MIERDA! Saben?- les pregunto Thomas.

-Bu-bueno, es que cuando Ga-Gary y Gok se fueron del la-laboratorio, escuche a al-alguien de-decir que lo gol-golpeo demasiado fuerte- cuando Butters dijo eso, Thomas y yo nos asombramos más de lo que estábamos.

-¿Estas ¡CAGADO DEL MIEDO! Seguro de lo que escuchaste Butters?- le pregunto Thomas y mi querido amigo asintió.

-Pero la pregunta es, si el que ataco a Gary esta entre nosotros… ¿Quién lo hizo?- nos preguntó Kyle.

-Buena pregunto colorado- le apoyo ese gordo antipático.

-¿Creen que haya sido Craig o Damien?- les pregunte ya que esos dos debes en cuando disfrutan del dolor ajeno, especialmente el novio de Philip… por obvias razones y de solo pensar en eso me preocupo.

-No, no creo que haya sido alguno de ellos- nos dijo Stan y todos lo vimos- recuerden que Damien se ha suavizado desde que se hizo novio de Pip y Craig siempre considera que andar por las calles a esas horas de la noche es muy aburrido, así que no pudo haber sido alguno de ellos- nos explicó

-Creo que tienes razón Stan, de seguro ellos habrán estado MUY ocupados con Tweek y Pip- nos dijo de forma burlona Kenny y no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿creen que habrá sido Trent o sus amigos?- nos preguntó Kyle luego de reír y todos dejamos de hacerlo, ya ese gorila y sus amigotes muestran aún más malicia que el propio Damien… antes de que fuera novio de Philip.

-Eso es posible- le apoyo Kenny.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, de seguro lo que escuchaste fue solamente esa voz que hay en tú cabeza Butters- le trato de restar importancia el gordo de Cartman.

Todos lo miramos molestos por ese comentario, especialmente mi amado Butters, a pesar de que sé que él tiene unos pequeños problemas de personalidad, eso no hace que mi amor por él disminuya y siempre sueño con ser yo su cura para que esa vocecita mala desaparezca de su cabeza y sea reemplazada por mí.

-Te vez mejor cayado culo gordo- le dijo molesto Kyle.

-Lo-lo que es-escuche no pro-provino de mi mente- se defendió mi amado dejando de frotarse sus nudillos y viéndolo molesto.

-Sí, lo que digas- le restó importancia ese odioso para luego alejarse de nosotros.

-Pero si lo que ¡TE METES POR EL CULO! Dices es cierto Butters, debemos preguntarle a Gary quien fue el que ¡LO JODIÓ! Ataco- nos dijo Thomas retomando la conversación original y nos volvimos a preocupar por eso.

-Creo que mejor se lo preguntamos cuando vuelva de la enfermería, lo mejor es esperar a que se recupere un poco- nos aconsejó Stan, tal vez es sea esa preocupación y comprensión por las demás personas lo que hace que le guste a Gary.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Kyle y luego nos dirigimos a la clase de educación física.

Ya estando en los vestidores, Gok´Zarah ya estaba con nosotros y parecía entre molesto y sonrojado por alguna razón, nos empezamos a quitar la ropa para ponernos los uniformes y como en las otras ocasiones no pude evitar sentirme maravillado y emocionado al ver los torsos descubiertos de Alarcón, Jack, el gorila de Trent y sus amigos, el Topo, Stan y Craig, esa perfección esculpida en ellos me ha sacado más de un suspiro en varias ocasiones y creo que a la chicas también les gustaría poder verlos así.

Pero a pesar de que me hipnotiza ver tantos torsos perfectos, mis suspiros solo se vuelven más grandes al ver a Butters sin su camisa puesta, aunque obviamente no tiene el cuerpo tan musculoso como su primo Jack y los demás, su blanca piel que parece ser de ceda y los pequeños pelitos que tiene en sus brazos y su delgado cuerpo, aunque no es tan delgado como yo, no puedo evitar sonreír de forma tonta y soñar con algún día poder tocar, masajear y acariciar esa piel tan bella… y que él también me toque, me masajee y me acaricie y me haga todo lo que quiera.

Luego vi cómo se quitaba sus pantalones quedando en calzoncillos y se me hizo muy tierno que fueran de su caricatura favorita Hello Kitty, aunque no puedo creer que consiga ropa interior de esa marca que le quede y también me fije en su lindo traserito, con esas nalguitas tan perfectas que tiene y también en ese miembro tan tentador que tiene y aunque no esté… en todo su esplendor por así decirlo, se podía notar ser el mejor dotado de todos nosotros , siempre sueño poder divertirme con ese gran don que tiene de varias maneras sobre todo poder sentirlo dentro de mí, aunque de seguro creo que me dolería sentarme durante varios días, pero valdría la pene, digo la pena.

Luego de ponernos nuestros uniformes de gimnasia el profesor nos ordenó hacer estiramientos tocándonos la punta de nuestros pies y obviamente varios de nosotros nos quejamos por eso, especialmente el odioso de Cartman y Luis Carlos, pero no tuvimos de otra e hicimos esos estiramientos.

Al hacer esas flexiones, pude darme cuenta que gran parte de todos los chicos enfocaban sus miradas en el trasero de las chicas cuando ellas lo dejaban al aire al hacer esas flexiones, no estoy totalmente seguro, pero parece que Butters se enfocaba en el de Wendy, que a pesar de que aún tiene su rodilla lastimada asistió a la clase, eso no solo me hizo sentir muy mal, sino celoso, yo daría lo que fuera para que se fijara en mí de esa forma, tal vez si me opero como lo hizo el señor Garrison hace tantos años… ¡Oh Dios santo, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?! Si hiciera esa locura me volvería un fenómeno y ni así lograría que Butters se fijara en mí, debe de haber alguna otra forma.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que todos den vueltas alrededor de la cancha- nos ordenó el profesor luego de que todos termináramos de hacer esos estiramientos y obviamente los que más se quejaron fueron Alarcón y Cartman.

Luego de unos minutos de estar trotando, varios de nosotros nos estábamos cansando, excepto Gok, Luis y Damien que trotaban sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor, pero luego vi que delante de mí estaba Butters que estaba sudando y jadeando de cansancio, eso gemidos son música para mis oídos y ver como el sudor recorría su cuerpo empapando su ropa era un deleite para mis ojos, especialmente ya que el sudor también le empapaba la pantaloneta azul haciendo que esta se le pegara y pudiera notar su trasero y como se movía a cada paso que daba y…

De repente y sin darme cuenta, ya que estaba muy enfocado en el lindo culito de Butters, me tropecé con una roca y cuando estaba a punto de caer contra el piso…

-¡Cuidado MARCIA DE MIERDA Bradley!-me dijo Thomas y me sujeto deteniendo mi caída- ¿Estas bien ¡LAME CULOS!?- me pregunto.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Thomas- le agradecí sonriente, pero por alguna razón él se enrojeció un poco.

-Solo faltaba que este marica se lastimara como la cegatona de Wendy- dijo de forma burlona ese infeliz de Mark haciendo que sus estúpidos amigos rieran, al igual que otros de los chicos, excepto mis amigos ya que ellos y yo lo vimos molestos y las chicas lo vieron molestos, excepto Wendy, que no estaba presente, pero de mis amigos los que más molestos estaban eran Thomas y Butters… ¿acaso se enojó tanto por ese insulto que me dijeron?

-Bueno, si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo, sigan trotando- nos ordenó el profesor y todos volvimos a trotar, pero luego le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento a Thomas y el me la devolvió aún un poco sonrojado, creo que debe ser por el calor y el esfuerzo.

Luego de que terminaran las clases de educación física, en la que me deleitaba al ver a los chicos bañados en sudor, regresábamos al salón, pero en el camino nos encontramos con Gary, que parece que le pusieron una venda y gasa en su ojo morado.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó con una sonrisa y me pude notar que era bien forzada.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Gary?- le pregunto Zarah. Ummm… que raro, ¿es mi imaginación o él parece que se a apegado a Gary mucho últimamente?

-Sí… ya estoy un poco mejor…- nos aseguró sin cambiar de semblante.

-Escucha Gary, vamos a hablar contigo de algo importante luego de las clases- le dijo sin rodeos Stan, supongo que se refiere a lo que Butters descubrió.

-¿Conmigo, de qué?- nos preguntó.

-Luego te decimos, este no es el mejor momento- le dijo Kyle refiriéndose a que varios de nuestros compañeros estaban cerca.

-Está bien… como quieran- nos dijo el mormón y seguimos caminando.

-¿De qué van hablar con Gary?- me pregunto Gok.

-Pues veras, creemos que el que golpeo a Gary es un compañero nuestro- cuando le dije eso, mi extraterrestre amigo parecía un toro a punto de arremeter de la furia.

-¿Quién?- me pregunto tratando de no explotar de la ira.

-No lo sabemos- le dijo un poco asustado, creo que mejor no le hubiera dicho eso y espero que no se le ocurra hacer alguna locura, aunque si veo que alguien lastimara de esa manera a mi Butters… supongo que también explotaría de la ira.

Fin del capítulo

**Creo que este es sin lugar a dudas el POV mas maricón que eh escrito de todos XD, por cierto… ¿quieren que en estos días suba los primeros capítulos de mis otras historias o solamente me enfoco e Universo paralelo, Que hubiera pasado si… y Amores Inesperados? Ya que algunas veces la inspiración para esas tres historias se me dificulta encontrarla. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	20. Ch 20 recordando una salvaje golpiza

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: RECORDANDO UNA SALVAJE PALIZA**

**STAN POV:**

Luego de que terminara esa asquerosa clase de ciencias, íbamos a irnos del laboratorio para ir a la clase de educación física, pero Butters nos detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Es que… es que creo que des-descubrí algo te-terrible…- parecía muy nervioso y asustado y se frotaba los nudillos de forma más rápida de lo normal y mirando de un lado a otro como si tuviera miedo de algo… o de alguien.

-Que sea importante, tengo prisa- le dijo apurado el culón de Cartman.

-Es… so-sobre lo que le pa-paso a Gary…- cuando dijo eso, no preocupó enseguida, especialmente a mí, ya que Gary es buen amigo mío, a pesar de que aún pienso que varias de las cosas que creen los mormones son un poco raras y ha sido el único que le eh dicho sobre el noviazgo que tengo con Kyle, claro aparte de Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip y de Alarcón. Pero pude darme cuenta de que el culo gordo pareció no preocuparse.

-¿Qué sabes?- le pregunte enseguida.

-Me-mejor ha-hablamos en o-otra parte- nos pidió y seguía mirando de con mucha cautela a nuestros demás compañeros de clases, ¿por qué?

Estuvimos de acuerdo y empezamos a ir a la clase de educación física, pero vi que mi amado Kyle le agradeció con la mirada a Trent por haberlo ayudado y él se la devolvió haciendo un gesto con la mano, que raro, nunca pensé que él se tomara la molestia de ayudar a alguien y mucho menos a Kyle luego de lo que nos hizo el año pasado… de solo recordar eso me da muchos escalofríos.

_Flash back_

_En el noveno grado B, mis amigos y yo, que teníamos 15 años en esos momentos, nos habíamos asustado como nunca cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta que Trent Boyett ya había salido de la correccional y para rematar que iba a estudiar en la misma escuela que nosotros, el que más se asusto fue Butters, obviamente recordando lo que Trent le hizo en el pasado, aunque en esos momentos sus primos ya se habían mudado a South Park y de seguro Jack lo protegería en caso de que Boyett le tratara de hacer algo como cuando éramos niños, pero el resto de nosotros no teníamos tanta suerte ya que no creo que hubiera que nos pudiera defender de Trent, ni siquiera mi hermana Shelli y lo peor es que Trent salió de la correccional junto con dos amigos suyos, uno era un tal Josh Meyers, se dice que lo encerraron por empapelar las casas con papel higiénico o algo así y el otro era un tal Mark Romper Stomper, creo que Cartman había dicho que era un viejo amigo suyo cuando fue a la correccional una vez, aunque parece que solo lo visito una vez y nunca más volvió a tener contacto con él._

_Un día, o mejor dicho, una noche, mis amigos y yo nos dirigíamos al cine para ver la nueva película de Terrance y Philip, que era: Culos de Fuego 3._

_-Eh esperado tanto tiempo por esto- nos había dicho Cartman con gran emoción._

_-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo culo gordo- le apoyo mi mejor amigo, en esos tiempos aún no habíamos dado cuenta del amor que sentíamos del uno al otro._

_-Qué suerte que ahorre durante todo este tiempo para poder comprarme la boleta- nos dijo Kenny emocionado también._

_-De seguro lo conseguiste dando el culo o chupándosela a cualquier tipo por ahí- le dijo burlonamente Cartman y mi amigo rubio le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¡HAY, ESO DOLIÓ PENDEJO!- le dijo molesto mientras se sobaba el brazo._

_-Tú te lo buscaste culón- le recrimino mi mejor amigo._

_-Y de seguro lo dices porque esa es la forma en como tú madre consigue dinero gordo idiota- le dijo entre molesto y burlón Kenny._

_-¡HEY, AHORA MISMO LES VOY A PATEAR LAS BOLAS!- les había dicho bien enojado Cartman y yo me estaba sujetando el puente de la nariz, pero antes de que se pusieran a pelear…_

_-No si yo se las pateo primero- nos había dicho de repente alguien y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que pasábamos cerca de un callejón y sin previo aviso alguien me cogió a mí y a Kenny de cada brazo y con mucha facilidad nos metió dentro del callejón aventándonos fuerte contra una pared lastimándonos la espalda._

_-¡Stan, Kenny!- nos gritó alarmado Kyle._

_-No te preocupes enano, enseguida me encargo de ti- nos dijo nada más y nada menos Trent que salió de entre las sombras del callejón y eso nos puso pálidos del miedo._

_-¡TRENT BOYETT!- habíamos gritado los cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_-¡MAMÁ!- grito aterrado Cartman e intento escapar, pero Trent enseguida lo cogió de su abrigo rojo por la parte de atrás levantándolo en el aire con increíble facilidad mientras mi gordo amigo movía rápidamente las piernas en el aire como si estuviera siguiendo corriendo y le salían unas lágrimas._

_-Tú no vas a ninguna parte morsa terrestre- le había dicho Trent con una sonrisa sombría y fácilmente lo levanto con sus dos manos encima de su cabeza y como si fuera un costal de papas lo arrojó contra Kenny y los dos gritaron de dolor._

_-¡KENNY!- grite preocupado pensando que mi amigo rubio fue aplastado por mi gordo amigo._

_-¡CULÓN!-grito esta vez mi mejor amigo e hizo el ademan de ayudarlos, pero Trent enseguida lo cogió del cuello y lo levanto con una sola mano estrangulándolo._

_-¡Suéltalo imbécil!- le grite furioso dejando totalmente de lado mi miedo y me levante para ayudar a Kyle._

_-Cómo quieras idiota- dicho esto levanto a Kyle y con facilidad me lo arrojo y antes de que pudiera reaccionarse estrello contra mí y la cabeza de Kyle dio contra mi estómago fuertemente sacándome el aire y caímos los dos al piso mientras jadeábamos del dolor._

_-Eh esperado tantos años para al fin cobrar mi venganza- nos había dicho Trent sin dejar de sonreír de forma tétrica mientras se nos acercaba lentamente y eso hizo que mi miedo volviera enseguida._

_-Es-espera Trent… ha-hablemos so-sobre esto como se-seres razonables…- le dijo Cartman que parecía estar cagado del miedo sudando sin control de forma nerviosa y puso a Kenny delante de sí como un escudo._

_-¿Hablar cómo seres razonables? Mira quien lo dice, si tú estás bien lejos de ser alguien razonable manatí con patas- le dijo irónico y burlón Trent sin quitar esa sonrisa terrible de su cara._

_-¿En re-realidad crees que vas a po-poder contra no-nosotros 4 al mis-mismo tiempo?- le había preguntado Kenny tratando de ser desafiante y para que nuestra ventaja numérica de alguna manera hiciera que Trent lo pensara dos veces antes de tratar de hacernos algo… cosa que no funciono obviamente._

_-Por supuesto que podré contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo, especialmente si esa ballena caminante esta cagada del miedo y lo que le hice a Butters y a los de sexto grado hace tantos años es un juego de niños comparado con lo que les voy hacer ahora- lo primero nos lo dijo burlón refiriéndose a Cartman que seguía detrás de Kenny._

_-Pues es-esta vez no va-vamos a es-escapar co-como en esa ocasión- le había dicho Kyle mostrando mucho más valor que el culo gordo._

_-Parece que en estos años han adquirido huevos más grandes que cuando eran chicos- nos siguió diciendo Trent sin cambiar de semblante y luego se tronó los nudillos, listo para golpearnos._

_-Y no es lo único que tenemos más grandes- le había dicho Kenny con obviamente doble sentido y sin previo aviso fue a enfrentarse solo a Trent, en esos momentos me había dado cuenta de que él siempre había sido el más valiente, audaz y arriesgado de nosotros 4, especialmente ya que seguía siendo el súper héroe Mysterion, mientras que el resto de nosotros habíamos dejado l tema de los héroes desde hace mucho._

_-¡Kenny, no!- le gritamos al mismo tiempo Kyle y yo._

_Pero Kenny había hecho caso omiso a nuestros gritos y enseguida le trato de dar un puñetazo en la cara a Trent, a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas por aproximadamente 20 centímetros, pero ese infeliz le sujeto el puño derecho en seco y con mucha facilidad se lo aplastaba haciendo que mi amigo gimiera del dolor y se pusiera de rodillas tratando inútilmente de liberar su mano y el desgraciado ese enseguida le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara tirando a Kenny al piso boca arriba mientras le salía sangre de la nariz y la boca y enseguida le piso fuertemente el estómago como si fuera una lata de gaseosa y mi amigo vomito sangre mientras volvía a gritar del dolor asustándonos más de lo que estábamos, especialmente a Cartman que se había puesto de rodillas y pareció empezar a rezar, luego el infeliz de Trent levanto su pierna derecha con la intención de volver a pisar a Kenny, pero yo enseguida cogí la tapa de un bote de basura y como si fuera el capitán américa se la lancé a Trent dándole en la cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco y haciendo que retrocediera y alejándose un poco de Kenny que seguía tirado en el piso, pero yo enseguida me acerque a Trent y como si fuera un toro trate de arremeter contra él para empujarlo, pero el muy desgraciado me sujeto de cada hombro deteniéndome en seco y enseguida me levanto haciendo que su frente chocara contra la mía haciendo que yo literalmente viera estrellitas para luego darme un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndome vomitar sangre y gemir del dolor mientras caía al piso de rodillas sobándome el estómago y luego el desgraciado le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándome boca abajo y enseguida piso fuertemente mi espalda haciéndome gritar del dolor y agonía, creo que en ese momento me fracturo algunas vertebras y luego hizo el ademan de volverme a pisar, pero…_

_-¡STAN, NOOO!- había gritado Kyle y sin previo aviso salto encima de Trent haciendo que este cayera boca arriba al piso y empezó a darle varios golpes en la cara, eso me recordó mucho a cuando Butters golpeo al Dr. Oz, y a pesar de ser muy delgado demuestra gran fuerza, de seguro por las tantas veces en las que ha peleado contra el culón y este al ver eso hizo el ademan de irse del lugar, pero…_

_-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado bola de cebo!- le grito enojado el gorila de Trent para enseguida sujetarle las dos manos a Kyle y se paró y uso a mi mejor amigo como una especie de garrote para golpear a Cartman en el estómago haciendo que cayeran al piso y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Cartman en el estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre como yo y se retorciera en el piso y después lo cogió del cuello con una sola mano levantándolo fácilmente estrangulándolo._

_-Ahora tú enorme culo va a servir para aplastar a este enano pelirrojo- dicho eso hizo el ademan de tirárselo encima a Kyle con la intención de aplastarlo._

_-¡No tan rápido gorila!- le grito Kenny y enseguida salto sujetándolo por el cuello desde atrás y eso hizo que soltara a Cartman que cayó casi encima de Kyle, mientras que Trent se movía de un lado a otro para tratar de quitarse de encima a Kenny y luego de unos segundos corrió en reversa chocándose contra una pared haciendo que Kenny se aplastara contra esta y gritara del dolor, pero no cedió su agarre y de nuevo ese maldito se aporreo contra la pared unas cuantas veces más hasta que mi amigo rubio no pudo soportar más y lo soltó cayendo al piso boca abajo jadeando del dolor mientras le salía sangre, no solo de la boca, sino también de la espalda y luego ese bastardo le puso un pie encima de la cabeza pisándosela._

_-Como se nota que te gusta mucho que te pisen- le dijo burlón y sádico mientras ejercía más fuerza en su pie lastimando más a mi amigo._

_-¡KENNY!- habíamos gritado al mismo tiempo Kyle y yo que apenas me podía poner de pie y nos acercamos a ese grandísimo animal para ayudar a Kenny, Kyle salto de nuevo para tratar de tirársele encima, pero el desgraciado lo sujeto en el aire por el cuello otra vez y cuando me acerqué para golpearlo me dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndome vomitar más sangre, pero antes de que cayera al piso me agarro del cuello levantándome al mismo tiempo que mi mejor amigo._

_-Ustedes dos sí que son buenos amigos, casi parece como si fueran novios, así que dense un besito- luego de que nos dijera eso hizo que nuestras cabezas se chocaran dejándome inconsciente._

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando me desperté vi que estaba en el hospital, tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y una estúpida barba postiza y varias vendas y gazas en el cuerpo, especialmente en mi espalda en donde tenía también yeso y creo que me la operaron y al ver a mi derecha vi a Kyle que tenía también una barba postiza también junto con una mascarilla de oxígeno, varias vendas y gazas y en su pierna izquierda tiene un gran yeso que la cubría por completo, lo mismo pasa con su brazo derecho y moretones en sus ojos, eso me asustó enseguida._

_-¡KYLE!- grite y cuando hice el ademan de levantarme enseguida gemí por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi espalda._

_-¡Cállate hippie, que no me dejas dormir!- escuche el grito enojado y adolorido de Cartman y cuando mire a mi izquierda lo vi y al igual que mi mejor amigo y yo tenía varias vendas y gazas en todo su rechoncho cuerpo, pero tenía grandes yesos en cada brazo y pierna y una venda alrededor de la cabeza, pero no tenía una estúpida barba postiza ni mascarilla de oxígeno._

_-¿Qué paso Cartman?- le pregunte sin dejar de estar preocupado._

_-Luego de que el cavernícola de Trent te dejara jodido, nos siguió golpeando a mí y al judío- me respondió adolorido._

_-¿Pero y Kenny?- le pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado._

_-No lo sé, Trent también lo siguió golpeando de forma brutal como a nosotros y creo que cuando lo iba a arrojar contra una pared… desapareció de repente- me dijo algo pensativo y eso me extraño, Kenny nunca nos abandonaría en una situación como eso._

_-¿Desapareció, pero a dónde fue?- le pregunte._

_-No lo sé, pero luego de que él se fuera, el bastardo de Trent nos siguiera golpeando a mí y a la rata colorada, se había escuchado el sonido de sirenas y se marchó dejándonos tirados en el piso- me termino de decir el culo gordo._

_-De seguro Kenny habrá ido a buscar ayuda- dije pensando que Kenny se fue por eso._

_-Solo espero que luego de esto ya haya cobrado su venganza contra nosotros y que no nos vuelva a joder de nuevo- me dijo Cartman no solo adolorido, sino asustado._

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Estas escuchando lo que Butters nos dijo Stan?- me pregunto Kenny, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos recordando ese desagradable momento que no prestaba atención a nada y puede ver que él, Kyle e incluso el culo gordo parecían asustados.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Butters?- le pregunte y el aún seguía asustado y nervioso.

-Que cre-creo que el que a-ataco a Gary es-está entre nosotros- cuando me dijo eso me preocupe enseguida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte no solo preocupado, sino molesto de que alguien golpeara así a un amigo mío.

-Es que cu-cuando Gary y Gok se fu-fueron del laboratorio, escuche a alguien decir que lo gol-golpeo de-demasiado fuerte- me dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante y yo tampoco cambiaba de semblante.

Luego de eso Thomas y Bradley se acercaron a nosotros y les dijimos lo mismo que nos dijo Butters y eso los asusto enseguida y luego de dejar fuera a Damien y Craig como sospechosos, el culo gordo hizo un comentario indebido dirigido a Butters y se retiró y eso nos molestó, especialmente a Bradley y luego de eso fuimos a los vestidores para ponernos el uniforme de educación física y yo miraba a cada uno de mis compañeros, especialmente a Trent y sus amigos y eso hizo preguntarme ¿habrá sido en realidad alguno de nosotros?, sea quien sea no se saldrá con la suya.

**FIN DEL STAN POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el flash back de Stan, ya saben que soy aleatorio y no se cual fic actualizare XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	21. Ch 21 recordando una salvaje golpiza, 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: RECORDANDO UNA SALVAJE GOLPIZA, PARTE 2**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego de que terminaran las clases de educación física, en la que varios de nosotros nos habíamos deleitado viéndoles el trasero a las chicas, los chicos nos dirigíamos a los vestidores para ponernos nuestras ropas y todos estábamos muy cansados y sudados, excepto Alarcón, Damien y Gok que no derramaron ni una sola gota de sudor, pero mientras nos cambiábamos, me di cuenta de que Bradley, estaba bien idiotizado al ver a Stan, Craig, el Topo, Jack y al cavernario de Trent y sus amigos sudando y con el pecho al descubierto y se le formo una sonrisa bien estúpida en su cara, especialmente cuando miro a Butters, eso se me hacía muy graciosos, aunque en realidad no podía burlarme demasiado, ya que yo enfocaba mi vista en el esbelto cuerpo de Kyle, aunque sé que él y Stan son el uno para el otro, no puedo evitar sentir atracción asía mi pelirrojo amigo, algunas veces me siento triste y debes en cuando me arrepiento de no haber puesto más de mi parte para hacer que me quiera como yo lo quiero a él, lo único bueno es que sé que su relación con Stan es tan sólida como el acero.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era el único que miraba fijamente a Kyle, ese maldito francés del Topo también lo miraba sin ninguna disimulación, no estoy seguro si él sabe que Stan y Kyle son pareja, pero sabiendo cómo piensa ese tipo… de seguro no perdería el tiempo en tratar de hacer alguna estupidez para tratar de quedarse con Kyle, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, aunque no sé si deba de decirle sobre eso a Stan o Kyle, ya que parece que mi judío amigo si considera a ese maldito mercenario un amigo, así que debo encontrar la forma de que él mismo se dé cuenta de las intenciones de ese francés.

Luego de que saliéramos de los vestidores, íbamos en dirección al salón de clases, pero en el camino vimos a Gary que tiene una gaza y venda en su ojo izquierdo.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó con una muy forzada sonrisa.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Gary?- le pregunto Gok… ahora que recuerdo… ¿Por qué se molestó tanto cuando Damien dijo esa tontería en el salón de clases?, bueno supongo que es comprensible, después de todo yo también enojaría mucho si alguno de mis amigos resultara golpeado de esa manera tan horrible, pero la aptitud que él ha mostrado últimamente asía el mormón parece que… no puede ser… ¿acaso el hermano de Henrietta esta…?

-Escucha Gary, vamos a hablar contigo de algo importante luego de la clases- le había dicho Stan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Conmigo, de qué?- nos preguntó extrañado Gary.

-Luego te decimos, este no es el mejor momento- le dijo Kyle, me di cuenta de que se referían a preguntarle si el que lo ataco es alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase, como lo dijo Butters.

-Luego te decimos, este no es el mejor momento- le dijo Kyle, ya que aún quedan varios de nuestros compañeros cerca de nosotros.

-Está bien… como quieran- nos dijo Gary y luego seguimos caminando.

-¿De qué es lo que quieran hablar con Gary?- me pregunto Butters.

-Sobre lo que nos dijiste hoy sobre que el que lo ataco es uno de nuestros compañeros de clases- cuando le dije eso Butters no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y frotarse los nudillos rápidamente de forma que me parece tan adorable, rayos si tan solo volviera a ser bi-curioso cuando éramos niños o no tuviera esa personalidad mala en su mente… no perdería el tiempo en tratar de "cortejarlo" a mi modo.

-Tal-tal vez Eric ten-tenga razón y solo fue la voz de mi o-otro yo- me dijo refiriéndose a cuando el culo gordo le trato de restar importancia al asunto de Gary.

-No te creas la idioteces de ese gordo pendejo, si en verdad crees que escuchaste a alguien decir que fue el que ataco a Gary, es porque de seguro si lo escuchaste y no fue idea tuya- le dije para que dejara de pensar de que todo fue idea suya.

-E-eso es lo que más me pre-preocupa, si lo que es-escuche es ci-cierto, to-todos no-nosotros po-podríamos estar en pe-peligro- me dijo sin dejar de frotarse los nudillos rápidamente.

Entiendo que su preocupación aumente por eso, si alguien de nosotros fue el que golpeo a Gary, de seguro podría atacarnos también… atacarnos… eso me recuerda cuando el maldito cavernícola de Trent me ataco a mí y a mis amigos en ese callejón cuando íbamos a ir al cine al ver Culos de Fuego 3.

_Flash back_

_Luego de que el maldito bastardo de Trent hiciera que Stan quedara inconsciente al hacer que su cabeza se chocara contra la de Kyle, levanto con mucha facilidad a mi amigo pelirrojo e hizo el ademan de fracturarle la espalda de la misma manera en la que Bane le fracturo la espalda a Batman, pero yo, que creo que se me fracturaron varias vertebras, me puse de pie a duras penas mientras cogía la tapa del bote de basura que uso Stan y al igual que como él lo hizo se la tire al cavernario de Trent, pero el muy desgraciado reacciono rápido y puso delante de si a mí pelirrojo amigo y la tapa se chocó contra su ojo derecho lastimándoselo._

_-¡Kyle, no!- grite preocupado._

_-¡Bien hecho pobretón!- me había gritado molesto el culo gordo que apenas se estaba recuperando de la patada en el estómago que le dio el gorila de Trent._

_-Si tanto te preocupa este enano ¡pues tómalo!- me había dicho ese desgraciado y enseguida me lanzo a Kyle como si fuera un costal de papas, pero a diferencia de Stan, yo pude agarrar a Kyle en pleno vuelo en vez de que se estrellara contra mí._

_-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunte mientras lo seguía cargando, en cierto sentido me resulto muy gracioso ya que lo cargaba al estilo princesa._

_-Ah… no precisamente bien…- me dijo adolorido-… ¿pero y Stan…?- me pregunto, parece que no se dio cuenta que Stan quedo inconsciente cuando se chocaron sus cabezas._

_-Si los novios dejaron de hablar, sigamos bailando- nos dijo burlón el animal de Trent acercándose a nosotros de forma amenazante._

_-Maldita sea, escucha culo gordo, en vez de quedarte ahí cagado del miedo, ven y échanos una mano- le había pedido más preocupado que molesto._

_-¿Para qué me joda como a ti, al hippie y al judío? No gracias- me dijo el muy cobarde e hizo el ademan de volver a escaparse. Siempre eh sabido que a él nunca le ha gustado tener responsabilidades, pero si se va ahora… no creo que pueda solo contra esta bestia._

_-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte marrano!- le había gritado enojado el grandulón sin cerebro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se le acercó rápidamente y lo volvió a sujetar de la parte trasera de su abrigo rojo y fácilmente lo aporreó contra una pared haciendo que mi gordo amigo gritara del dolor y enseguida lo sujeto del cuello levantándolo sin despegarlo de la pared haciendo que se rasgara un poco su abrigo y enseguida le empezó a dar varios puñetazos en el estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre._

_-¿Qué te pasa albóndiga, no vas a pedirle ayuda a los de sexto grado como en esa ocasión?- le había preguntado burlonamente ese bastardo e hizo el ademan de golpearlo en la cara._

_-¡No tan rápido!- le grite, luego de que había dejado a Kyle a un lado y enseguida cogí un tubo de metal y me le acerque rápidamente y lo golpee fuertemente en la espalda, aunque no parece que lo lastime demasiado y enseguida soltó al culo gordo y dio media vuelta con la intención de darme un puñetazo en la cara, pero me agache esquivando por poco ese golpe y enseguida trate de darle un golpe en la cabeza con el tubo de metal, pero él me sujeto la muñeca izquierda aplastándomela haciendo que rugiera del dolor mientras soltaba el tubo de metal y enseguida trato de darme un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero yo me cubrí con mi antebrazo derecho lastimándomelo, pero enseguida le di una patada en su canilla izquierda haciendo que me soltara y me aleje enseguida mientras ese gorila se sobaba su pierna lastimada, pero luego trato de darme una patada con su pierna derecha a mi pierna izquierda, pero yo, usando mis grandes habilidades de Mysterion, me apoye en sus hombros saltando esquivando su patada al mismo tiempo que le dio un rodillazo en su estómago, pero el muy desgraciado enseguida me abrazo empezando a aplastarme y asfixiándome y podía sentir como se me estaba rompiendo los huesos, pero…_

_-¡Suéltalo pendejo!- le había gritado enojado Cartman, al fin dejo de estar cagado del miedo, y enseguida junto sus dos manos para darle un fuerte golpe doble en la espalda, pero paso lo mismo que cuando lo golpee y no lo lastimo gravemente y enseguida dejo de abrazar haciendo que cayera al piso y enseguida dio media vuelta, y como el culón no es tan hábil como yo, no pudo esquivar el puño de Trent que le dio en la cara tirándolo al piso de espaldas mientras se quejaba del dolor y se sobaba la cara._

_-Ahora es hora de enviar a este cerdito al matadero- le dijo de forma lúgubre y burlona Trent y enseguida cogió el tubo de metal y enseguida empezó a golpear salvajemente al culo gordo que gritaba del dolor y agonía y creo que le rompió ambos brazos y ambas piernas y cuando parece que estaba a punto de darle el golpe final…_

_-¡CULÓN, NO!- grito de repente Kyle y se puso en medio, pero cuando lo hizo levanto su brazo derecho para defenderse, pero el animal de Trent se lo rompió con el tubo haciendo que mi amigo gritara del dolor y enseguida el desgraciado lo golpeo en la cara lastimándole el ojo izquierdo tirándolo al piso y ahora tenía los dos ojos lastimados._

_-No puedo creer que después de todas esas veces en las que discuten y se pelean entre sí, en realidad te arriesgues por este saco de mierda- le había dicho burlonamente el grandulón de Trent y sin previo aviso le piso fuertemente la pierna izquierda rompiéndosela._

_-¡AHHHHHH!- grito en agonía mi amigo._

_-¡KYLE!- habíamos gritado al mismo tiempo el culón y yo. _

_-Ahora es hora de que te reviente a golpes como a esa ballena- le dijo sádicamente Trent y levanto el tubo de metal para golpearlo._

_Yo no podía permitir que le hiciera eso y entonces usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me volví a poner de pie y corrí asía donde estaba ese desgraciado y salte en el aire dándole una fuerte patada voladora en su cara tirándolo al piso al mismo tiempo que yo caía también._

_-¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido!- me grito furioso y enseguida se puso de pie mientras me levantaba con gran facilidad- ¡si te gusta volar, entonces te mandare a volar!- dicho esto me arrojo fuertemente contra una pared haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara duramente contra una pared._

_-¡KENNY!- habían gritado aterrados el culo gordo y Kyle, pero fue lo último que escuche de ellos, ya que ese fuerte golpe me mato._

_Y como morí tratando de ayudar a mis amigos, mi alma empezó a flotar al cielo y al llegar no perdí tiempo y enseguida le pedí a Dios que me hiciera revivir más rápido de lo normal y me hizo ese favor y al despertar vi que estaba como de costumbre en mi cama, pero vi que era de noche, así que supuse que Kyle y el culón seguían en ese callejón con la bestia de Trent, así que no perdí tiempo y llame a la policía para que les ayudara._

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Podrías decirme la respuesta Kenny?- estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos recordando ese desagradable suceso, que no le estaba prestando casi nada de atención a lo que el marica de Garrison nos "trataba" de enseñar, ya que estábamos en el salón de clases.

-…- mire en el tablero un problema y no sabía que decir, pero…

-"La respuesta es 24 cabeza hueca"- me dijo de forma burlona Alarcón telepáticamente yo lo mire un poco molesto por esa intromisión, pero él sonrió aún burlón.

-24- le respondí al señor Garrison y él me dio una mirada inquisidora y siguió dando las clases como si nada.

-"Gracias sin vergüenza"- le agradecí mentalmente a Luis Carlos.

-"De nada cabeza hueca"- me dijo sin cambiar su semblante burlón y yo no pude evitar reír un poco.

Luego de que terminaran las clases mis amigos y yo le habíamos pedido a Gary que habláramos en la parte trasera de la escuela, pero antes de ir haya, vi que Jack y Thomas parecían hablar de algo con Pip y Damien y parece que este refunfuño algo molesto, pero luego los cuatro desaparecieron en una nube de humo y fuego, que extraño, usualmente Damien solo suele desaparecer de esa manera solo con Pip, bueno supongo que Thomas y Jack querrán hablar con ellos de algo importante.

-O-oye Kenny- me llamo Butters.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- le pregunte.

-Ne-necesito que me hagas un fa-favor- me pidió frotándose sus nudillos de manera adorable.

-Claro, pídeme lo que quieres- le dije sonriendo.

-Bu-bueno, es-es que como Jack fue con Thomas a ha-hablar con Pip y Damien, ten-tengo que a-acompañar a mis pri-primos a su casa y ne-necesito que al-alguien se encargue de mi Harley- me pidió sin dejar de frotarse sus nudillos.

-Cuenta conmigo Butters, te prometo que cuidare bien de tu moto- le asegure, sabiendo muy bien que a él trabajo muy duro para ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder comprársela.

-Gracias Kenny- me agradeció sonriendo para luego entregarme sus llaves y se fue a donde estaban sus primitos, mientras que yo fui a la parte trasera de la escuela para llegar al fondo de lo que le paso en realidad a Gary.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Kenny, especialmente la continuación de la paliza de Trent :O, ya saben que no se cual historia actualizare, pero gracias por sus reviews :D**


	22. Ch 22 pidiendole ayuda a ángel y demonio

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas tardes (o mejor dicho noches XD), aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS: PIDIENDO AYUDA A UN ÁNGEL Y A UN DEMONIO**

**THOMAS POV:**

Luego de que se terminara las clases de educación física, casi todos estábamos muy cansados, excepto Gok, Damien y Luis Carlos que no han derramado ni una sola gota de sudor, estábamos poniéndonos nuestras ropas, pero vi como Bradley miraba con una gran sonrisa tonta a Jack, Craig y a varios de los chicos… especialmente a Butters, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, pero espero que cuando le pidamos ayuda a Pip y a Damien, esa sonrisa me la dedique a mí.

Luego de que saliéramos de los vestidores, nos dirigíamos al salón de clases, en el camino vimos a Gary, que tiene una venda y gaza en su ojo izquierdo y después parece que Stan y Kyle le dicen algo, pero no logre escuchar que era y después vi que Kenny le dijo algo a Butters haciendo que mi amigo se frotara rápidamente sus nudillos y por último vi que mi amado Bradley le estaba diciendo algo a Zarah, no sé qué le dijo pero parece que mi amigo alienígena pareció enojarse y parece que Bradley se asustó un poco por eso, así que me le acerque para qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿De qué ¡PUTA MIERDA! Estás hablando con Gok?- le pregunte.

-Sobre lo que los chicos nos dijeron sobre lo que le paso a Gary, cuando Butters dijo que supuestamente el que lo ataco es un compañero nuestro- me dijo.

¿Eso hizo que Gok se molestara? Aunque no se compara con lo que paso hoy al inicio de clases ya que todos aún recordamos muy bien cómo se enojó cuando Damien dijo esa idiotez y la forma en cómo se enojó nos asustó a casi todos nosotros, especialmente a sus amigos, nunca lo habíamos visto así de furioso y eso que hemos sido sus amigos desde que éramos niños, aunque es comprensible ya que obviamente los amigos de Gary nos molestamos por lo que dijo el novio de Pip, pero no llegando a ese extremo.

Ya estando en clases, el señor Garrison nos trataba de "enseñar" un tema, aunque parece que la mayoría de nosotros no le prestábamos ni la más mínima atención y después el profesor le llamo la atención a Kenny pidiéndole que le dijera la respuesta de un problema y luego de unos segundos le respondió diciendo 24 y el maestro siguió dando las clases.

Ya a la hora de la salida, todos los estudiantes se estaban retirando de la escuela, excepto Bradley, Stan y Kyle, que le habían pedido a Gary hablar con ellos en la parte trasera de la escuela, eso me recuerda que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Pip y a Damien, así que fui a donde estaba Jack para pedirle que me acompañara a pedirles ayuda a ellos, después de todo eso había sido idea suya.

-Oye ¡CARA DE CULO! Jack necesito de tu ¡VERGA PELUDA! Ayuda- le pedí, él estaba junto con sus hermanos Ed y Brittany y con Butters hablando de algo.

-¿Ayuda, de qué?- me pregunto y yo le hice una seña con la mirada viendo a Damien y Pip y capto el mensaje- Oh ya veo… Eh… Butterscupp, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le pidió a Butters.

-¡Claro Jack! Pídeme lo que quieras- le dijo su primo con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza… sonrisa… tal vez si trato de sonreír de esa manera pueda hacer que…

-Escucha, Thomas y yo vamos a hacer algo importante con Pip y Damien, así que necesito que acompañes a Ed y Brittany a su casa, ¿podrás hacerme ese favor?- le pidió, ya que si me ayuda no podrá acompañar a sus hermanos menores a su casa.

-¡No hay problema Jack, puedes contar conmigo!- le siguió diciendo sonriente Butters.

-¿Pe-pero de que van ha-hacer con Pip y Damien?- nos preguntó tímidamente la hermanita de Jack mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su dedo índice derecho.

-Es que… se trata de un favor muy importante- les dijo Jack, pero parece que Butters nos dedicó una especie de mirada inquisidora.

-Oh bueno, espero que les vaya bien- nos dijo sonriendo Ed y luego nos despedimos de ellos, pero creo que vi a Butters mirar algo triste a Wendy que parece que se subió en uno de los autos lujosos de Gregory, no le preste atención a eso Jack y yo fuimos a donde estaban Pip y Damien y este parecía decirle algo en el oído y eso parece que hizo que mi pequeño amigo se sonrojara.

-Oigan ¡MAL PARIDOS PENDEJOS!- les llame, Pip nos miró soltando una especie de suspiro de alivio, mientras que Damien nos miró molesto.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- nos preguntó de forma tosca y si de por sí su tono de voz es muy intimidante, ahora se volvió peor y eso me asusto un poco.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda- les pidió sin rodeos y sin rastros de miedo Jack, varios de nosotros siempre lo consideramos uno de los estudiantes más valientes, solo tal vez los únicos que le igualen son Kenny, mi buen amigo Craig y tal vez el Topo.

-Claro chicos, pueden pedirnos ayuda en lo que quieran- nos dijo sonriente Pip, mientras que Damien aún estaba refunfuñón.

-Es algo ¡QUE SE ME METIO EN EL CULO! Privado, así que mejor hablemos en otra parte- les pedí, ya que aún quedan alumnos de la escuela en los alrededores, y eso extraño un poco a nuestro pequeño amigo y a su novio.

-Está bien… como quieran, Damien ¿podrías hacer el favor de…?- creo que Pip iba a pedirle el favor de llevarnos a un lugar, yo me preocupe pensando que se trataba del Infierno o algo así.

-Ah… como quieras- dicho esto Damien chasqueo sus dedos y sin previo aviso Jack y yo fuimos envueltos en una nube de fuego y humo y luego de sentir un terrible calor, aparecimos en… ¿una sala?

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Jack y por su tono pude darme cuenta que estaba tan asustado como yo, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía alguna quemadura o algo así.

-Están en mi casa, por favor pónganse cómodos- nos dijo amablemente Pip, nos dimos cuenta de que Damien nos había tele trasportado usando sus poderes infernales, pero al parecer mi pequeño amigo no estaba afectado como nosotros, de seguro ya debe de estar muy acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Y de qué es lo que nos querían pedir como favor?- nos preguntó sin rodeos Damien, parece que aún sigue molesto.

Jack me dio una mirada que me indicaba que debería ser yo el que pidiera el favor, así que luego de tomar un sorbo del té que nos dio Pip, deje a un lado la taza.

-Escuchen ¡CHUPA BOLAS! Yo soy el que necesita el ¡CULO CAGADO! Favor, pero no se lo vayan a decir a nadie- les pedí y eso hizo que Damien arqueara una ceja.

-Claro Thomas, no se lo diremos a nadie, ¿verdad Damien?- le pregunto de forma inquisidora Pip.

-Ah… está bien, no diremos nada a nadie- nos dijo Damien luego de botar un suspiro, Jack y yo no pudimos evitar reír por eso, ya que se parece mucho a esa ocasión en la que Gary nos dijo que le gustaba Stan- ¿Van a decirnos el favor o van a seguir riendo como idiotas?- nos preguntó ya molesto y eso hizo que nuestras risas disminuyeran un poco.

-Pues verán, yo… ¡ESTOY JODIDO!- les dije sonrojándome ya que les iba a decir que me gusta Bradley.

-Eso no es nada bueno, sabemos que estas bien jodido- me dijo de forma burlona Damien refiriéndose al insulto que se me salió y Pip le dio un codazo, mientras que Jack y yo lo vimos molestos.

-No es eso lo que quería ¡CAGARLES EN LA CARA!, lo que quería decirles es…- mi sonrojo era tal que me quede callado un momento, hasta que Jack me dio un codazo dándome algo de su valor- quería decirles que me gusta ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA MARICÓN! Bradley- cuando les dije eso a Damien casi se le cae la taza de té que se iba a llevar a la boca del asombro, mientras que Pip me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca entre abierta.

Los dos se quedaron así durante unos segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que a Damien se le formo una sonrisa en la cara…. Muy diabólica si me preguntan.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- empezó a reír sin control, pero en vez de ser una sonrisa diabólica o algo así, era… de burla obviamente y eso nos molestó, incluso a Pip- ¡jajajajaja, primero fue el marica religioso de Gary diciendo que le gusta Stan, ahora tú dices que te gusta el mariquita de Bradley, ahora solo falta que el lunático de Butters diga que le gusta Kenny jajajajajaja!- nos siguió diciendo Damien sin dejar de reír.

-¡No le digas así a mi primo!- le dijo enojado Jack y sin previo aviso se levantó y cogió a Damien de la parte delantera de su elegante camisa levantándolo con una sola mano, pero el muy infeliz seguía riendo como si nada.

-¡Ya basta Damien, o no dejo que me toques durante una semana entera!- le dijo Pip, que estaba bien molesto por lo que nos dijo Damien, pero cuando este escucho eso dejo de reír enseguida y parece que palideció… más de lo que ya es.

-Bueno ya, es que no pude evitarlo- se trató de excusar.

-Parece que Alarcón si ha tenido razón todo este tiempo- dijo Jack soltando a Damien con semblante burlón, refiriéndose a cuando Luis Carlos ha dicho un pocotón de veces que Pip tiene controlado al mismísimo hijo del Diablo y este se molestó por eso.

-¿Y para que mierda nos dices que te gusta Bradley?- me pregunto dejando totalmente de lado su risa.

-Bueno, este… ¿ustedes saben que a él le gusta ¡QUE SE LA ENTIERREN PROFUNDAMENTE EN E CULO! Butters, verdad?- esa pregunta que hice se parece más a una afirmación, que pregunta.

-Claro que lo sabemos, eso no es ninguna sorpresa- nos espetó Damien como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, es por eso que necesitamos de sus ¡PUTAS MADRES! Ayuda, para que así Bradley deje de estar enamorado de ¡MALDITO PENDEJO CHUPA COÑO! Butters y se fije en mí- les pedí y Damien volvió a arquear la ceja.

-¿Ayuda, como les podríamos ser de ayuda?- nos preguntó sin entender Pip.

-¿Nunca se han preguntado porque Bradley le gusta mi primo?- les devolvió la pregunta Jack.

-Pues porque le salvo el culo cuando se iba a suicidar cuando estaba en ese campamento de bi-curiosos-nos dijo Damien sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es por eso que necesitamos su ¡JODIDA! Ayuda, para que así yo pueda salvarle la vida a ¡MARICA LAME CULOS! Bradley- les pedí y ellos se asombraron como al principio.

-Oh…ya veo, lo que quieres es hacer trampita para ganarte el corazón de ese marica- me dijo burlón Damien recuperando esa sonrisa burlona y lo mire molesto por eso.

-Correcto, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda- les dijo Jack, que no parecía muy molesto por lo que dijo.

-Pero ayudarlos de esa manera sería demasiado deshonesto- nos dijo Pip de forma desaprobatoria.

-Eso ya lo ¡MANDAMOS AL CARAJO! Sabemos, pero ustedes saben muy bien como es ¡EL MUERDE ALMOHADAS! Bradley y también saben cómo es Butters, y si algún día Bradley se pasa…- les dije para que se dieran cuenta que no hago eso por mí, sino también por su bienestar.

-Ya veo, se preocupan tanto de que Butters se enoje de tal manera, de que un día pierda la paciencia y mate a golpes a la loca esa- nos siguió diciendo burlón Damien y yo lo mire volviendo a molestarme.

-Exacto, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda para que así Bradley deje de estar obsesionado de esa manera con mi primo y así Thomas pueda ganarse su corazón y así todos salen ganando- les explico Jack, eso me hizo entender que la posible razón principal de que me quiera ayudar no es porque seamos amigos, sino por alejar a Bradley de Butters.

-¿Entonces nos ¡MANDARAN A LA PUTA MIERDA! Ayudaran?- les pregunte a Pip y a Damien dejando de lado esos pensamientos.

-Pues aún me sigue pareciendo injusto- nos dijo Pip sin dejar su semblante de desaprobación.

-Primero fueron Stan y Kyle pidiéndonos consejos y Craig les dijo ese estúpido plan, ahora ustedes- dijo casi en susurro Damien, ¿Stan y Kyle le pidieron ayuda a Craig?, pero luego vi que Pip le dio un codazo para luego susurrarle algo, creo que estaba un poco molesto.

-Por favor, ¡CLAVENOSLA EN EL CULO! Ayúdennos con esto- les pedí dejando de lado eso.

-Bueno… supongo que no puedo decirle que no a un amigo- nos dijo Pip soltando un suspiro de resignación y eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Muchas gracias ¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!- les agradecí.

-Pero a cambio de eso, quiero que me vendas tu alma- me exigió Damien extendiéndome la mano como si esperara que hiciera un pacto infernal y eso me asusto enseguida, mientras que Jack lo miro molesto.

-Ya deja de ser pesado Damien- le dijo Pip y eso lo molesto para luego cruzarse de brazos refunfuñando molesto y Jack no pudo evitar reír por eso, pero yo volví a alegrarme sabiendo que tengo buenas posibilidades de ganarme el corazón de Bradley.

**FIN DEL THOMAS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Thomas, creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare será Que Hubiera Pasado Si…, y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	23. Ch 23 compañía no deseada

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches querido público, en esta ocasión sucederá una sorpresita ;D, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES: COMPAÑÍA NO DESEADA, PERO CONVENIENTE**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que Jack me pidiera el favor de llevar a Ed y Brittany a su casa, él y Thomas fueron a donde estaban Pip y Damien, los 4 desaparecieron en una nube de humo y fuego luego de hablar un momento, ¿Por qué?, bueno supongo que debió de ser algo importante para que pasara eso.

-¿Nos vamos primo?- me pidió Ed.

-Si vamos- les dije, pero luego vi como Wendy parecía irse con Gregory, no sé porque, pero por alguna razón eso me entristeció y también… ¿me molesto? ¿Por qué?

-"De seguro es que no podremos tener un pretexto para poderle ver ese culo tan bueno que tiene"- espeto lujurioso mi otro yo en mi mente refiriéndose a esa ocasión en la que había dejado a Wendy en su casa y no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero, pero al pensar en eso me ruborice enseguida.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Butters?- me pregunto Brittany preocupada al notar mi sonrojo.

-Eh… na-nada, no me pasa na-nada- les dije avergonzado tratando de dejar a un lado esos pensamientos.

-¿Pe-pero como vamos a ir-irnos, si no-nosotros dos no po-podremos estar en tu Har-Harley al mis-mismo tiempo?- me pregunto nervioso Ed frotándose los nudillos de la misma forma en que lo hago yo.

Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que no podía llevar a mis primos en mi moto, ya que si los tres tratáramos de ir en mi Harley al mismo tiempo sería muy riesgoso y eso es algo que mis padres y mis tíos no me los perdonarían, especialmente porque no tengo cascos (NA: eso me inspire al ver a un motociclista llevando a dos personas al mismo tiempo sin cascos).

-Bu-bueno, supongo que podríamos ir ca-caminando a su casa- les dije a mis primitos y ellos asintieron.

-"Que flojera tener que caminar"- dijo hastiado mi otra mitad.

Pero antes de que empezara a caminar con mis primitos, me di cuenta de que si los acompañaba a pie, no podría llevar mi Harley, así que tenía que pedirle a alguien que la cuidara por mí, ¿pero quién?, al ver a mi alrededor vi a Kenny, él siempre a sido alguien muy leal y responsable cuando se lo propone y hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde que fuimos a Hawái, así que me le acerque.

-O-oye Kenny- le llamé.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- me pregunto.

-Ne-necesito que me hagas un fa-favor- le pedí frotándome los nudillos, un poco nervioso pensando que no me haría ese favor.

-Claro, pídeme lo que quieras- me dijo sonriendo.

-Bu-bueno, es-es que como Jack fue con Thomas a ha-hablar con Pip y Damien, ten-tengo que a-acompañar a mis primos a su casa y ne-necesito que al-alguien se encargue de mi Harley- le pedí sin cambiar de semblante.

-Cuenta conmigo Butters, te prometo que cuidare bien de tu moto- cuando me dijo eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"Pues más le vale que si la cuide bien, porque si le hace aunque sea un simple rasguño… voy hacerte carne molida como hizo el culo gordo a los padres de Scott Tenorman"- le amenazo mi otra mitad, ya que trabaje muy duro para poder tener el dinero suficiente para poder comprarme mi bella Harley.

-Gracias Kenny- le agradecí a mi amigo tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que Caos me dijo y luego le entregue mis llaves y fui a donde estaban mis primitos.

-Ya podemos irnos- les dije y ellos por costumbre me cogieron de cada mano como lo hacen con Jack, eso se me hizo un poco gracioso y también me hizo sentir muy bien ya que me sentía valorado y apreciado, aunque no tenga la fuerza y el valor de mi primo mayor.

Mientras caminábamos a su casa, mis primos hablaban emocionados sobre lo que les paso en la escuela, yo reía un poco por lo que decían, mientras que mi otra mitad se estaba aburriendo por lo que decían, pero luego pasamos cerca de una heladería.

-¿Po-podemos comernos un helado pri-primo?- me pregunto tímidamente Ed.

-Claro, vamos- les dije y ellos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-"Mientras que nosotros no tengamos que pagarlo y ustedes nos inviten"- espeto codicioso mi otro yo mientras entrabamos en la heladería.

Luego de comprar el helado, mis primitos se comían los suyos mientras seguían hablando de cosas de lo que pasaban en la escuela, yo por otro lado, solo le daba leves lamidas al mío, ya que estaba metido en mis pensamientos, me sentía mal por Wendy, en estos últimos días ha estado muy triste ya que parece que Stan no li importa lo que le pase a ella, ni siquiera cuando se lastimo la rodilla, tal vez los rumores que estaba esparciendo Eric… ¡NO! Eso no puede ser, es imposible que Stan y Kyle sean novios, solo son súper mejores amigos y nada más, y Stan ha sido novio de Wendy desde que estábamos en cuarto grado, es ilógico que la deje tirada, tal vez esté pasando por una de sus etapas de cínico como cuando éramos unos niños, al pensar en eso hice una mueca de asco, ya que aún recuerdo como Eric en esos tiempos se metía hamburguesas en el culo para venderlas, y hablando de Eric… estoy empezando a arrepentirme sobre haber aceptado ayudarlo para que le dijera cosas sobre Wendy, aunque sea mi amigo, se supone que no es correcto interferir en los asuntos sentimentales de las personas, a pesar de que me esté pagando 10$ por cada cosa importante que le diga sobre ella, creo que debería decirle que no quiero seguir ayudándolo, aunque me preocupa su forma de reaccionar ya que de seguro se enojaría mucho. También recordé a Jack, que al igual que Eric esta tras de Wendy, aunque sé que él es mejor persona que Eric y que sus intenciones son más puras, no me agradaba tampoco la idea darle también información acerca de ella, aunque una parte de mi me impulsa a ayudarlo con eso y no solo por el hecho de que sea un familiar que quiero mucho, sino porque a él le gusta Wendy porque se parece a…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos y cuando mis primos y yo vimos a un lado nos llevamos la desagradable sorpresa de que Mark Romper Stomper estaba entrando en la heladería.

-"¿Qué diablos hace el aquí?"- pregunto molesto Caos en mi mente, yo enseguida me puse en guardia por si acaso, mientras que mis primitos se asustaron enseguida, especialmente Brittany que casi se le cae el helado de la impresión.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?- pregunto el muy sin vergüenza a mi primita.

-Mu-muy bien- le respondió ella muy nerviosa mientras se enrollaba rápidamente su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿Qué ha-haces aquí Ma-Mark?- le pregunto Ed igual de nervioso que Brittany, pero tratando de mostrar valor, de seguro Jack se sentiría orgulloso por eso, mientras que yo seguía mirando fijamente a Romper.

-Es que quería comprarme un rico helado, pero vi que había algo más delicioso todavía- nos dijo refiriéndose a Brittany y eso me molesto a mí y a Ed más de lo que estábamos, y de seguro si Jack estuviera aquí le mandaría a volar de un solo golpe por ese comentario- ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- nos preguntó y sin esperar respuesta se sentó en la misma mesa de nosotros.

-No te habíamos dado permiso- le dije sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo, ya que cuando se trata de estar cuidando de alguien que quiero mucho, obtengo algo de valor sin tener que estar muy enojado o pasando por alguna crisis mental.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, solo quiero comer un rico heladito - nos dijo en forma de puchero.

-"Más le vale que no se trate de pasar de listo"- advirtió mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Su-supongo que no hay pro-problema- le dijo mi pri-primita sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿No deberías estar con Trent y Josh?- le pregunte tosco sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ellos están ocupados con unos asuntos, además estar acompañado de una chica tan hermosa como tú es mejor que estar junto con ellos- dijo Mark a Brittany sin dejarle de sonreír y por esa especie de cumplido, hizo que ella se sonrojara enseguida, mientras que Ed y yo lo miramos aún más molestos- ¿me invitan?- nos preguntó siendo sin vergüenza.

-"Y yo que pensé que era el sinvergüenza"- espeto irónico mi otra mitad.

-Bu-bueno, su-supongo que si po-podríamos in-invitarte- le dijo mi primita aún sonrojada por el alago que le había dicho ese descarado.

-¿De qué sabor quieres tú helado?- le pregunte algo tosco resignándome.

-¿No hay uno sea tan delicioso como ella?- nos preguntó refiriéndose a mi prima y ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba molestándonos más a Ed y a mí.

-¿Vas a querer un helado o vas a seguir molestándonos?- le pregunte aún tosco y bien molesto y durante un segundo mi voz sonó ronca y eso intimido a mis primitos, incluso a Mark, mientras que las personas a nuestro alrededor me vieron algo asustadas también, y eso me hizo que mi enojo fuera reemplazado enseguida por mi nerviosismo y me empecé a frotar los nudillos debajo de la mesa.

-"Ni que fuera para tanto"- le trato de restar importancia Caos en mi mente.

-¿Bu-Butters?- me pregunta algo asustado Ed.

-Pe-perdónenme- me trate de disculpar- Creo que me-mejor de-debemos irnos- les dije aun sintiendo la mirada de las demás personas.

-Si me-mejor vámonos- me dijo Brittany.

-Creo que mejor los acompaño, en caso de que te de uno de tus ataques de ira y empieces a golpear como un loco y terminen en el hospital- nos dijo Romper medio burlón y medio serio y yo me moleste mucho por eso.

-"Pues si eso pasara tú serias el único terminarías en el hospital"- le dijo también molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

Mientras íbamos a la casa de mis primos, el sin vergüenza de Mark nos acompañaba hablándonos de cosas sin mucha importancia o mejor dicho de cosas molestas, contándonos cosas sobre cómo junto con Trent y los demás brabucones de la escuela les quitaban el dinero a varios estudiantes o les hacían bromas pesadas y de mal gusto, pero si cree que con eso va a lograr impresionar a mi prima, está totalmente equivocado, ya que ella al igual que Ed lo miraron nerviosos por lo que decía.

-…y después le metimos la cabeza en el retrete, que no tenía bajada la palanca e hicimos que se tomara toda la mierda que estaba hay- nos terminó diciendo una de sus "anécdotas", eso hizo que mis primitos lo vieran asustado, mientras que yo hice una mueca de asco al imaginarme algo como eso.

-"Como me hubiera gustado ver eso"- dijo burlón mi otro yo en mi mente, que a diferencia mía y de mis primos, le hacía mucha gracia varias de las cosas que nos contaba Mark.

-Pe-pero eso debió de ser pe-peligroso pa-para ese chico- dijo Ed entre nervioso y de forma desaprobatoria refiriéndose a lo que dijo Stomper.

-Que va, lo que no mata a uno, solo lo hace más fuerte- le trato de restar importancia Romper usando ese refrán.

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"- le apoyo Caos en mi mente, bueno supongo que tienen razón, después todo en varias ocasiones eh estado en situaciones de grave peligro y eso me ha servido de mucho y eh aprendido de eso… bueno, no tanto.

-Tal-tal vez eso no lo ma-mate, pero de-debió de ser muy humillante pa-para ese chico- dijo mi prima a Mark refiriéndose a lo que nos estaba contando.

-Pues eso es lo que se merece por pendejo- le siguió tratando de restar importancia Mark.

Íbamos a objetar, pero por estar hablando no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos en medio de la carretera y sin previo aviso escuchamos un claxon y cuando miramos a la izquierda vimos que un auto se nos acercaba a toda velocidad, por instinto cogí a Ed, que era el que estaba más cerca de mí y nos echamos a un lado, pero se me olvido Birttany que se quedó estática en su lugar.

-¡BRITTANY!- gritamos aterrados Ed y yo al mismo tiempo, pero cuando parecía que mi primita iba a ser atropellada…

-¡Cuidado!- le grito Mark y enseguida la cogió apartándola justo a tiempo para evitar el automóvil que paso a centímetros de ellos y siguió su camino como si nada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a mi primita mientras que junto con Ed la mirábamos de pies a cabeza para ver si no tenía algún daño.

-Si primo, estoy bien- me aseguro- gracias por salvarme Mark- le agradeció a Stomper.

-"Hasta que al fin sirve para algo"- espeto de forma desagradecida mi otra mitad.

-De nada linda, sería una lástima que un rostro tan bello como el tuyo se desfigurara en un terrible accidente- le dijo Romper de forma sin vergüenza haciendo que ella se sonrojara enseguida, supongo que ese si fue un alago más o menos decente y no puedo enojarme con la persona que le acaba de salvar la vida a un familiar mío.

-Mu-muchas gracias Mark, no sabes cuan-cuanto te lo agradecemos- le agradeció Ed.

-De nada cuñadito- le dijo burlón Romper, Ed se molestó un poco por eso, mientras que Brittany se puso más roja de lo que estaba, pero aun así yo no podía molestarme.

-"No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Jack cuando se entere de esto"- espeto irónico y burlón mi otro yo.

Luego de eso seguimos el camino a la casa de mis primos.

-Gra-gracias de nu-nuevo Mark- le agradecí otra vez.

-De nada, fue un placer- nos dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa… nunca pensé que alguien como él pudiera sonreír de forma honesta- Pero creo que tu salvador merece un pequeño premio, ¿no crees?- le pregunto a mi prima cambiando su sonrisa a una sinvergüenza de nuevo.

-¿Pre-premio?- le pregunto nerviosa Brittany nerviosa.

-Claro, un simple besito eso todo lo que pido- le pidió de forma descarada, creo que si Jack estuviera presente le tiraría todos los dientes de un solo golpe por ese comentario, sin importarle que él le haya salvado la vida a ella, pero yo por otro lado no puedo decirle que no después de lo que hizo y parece que Ed estaba con el mismo semblante que yo.

-¿Un be-besito?- le pregunto sonrojada ella.

-"Grandísimo…"- espeto molesto mi otro yo.

-Correcto y de seguro te gustara- dicho esto y sin previo aviso se agacho a la altura de mi prima, ya que él es solo un poco más alto que yo, y le dio un beso, que no parecía muy apasionado, a ella en los labios, eso hizo que mi prima abriera los ojos de sobre manera y se puso tan roja como el cabello de Kyle y después de unos segundos se separaron.

-A-aprovechado- escuche el susurro de Ed que lo miraba un poco molesto por eso.

-Ummm… que rico sabes muñeca, creo que mejor que esos helados que comimos- le dijo Romper luego de lamerse los labios, ya que cuando nos fuimos de la heladería se cogió un helado sin que nadie lo viera- ¿quieres volver a repetir?- le pregunto volviendo a reír de forma sin vergüenza.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- le dije un poco molesto y el solo bufó, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Como quieran, pero ese es el mejor premio que eh recibido en toda mi vida- nos dijo sonriendo todavía- hasta mañana linda, hasta mañana loquito, hasta mañana cuñadito- se despidió de nosotros, y mi primo y yo lo miramos molestos por las últimas cosas que nos dijo y después se retiró, pero me di cuenta de que Brittany lo miraba fijamente con la boca entre abierta por el beso.

-¿Hermana?- le pregunto Ed y ella apenas salió de su aparente trance.

-Mejor entremos, quiero saludar a mis tíos- les dije y luego ellos abrieron la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar le dedique una última mirada a Mark que ya estaba lejos- "tal vez no sea tan pesado como parece"- pensé.

-"Vuelvo y digo, no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Jack cuando se entere de esto"- me dijo Burlón Caos en mi mente y entramos a la casa de mis tíos.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de la heladería y como Mark le salvó la vida a la pequeña Brittay, ¿de seguro pensaron que ella iba a ser atropellada, verdad?, ya saben que no sé qué historia voy actualizar, pero gracias por sus reviews, especialmente en esta historia que se está acercando a los 100 :D**


	24. Ch 24 evasiones y una invitación a casa

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noche querido público, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: EVASIONES Y UNA INVITACIÓN A CASA.**

Mientras que Jack y Thomas estaban hablando con Damien y Pip en la casa de este último y antes de que Mark estuviera con Butters y sus primitos en la heladería, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Bradley estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela para hablar con Gary sobre lo que le paso.

-¿De qué querían hablar conmigo chicos?- le pregunto el mormón y los otros dos rubios, el judío y el pelinegro se vieron entre sí para ver quien iniciaba con ese tema, hasta que Stan soltó un suspiro y le dijo…

-Queremos hablarte sobre la persona que te ataco- cuando el pelinegro dijo eso el mormón palideció y perece que le dio un pequeño tic en su único ojo bueno y tembló ligeramente y tembló un poco y en su cara se podía notar un miedo inimaginable.

-¿Qué qui-quieren de-decirme?- les pregunto el rubio menor tratando inútilmente de no sonar asustado.

-Sabemos que el que te ataco es un compañero de nuestro salón- le dijo sin rodeos Kyle, notando el gran miedo del mormón y este se asombró por eso.

-¿Pe-pero que co-cosas dicen?- les pregunto tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Lo que oíste Gary, sabemos que el que te golpeo fue alguien de nuestro curso- le dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el judío y el pelinegro.

-Así que por favor, dinos quien fue- le pidió Bradley preocupado.

El mormón estaba pensando en sí debería darle la razón a ellos y admitir que el que lo ataco fue alguien del salón, pero si les decía eso, significaría que…

-E-eso no es ci-cierto, ninguno de un-nuestros com-compañeros me ataco- les mintió el mormón ganándose la mirada inquisidora de los otros jóvenes.

-Que no te de miedo decírnoslo Gary, no permitiremos que el que te lastimo te vuelva hacer daño- le aseguro Kyle.

-Pe-pero es ci-cierto lo que les di-digo, el que me a-ataco no fue ninguno de nu-nuestros compañeros- les trato de asegurar, pero los otros chicos volvieron a mirarle de forma inquisidora- ¿Y de don-donde sa-sacaron que fue un com-compañero nuestro?- les pregunto con gran interés.

-Butters nos lo dijo hoy, luego de que tú y Gok se fueran del laboratorio, dijo que escucho a alguien decir que te golpeo demasiado fuerte- le dijo Kenny.

-De se-seguro so-solo es-escucho mal o so-solo fue esa voz en su ca-cabeza- les dijo para que pensaran que solo fue idea de Stouch, pero eso molesto un poco a los rubios mayores y a los súper mejores amigos, ya que es casi lo mismo que había dicho Cartman.

-Eso no fue idea de Butters- le dijo algo tosco el rubio rizado.

-Vamos Gary, ya dinos la verdad y di quien de nuestros compañeros fue el que te ataco- le dijo Stan, aunque parecía más exigencia que petición.

-No fue nin-ninguno de un-nuestros compañeros- les dijo el rubio menor empezando a desesperarse y comenzó a alejarse de ellos lentamente caminando de espaldas.

-¿Acaso quieres que el que te ataco se salga con la suya?- le pregunto Kyle, más preocupado que molesto, mientras que junto con los demás se le acercaban al mormón y por cada paso que él daba para alejarse, ellos se daban uno asía él.

-Pu-pues no, pe-pero y les di-dije no fue nin-ninguno de un-nuestros compañeros- les volvió a decir el mormón sin cambiar de semblante.

Pero antes de alguno de los otros chicos pudieran reclamarle algo, alguien les interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, Okey?- le pregunto de repente el señor Mackey y eso sobresalto enseguida a los chicos.

-Solo hablamos señor Mackey- le dijo un poco asustado Bradley.

-Espero que no estén usando drogas, porque las drogas son malas ¿Okey?- les advirtió el consejero.

-Si ya lo sabemos Okey- le remedo Kenny como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños y casi todos empezaron a reír dejando por un momento el asunto de Gary.

-Entonces ya váyanse de la escuela ¿Okey?- les exigió el señor cabezón sin darse cuenta del remedo del rubio.

-Como quiera señor Mackey, Okey- le siguió remedando el rubio mayor y luego el cabezón se retiró.

-Ahora ya dinos quien fue el que te ataco…- Bradley iba a preguntarle a Gary, pero resulta que el mormón había aprovechado la interrupción del consejero para irse del lugar sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Qué rayos…?- pregunto Stan.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo molesto Kyle- tenemos que averiguar quién de nuestros compañeros fue el que lo ataco.

-Y dudo mucho que se presente hoy en mi casa para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología, ni hoy ni el resto del fin de semana- dijo molesto y preocupado Stan.

-Y hablando del fin de semana… recuerden en lo que quedaron con Alarcón- les recordó Kenny refiriéndose al "favor" que les va hacer para que fingiera un accidente.

-¿Favor, cuál?- les pregunto Bradley que no sabía nada de eso.

-Sobre algo del proyecto de biología- le mintió el rubio mayor y luego se retiraron de la parte trasera de la escuela.

**GOK´ZARAH POV:**

Luego de que se terminaran las clases, los alumnos nos estábamos yendo, yo decidí esperar a Gary, pero mientras lo esperaba, vi como Jack junto con Thomas se fueron con Pip y con el infeliz de Damien en una nube de humo y fuego, y después vi como Butters fue a donde Kenny y pareció darle algo y después se fue tomado de las manos con sus primos, después vi como Kyle, Bradley, Kenny y… Stan parecieron dirigirse a la parte trasera de la escuela, no sé qué iban hacer, pero decidí no prestarle atención a eso.

Los minutos pasaban, y no veía a Gary salir de la escuela y parece que ya no habían estudiantes cerca, que raro, ¿acaso él decidió irse solo?, no, eso no puede ser, si él me había pedido que lo acompañara a su casa como en las otras ocasiones, ¿en dónde puede estar?, estaba empezando a preocuparme y después volé y me pare encima de la escuela y usando mi súper visión de almendras y mentas comencé a mirar a lo lejos para tratar de encontrarlo con la mirada, pero no lo vi, Cielos, ya me estoy asustando de verdad ¿y si él fue atacado de nuevo? De solo pensar en eso hizo que mi miedo desapareciera y fuera reemplazado enseguida por un enojo enorme y eso me hizo recordar lo que Bradley me había dicho sobre que posiblemente el que ataco a Gary fue uno de nuestros compañeros de clase, si eso resultara ser cierto… no importaría quien fuera, lo haría pedazos, nadie puede tratar a la persona que tanto amo en secreto como si fuera un saco de boxeo, y tampoco me importa si al hacerle eso a esa persona afectaría mi reputación de héroe a nivel mundial, solo espero que se descubra quien fue el culpable y… un momento, ahora que recuerdo, Bradley me había dicho que junto con Kenny, Kyle y Stan iban a preguntarle a Gary quien fue el que lo ataco, de seguro por eso que fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela para hablar con él, rayos, ¿Cómo fue que se me olvido eso y no me di cuenta? Que idiota soy.

Iba a ir a la parte trasera de la escuela, pero justo cuando iba hacer eso vi que Gary corría creo que de forma desesperada, una parte de mí se alivió al verlo, pero por otro lado me preocupe enseguida al verlo correr de esa manera, así que enseguida use mi súper velocidad para acercármele en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Gary- le dije mientras le ponía una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

-¡Ya les dije que no sé quién fue el que me ataco!- me dijo alterado al mismo tiempo que giraba para atrás, enseguida me preocupe por su reacción.

-¿Te pasa algo Gary?- le pregunte preocupándome enseguida, pero parece que cuando él me vio soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah… gracias a Dios… eres tu Gok- me dijo sonriendo un poco, durante un segundo me quede hipnotizado por esa hermosa, pero efímera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué corrías de esa manera tan desesperada?- le pregunte volviendo a preocuparme y parece que el enseguida se angustio por eso.

-Es-es que es-estaba con Stan y los de-demás en la parte de la es-escuela y…- me estaba diciendo tan nervioso, incluso más nervioso como lo son Ed, Brittany y Butters, pero cuando escuche que estaba con Stan, sentí una gran punzada en el corazón… y también un gran odio asía ese pedazo de… esperen un segundo.

-¿Acaso Stan te puso de esa manera?- le pregunte muy molesto pensando que él le hizo algo especialmente por el hecho de que él sea la causa del sufrimiento emocional de mi amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Él no me ha hecho nada, es solo que él junto con Kyle, Kenny y Bradley…- me estaba contando, en cierto sentido me alivie que ese cínico de mierda no le haya hecho o dicho nada.

-¿Pero entonces por qué corrías de esa manera?- le pregunte volviendo a preocuparme y parece que él volvió a angustiarse.

-Porque… porque… nada, no fue nada importante- le trato de restar importancia, eso obviamente me preocupo más de lo que estaba.

-¿En serio no fue por nada importante?- le pregunte.

-Sí, enserio, no fue nada importante- me trato de convencer con una sonrisa muy forzada, iba a preguntarle algo más, pero él se me adelanto- ¿Po-podrías levarme a casa por-por favor?- me pidió y por alguna razón miro a todos lado muy asustado.

-Claro, vamos- le dije sonriendo olvidándoseme la pregunta que iba a serle y él como de costumbre paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y yo pase mi brazo derecho por su cintura apegándolo a mi cuerpo y sonrojándome sin que él se diera cuenta y después empecé a volar a su casa.

Al estar volando en vez de ir rápidamente a su hogar, volaba un poco más lento que de costumbre, ya que tenía la intención de hacer que mi amigo se distrajera un poco contemplando el hermoso paisaje de South Park desde el aire… bueno, no tan hermoso, pero a pesar de que su ojo izquierdo estaba con esa gaza y venda y no podía verle el ojo derecho debido a la posición en la que estábamos, pude notar que él no se estaba fijando demasiado en el paisaje del pueblo, sino que parecía estar sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, algunas veces me gustaría tener poderes infernales como los de Damien o poderes imaginarios como los de Luis Carlos, para así poder leer su mente y saber en qué piensa para así poder ayudarlo con más facilidad.

Luego de unos minutos ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-Gracias por haberme traído Gok- me agradeció sonriendo y parece que esta sonrisa si era sincera.

-De-de nada, ya te eh di-dicho que si-siempre puedes con-contar conmigo- le dije tratando de no sonrojarme como en las otras ocasiones, así que di media vuelta para irme, pero de repente sentí que me tomaba del hombro derecho.

-Espera Gok, ¿no quieres quedarte un momento en mi casa?- cuando me pidió eso, mi sonrojo aumento de sobre manera, pero como aún le daba la espalda no pudo verlo, ¿me está invitando acaso? Eso me emocionaba mucho, ya que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve en su casa.

-Con mucho gusto- le dije apenas dejando de estar sonrojado y él abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue- le aviso a sus padres y después de unos segundos los señores Harrison aparecieron (NA: no recuerdo los nombres de los padres y hermanos de Gary).

-Al fin llegas hijo- le dijo su mamá y junto con su esposo se le acercaron cada uno le dio un beso en cada mejilla y mi amigo no pareció incomodarse por eso aun estando yo presente.

-Como te estabas demorando, pensamos que te habían asaltado de nuevo- le dijo preocupado su papá.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- les aseguro su hijo- ¿recuerdan a Gok´Zarah?- le pregunto señalándome, yo me sobresalte un poco por eso y me incomode un poco, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no veo a sus padres y hermanos cara a cara.

-Oh claro que lo recordamos, si es uno de tus amigos- dijo sonriente la señora Harrison, parece que aún me recuerdan a la perfección

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos joven- me dijo su papá para luego extenderme la mano derecha para que se la estrechara.

-Ho-hola señor Harrison- le dije un poco tímido correspondiendo el gesto.

-Sería imposible olvidar al joven que salvó al mundo entero del monstruo Cthullu hace tanto tiempo- me dijo sonriente su mamá para luego darme un besito en su mejilla y eso me avergonzó enseguida ya que estaba en presencia de mi amor platónico.

-Ho-hola señora Harrison- le dije sonrojado y parece que Gary rio por eso, al menos le pude sacar una sonrisa.

-Te agradecemos mucho que te tomaras la molestia de acompañar a Gary hasta aquí, no sabríamos que hacer si alguien volviera a golpear a uno de nuestros hijos de esa manera tan horrible- me dijo la señora Harrison preocupándose.

-No se preocupen, estando al lado del héroe más poderoso del mundo nadie volverá a tratar de hacer algo como eso de nuevo- les dije poniendo mi pose heroica y eso hizo que Gary y sus padres rieran sin poder evitarlo.

Luego de eso, los padres de Gary, él y yo empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas mientras comíamos unas deliciosas galletas que habían hecho, me contaron que sus demás hijos estaban ayudando a los desamparados y por eso no estaban en la casa en esos momentos, yo les contaba sobre algunas de mis grandes hazañas de súper héroe y eso asombro a los padres de mi amigo.

-…y para evitar que ese volcán hiciera erupción cree alrededor de él una gran campo de fuerza que contuvo toda su lava y así pude salvar a ese pueblo en Italia- les termine de contar unas de mis grandes hazañas de cuando un volcán, creo que lo llamaban Vesubio, estaba por hacer erupción y contuve su explosión salvando a las personas de un pueblo llamado Pompeya, creo que eso ya había pasado hace muchos años en el pasado.

-Sí que eres bien poderoso joven- me alago el señor Harrison.

-Algunas personas creen que eres un ángel enviado por Dios para ayudar a las personas- me alago de forma muy religiosa la mamá de Gary, ¿un ángel yo? Aunque me siento honrado por ese comentario, no soy un ángel, solo provengo de un planeta que no eh podido encontrar.

-Gracias- les agradecí ese alago, pero luego vi la hora en un reloj de la pared y para mi sorpresa el tiempo había volado demasiado rápido al estar hablando con Gary y sus padres- ya se ha vuelto tarde, tengo que irme a casa- les dije poniéndome de pie ya que tengo que seguir trabajando con Thomas en ese proyecto de bilogía.

-Oh bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo Gok- me dijo el papá de Gary y para mi sorpresa junto con su esposa me dieron un abrazo de despedido y mi sonrojo y vergüenza aumento al sentir como Gary me abrazó también.

-Pa-para mí también fue un pla-placer ha-hablar con ustedes- les dije tratando de no sonar avergonzado.

-Adiós joven, Gary acompáñalo a la puerta- le pidió su mamá y mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta de la salida.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Gok, hacía rato que no recibíamos una visita que hablara con nosotros de esta manera- me agradeció mi amigo sonriendo como siempre lo solía hacer a pesar de ese ojo lastimado.

-Gracias a ti por haberme invitado a pasar- le devolví el gesto.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un gran amigo que se preocupa tanto por mí- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

"Amigo"… escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca me hacía sentir muy triste, ya que yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, pero con lo que acaba de pasar ahora… tal vez haya podido hacer un gran avance para llegar al siguiente nivel.

**FIN DEL GOK´ZARAH POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el POV de Gok, y ya saben que no se cual fic voy a actualizar, peros ya saben que siempre me las arreglo y gracias por sus reviews ya que casi tengo 100 :D**


	25. Ch 25 meditando y encuentro inesperado

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión aparecerá un personaje sorpresa, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: MEDITANDO Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**KENNY POV:**

Estábamos preguntándole a Gary quien fue el que lo ataco, no quería decírnoslo, así no teníamos más opción que presionarlo y él se desesperaba a tal punto que se empezaba a alejar de nosotros caminando de espaldas, pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir presionarlo…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, Okey?- nos preguntó de repente el cabezón del señor Mackey, aun no puedo creer que después de tantos años este inútil siga siendo el supuestamente "consejero" de la escuela, ya que su inútiles "consejos" no nos han servido para nada, aunque creo que el que lo conoce mejor de entre todos nosotros es Craig, ya que cuando no está con Tweek, pasa gran parte del tiempo sentado al lado de la puerta del cabezón por alguna que otra razón.

-Solo hablábamos señor Mackey- le dijo Bradley y parecía un poco asustado, bueno supongo que lo ve como una figura de "autoridad" en la escuela… ¿o tal vez le tenga miedo a alguien con una cabeza tan grande?

-Espero que no estén usando drogas, porque las drogas son malas ¿Okey?- nos dijo la misma estúpida advertencia que solía decirnos desde que éramos unos niños, como si eso fuera a tener algún efecto.

-Si ya lo sabemos Okey- no pude evitar remedarlo de la misma en como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, y eso le saco unas risas a Bradley, Stan y Kyle, haciendo que se nos olvidara el asunto de Gary.

-Entonces ya váyanse de la escuela ¿Okey?- nos exigió sin que se diera cuenta de que le hice burla… como siempre solía pasar.

-Como quiera señor Mackey, Okey- le seguí remedando y sin que él siguiera darse cuenta de eso, se alejó de nosotros.

-Ahora ya dinos quien fue que te ataco…- cuando Bradley iba a preguntarle a Gary, nos llevamos la desagradable sorpresa de que él se había escapado de nosotros, parece que aprovecho el momento en el que el cabezón del señor Mackey para alejarse de nosotros y evitar que le sigamos preguntando.

-¿Qué rayos?- pregunto algo molesto y preocupado Stan.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo molesto mi querido Kyle- tenemos que averiguar quién de nuestros compañeros fue el que lo ataco- nos dijo con determinación.

-Y dudo mucho que se presente hoy en mi casa para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología, ni hoy ni el resto del fin de semana- nos dijo Stan no solamente molesto, sino preocupado, pero cuando dijo fin de semana, recordé algo importante.

-Y hablando de fin de semana… recuerden en lo que quedaron con Alarcón- les recordé a Stan y Kyle sobre lo que van hacer el fin de semana con la ayuda de Luis Carlos y sus poderes imaginarios y ellos asintieron.

-¿Favor, cuál?- nos preguntó Bradley ya que él al igual que la mayoría de las personas no saben lo que tenemos planeado.

-Sobre algo del proyecto de biología- le mentí, no es que no confiemos en él, pero mientras menos personas sepan sobre ese asunto, es mejor.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que regrese el señor Mackey- nos sugirió Kyle.

-Sí, antes de que empiece con uno de sus estúpidos discursos sobre no drogarse- les dije bromista y ellos rieron.

Stan y Kyle se fueron juntos, como era de esperarse, Bradley decidió irse solo, como mi hermana se fue junto con Ruby, Ike y Georgie, no tenía prisa por regresar a mi casa, iba a hacer el ademan de irme caminando, pero enseguida recordé que Butters me dio las llaves de su Harley para que me encargara de ella, así que fui al estacionamiento de la escuela y hay la vi… ummm… al verla detenidamente recuerdo muy bien cuando ocurrió ese incidente con los motociclistas y como la palabra marica había cambiado de significado y cuando la compro se empezó a ganar varios insultos como ese, aunque también recuerdo cuando le decían marica mucho antes de que se comprara su moto, pero afortunadamente ya las personas dejaron de lado esas cosas.

Al sentarme en ella sentía una sensación un poco rara, después de todo no suelo manejar motos con mucha frecuencia y mucho menos una Harley y me sentí un poco torpe ya que estaba tratando de encontrar en donde se enciende y después de poner las llaves y encenderla hizo ese característico sonido de motor de motos potentes, y sentir la vibración recorrer todo mi cuerpo me resultaba placentera ya que sentía como se me relajaban un poco los músculos del cuerpo, tal vez a Butters la guste tanto su moto ya que esa relajación le podría quitar un poco del estrés y tensión que sufra cuando este molesto o cuando sus padres lo castiguen por cualquier pendejada.

Al estar andando por la carretera podía sentir el viento darme en la cara, otra razón por la que a Butters le gusta su Harley, ya que sentir el viento recorrer de esa manera mi cara y mi cabello es algo muy agradable, aunque en cierto sentido es un gran riesgo ya que él no tiene casco, ni tiene para pasajero y eso es raro viniendo de alguien tan responsable como él, pero bueno supongo que es porque como los otros motociclistas de Harley muy pocas veces usan cascos, esta es la forma en como quiere parecerse más a ellos… o tal vez sea porque su otra personalidad piense que no vale la pena usarlos.

Al pasar por un campo decidí detenerme y arre costarme en el pasto a ponerme a pensar un momento, Stan y Kyle van a confesarse este fin de semana ante sus padres, no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar, especialmente la mamá de Kyle, quien es la que más debe preocuparnos, dudo mucho que acepte la homosexualidad de su hijo mayor y de seguro pensara que se debe de tratar de una enfermedad o algo así y en el peor de los casos tratara de separar a mis amigos y prohibirles ser pareja y no sabríamos que hacer para tratar de convencerla y que ni las bestias del mismo Infierno se pueden comparar con la furia de una mujer de Jersey, y eso me consta mucho ya que eh estado en ese lugar en varias ocasiones y sus…"residentes" no son nada comparados con una Sheila Blofousquie enfurecida, solo espero que el plan de Craig resulte y que con la ayuda de Luis los padres de ellos no reaccionen de manera muy arrebatada.

Pero eso solo es la mitad del problema, ya que también tendrían que decir su relación a las demás personas, especialmente a Wendy… creo que una Wendy Testaburguer enfurecida podría ser casi tan terrible como una Sheila encrabonada, solamente tengo que pensar en lo que paso con esa maestra sustituta hace tantos años y también recordar cuando el culo gordo la enfureció cuando se burlaba del cáncer de seno y ella le dio una salvaje golpiza, Cielos, espero si se llegara a enojar, no trate de moler a golpes a Stan o a Kyle ya que si eso pasara… creo que sería tan malo como cuando el neandertal de Trent cobro su venganza o peor.

Aunque supongo que no hay que preocuparse demasiado por lo que puedan pensar las otras personas, de seguro el 99% de todas las personas de la escuela ya sabrán del noviazgo de Stan y Kyle, cortesía de los chismes del culo gordo y de seguro la mitad de ellas darán por sentado que eso no son solo rumores u chismes y que si es verdad y creo que la otra mitad se sorprenderá al saber que todos esos chismes si son ciertos. Y de seguro pasara lo mismo que cuando Damien y Pip y cuando Craig y Tweek reconocieron ser pareja, nadie va a tratar de hacerles burla o ese tipo de cosas, des pues de todo aunque Stan y Kyle no sean algún ser infernal como Damien o alguien tan… Craig, nadie les diría algo malo al respecto, ya que Stan es el capitán del equipo de futbol y todos saben de las peleas que tiene Kyle con el culón, así que no hay de preocuparse en ese sentido… o por lo menos de la mayoría, ese maldito del Topo, creo que luego de que Stan y Kyle hagan pública su relación, voy a tener una seria charle con ese francés y si no desiste y las cosas llegaran a complicarse… tendré que demostrarle la rudeza de un McCormick y lo que es capaz de hacer el héroe del pueblo.

Luego de pensar y contemplar las hermosas nubes del Cielo, decidí ya irme para mi casa, así que me subí en la Harley de Butters y empecé a andar en la carretera, pero en el camino vi una tienda, así que decidí ir a ella a comprarme comida para mí y mi hermana, afortunadamente Kyle me había prestado algo de dinero en la escuela, aunque de seguro mis padres y Kevin deben estar tan ocupados tomando o drogándose así que no deben de tener demasiada hambre.

Al estar en la tienda cogí un carrito y empecé a coger varios víveres y meterlos en él, pero antes de ir a la cajera, cogí una revista de… pornografía obviamente, así que cuando iba a pagar las cosas, pero…

-¡Cuidado!- me dijo de repente una voz femenina y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me choque contra una persona y los dos caímos al piso y se regaron todos mis víveres.

-Disculpe, ¿está bien?- le pregunte a esa persona mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Sí… gracias por ayudar…- esa persona se calló asombrada al verme y yo también me asombre al verla.

-¡TAMMY!- exclame asombrado, ya que ella fue una vieja ex-novia mía y ella me dio una buena mamada y luego de morirme de sífilis habíamos terminado y nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto en todos estos años, a pesar de que estudiamos en la misma escuela, pero ella está en un grado mayor que yo, y ahora que la veo detenidamente sí que se ha puesto muy buena.

-¡KENNY!- exclamo ella igual de asombrada- ¡hacía años que no nos vemos!- me dijo muy emocionada para luego darme un abrazo.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le dije correspondiendo el abrazo- Y todos estos años te ha caído muy bien- le alague muy sensual luego de romper el abrazo y verla de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

-Y a ti también te han caído bien- me alago y creo que también de forma sensual.

-¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí?- le pregunte.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas para mi mamá- me respondió, pero por su tono parecía… ¿triste?- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- me devolvió la pregunta tratando de no parecer triste.

-Estaba por comprarme comida- le dije, pero me di cuenta de que mis víveres y los de ella aún estaban tirados en el piso- mejor los recojo, ¿quieres que te ayude?- le pregunte a Tammy.

-Claro, gracias- me dijo y los dos empezamos a levantar nuestras cosas, pero pude darme cuenta que varias de las cosas de ella eran inyecciones o vendas o medicamentos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Listo, ya están todos- le dije pasándole su bolsa.

-Muchas gracias Kenny- me volvió a agradecer.

Luego de eso pagamos nuestras cosas e hicimos el ademan de irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, pero me di cuenta de que ya se había vuelto de noche, así se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Tammy, ¿quieres que te lleve?- le ofrecí.

-¿Llevarme, por qué?- me pregunto.

-Pues es que ya es de noche y caminar solo por la calle a estas horas puede ser muy peligroso- le explique.

-Pues tienes razón… ¿pero en que me vas a llevar?- me pregunto.

-En una moto- cuando le dije eso ella se asombró, supongo que porque nunca pensó que alguien como yo pudiera tener vehículo propio.

-¿Tú tienes una moto?-

-En realidad es la de un amigo que me presto su Harley- le volví a explicar- ¿no vamos?

-Bien, vamos- dicho esto nos subimos a la moto de Butters y nos dirigimos a su casa, aún recuerdo cuál es su dirección. Tammy me sujetaba pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, ese contacto con una chica tan buena hacía que mi "pequeño Kenny" empezara a reaccionar, carajo, algunas veces desearía ser un poco menos… yo mismo.

-Ya llegamos- le dije al detener la moto y al ver su casa, enseguida me di cuenta de que esta aún más deteriorada que cuando éramos unos niños.

-Muchas gracias Kenny- me dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba.

-Fue un placer- le dije con un doble sentido, pero parece que no se dio cuenta.

Luego ella se despidió y dio media vuelta para entrar en su casa y yo obviamente no pude evitar fijarme en ese trasero tan bueno que tiene.

-Tengo que llegar a casa rápido para bajarme las ganas- me dije a mi mismo y enseguida me puse en marcha a toda velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa y… hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**De seguro nadie se esperó la aparición de Tammy ¿verdad?, como sea, creo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos Stan y Kyle revelaran su noviazgo a sus padres :O y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	26. Ch 26 recuerdos alegres y no tan alegres

**AMORES INESPERADOS **

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS: RECUERDOS ALEGRES Y NO TAN ALEGRES**

**WENDY POV:**

Luego de que tocaran la campana del termino de las clases, todos los estudiantes nos estábamos retirando de la escuela, yo le había pedido a Stan que me acompañara a casa, pero él de nuevo me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, creo que dijo algo sobre hablar con Gary en la parte trasera de la escuela con él, acompañado de Kenny, Bradley y… Kyle, ese Kyle… algunas veces me gustaría poder golpearlo de la misma forma en como le patee el culo a Cartman cuando éramos niños y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡No puedo caer tan bajo! No puedo comportarme como una bárbara salvaje como en esa ocasión, ¿Qué pensarían las personas de mí si vuelvo hacer algo como eso? Aunque en realidad no suelo preocuparme mucho por lo que digan las personas de mí… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir manteniendo la calma y siento como toda esta angustia, tristeza y estrés se me están acumulando y siento como estoy llegando a mis límites y si los llegara a pasar de raya… me da miedo como pueda reaccionar y lo que le podría pasar a quienes me rodearían, especialmente a Stan, pero es que ya no puedo seguir dándome esperanzas de que nuestra relación se pueda salvar, tengo que tratar de encararlo de una u otra manera.

-¿Te pasa algo Wendy?- me pregunto de repente Gregory sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien- le dije tratando de no sonar angustiada y triste.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto otra vez y por su tono me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-No, no lo estoy, es que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir con la indiferencia de Stan- le dije empezando a frotarme las sienes.

-Ya no te pongas así, ya verás como todo se solucionara- me trato de animar poniéndome una mano al hombro, eso me recuerda mucho cuando Butters me trato de dar ánimos en esas ocasiones- ¿quieres que te lleve de nuevo a casa?- me ofreció de la misma manera en como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

Antes de decirle algo, mire a donde estaba Butters, ya que en estos últimos días él se ha ofrecido de forma muy amable llevarme, pero parece que en esta ocasión estaba ocupado hablando con sus primos, así que decidí no molestarle.

-Sí por favor- le dije a Gregory y el no pudo evitar sonreír y después me ayudarme a caminar me abrió la puerta del pasajero de uno de sus lujosos autos… creo que este es más fino que el de la vez pasada y después se subió a su asiento y nos pusimos en marcha.

Al estar en la carretera no pude evitar meterme de nuevo en mis pensamientos, y ver a algunas parejas caminar muy felices por la calle y algunas de ellas se agarraban las manos, no pude evitar sentir envidia hacía ellos, y no pude evitar pensar en los viejos tiempos, que eran muy hermosos…

_Flash back_

_-¡Mira estas hermosas flores Stan!- le había dicho cogiendo una flores del piso y acercándoselas, en esos momentos teníamos alrededor de 11 años._

_-Son muy bonitas, pero no tanto como tú Wendy- me había alago sonriendo y no pude evitar sentirme sonrojada por eso._

_-¡Qué horror!- le había dicho a Stan, ya que estábamos viendo una película de terror en el cine y mostraron una parte muy sangrienta._

_-Ya no te preocupes Wendy, nada de eso es verdad- me había dicho él mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho._

_-Si algo como eso fuera a ocurrirme, tú me defenderías ¿verdad?- le pregunte mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos._

_-Por supuesto Wendy, yo te protegería de cualquier cosa- me había asegurado sonriendo y eso me tranquilizo enseguida, hasta que mostraron como le cortaban la cabeza a alguien en la película y eso me asusto de nuevo y a varias personas del público._

_-¿Estas bien Stan?- le había preguntado ya que él se había lastimado su pierna mientras jugaba un partido de futbol, en esos momentos teníamos alrededor de 12 años y estábamos en la enfermería de la escuela._

_-Si… estoy bien Wendy…- me había dicho adolorido para luego la enfermera Gollum echarle una pomada en su herida- ¡AUCH!- grito aún más adolorido._

_-No se queje joven, no es para tanto- le había dicho la enfermera para luego ponerle una gaza y una venda a su herida._

_-Debes ser más cuidadoso cuando hagas esas jugadas Stan- le había aconsejado preocupada para luego acariciar en donde tiene su herida vendada._

_-Con esas caricias… ya me siento mucho mejor…- me había dicho con una sonrisa entre forzada y optimista y no había podido evitar reír por eso._

_-Oye Stan, ¿Qué te parece si salimos junto con Bebe y Clyde a dar un paseo por el centro comercial?- le había preguntado, ya que en esos tiempos a Bebe se le habían ocurrido que eran muy geniales las citas dobles y teníamos 13 años._

_-¿Ahora? No sé, acabo de hablar con Kyle y los chicos y quedamos en jugar video juegos en la casa de Cartman- me había dicho Stan._

_-Oh vamos Stan, puedes jugar con ellos más tarde luego de la cita- le insistí un poco y él pareció pensarlo un momento._

_-Está bien, les diré que llegare más tarde para jugar con ellos- me dijo, aunque parecía un poco resignado._

_-Te aseguro que será bien divertido esa cita doble- le dije sonriendo._

_-¡Oh Dios santo, ¿Qué te paso Stan?!- le había preguntado alarmada ya que él, junto con su mejor amigo Kyle y el odioso de Cartman estaban gravemente heridos y con varias vendas y yesos por todos su cuerpo, en esos momentos teníamos 15 años y varios de los chicos del curso estaban presentes para ver cómo estaban y casi todos ellos estaban preocupados por ellos._

_-Fuimos golpeados por el gorila de Trent…- nos había dicho adolorido el gordinflón de Cartman y eso asombro más a los que estábamos preocupados por ellos._

_-¡Oh re-recorchiliz!- había exclamado muy asustado Butters frotándose rápidamente sus nudillos, pero luego vi como su primo Jack le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo._

_-Se nota que si los dejo hechos mierda- les había dicho burlonamente Damien, pero Pip le había dado un codazo en el estómago._

_-Sí que están bien jodidos- les había espetado irónico Craig para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo sin importarle estar en un lugar en donde está prohibido fumar._

_-¡Eso debió ser demasiada presión para ustedes GAH!- había exclamado alterado Tweek para luego jalarse su cabello pero luego Craig le sostuvo cada mano para que dejara de hacer eso._

_-Ese Trent es un animal para haberles echo eso- había dicho asustado Gary viendo de forma preocupante a los tres, especialmente a Stan._

_-No puedo creer que ese ¡PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA! Haya sido capaz de golpearlos a los 3 al mismo ¡COÑO! Tiempo- había dicho Thomas asustado también._

_-No solo a nosotros 3… sino a Kenny también… pero él fue capaz de escaparse… y buscar ayuda…- nos había dicho adolorido Kyle._

_-Cuatro contra uno y ni así pudieron… que vergüenza- les había dicho entre burlón y decepcionado Alarcón negando la cabeza lentamente y haciendo un sonido de decepción con la boca y varios lo vimos de forma extraña._

_-Lo mismo digo- le había apoyado el Topo con el mismo semblante y al igual que Craig estaba fumando sin importarle estar en un cuarto de hospital y al igual que Luis Carlos, lo vimos de forma extraña._

_-No empieces Chris- le había advertido Gregory y el francés bufó molesto._

_-Pero entonces es un peligro para todos nosotros que ese bárbaro este estudiando en el mismo salón con nosotros- había dicho Bradley muy asustado al igual que Gary y Thomas._

_-No se preocupen… él solo quería su venganza contra nosotros cuatro… no creo que les trate de hacer nada a los demás…- nos había tratado de tranquilizar Stan… o por lo menos a los que estábamos asustados, ya que al parecer los únicos que no estaban preocupados eran Luis Carlos, Damien, Craig y el Topo._

_-Quisiera ver que tratara de hacerle algo al hombre más poderoso del mundo, a ver cuántos segundos me tomaría dejarlo hecho puré de papas- espeto burlón Alarcón y algunos no pudieron reír por eso._

_-O contra el héroe que fue capaz de derrotar al terrible Cthullu- había dicho Gok´Zarah, como si le estuviera siguiendo el juego._

_-O que tratara de hacer algo contra uno de los máximos representantes de la maldad- había comentado Damien siguiendo el juego también._

_-Si claro, como no, con Pip teniendo una cuerda alrededor de tu cuello, sí que eres bien representativo- le había dicho burlón y sarcástico Luis Carlos y todos no pudimos evitar reír por eso, mientras que Pip y Damien lo miraron molestos, creo que esa es la primera vez en la que él había dicho un comentario burlón acerca de la relación de ellos dos._

_-Solo espero que te recuperes Stan- le dije recuperando mi semblante de preocupación._

_-No te preocupes Wendy… sabes muy bien que eh sobrevivido a cosas peores que esta…- me había tratado de tranquilizar refiriéndose a todas las aventuras y cosas raras que él ha tenido con sus amigos._

_-Espero que cosas como esta no se vuelvan a repetir- le había dicho para luego darle un beso en la boca sin importarme que los demás me vieran y algunos lanzaron unos chiflidos de burla… mejor dicho Alarcón, Clyde, Damien, Craig y el Topo._

_Fin del flash back_

-Wendy, ya llegamos a tu casa- mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Gregory, parece que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿EH? Ah… gracias, es que no me di cuenta- le dije, luego él, como en la otra ocasión, se bajó de su asiento y muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a caminar hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-¿En qué pensabas ahorita?- me pregunto con curiosidad, parece que se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

-…- no sabía si decirle sobre esos recuerdos, pero decidí que no, no quisiera parecer alguien nostálgico- pensaba en Bebe, en cómo debe de estar ahora con el asunto que tuvo con Clyde- le mentí a Gregory.

-Ah eso, no hay de qué preocuparse, de seguro luego del fin de semana ya volverán a la normalidad- me aseguro creyéndose la mentira.

-Eso espero… y gracias por traerme otra vez- le agradecí.

-Fue un placer, adiós que te mejores- me dijo sonriendo y después entre a mi casa y al cerrar la puerta solté un suspiro nostálgico.

-No puede ser que todo eso ya no signifique nada para él- dije triste refiriéndome a Stan y después de eso fui a buscar las cosas para seguir trabajando con el proyecto de biología con Butters.

**FIN DEL WENDY POV**

Pero mientras que Wendy estaba metida en sus pensamientos en el auto de Gregory, Alarcón caminaba por la calle en dirección a su casa en vez de tele transportarse como siempre lo hace, pero había decido hacer eso ya que decidió pensar un poco mientras caminaba, aunque no lo parezca él si está preocupado por Bebe, y desde hace un tiempo ha sentido atracción hacia la rubia rizada, pero como no es precisamente el mejor en expresar lo que siente, no había hecho algún movimiento al respecto (NA: eso es cierto DX), pero como lo había dicho en la mesa del Team rubio en esa ocasión, lo del proyecto de biología es la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de conquistarse a la rubia.

-Bebe…- dijo en suspiro triste- debo dejar de ser tan flojo y hacer algo al respecto- se dijo así mismo con determinación para luego crear un portal purpura y al meterse en él apareció al frente de la residencia Steven y luego toco el timbre de la puerta y después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta.

-¡Clyde, te eh dicho que no quiero hablar contigo y…!- la que abrió la puerta fue Bebe y se notaba muy molesta y triste, pero enseguida se calló al ver al colombiano- ¿Lu-Luis Carlos?-

-Ho-hola Bebe- le saludo un poco nervioso el latino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto un poco asombrada, ya que por lo general el colombiano es el que le pide que vaya a su casa.

-Es que quería ver como estabas- cuando le dijo eso, la rubia puso de nuevo su semblante triste.

-Pues no muy bien que digamos…

-"Se nota"- pensó irónico el pelinegro tatuado, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea- ¿no qui-quieres dar una vu-vuelta?- le pregunto poniéndose un poco nerviosos otra vez.

-¿Una vuelta?- ese ofrecimiento había tomado por sorpresa a la chica.

-Bueno, es que me di-dijeron que estaba muy triste y mo-molesta, así que tal vez un pe-pequeño paseo te sirva para aclarar tu mente- se explicó el colombiano tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo.

-…- la rubia pensó un momento, ya que la razón principal de que ella este molesta con Clyde, es porque él piensa que ella se está fijando en el latino, aunque reconocía que la idea de ir de paseo con el latino le resultaba atrayente, así que luego de pensarlo unos segundos, acepto.

-Está bien, creo dar un paseo puede aclarar mis pensamientos- cuando la rubia dijo eso, el colombiano lucho con el impulso de hacer que se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que él podría hacer eso con sus poderes.

-Muy bien, ¿vamos?- le dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo tratando de ser caballeroso y eso hizo que la chica riera un poco.

-Vamos- dicho esto los dos empezaron a caminar, pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observo.

-Que interesante… no sé qué rayos este pasando, pero esto me puede ser de mucha ayuda- se dijo así mismo la persona misteriosa que vio la cita doble que Bebe y Clyde tuvieron con Wendy y Butters.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente los recuerdos de Wendy y parece ser que un chismoso va a seguir los pasos que doy con Bebe :O, gracias por sus reviews, ya que casi tengo 100 ¿y quién será el que me deje el 100? ¿acaso será Coyote Smith o Sakuyachan… o yo mismo XD?**


	27. Ch 27 esperanzas en varios sentidos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: ESPERANZAS EN VARIOS SENTIDOS**

Luego de que Jack y Thomas terminaran de hablar con Damien y Pip, el pelinegro les había hecho el "favor" de tele trasportarlos a sus respectivas casas en una nube de fuego y humo.

-Vaya viajecito…- comento el rubio mayor para luego toser un poco de humo y sacudirse las cenizas y hollín que tiene encima- a ver cómo están mis hermanos y Butterscupp- dicho esto entro a su casa y hay vio a sus hermanitos hablando con sus padres y Butters.

-¡Hola Jack!- les saludaron alegremente los pequeños rubios.

-"Al fin llega, ya me estaba cansando de escuchar tantas pendejadas"- espeto algo molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Hola hijo- le saludo su mamá para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y eso que el rubio mayor se sintiera un poco ya que su primo estaba presente y viendo eso y este trataba de no reír por eso poniéndose una mano en la boca, mientras que Caos se reía a carcajadas por eso.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tus amigos?- le pregunto su padre, ya que al parecer Butters y los pequeños rubios le habían dicho a Bud y a Nelly que Jack fue junto con Thomas a hablar con Pip y Damien.

-Pues me fue bien, muy bien- les dijo sonriendo el rubio mayor y luego miro fijamente a su primo- "y no te preocupes Butterscupp, pronto Bradley dejara de estar tan obsesionado contigo"- termino pensando esperanzadamente.

-"¿Qué tanto nos mira?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente del segundo rubio mayor al sentir la mirada de su primo más grande.

-¿Pero por qué hueles a humo Jack?- le pregunto su madre al sentir el olor que tiene el rubio al haber sido tele trasportado por Damien y se le pego un olor muy particular por obvias razones XD.

-…- el rubio mayor y los otros no sabían que decirles a los adultos, ya que no querían decirles que Jack se fue a hablar con el mismísimo hijo del Demonio, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Es que a uno de mis amigos le gusta fumar- les dijo, aunque eso no es del todo mentira, ya que a Damien le gusta fumar debes en cuando.

-Oh bien- le dijo su mamá, ya que parece que ella y su esposo se tragaron ese cuento.

-Espero que no se te pegue esos hábitos- le advirtió su papá.

-De ninguna manera papá- le dijo su hijo mayor empezando a arrepentirse por la media mentira que dijo a sus padres.

-Eso espero, oye sobrinito ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Nelly a Butters cambiando de tema.

-¿Ce-cenar? Pe-pero llegaría tarde a ca-casa y mis pa-padres me cas-castigarían- le dijo nervioso el segundo rubio mayor frotándose sus nudillos.

-Hay sobrinito, no te preocupes, les diremos a tus padres que estas con nosotros y problema resuelto- le dijo su tía riendo un poco por la aptitud de su sobrino.

-Gracias tía- le agradeció sonriendo el rubio.

-"Así nos ahorramos problemas con esos pendejos"- espeto Caos en su mente refiriéndose a sus padres.

Luego Nelly y Bud fueron a preparar la comida, dejando a sus hijos hablando con Butters en el cuarto del rubio mayor, hasta que a los rubios menores se acordaron de lo que paso hoy luego de la escuela.

-O-oye hermano, no vas a a-adivinar qué fue lo que paso luego de que te fu-fuiste- le dijo un poco nervioso Ed frotándose sus nudillos.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Pues fu-fuimos a una heladería a co-comernos un helado y nos encontramos a al-alguien- le dijo Brittany con el mismo semblante que su hermano mellizo.

-¿A quién?- volvió a preguntar Jack ya con curiosidad y sus hermanitos y Butters se vieron entre si para ver quien se lo decía.

-"Mejor lo decimos nosotros, nuestros primitos no tienen los huevos para decírselo"- espeto hastiado y molesto Caos en la mente de Butters por la demora.

-No en-encontramos a Mark- dijo Butters con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

Pero cuando el rubio mayor escucho ese nombre frunció enseguida el ceño y subconscientemente empezó a aplastar una parte del brazo izquierdo del sillón con su mano izquierda y eso enseguida asusto a sus hermanitos y a su primo.

-"Solo falta que le dé un ataque al corazón"- espeto burlón la otra mitad de Butters en su mente sin estar preocupado.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando se encontraron con él?- les pregunto Jack tratando de no parecer molesto.

-Pu-pues nos a-acompaño sin que le di-diéramos permiso y nos si-siguió luego de sa-salir de la heladería y…- le pequeña rubia se sonrojo un poco ya que iba a decirle que luego de que Romper la salvara de ese auto, le cobró al favor robándole un besito.

-"Parece que se embobo al recordar ese besito"- espeto burlón e irónico la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente y este se molestó por ese comentario.

-¿Y…?- pregunto Jack para que su hermanita siguiera, pero al notar su sonrojo enseguida se temió lo peor- ¿acaso te toco?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta la miro de forma inquisidora y se pudo notar que el sonroja de la chica aumento y su hermano mellizo y primo vieron aún más nerviosos al rubio mayor y este se enojó más de lo que estaba- ¡¿ACASO TE TOCO!?- le pregunto casi gritando parándose bruscamente de la silla asustando enseguida a los rubios menores.

-"Ya se armó la gorda"- espeto Caos más burlón que asustado.

-Ca-cálmate Jack- le pidió nervioso y asustado Butters.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme y porque permitiste que ese pendejo la tocara?!- le pregunto casi en cólera el rubio mayor, demostrando su aptitud sobre protectora asía sus hermanitos.

-"Ya nos quiere echar la culpa"- dijo ya molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Es-es que tu no en-entiendes, Mark no la to-toco con malas intenciones- le trato de calmar Butters que aún seguía muy asustado.

-¡Pues explíquense!- le exigió aún molesto Jack.

-Lo-lo que pasa es que Ma-Mark me sal-salvo la vida- le dijo Brittany igual de asustado que su primo y cuando el rubio más grande escucho eso enseguida cambio su semblante iracundo por uno de incredulidad y asombro.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto asombrado y mucho más calmado Jack.

-Co-como oíste her-hermano, Mark le sal-salvo la vida a nuestra hermana- le dije Ed un poco más tranquilo al ver a su hermano mayor calmado.

-¿Pero cómo?- les pregunto.

-Bu-bueno, cuando an-andábamos por la ca-calle, un a-auto casi nos a-atropella y yo cogí a Ed nos ti-tiramos a un lado y cuando parecía que Birttany iba a ser a-atropellada, Mark la cogió echándose a un lado también- le había explicado Butters un poco aliviado también al ver a su primo mayor un poco más calmado.

Cuando Jack escucho eso puso cara de Póker Face, ya que nunca pensó que uno de los brabucones más jodones de la escuela se haya arriesgado para salvar a su hermanita y se quedó con la boca entre abierta sin saber que decir.

-"¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita? Si le tomáramos una foto con esa expresión en su cara, valdría un millón de dólares"- espeto burlón y algo codicioso Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Jack?- le pregunto Ed y eso hizo que su hermano volviera en sí.

-Eh… bueno… perdónenme por gritar ahorita- se trató de disculpar el rubio mayor- creo que debo agradecerle a Mark el lunes cuando vayamos a la escuela.

-Y también recibió un premio por haberla salvado- le dijo inocentemente Ed refiriéndose al beso que pidió Mark a la pequeña rubia.

-"Boca floja"- espeto aún burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Un premio, cuál?- pregunto Jack a Ed y eso hizo que Brittany se sonrojara al recordar eso.

-Pues cuando llegamos a la casa, él le pidió a Brittany…- el pequeño rubio no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-¡Chicos, a cenar!- se escuchó el grito de Nelly desde la cocina.

-¡Ya vamos ma!- le devolvió el grito su hijo mayor- luego me cuentan, ahora vamos- dicho esto salió de su cuarto, pero antes de que sus hermanitos los siguieran, Butters los detuvo.

-O-oigan, creo que es me-mejor que no le digan a Jack lo del be-beso- les pidió.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto aún inocente Ed.

-Es-es que eso es muy vergonzoso Ed- le dijo aún muy avergonzada su hermana melliza mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manitas.

-"Y de seguro de que si descubre eso, dejaría hecho mierda a Mark sin importarle que haya salvado a Brittany"- espeto burlón y sádico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Ya deja eso…- le dijo un poco molesto el rubio mayor en voz baja- mejor bajemos a comer- dicho esto los tres rubios fueron a cenar.

Mientras tanto, Alarcón y Bebe seguían en su "paseo". El colombiano le había contado de algunas cosas que pasaron en la escuela, como cuando Gary se presentó con su ojo morado preocupando a sus amigos, especialmente a Gok´Zarah, que se había enojado como nunca cuando Damien hizo ese estúpido comentario, y también le conto como Stan no le prestaba ni cinco de atención a Wendy y eso no solo preocupaba a Bebe, sino que también la molestaba, y el latino al darse cuenta de eso, trato de contarle sobre lo ocurrido en el laboratorio.

-… y después de que Damien le quitara el corazón a la rata y nos la mostrara, Mark le arranco el hígado y también nos lo mostro zarandeándolo - le dijo a la rubia, omitiendo el "pequeño" detalle de cuando él le arrancó los pulmones a la rata y también se los mostro a los demás.

-Eso sí que debió de ser muy asqueroso- le dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No cabe duda y algunos de nosotros casi vomitamos por eso- le dijo el latino, mintiendo en cierto sentido ya que él no sintió asco cuando eso pasó.

-Qué suerte que no estuve en ese momento, ya que de seguro hubiera desmallado al ver todo eso- siguió diciendo la rubia sin cambiar de semblante.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera tan horrible ver de esa manera al hermanito de Damien- le dijo de forma bromista el colombiano, ya que le había dicho sobre las bromitas que la había dicho al Anti-Cristo, y la rubia no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-De seguro se enojó mucho por esas bromas tuyas- le dijo la rubia riendo.

-Literalmente botaba humo de las orejas- le dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante bromista.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Pip…

-¡ACHU!- estornudo Damien, que se encontraba con el pequeño rubio en la cama de este y al igual que Craig y Tweek en esa ocasión, los dos estaban desnudos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Damien?- le pregunto preocupado el inglés.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, mejor sigamos- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando sus colmillos, pero no malicia de maldad pura o diabólica, sino… en otro sentido y eso asusto un poco al rubio.

-"Creo que debí haberle pedido a Jack y a Thomas que se quedaran un poco más tarde"- pensó arrepentido Pip para continuar "trabajando" con el pelinegro.

Devuelta con Luis Carlos y Bebe, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y le pidió al colombiano que si la pudiera llevar.

-Muy bien, vamos- dicho esto el latino creo un portal purpura para tele trasportarlos, pero la rubia le puso una mano al hombro.

-No, así no- le dijo y eso extraño al pelinegro- bueno… es que…- la chica se ruborizo un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ¿po-podrías llevarme volando, quiero sa-saber cómo se siente poder estar volando como un pájaro- esa petición sorprendió un poco al latino, pero luego sonrió.

-Claro como quieras- le dijo para luego ofrecerle el brazo y la chica puso el suyo por encima de su hombro izquierdo y el latino la apego a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo- aéreo líneas Luis Carlos les pide que se preparen para el despegue- dijo bromista y la chica no pudo evitar reír por eso y después "despegaron".

El latino volaba lentamente y no muy para que así la rubia pudiera admirar el "hermoso" paisaje del pueblo, ella se sentía un poco emocionada al poder ver el pueblo desde ese punto de vista, mientras que el colombiano se emocionaba más al tener ese contacto con ella.

-"Esto está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que pude imaginarme"- pensó esperanzado y sin poder disimular su sonrisa- "¿pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no soy el primero en hacer esto?"- se terminó preguntando (NA: ¿Por qué será? XD).

Luego de unos minutos de estar volando, ya habían llegado a la casa de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Luis- le agradeció sonriendo Bebe y el latino se sonrojo un poco por eso.

-De-de nada fue un placer y…- el pelinegro tatuado se detuvo un momento, ya que sintió que alguien los estaba observando, pero cuando miro asía atrás no vio a nadie.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… nada, bueno, espero que tengas buenas noches y si quieres otro paseo como ese, puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras- le ofreció.

-Muchas gracias- dicho esto la chica se acercó al cachete izquierdo del latino y le dio un besito- de forma de despedida- adiós y que duermas bien- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

-…- el colombiano se había sorprendido por esa acción y durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, pero luego se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, literalmente hablando.

-¡SI, VIVA, YUJUUUUU, ASÍA RATO QUE NO ME SENTÍA TAN FELIZ!- exclamo alegre para luego empezar a dar varias volteretas en el piso y después las hizo en el aire flotando y después volvió al piso y se paró en la punta de su pie izquierdo y levanto sus brazos juntando sus manos encima de su cabeza y empezó a dar varias vueltecitas mientras su pierna derecha estaba extendida- ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE PUEDO BAILAR!- exclamo aún muy emocionado (NA: eso lo hice una vez hace unos años estando tan felizzzz "lo digo como Craig XD")- ¡ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PUDE HABERME IMAGINADO!- dicho esto se fue volando a su casa mientras seguía exclamando de alegría.

Pero lo que no sabía es que un sujeto misterioso vio todo eso.

-Y yo que no pensé que no podía llegar a ser más payaso de lo que ya es- espeto burlón e irónica esa persona- pero afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando lo observaba mientras estaba con la puta de Bebe y pude seguirle el paso mientras volaba bajo y lento y no se dio cuenta de las fotos que tome- dicho esto se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa sombría en la cara.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que hice cuando me emocione XD, creo que luego de que Stan y Kyle hagan pública su relación, me enfocare un poco más en los otros fics que tengo, ya que creo que se sienten un poco abandonados XD y gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a Coyote Smith que me dejo el # 100 :D**


	28. Ch 28 interrumpiendo un momento íntimo

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí blablablá, ya saben que blablablá, pero la blablablá XD.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: INTERRUMPIENDO UN MOMENTO ÍNTIMO Y RECORDANDO OTRA PALIZA.**

Mientras que Butters estaba cenando con sus primos y Luis Carlos estaba de "paseo" con Bebe, Stan y Kyle ya habían llegado desde hacer rato a la casa del primero, y como Gary no va a tener ánimos de ir a trabajar en el proyecto de biología con el pelinegro y Kenny había dicho que iba a estar ocupado en otros "asuntos", así que los dos súper mejores amigos habían decidido aprovechar el momento para otras "cosillas".

-Ah… Stan…- suspiro Kyle ya que el pelinegro estaba encima de él y los dos estaban arre costados en su cama y este le estaba besándole el cuello mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por debajo de su abrigo naranja y le acariciaba el estómago y después le acarició los pezones haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera más alto y este metió su mano derecha por debajo del abrigo marrón acariciándole la espalda al pelinegro e instintivamente enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y a pesar de que los dos aún tienen sus pantalones puestos, sus miembros se rozaban fuertemente entre sí haciendo que sus erecciones se volvieran más grandes y después el pelinegro le quito su Ushanka verde para luego enredar sus dedos en sus rizos rojos y cuando iba a tratar de quitarle los pantalones…

-¡TOC, TOC, TOC!- de repente alguien toco la puerta de la habitación y eso los sobre salto a los dos.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo para enseguida separarse y levantarse para acomodarse sus ropas lo mejor que pudieron.

-¿Chicos, puedo pasar?- pregunto Sharon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Eh… espera un momento- le dijo nerviosos su hijo y junto con su novio trataron de disimular los bultos en sus pantalones y a duras penas (NA: entiendan el doble significado XD) lograron disimularlos.

-¿Está todo bien chicos?- volvió a preguntar la señora Marsh y entre abrió la puerta, pero enseguida su hijo la abrió por completo y eso la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?- le pregunto Stan tratando de hacerse el desentendido y el pelirrojo miraba un poco nervioso la situación.

-Es que la mamá de Kyle llamó y dijo que ya era momento de que él regresara a casa- les dijo Sharon y al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada sospechoso.

-¿Regresar? Pero si apenas son las 8:30- dijo extrañado el judío.

-Pues es que tú madre se enteró de lo que le paso a ese chico… su amigo mormón Gary y ella insiste en que regreses más temprano a casa para evitar que te asalten como a él- les dijo Sharon, ya que al parecer los padres de los estudiantes se enteraron de lo que le paso al mormón y eso preocupo a mucho, especialmente a la mamá de Kyle, pero este y Stan se dieron una mirada cómplice ya que sabían que el que ataco a Gary es uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-"Siempre tan enterada de todo mamá"- pensó irónico y un avergonzado Kyle.

-Ah…- suspiro Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz- supongo que tengo que llevarte a casa Kyle- le dijo entre resignado y algo molesto, ya que interrumpieron sus "planes" con el pelirrojo.

-Claro Stan, vamos- le dijo el judío con el mismo semblante.

-Cuídense mucho chicos- les dijo la Sharon, mientras su hijo y el pelirrojo se despedían de los demás miembros de la familia Marsh.

-No se dejen patear el culo mojones- les dijo Shelli con su característica "sutileza".

-Y si algún pendejo los trata de asaltar, denle una buena patada en lo huevos para que aprenda- les "aconsejo" el abuelo Marsh.

-No empieces papá- le dijo Randy- mejor lleven el auto por si acaso chicos- dicho esto le dio sus llaves a su segundo hijo.

-Gracias papá, vamos Kyle- dicho esto salieron de la residencia Marsh y se dirigieron a la de los Blofousquie.

Luego de unos minutos de andar en la carretera, ya habían llegado a la casa del judío y el pelinegro lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Parece que tú mamá interrumpió nuestro momento de forma indirecta- dijo irónico y un poco burlón Stan a Kyle.

-Y eso que aún no sabe que somos pareja- le dijo su novio con el mismo semblante y los dos rieron un poco por eso- pero creo que fue lo mejor- le dijo ya serio y eso extraño al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es que… escuche que a los pasivos les duele mucho cuando… ya sabes- le medio explico un poco sonrojado refiriéndose a cuando casi tienen relaciones.

-Oh eso… bueno, yo también escuche que luego de un tiempo dejan de sentir dolor y sienten placer, además si aún no estás listo, no voy a presionarte- le trato de re confrontar el pelinegro.

-Es que algunas veces cuando veo a Tweek y Pip cuando caminan… un poco chuecos, eso me preocupa un poco- le dijo el judío con cierta angustia, recordando cuando esos dos rubios parecen caminar un poco… "incomodos".

-Ya te dije que no voy a obligarte, además yo no sería tan rudo y desenfrenado como Craig o Damien- le siguió tratando de re confrontar el pelinegro y el judío no pudo evitar por eso.

-Gracias, hasta mañana Stan.

-Hasta mañana Kyle- dicho esto el pelinegro se inclinó un poco para poder besar en la boca al pelirrojo y este paso sus brazos por el cuello mientras se daban un apasionado beso y después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Adiós- dicho esto el judío entro a su casa y el pelinegro se metió al auto de su papá y fue rumbo a su casa.

-Mamá, papá, ya llegue- aviso Kyle.

-Qué bueno que llegas Bubba- le dijo Sheila para luego darle un beso de bienvenida- ¿Cómo te fue con Stan?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien- le respondió sonriendo de manera forzada- "y muchas gracias por haber hecho nos interrumpiera"- le agradeció mentalmente de forma sarcástica y después empezó a subir a su cuarto.

-Hola hermano- le saludo Ike desde su cuarto.

-Hola Kyle- le devolvió el saludo el judío mayor.

-¿Te divertiste mucho con tu noviecito?- le pregunto burlonamente refiriéndose a Stan y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tanto que su cara parecía que estaba cubierta por su cabello.

-No empieces con eso Ike- le dijo molesto su hermano mayor, ya que el pequeño canadiense fue al primero que le había dicho sobre la relación que tiene con Stan.

-¿Acaso mamá interrumpió con esa llamada cuando ustedes estaban a punto de hacerlo?- le pregunto de forma sinvergüenza el pequeño canadiense.

-¡CALLATE IKE!- le grito muy enojado su hermano estando más rojo de lo que estaba… suponiendo que eso fuera humanamente posible.

-No empiecen a pelear chicos- les advirtió Gerald desde la sala sin despegar su vista de su periódico.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a decirme algo como eso, te voy a mandar a volar de una patada en el culo como cuando eras un bebe- advirtió Kyle a Ike en voz baja y aún muy molesto.

-Huy si, que miedo tengo- le dijo de forma sarcástica y burlona el pequeño canadiense para enseguida meterse en su cuarto antes de que su hermano trate de cumplir con esa amenaza y después este entro a su cuarto.

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de terminar de comer la deliciosa cena que preparo mi tía Nelly, me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo muy tarde, así que le pedí a mi tío Bud que me hiciera el favor de llevarme a casa, pero Jack por alguna razón se había ofrecido a llevarme, eso me extraño, pero no le di mayor importancia y luego de despedirme de mis primo menores y de mis tíos, Jack y yo nos subimos en el auto de mi tío y empezamos a ir a mi casa.

En el trascurso del viaje, mi primo mayor me había preguntado si lo que había ocurrido con Mark era cierto y yo se lo afirme, aún en contra de las quejas de mi otro yo que se estaba molestando por tener que volver a contar la misma historia de nuevo, aunque claro omití el detalle del beso que dio Mark a primita, ya que aún recuerdo muy bien cómo fue la primera vez él se trató de pasar de listo con ella y Jack… algunas veces me pongo nervioso cuando recuerdo eso…

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, en esos momentos todos en la escuela estaban hablando sobre lo que le había pasado a Eric, Stan y Kyle, ellos aún seguían en el hospital, mientras que el resto de nosotros, incluyéndome, estábamos muy preocupados por eso._

_-E-ese tipo es un mon-monstruo- había dicho mi primo Ed muy asustado refiriéndose a Trent, en esos momentos él y Brittany tenían alrededor de 13 años y todos los miembros del Team rubio estábamos reunidos… incluyendo Damien, que ya era novio de Pip en esos tiempos y también estaba Kenny con nosotros, ya que como Eric, Kyle y Stan estaban en el hospital, él decidió acompañarnos… ¿pero por qué se había sentado tan cerca de mí?_

_-Ni-ni siquiera un sal-salvaje ha-haría algo co-como eso- había dicho Brittany con el mismo semblante que Ed mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su dedo índice derecho._

_-Lo-lo que más me pre-preocupa es que vu-vuelva a tratar de gol-golpearme como en esa ocasión- había dicho tan asustado como mis primos frotándome mis nudillos._

_-"Quisiera ver que ese troglodita lo intentara de nuevo"- espeto desafiante y molesto mi otro yo en mi mente._

_-No te preocupes Butterscupp, si ese grandulón tratara de hacerte algo como eso de nuevo, lo dejaría hecho puré para que así aprendiera la lección- me había tratado de tranquilizar Jack._

_-Yo pagaría por ver una pelea de gorilas como ustedes- había dicho de forma sádica Damien y mis amigos y yo lo miramos molestos._

_-Ya basta Damien- le había advertido Pip._

_-Pero ya no te preocupes Butters, no creo que ese bastardo te vuelva a tratar de golpear como en esos tiempos- me había tratado de tranquilizar Kenny retomando la conversación original._

_-Y hablando de golpes… ¿Cómo fue que te lograste escapar de ese mastodonte, Kenny?- le había preguntado Gary y todos le prestamos atención ya que teníamos cierta curiosidad de cómo lo logro._

_-Pues este… yo…- mi amigo se había detenido por alguna razón- pues recuerden que yo soy un McCormick, se cómo arreglármelas y salir de situaciones difíciles- nos había tratado de refutar eso como si fuera lo más obvio._

_-A mí se me hace que le pediste ayuda a cierta personita- le había espetado Damien, creo que con cierto tono de ironía que no pudimos entender._

_-"Pues yo creo se escapó como todo un cobarde"- dijo burlón Caos en mi cabeza y yo me moleste por eso._

_Luego de eso ya teníamos que regresar a las clases, Jack dijo que tenía que ir al baño, así que yo, junto con Bradley, Thomas y Gary, habíamos decidido acompañar a mis primitos al salón de clases, pero estando en medio camino…_

_-Hola muñequita- había dicho de repente Romper a mi prima mientras se puso en delante de nosotros impidiéndonos avanzar._

_-"¿Qué quiere ese pendejo?"- dijo molesto mi otro yo. Esa fue la primera vez que Mark se trató de propasar con Brittany._

_-¿Qué quieres tú? ¡CARA DE CULO DE VACA!- le había preguntado Thomas y pude darme cuenta de que junto con Bradley, Gary y Ed lo miraban con cierta cautela, después de todo él es uno de los brabucones más problemáticos de la escuela, mientras que yo lo miraba con cautela._

_-Estaba yendo al salón, pero de repente vi a una belleza caminando por el pasillo- le había dicho en piropo a mi primita y ella se puso muy roja, creo que esa es la primera vez que alguien le había dicho un "alago" como ese._

_-Gra-gracias- le había agradecido ella sin dejar de estar sonrojada._

_-Pero dime cariño, en vez de andar con estos pobres diablos, ¿no te gustaría andar con alguien tan genial como yo?- le había preguntado muy arrogantemente mientras se le acercaba y mis amigos y yo lo vimos molesto por el insulto._

_-"Hijo de la…"- dijo molesto mi otra personalidad._

_-Por favor, deja de molestarnos- le había pedido Gary de buena manera._

_-Tú cállate idiota- le dijo molesto Mark para luego ponerse al lado de mi prima y eso nos molestó aún más a Ed y a mí e intimido un poco a mi amigo mormón- vamos nena, demos una vuelta por ahí- le dijo y de forma descarada le puso una mano alrededor de su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo haciéndola sonrojar aún más, yo estaba a punto de gritarle molesto, pero…_

_-¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- le había gritado de repente Jack y con sus dos manos cogió a Stomper y con gran facilidad lo tiro de espaldas contra unos casilleros haciendo que gritara del dolor, ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de todos nosotros, especialmente la de mis primitos._

_-¡Oye, ¿Cuál es tú puto problema?!- le había preguntado muy enojado y adolorido Romper mientras se ponía de pie._

_-¡Mi problema es que no voy a dejar que un desgraciado como tú que le gusta aprovecharse de los débiles, le ponga sus inmundas pesuñas a mi hermana!- le había dicho aún furioso mi primo mayor, ya que desde que entro a la escuela se dio cuenta enseguida de que Mark, al igual que Trent y Josh son personas que… no son precisamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir._

_-¡Pues yo no necesito de tu permiso!- cuando Mark dijo eso enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo a Jack en la cara, pero mi primo enseguida le detuvo el puño derecho con su mano izquierda y con gran facilidad se lo empezó a aplastar y eso hizo que Romper rugiera del dolor, pero enseguida le trato de dar un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero Jack se lo detuvo con su mano derecha y también se lo empezó a aplastar fácilmente y después le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y enseguida le dio un fuerte cabezazo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba haciendo que Romper cayera boca arriba al piso mientras se sobaba el estómago y la frente._

_-"Oh que lastima, ya se acabó el espectáculo"- me dijo Caos en forma de puchero, pero mis amigos, primos y yo mirábamos eso muy asombrados._

_-Es más de lo que pensé fuerte…- dijo asombrando Bradley._

_-Tal vez más que ¡EL CAVERNÍCOLA CABEZADURA! De Trent…- dijo Thomas con el mismo semblante._

_-¿Te toco en algún lugar indebido hermana?- había preguntado Jack a Brittany._

_-Eh… no, hermano- le dijo ella dejando de lado su asombro._

_-Ah…- se escuchó el gemido de dolor de Mark- maldito idiota… esto no ha terminado…- le dijo desafiante a Jack mientras se ponía a pie a duras penas._

_-Pues yo ya termine contigo y no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi hermanita- le dijo en tono de ultimátum mi primo mayor y luego acompaño a sus hermanos a su salón mientras que nosotros aún mirábamos asombrados como Mark trataba de ponerse de pie._

_Fin del flash back_

Decidí que era mejor no seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

-"Pero las otras palizas fueron mejores"- espeto sádico mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Oye Butterscupp, ¿puedes decirme algo acerca de Wendy?- me pregunto Jack de repente. Casi se me olvida que él me había pedido ayuda en ese tema al igual que Eric.

-"Ya se me hacía raro que no nos preguntara nada sobre ella"- espeto irónico Caos en mi mente. Aunque en realidad no había averiguado mucho de ella, aparte de lo que le había dicho a Eric en esa ocasión, así que le dije lo mismo a Jack.

-Pu-pues ella me ha-había dicho u-una vez, que a una chica le gusta que la es-escuchen y que se sienta a-apreciada- le dije frotándome los nudillos ya que aún me parecía incorrecto andar diciendo eso.

-Eso ya lo sé primo, pero dime algo que le guste a ella- me dijo Jack riendo por lo primero.

Eso me hizo pensar de nuevo, desde que empecé a trabajar con Wendy en ese proyecto de biología, en realidad no me ha dicho nada de sus gustos y cuando tuve esa cita doble con ella, Bebe y Clyde no averigüé nada de lo que le gusta y eso me hizo sentir un poco estúpido.

-Pu-pues no me a di-dicho nada de lo que le gus-gusta- le dije sintiéndome decepcionado de mí mismo.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto y yo asentí- rayos, bueno cuando vayas a trabajar con ella hoy, trata de averiguar algo- me pidió.

-"Si es que no nos distraemos con ese trasero tan bueno que tiene"- dijo lujurioso mi otro yo y no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el flash back de Butters, lamento si los decepcione cuando interrumpí el posible lemon Style, pero recuerden que soy más experto en el lemon hetero, que el de Yaoi, pero ya verán como pondré más adelante y lemon Yaoi ;D, eso me recuerda… como mañana es primero de mes, creo voy hacer un pequeño Fic sorpresa, que espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	29. Ch 29 viendo la felicidad de los otros

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, hacía rato que no actualizo esta historia, pero creo que va a pasar algún tiempo antes de que la vuelva a actualizar, ya que esta fue la historia que menos votaciones tuvo DX, bueno eso no importa, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE: VIENDO LA FELICIDAD DE OTROS**

**GOK´ZARAH POV:**

Luego de haber terminado de hablar animadamente con Gary y sus padres y de que me despidiera de mi amor platónico, fui volando a mi casa y en menos de lo que puedo decir Shalawooh ya había llegado a mi hogar (NA: miren el tercer episodio de la trilogía de Coon y amigos XD).

-Ya llegue- dije entrando a mi casita.

-Hola hijo- me dijo sonriente mi mamá (NA: no sé cómo se llama la mamá y el papá de Gok´Zarah y de Henrietta).

-Hola mamá- le salude para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está mí querido héroe?- me pregunto mi papá con gran orgullo en su tono de voz, después de todo no cualquiera puede decir que su hijo es un súper héroe, especialmente él mismo que fue capaz de derrotar el monstruo Cthullu y desterrarlo de este mundo.

-Estoy bien papá- le dije sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza… ya que aunque ellos me quieren mucho y me han cuidado desde que tengo memoria, no son mis verdaderos padres, él único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre biológico es cuando el habló conmigo a través de ese portal de luz cuando Mysterion estaba desafiando a Cthullu y desde ese entonces eh tratado de encontrarlo junto con mi planeta de origen… pero después de tantos años, siento que las esperanzas cada vez se me acaban y en varias veces eh flaqueado cuando estoy en el espacio exterior haciendo mis búsquedas.

-¿Te pasa algo hijo?- me pregunto mi mamá dándose de mi tristeza.

-Nada… no me pasa nada- le dije y antes de que mis padres terrícolas pudieran decirme algo, empecé a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto para alistar las cosas del proyecto de biología en el que estoy trabajando con Thomas, que se trata de los huesos, pero…

-Miren quien llego- escuche de repente la voz de uno de los amigos de Henrietta, ese tal Red Goth, también conocido como Dylan, que junto con los demás góticos estaban con mi hermana fumando en su habitación.

-Es el chico fresita- me dijo el gótico más alto de todos, ese desgraciado de Ethan y lo dijo con un tono burlón… suponiendo que alguien como él tuviera sentido del humor.

-¿Terminaste de ayudar a los inútiles conformistas con tus poderes de cerezas y dulces?- me dijo el pequeño gótico… ese enano de Georgie con el mismo semblante que Ethan.

-Ya cállense- les dijo un poco molesta mi hermana, eso me hacía feliz ya que a pesar de lo que aparenta, ella si me quiere, aunque casi nunca lo demuestra y mucho menos en frente de sus amigos.

-Espero que no se enoje y pise fuertemente el piso por la ira como lo hizo hoy en la escuela- me dijo ese enano odioso refiriéndose a lo que hice hoy en la escuela cuando me enoje y pise fuertemente el piso de mi salón de clases cuando Damien dijo esa pendejada sobre Gary, supongo que todos en la escuela supieron de eso.

-Pues si siguen molestándome, los voy a desterrar de este mundo como lo hice con su patético dios oscuro- les advertid empezando a molestarme de verdad y eso hizo que todos ellos me vieron entre asombrados y molestos, supongo porque nunca antes les había amenazado de esa manera, sobretodo porque les eche en cara lo que le hice a Cthullu, y mi hermana pareció la más asombrada de todos, pero es que últimamente eh estado sometido a mucho estrés, angustia y sobre todo enojo, todo eso por lo del asunto de Gary.

-Bueno, ya deja de estar diciendo tonterías y déjanos seguir fumando- me dijo mi hermana para terminar con ese momento tan incómodo y luego cerró la puerta de su cuarto y yo solté un suspiro para tranquilizarme y después fui a mi cuarto para buscar las cosas para el proyecto.

Luego de despedirme de mis padres adoptivos, fui volando a la casa de Thomas y al llegar toque la puerta y después de unos segundos me abrió la mamá de mi amigo.

-Buenas noches señora Thompson- le salude gentilmente.

-Buenas noches Gok- devolvió el saludo la mamá de Thomas amablemente también- pasa por favor- me dijo dándome permiso de entrar.

-Hola Thomas- salude a mi amigo que parecía estar lavando unos platos… pero por alguna razón tiene una GRAN sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Eh?... ¡AH! Hola ¡LAME ESCROTOS! Gok- me saludo apenas dándose cuenta de mi presencia y por su tono de voz me di cuenta de que parecía estar muy feliz por alguna razón, pero no se cual.

-Ah… ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte un poco extrañado por esa aptitud.

-Oh… eh… nada, no me ¡CAGO DE LA FELICIDAD! Pasa nada- me dijo tratando de no seguir pareciendo emocionado ni feliz, cosa que no pudo disimular.

-¿Estás seguro?- le volví a preguntar con extrañeza.

-Sí seguro ¡CARA DE COÑO PODRIDO!- me volvió a tratar de asegurar, pero esta vez no solo parecía feliz, sino sonrojado, ¿pero por qué?, iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero se me adelanto- bueno, no perdamos ¡NUESTRAS VERGAS AGUADAS! Y sigamos trabajando en el proyecto de biología- me dijo para luego dejar los platos e indicarme que subiera a su cuarto para seguir trabajando.

Al seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología, decidimos enfocarnos esta vez en los huesos del cráneo, ya que las anteriores veces nos habíamos enfocado en los huesos del torso y brazos, pero mientras trabajamos en la exposición de esos huesos, me di cuenta de que Thomas la mayor parte del tiempo, seguía conservando esa gran sonrisa en la cara y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrase en lo que estábamos haciendo, especialmente en lo que yo le decía y su desorientación era tal, que no decía los insultos que tanto le caracterizan.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de estos huesos Thomas?- le pregunte refiriéndome a los huesos de los costados de la cabeza, pero Thomas de nuevo no me volvió a prestar atención y miraba a un lugar indefinido en la pared sonriendo, de una forma un poco idiota cabe decir- Thomas- le llame, pero no me volvió a ignorar- Thomas- le volví a llamar, pero esta vez un poco más molesto, pero con el mismo resultado- ¡Thomas!- le dije exasperado y casi gritando y eso apenas hizo que me prestara toda su atención.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa ¡GRITON COMO TU PUTA MADRE! Gok?- me pregunto.

-Que te estaba llamando y tú estabas distraído- le recrimine aún molesto.

-Oh… per-perdón, no fue mi ¡CAGADA QUE ECHE POR LA BOCA! Intención- se disculpó lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué te está pasando, por qué estás tan distraído hoy?- cuando le hice esa pregunta, por algún motivo él se sonrojo un poco- ¿estás bien?- le pregunte dejando de lado mi enojo siendo remplazado por preocupación pensando que su sonrojo es por fiebre o algo así.

-Sí-sí estoy ¡JODIDO DEL CULO! Bien, no te preocupes- me trato de asegurar mi amigo tratando de disimular su sonrojo y eso me hizo verlo con duda.

-¿Entonces por qué has estado distraído tanto hoy?- le pregunte.

-Es-es que…- mi amigo se volvió a sonrojar, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo me interrumpió- es-escucha Gok, hoy no me siento muy ¡METIDO EN LA MIERDA! Bien, así que ¿podríamos seguir ¡MAMANDONOS MUTUAMENTE! Con el proyecto después?- me pidió y eso me extraño más.

-Está bien, supongo- le dije y luego empecé a recoger mis cosas y meterlas en mi mochila y después me despedí de Thoma y de su mamá que fue la que me despidió en la puerta, iba a hacer el ademan de irme volando, pero me di cuenta de que me había quedado accidentalmente con un cuaderno de Thomas, así que hice el ademan de tocar la puerta para devolvérselo, pero antes de tocar pude escuchar lo que decía la mamá de Thomas a través de la puerta.

-Ah… cuando será el día en el que mi hijo me diga quién es la chica que le gusta- dijo la señora Thompson a sí misma con tono esperanzador.

Pero cuando escuche eso me asombre enseguida, ¿ah Thomas le gusta una chica?, ¡eso es increíble! Ahora entiendo porque se estaba comportando tan raro y porque estaba muy distraído, me alegro mucho que uno de mis amigos este enamorado, pero la pregunta correcta sería ¿de quién está enamorado Thomas? No puedo esperar para que diga de quien está enamorado, de seguro el resto de los chicos se van a sorprender también por esto, especialmente Craig y Jack, que son dos de los mejores amigos de Thomas, aunque claro obviamente no puedo decirle de esto a nadie, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Thomas lo diga.

Luego de eso me fui volando a mi casa feliz conque mi amigo de Tourette tenga sus ojos puestos en alguien… lo que me hace pensar en Gary, tengo que encontrar la manera en cómo hacer que deje de pensar en ese cínico de Stan y me ame como yo a él, solo espero que la chica de la que Thomas este enamorado, le corresponda.

Pero ahora que pienso en Gary, no pude resistir la tentación en ir a ver como esta, aunque claro esta vez decidí verlo desde lejos usando mi súper visión de almendras y mentas estando yo parado en la cima de una casa que queda en frente de la suya, no pude quedarme idiotizado al ver que estaba en su cuarto y parecía estar cambiándose de ropa y al quitarse su camisa, si hubiera sido en otro momento me hubiera emocionado al poder ver su delgado y bello cuerpo, pero como tiene esas marcas de golpes y las vendas que le puso la enfermera Gollum, hizo que me enojara enseguida, pero luego vi que se estaba quitando los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer azules y no pude evitar mirar fijamente su traserito que se ve tan lindo y… ¡Oh cielos santo, ¿pero que estoy haciendo?! No puedo espiar a la persona que yo tanto quiero de esta manera, me hace quedar como todo un acosador y un degenerado de primera categoría, creo que ni siquiera Kenny llegaría tan lejos.

Así que controlando mis impulsos e instintos me empecé a alejarme e hice el ademan de irme a mi casa, pero…

-¡QUÉ FELICIDAD, VIVAAAA!- escuche de repente el grito de alguien, así que al mirar a mi alrededor vi a… ¿Lui Carlos volando y dando volteretas por el aire?- ¡SIEMPRE SOÑÉ CON EL DÍA EN EL QUE BEBE ME BESARA, PERO ESO FUE MEJOR DE LO QUE PUDE HABERME IMAGINADO YUJUUUU!- siguió gritando y por su tono me di cuenta de que estaba muy feliz y emocionado por alguna razón.

¿Un momento, acaso dijo que Bebe lo beso?, eso llamó mi curiosidad, así que me le acerqué y parece que él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Oye Luis- le dije poniéndome frente a él.

-¡BENDITO SEA DIOS, Y…!- iba a seguir exclamando, de forma MUY exagerada si alguien me preguntara, pero al verme enseguida se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa, que me asusto un poco porque es de oreja a oreja literalmente hablando, se le borro enseguida y fue remplazada por una expresión de GRAN vergüenza y se puso más rojo que los propios del pendejo de Damien.

-Eh… hola- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, ya que no sabía si reírme por su expresión.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces tú por aquí?!- me pregunto aun estando rojo, pero no sabía si era por vergüenza o por enojo.

-Este… estaba regresando a mi casa, pero de repente te escuche gritando y vi como dabas varias volteretas en el aire- le dije tratando de no reír por eso y parece que él se molestó o avergonzó más de lo que estaba.

-¿No deberías estar salvando a las personas por todo el mundo o algo así?- me pregunto molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, yo estaba trabajando con Thomas en el proyecto de biología y al regresar a casa te vi haciendo lo de ahorita- le dije riéndome un poco por eso y él me dedico un mirada ácida, pero omití el importante detalle de cuando estaba observando a Gary, pero luego recordé algo importante- ¿Pero qué estabas diciendo sobre que Bebe te beso?- cuando le hice esa pregunta, Luis Carlos enseguida se volvió a poner rojo y esta vez de pura vergüenza y desvió la mirada.

-Eh… yo… no sé de qué mierda estás hablando- me dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido, pero yo le dedique una mirada inquisidora tratando de no reírme a carcajadas y el voto un suspiro de resignación y molestia- Ah… está bien, sí Bebe me beso luego de que la llevara a pasear y es por eso que estaba tan feliz y emocionado- me dijo de muy mala gana.

Eso afirmación me asombro un poco, ya que parece que la posible razón de que Clyde y Bebe estaban peleados está confirmada.

-Pues… debo felicitarte Luis parece que si pudiste hacer que ella se esté fijando en ti- le dije refiriéndome a lo que había dicho en la mesa del Team rubio hoy en la cafetería, aunque no seamos precisamente amigos, me alegro de que también otra persona haya tenido suerte en lo que se respecta al amor.

-Pues claro que estoy haciendo que se empiece a fijar en mí, después de todo ¿Qué chica no se sentiría atraída asía el hombre más poderoso de este mundo?- me dijo muy arrogantemente apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar de su mano izquierda. Aunque es debatible si él es en realidad el más poderoso del mundo, ya que yo estoy aquí presente y… no sé si sus poderes imaginarios sean tan tremendos como mis poderes de mentas y vallas.

-¿Pero qué hay de Clyde, él sabe que tú y ella se besaron?- le pregunte dejando de lado esos pensamientos de quien es el más poderoso y él puso semblante serio.

-No, ese pendejo llorón no sabe sobre el paseo que ella y yo dimos, pero estoy seguro de que si se entera… bueno, creo que él y Bebe se van a decir de todo lo que pueda imaginarme, solo espero que no se le pase la mano- me dijo con cierta preocupación.

-¿Pero no te preocupa que ellos puedan romper?- le seguí preguntando y de nuevo él puso semblante serio.

-Es que… una parte de mí espera que eso ocurra ya que así yo tendría una oportunidad de lograr conquistármela como siempre eh querido… pero por otro lado no me gustaría para nada que ella pase por algún momento triste o sufra por mí culpa- me dijo lo primero con cierto tono esperanzador, pero lo segundo creo que me lo dijo con preocupación genuina.

-"Parece que no eres tan insensible y antipático como todos creen"- pensé con cierta compresión por lo que me dijo.

-"Se te olvido lo descortés y bizarro"- me dijo de forma… ¿telepática? Y me di cuenta que me leyó la mente y me miraba molesto por lo que pensé y yo también me moleste un poco por esa intromisión.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en la mente de las personas sin su permiso?- le pregunte aún molesto.

-Si tan solo supieras cuantas veces me han dicho algo como eso- me dijo, creo que de forma burlona e irónica y no pude evitar reír por eso.

**FIN DEL GOK´ZARAH POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Gok´Zarah me encuentra volando y gritando de la emoción XD, mañana voy a subir otro capítulo de Universo Paralelo, que fue el que tuvo más votos y debes en cuando subiré un capítulo de Que Hubiera Pasado Si… ya que fue la segunda historia que más votos tuvo y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :D**


	30. Ch 30 otra invitación a casa

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches querido público, lamento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia, pero recuerden que esta fue la que más votos tuvo, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA: OTRA INVITACIÓN A CASA Y OTRO RECUERDO TRISTE DEL PASADO**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que Jack me dejara en la casa y me despidiera de él, entre a mi hogar.

-Hola Butters, ¿Cómo te fue con tus tíos y primos?- me pregunto recibiéndome mi mamá alegremente desde la cocina.

-Muy bien mamá- le dije sonriente, aunque omitiendo claro está el importante de cuando mis primos menores y yo le contamos a Jack sobre lo que paso cuando Mark Romper Stomper estuvo con nosotros y salvo a Brittany. Pero luego vi que mi papá no estaba- ¿Dónde está papá?- le pregunte.

-Él dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado en el trabajo y por eso va a llegar tarde hoy- me respondió mi mamá aún desde la cocina.

-"De seguro está en ese balneario gay en donde se la entierran varios tipos al mismo tiempo"- dijo burlón y sádico mi otro yo en mi mente refiriéndose a ese balneario en el que mi papá iba y que lo descubrí cuando tenía alrededor de nueve años, pero cuando me dijo eso, no pude hacer una mueca de puro asco y repulsión, incluso peor que cuando Damien, Alarcón y Mark le arrancaron el corazón, los pulmones y el hígado a la rata respectivamente hoy en la clases del laboratorio.

-No me recuerdes eso…- le dije entre molesto y asqueado al pensar en eso y Caos hizo un bufido mental y después subí a mi cuarto para preparar las cosas para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de bilogía con Wendy.

Pero al estar preparando las cosas, me di cuenta de un importantísimo detalle, de que al haberle dado a Kenny mi bella Harley, no podía dejar a Wendy a su casa cuando ella viniera a la mía luego de trabajar en el proyecto.

-¿A-ahora qué hago?- me pregunte a mí mismo frotándome los nudillos de forma nerviosa.

-"Pues pudieras solamente mandarla al carajo luego de que termináramos de trabajar en ese estúpido proyecto y listo, problema resuelto"- me dijo maliciosamente Caos en mi mente como su fuera cualquier cosa, pero no solo me asuste por lo que dijo o mejor dicho, por la forma en como me lo dijo, sino que también me moleste por eso.

-Yo-yo no puedo hacerle al-algo como eso a We-Wendy, es-especialmente to-tomando en cuenta que ella aún ti-tiene su rodilla derecha lastimada, no se-sería muy caballeroso de nuestra parte- le dije más molesto que preocupado.

-"Ah… ya estas sonando como el marica refinado de Gregory"- me dijo molesto y hastiado mi otra mitad en mi mente refiriéndose a cuando dije caballeroso.

-No es so-solo ser ca-caballeroso, sino ser a-amable y considerado- le reproche sin cambiar de semblante.

-"La misma mierda de siempre"- me dijo burlón refiriéndome a que soy amable y considerado con las demás personas.

Luego de eso, decidí que debía ser yo el que fuera a la casa de Wendy, ya que cuando ella venía a la mía era traída por alguno de sus padres, así que después de llamarla y decirle que yo iba para su casa, le pedí a mi mamá que me prestara su auto… lo que se me hacía muy vergonzoso ya que su auto es un Volkswagen Beetle Cabrito de color verde claro, lo cual no es precisamente algo muy… masculino que digamos, pero afortunadamente mi mamá no puso pretextos o inconvenientes para prestármelo, pero claro, diciéndome que debo estar en la casa antes de las nueve o sino me castigaría… como de costumbre.

-"Esto es tan vergonzoso y humillante"- espeto molesto y avergonzado Caos en mi mente refiriéndose a que ya estábamos adentro del Volkswagen de mi madre y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Wendy.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera tan malo- le dije, después de todo no veo que tenga nada de malo conducir el auto de mi madre… aparte del hecho de que es un auto para mujer.

-"Pues si algún pendejo de la escuela nos viera conducir un auto como este… los rumores y chismes se moverían más rápido que la velocidad de la luz"- me dijo irónico y molesto la voz gutural en mi mente refiriéndose a que las personas me podrían empezar a llamar maricón o algo así.

-Pu-pues mi-mientras que na-nadie nos vea de es-esta manera, no hay de que pre-preocuparse- le dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto para luego dar un giro a la izquierda.

-"Grrr…"- rugió molesto mi otro yo en mi mente- "un auto como este le luciría mejor a un marica como Bradley o como a Tweek o a Pip"- terminó diciendo de forma burlona, pero eso me molesto ya que Pip y Bradley son amigos míos… aunque este último debes en cuando me trate de "seducir" con indirectas que me molestan en varias ocasiones.

Luego de unos minutos ya había llegado a la casa de Wendy, así que con cuidado estacione el auto de mi madre y al bajarme fui a tocar la puerta de la casa y después de unos segundos me abrió la puerta la mamá de Wendy.

-Bu-buenas noches señora Testaburguer- le salude un poco nervioso y frotándome los nudillos, ya que nunca antes había hablado con los padres de Wendy y mucho menos poner un pie adentro de su casa… bueno, excepto esa vez en la que había pensado que Wendy había matado a los pitufos y yo orine la puerta de entrada de su casa en forma de venganza (NA: miren el episodio 13 de la temporada 13 XD).

-Oh, ¿tú eres el amiguito de Wendy que viene trabajar en un proyecto, verdad?- me pregunto amablemente la señora Testaburguer, parece que no recuerda cuando me orine en esa ocasión, así que asentí- pues pasa por favor- me dijo sonriente y se hizo un lado para que yo entrara a su casa, afortunadamente para mí, los padres o familiares de mis amigos y compañeros de escuela no saben de los trastornos mentales que yo tengo- Wendy, llego tu amiguito- le aviso de mi llegada gritando así arriba.

-"¿Amiguito? Para una persona es todo un honor que le digan que somos amigos suyos"- espeto muy arrogantemente Caos en mi mente, mientras yo me sentía un poco honrado que me consideren un amigo de alguien como Wendy.

-Ah, hola Butters- me saludo de repente Wendy asomándose por el barandal de las escaleras, se me hacía muy raro verla sin su boina rosada puesta, pero tiene una camisa holgada de color rosado oscuro que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y creo que también tiene una pequeña pantaloneta de color amarillo.

-"Oh que lastima, así no podremos verle bien ese culo tan bueno que tiene"- espeto de forma desilusionada la voz gutural en mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme enseguida por ese comentario.

-Ho-hola Wendy- le dije frotándome los nudillos, aún sonrojado por lo que me dijo Caos.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, por favor sube- me pidió, así que trate de no pensar en lo que Caos me dijo y subí las escaleras yendo a cuarto de Wendy… ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había estado en su cuarto… o en el cuarto de alguna chica.

-"Sopla viento, sopla"- comento burlón y lujurioso mi otra mitad refiriéndose a que una brisa le levante la camisa holgada a Wendy para que así le pueda ver… ¡OH RECORCHOLIZ!

-Ya de-deja eso- le dije aún más sonrojado y avergonzado a mi otra mitad, que solamente refunfuño molesto por lo que dije (NA: eso es algo que un compañero de mi colegio decía debes en cuando XD).

Al estar adentro del cuarto de Wendy, vi que habían varios peluchitos de diferentes clases de animales por todo el lugar, también vi unos posters en las paredes y creo que uno de ellos era sobre prevenir el cáncer de seno o algo así y después vi sus cortinas de color violeta y las sabanas almohadas de su cama que son de color rosa, a decir verdad me pareció muy linda su habitación.

-"Huácala, parece que un unicornio hubiera vomitado por todo el lugar"- espeto asqueado y de forma desaprobatoria mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Qué lindo cuarto tienes Wendy- le dije tratando de no hacerle caso al comentario de Caos.

-Gracias Butters- me dijo sonriendo y eso me sonrojo un poco- ve preparando las cosas, ahorita vuelvo- me dijo para luego salir del cuarto dejándome solo.

-"Que pendejada estar rodeados por todas esta mierdas rosas"- espeto aún asqueado y de forma desaprobatoria Caos en mi mente.

Yo volví a tratar de no prestarle atención a lo que me dijo, así que hice el ademan de sacar las cosas para el proyecto de biología, pero de repente vi en una mesa unas fotografías, así que curioso me acerque para verlas y en estas habían fotografías de Wendy junto con sus padres y creo que con algunos familiares, también vi otras en la que ella está junto con sus amigas, especialmente con Bebe y el resto de las fotografías son de ella junto con Stan, no pude evitar sentir lastima y pena asía ella, ya que de seguro debe estar muy triste por Stan y su aparente indiferencia asía ella y por los rumores de él y de Kyle.

-"Hablando de pendejadas de enamorados, deberíamos de aprovechar que estamos aquí para saber qué es lo que le gusta a ella"- me dijo Caos refiriéndose a lo que Jack me había pedido hoy y cuando Eric me pidió también que averiguara cosas acerca de Wendy.

Yo asentí, aunque un poco inseguro de eso y esperaba a que Wendy regresara… pero desde que llegue a su casa, por alguna extraña razón me sentido emocionado al estar aquí.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

**BRADLEY POV:**

Luego de que Kenny, Stan, Kyle y yo tratáramos inútilmente de hacer que Gary nos dijera quien fue el que lo golpeo, ya que el señor Mackey nos había interrumpido, estaba dirigiéndome a mi casa, aunque me sentía muy solito ya que parece ser que todos mis amigos estaban ocupados en algo, ya que Jack me había dicho en clase que iba a hacer algo importante con Thomas, junto con Pip y Damien, pero no sé qué, obviamente no podía estar junto con mi lindo Butters ya que estaba hablando con Gary, así que él ya se había ido hace rato de la escuela, supongo que Gok´Zarah también ya se habrá ido también a su casa.

Pero al estar caminando solo por la calle, no pude evitar pensar en mi querido Butters… Butters… han pasado dos años desde que me le declare esa noche en el parque y he tratado de hacer que él se fije en mí y me quiera como yo a él, pero todo sigue igual, él no me corresponde y lo peor es que incluyendo este año, solo me quedan dos años más para tratar de hacer que él me correspondo, el tiempo se me está acabando y cuando llegue la graduación, obviamente todos tomaremos caminos diferentes y eso quiere decir que el Team rubio se disolverá y mi lindo y bello Butters se podría escapar de entre mis manos para siempre y toda esperanza se habrá perdido.

Luego de un tiempo de estar caminando ya había llegado a mi casa.

-Ya llegue- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Ah… hola hijo- me saludo sin muchas ganas mi papá desde la sala sentado en su sillón leyendo el periódico y dedicándome una mirada de repulsión y... desprecio, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, aún después de tantos años mi padre no le agrada para nada que su único hijo sea homosexual y recuerdo muy bien cómo reaccionó cuando reconocí ser gay.

_Flash back_

_Luego de unos días desde que mi hermoso Butters me salvara la vida, había tomado la decisión de decirles a mis padres que era totalmente gay y que no quería regresar al campamento de bi-curiosos, así que reuniendo todo el valor que podía encontrar en mí mismo les pedí que habláramos un momento._

_-¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros hijo?- me pregunto sonriente mi mamá, ella al igual que yo tiene un bello rubio cabello rizado._

_-Es de… es de algo muy importante…- les dije con los nervios a flor de piel._

_-¿Y de que se trata hijo?- me pregunto también sonriendo mí papá, él es un sujeto bien grande y fuerte, ya que es un obrero._

_-Es que yo…- me detuve tragando bien crudo ya que me da mucho miedo cómo será su posible reacción, especialmente la de mi padre, pero luego pensé en mi lindo Butters y eso me dio el valor para hablar- yo soy gay- les dije con la mayor firmeza que pude._

_Pero cuando dije eso, mis padre me vieron con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca entre abierta por el asombro._

_-¿Qué dijiste…?- me pregunto mi mamá apenas saliendo del asombro._

_-Que soy gay- les afirme tratando de ser lo más firme posible._

_-¡Eso no puede ser ¿acaso no te han enseñado nada en ese campamento?!- me pregunto furioso mi papá y yo retrocedí asustado._

_-E-ese es el pro-problema, yo no qui-quiero re-regresar a ese ca-campamento ya que me di cu-cuenta de que no hay na-nada de malo en ser ho-homosexual y eso es lo que soy- les dije más nervioso y asustado que antes._

_-…- ninguno de mis padres sabía que decirme, hasta que…_

_-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!- me grito aún más furioso mi papá y sin previo aviso se me acerco y enseguida me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándome a volar haciendo que me chocara duramente contra una pared haciéndome gritar del dolor y me saliera mucha sangre de la boca y nariz._

_-¡OH NO MI HIJO, NO TIENE ARREGLO!- gritó histérica mi mamá mientras se le salían un mar de lágrimas por los ojos sujetándose fuertemente los costados de su cabeza._

_-¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA!- me grito furioso mi papá y enseguida me cogió por el cuello de la camisa levantándome del piso y me aporreo fuertemente contra la misma pared haciendo que volviera a gritar del dolor y después me mando a volar haciendo que me chocara fuertemente contra una mesa haciendo que esta se partiera en pedazos._

_-¡POR FAVOR PAPÁ, BASTA!- le suplique aterrado y llorando y jadeando del dolor y pude ver que mi mamá que no hacía nada defenderme ya que seguía gritando en histeria._

_-¡DEBERIA DE…!- me volvió a gritar mi papá y levanto sus puños listos para reventarme a golpes y yo por instinto me cubrí con mis brazos, pero parece ser que mi padre pudo recobrar un poco de compostura y no me siguió golpeando._

_-Escucha…- me dijo respirando agitadamente tratando de no perder de nuevo la paciencia- quiero que cojas tus cosas y te largues de mi casa…- me dijo como si fuera una sentencia de muerte._

_-Pe-pero es que…- trate desesperadamente de hablarle pero me interrumpió._

_-¡QUÉ TE LARGUES!- me volvió a gritar furioso para luego darme una patada en el estómago sacándome el aire y haciendo que vomitara sangre._

_Fin del flash back_

-Hola hijo- mi madre interrumpió esos malos recuerdos del pasado para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, a diferencia de mi padre, ella ha podido aceptar mi sexualidad con el paso del tiempo.

-Hola mamá- le salude sin muchas ganas y desviando mi mirada de la mi padre que luego enfoco su vista en su periódico.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-Muy bien mamá- le dije, aunque fue una mentira a medias ya que paso el asunto de Gary y esa asquerosa clase en el laboratorio.

Luego de eso, subí a mi cuarto y después me acosté en mi cama y de un cajón saque una fotografía de mi bello Butters.

-Oh Butters… ¿Cuándo será el día en que te pueda dar algo como esto?- luego de decir eso le di un beso a la foto justamente en la boca de mi amorcito.

**FIN DEL BRADLEY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el triste y doloroso recuerdo de Bradley D:, como sea, creo que mañana actualizare Que hubiera Pasado Si… y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	31. Ch 31 otras posibles esperanzas

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIUNO: OTRAS POSIBLES ESPERANZAS**

Ya siendo más tarde de noche, algunas personas estaban durmiendo, los alumnos de décimo grado B ya habían terminado de trabajar en sus proyectos de biología… o los que quisieron trabajar en sus respectivos proyectos; pero al parecer el sujeto misterioso que le dio la paliza a Gary y el otro sujeto misterioso que vio "la cita doble" que Clyde y Bebe tuvieron con Butters y Wendy, estaban de nuevo reunidos hablando (NA: de seguro pensaron que me había olvidado de ellos ¿verdad? XD.

-Cómo se nota que sí le diste bien duro a ese marica religioso- dijo sádico y burlón uno de los sujetos.

-Pues claro que lo tuve que dejar bien jodido, ya que el muy santo me había dicho que no quería ayudarme por las buenas- dijo también burlón y sádico el otro sujeto misterioso.

-Me doy cuenta… pero al parecer al extraterrestre pendejo ese, se encabronó mucho cuando el pobre diablo de Damien dijo esa broma estúpida y estuvo a punto de reventar la escuela de un pisotón- dijo el primer sujeto misterioso ya serio y el otro no pudo disimular su preocupación.

-Sí… parece que ese pendejo es un amigo muy cercano del marica religioso, y si se diera cuenta de que yo fui el que lo dejo hecho mierda… me pulverizaría de un solo golpe- terminó diciendo el segundo sujeto misterioso aun estando muy preocupado.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vas hacer si ese mormón idiota dice que tú fuiste el que lo golpeo?- le pregunto aún serio el primer sujeto misterioso.

-No tengo de que preocuparme, ese marica no se atreverá a delatarme ya que sabe muy bien que si me delata, yo enseguida le diría a sus padres y hermanos que es un mariquita y que está enamorado de Stan y obviamente ellos al ser mormones no estarán muy felices por eso- dijo el segundo sujeto misterioso tratando de dejar de lado su preocupación y tratando de parecer seguro.

-Suponiendo que el extraterrestre idiota no te convierte en puré primero antes de que pudieras decirle algo a la familia del marica religioso- le terminó espetando de forma burlona y el segundo sujeto misterioso lo vio molesto por eso.

-Idiota…- susurró molesto y el primer sujeto misterioso rio por eso- ¿Y qué hay de ti, como te va tratando de hacer que el taconómano de Clyde caiga rendido ante tus pies?- cuando el segundo sujeto misterioso le hizo esa pregunta, al primero se le formó una gran sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja (NA: ya saben a quién se parece XD).

-Con lo que tengo, voy a lograr que deje de ser el novio de la puta de Bebe y así lo tendré para mí como tanto quise- le dijo aun sonriendo el primer sujeto misterioso para luego sacar de su bolsillo unas fotografías y cuando se las dio al otro sujeto, este se asombró un poco ya que se podía apreciar como Bebe estaba junto con Luis Carlos cuando ellos dos estuvieron de "paseo" y la fotografía que más se podía apreciar era cuando la rubia le dio el beso de despedida al colombiano.

-Interesante…- dijo el segundo sujeto misterioso viendo cada una de las fotografías- ¿Cuándo las tomaste?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver las fotografías.

-Hoy mismo, cuando iba a comprarme unas cervezas, pase por la casa de esa puta y vi que ese bufón estaba hablando con ella y después empezaron a dar una "vuelta" y los estuve siguiendo sigilosamente sin que se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera ese engreído se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo mantenerles el paso cuando Alarcón estuvo volando bajo, pero todo eso valió la pena- explico el primer sujeto misterioso tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-De seguro cuando Clyde vea estas fotos, va a chillar como el marica que es- dijo burlonamente el segundo sujeto misterioso y el primero lo vio molesto por ese comentario- ¿Cuándo vas a mostrarle estas fotografías?- le pregunto sin inmutarse por la mala mirada que le dedico su amigo.

-Este mismo lunes, voy a dejar estas fotos en su casillero y justo antes de que comiencen las clases, él las mirara y así se dará cuenta del tipo de persona que es la puta de Bebe- terminó diciendo el primer sujeto misterioso recuperando la sonrisa que tenía al principio.

-De seguro se va a formar un tremendo espectáculo en la escuela cuando él vea esas fotografías- dijo burlón y sádico el segundo sujeto misterioso.

-Pues no puedo esperar por mucho más tiempo para que ya sea lunes- terminó diciendo el otro sujeto sin disminuir su sonrisa tampoco.

**JACK POV:**

Luego de dejar a mi primo en su casa, me estaba dirigiendo a la mía, no podía estar emocionado, ya que sé muy bien que Butters me ayudara a hacer que Wendy se fije en mí y va a averiguar lo que a ella le guste para que así yo sepa también lo que a ella le guste y puede reparar un poco el grave error que cometí en esa ocasión cuando estuve con ella en la enfermería de la escuela, aunque sé que Butters no está muy de acuerdo en ayudarme en este tipo de asuntos, también sabe muy bien que yo sería un mejor novio para ella que mis competidores, que son obviamente el culón bastardo de Cartman, el muñeco de porcelana de Gregory y el pendejo cínico de Stan… Stan… ese infeliz, no sé si esos rumores de que él y Kyle sean novio son ciertos, pero por culpa de él, Wendy ha estado muy mal en estos últimos día, algunas veces deseo ponerle mis manos encima y partirle la… ¡NO! Esa no es la solución, no puedo perder la paciencia y desquitarme con ese estúpido y rebajarme a los golpes como lo haría un troglodita, aunque si eso pasara de seguro lo dejaría peor que cuando el gorila de Trent lo dejo hecho carne molida junto con sus amigos cuando los golpeo en esa ocasión el año pasado y no solo pasaría eso, sino que también le daría un muy mal ejemplo a mis hermanitos, ya que no quiero que ellos me vean actuar de esa manera tan violenta… bueno, excepto esas veces en las que eh molido a golpes al desgraciado de Mark cuando se ha tratado de sobre pasar con mi hermanita, pero es que no me gusta para nada que alguien como él esté interesado en mi hermanita, aunque supongo que no es tan mala persona si es cierto que él salvó a Brittany cuando iba a ser atropellada, creo que le debo dar las gracias el lunes en la escuela.

Pero volviendo al tema de Wendy, ella se merece a alguien que si la valore como se merece y que sea atenta con ella y que se preocupe de por su bienestar y ese alguien debe ser yo, que estaría pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara y la quería como se merece… de la misma forma en como yo quería a…

-¡OYE IDIOTA, FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!- de repente escuche el grito furioso de un conductor que paso frente de mí a toda velocidad y eso me tomo por sorpresa y enseguida pise fuertemente los frenos del auto de mi padre.

-¡FÍJATE TÚ IMBÉCIL!- le devolví el grito también estando muy enojado, ya que vi que el semáforo estaba verde a mi favor. Pero luego trate de tranquilizarme y seguí mi camino a casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar estacione el auto y abrí la puerta.

-Ya llegué- dije.

-Hola hijo- me saludaron al mismo tiempo mi mamá y mi papá sonriendo estando ellos en la sala.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- les salude sonriendo también, pero luego se me borró la sonrisa recordando lo que ellos me habían dicho en esa ocasión cuando me dijeron que no debía de meterme en la "relación" que Wendy tiene con el pendejo de Stan, solo espero que ellos me logren entender y no se enojen si tengo suerte de hacer que Wendy se fije en mí.

-¿Te pasa algo hijo?- me pregunto mi mamá al darse cuenta de que estaba metido en mis pensamientos.

-Eh… nada mamá- le dije un poco cortante y después subí las escaleras, pero en vez de entrar enseguida a mi cuarto fui al de mis hermanitos.

-Hola Ed, hola Brittany- les salude abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hola hermano- me saludaron ellos al mismo tiempo sonriendo… ummm siempre me he preguntado, si yo siendo tan grande… ¿por qué mis hermanitos no tan relativamente pequeños y débiles comparados conmigo?, que rara es la genética (NA: oh tal vez sea cosa del escritor XD).

-¿Cómo te fue con Butters?- me pregunto sonriente Ed.

-Muy bien- les dije sonriendo también recordando lo que le pedí a Butterscupp- ¿Qué hacen?- les pregunte.

-La tarea que nos puso la maestra- me dijo mi hermanita, eso me recuerda que tengo que preparar las cosas para seguir trabajando con Bradley en ese proyecto de biología.

-Pues sigan así- les dije y después me dirigí a mi cuarto y entre.

Mi cuarto es algo sencillo, solo tengo lo básico, mi cama, mi closet con mis ropas y algunas cosas, algunas fotografías en las paredes que son de mis familiares, una mesita de noche a cada lado de mi cama, un abanico, un pequeño escritorio… y mi juego variado de pesas con las que siempre me ejercito antes de ir a la escuela.

Luego de preparar mis cosas, ya había llegado Bradley.

-Hola joven- le dio la bienvenida mi mamá.

-Bu-buenas noches señora- le saludo él algo tímido mi amigo rizado ya que él sabe que mis padres y mis tíos saben muy bien que a él le gusta mi primo, pero al parecer a ellos no les molesta eso, ya que no tienen nada contra los homosexuales… mientras que a mí no me alegra mucho la idea de que él esté tan obsesionado con Butterscupp.

-Solo espero que lo que Thomas y yo planeamos con Pip y Damien, haga que Bradley deje de estar enamorado de mi primo- dije para mí mismo- hola Bradley- le salude sin rodeos y después de eso fuimos a mi cuarto para seguir trabajando.

Pero al estar trabajando en el proyecto de biología, me di cuenta, de que a diferencia de las otras veces, Bradley no se quedaba idiotizado mirando una foto de mi primo, sino que parecía… ¿triste?, ¿por qué?

-¿Te pasa algo Bradley?- le pregunte, pero él no me prestó atención- ¿Bradley?- le volví a preguntar moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh, que pasa Jack?- me pregunto apenas dándose cuenta de que le hablaba.

-Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo, ¿te pasa algo?- le volví a preguntar sin mucho tacto.

-Nada… no me pasa nada…- me aseguró mi amigo, pero no pudo disimular su tristeza.

-¿Estás seguro?- le volví a preguntar esta vez con un poco más de sutileza.

-Sí Jack, no tienes de que preocuparte, mejor sigamos trabajando- me dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada.

Iba a volver a preguntarle, pero mejor decidí guardar silencio, solo espero que lo que sea que le esté pasando, no sea demasiado malo, ya que aunque no lo demuestre, si me preocupo por él, a pesar de que le gusta Butterscupp, pero espero que dentro de unos días… él y Thomas puedan empezar a tener una relación que los haga felices uno al otro.

**FIN DEL JACK POV**

Pero lo que Jack y Bradley no sabían, es que el mismo sujeto misterioso que había visto a Kyle y Stan pedirle ayuda a Craig, Tweek, Pip y Damien, en la cafetería del rubio tembloroso, los había visto y escuchado también por pura casualidad.

-Ummm… interesante, no sabía que ese grandulón podía llegar a preocuparse por Bradley sabiendo que él sueña con que Butters se la entierre bien profundo en el culo, parece que no es tan insensible como parece- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso de forma burlona- ¿pero qué es lo que quiso decir conque planeo algo con Pip y Damien junto con Thomas acerca de Bradley, acaso a él le gusta…- se dijo a sí mismo otra vez, pero de forma asombrada- parece que todo el curso se está llenando de puros maricas- terminó diciendo con cierta precaución y después se retiró.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando esos dos sujetos misteriosos estaban hablando entre sí :O, creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare será Universo Paralelo y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	32. Ch 32 dando un aventón

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va un capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREITAIDOS: DANDO UN AVENTÓN**

Pero en algún momento antes de que los dos sujetos misteriosos estuvieran hablando entre sí y mientras que Butters estaba en la casa de Wendy al mismo tiempo que Bradley estaba en la casa de Jack y los demás estudiantes de décimo grado B estaban "trabajando" en el proyecto de biología; Clyde estaba en la casa, mejor dicho mansión de Token, pero en esta ocasión el castaño estaba sumamente triste por el asunto de Bebe, tan deprimido que no tenía ganas de trabajar en el proyecto de biología y Token como todo buena amigo que es, no perdía el tiempo en tratar de consolarlo, aunque claro, para él era la oportunidad perfecta para ser más cercano al amante de los tacos, mejor dicho, más cercano de lo que ya es.

-Vamos Clyde, ya deja estar así por Bebe- le trato de animar el afroamericano poniéndole una mano en el hombro y el castaño le dio un trago a una lata de gaseosa.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo Token, ¿y si es cierto que a ella le gusta Luis Carlos? No sabría qué hacer si la pierdo- se lamentó el castaño de los tacos, pero su amigo sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo, así que decidió tratar de hacer que el castaño expandiera sus horizontes.

-Oye Clyde… ¿no has pensado en que tal vez debas probar con alguien más?- le pregunto con la mayor sutileza el ricachón, pero cuando el castaño escucho esa pregunta dejo de tomar su gaseosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Token?- le pregunto sin entender el amante de los tacos y su amigo rio un poco por eso.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que tú y Bebe han sido novios durante todos estos años, y tal vez ella se esté aburriendo de estar siempre contigo y por eso aparentemente esté interesada en Alarcón-se explicó el afroamericano para que el castaño se diera cuenta de las posibles razones por la que la rubia rizada, aunque en realidad se está inventando todo eso ya que no hay pruebas de que la chica se esté aburriendo de su relación con Clyde, pero cuando este escucho se asustó enseguida.

-¿En realidad crees que ella se esté aburriendo de estar conmigo?- le pregunto alarmado por esa posibilidad y Token ríe un poco al saber que se creyó su mentira, aunque luego se sintió mal al tener que decirle esas cosas.

-Bueno… no estoy totalmente seguro de eso, pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces deberías tratar de pensar en otras opciones aparte de ella- le trato de "aconsejar" el afroamericano, aunque lo que dijo de primero fue un intento de rectificar la mentira que le había dicho.

-¿Otras opciones, te refieres a tratar de buscar a alguien más?- le pregunto aún más alarmado el taconomano y el ricachón asintió- ¡¿Pero qué cosas me dices Token? Yo nunca podría fijarme en otra persona que no sea Bebe!- le aseguro sin cambiar de semblante, pero cuando Token escucho estas últimas palabras volvió a sentir esa punzada en el pecho.

-"Oh Clyde, ¿Cómo voy a ganarme tu corazón si sigues pensando de esa manera?"- se preguntó así mismo Token con mucha tristeza- "ojala y fuera cierto todo eso de que Bebe esté interesada en Luis Carlos, tal vez así tendría una oportunidad contigo"- terminó pensando sin cambiar de semblante y luego siguió tratando de animar al castaño.

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de terminar de trabajar con Wendy, estaba de nuevo en el Volkswagen de mi madre dirigiéndome a casa, aunque mientras conducía estaba en mi cabeza lo que descubrí de ella…

_Flash back_

_Luego de terminar de ver las fotografías que estaban en su mesita de noche, Wendy y yo seguíamos trabajando en el proyecto de biología, pero luego recordé el poster que ella tiene en su cuarto que se trata sobre cómo prevenir el cáncer de seno, así que le pregunte._

_-Oye Wendy pu-puedo preguntarte algo- le había pedido algo tímido._

_-Claro Butters, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- me había dicho ella sonriendo y eso me había hecho sonrojar un poco._

_-¿Tú-tú aún sigues luchando en con-contra del cáncer de seno?- le había preguntado con cierta precaución, ya que recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión en la que ella golpeo a Eric hace tantos años cuando él se estaba burlando del cáncer de seno. Pero cuando le hice esa pregunta, Wendy me miro muy sorprendida, supongo que nunca se esperó ese tipo de pregunta viniendo de mi parte._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- me pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño y eso me intimido un poco._

_-"No puedo creer que te dejes intimidar por una chica"- me había espetado mi otro yo en mi mente de forma desaprobatoria._

_-Pu-pues te lo pre-pregunto por eso- le había dicho nervioso señalando el poster que ella tiene en la pared y cuando ella lo miró dejo de fruncir el ceño y yo solté un suspiro de alivio._

_-Oh te refieres a eso… pues sí, aún sigo luchando contra el cáncer de seno, aún sueño con el día en el que las mujeres se libren de ese terrible mal- me dijo ella con tono esperanzado y con cierta nostalgia y tristeza, ya que a pesar de los años, aún mueren mujeres por culpa de esa enfermedad._

_-"Que idiota es ella, después de tantos años y aún sigue con esa pendejada, ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta que cualquier tipo de cáncer es incurable?"- había comentado de forma desaprobatoria mi otra mitad en mi mente._

_Yo estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero enseguida me callé al darme cuenta de que lo que me dijo Wendy, ya que ella me dijo algo que es de mucha importancia para ella y eso quiere decir que es información que le podría ser de mucha utilidad para Jack y Eric._

_-"Al fin obtenemos información útil por parte de ella en vez de escuchar puras pendejadas"- había espetado triunfal y burlón mi otro yo en mi mente al darse cuenta del descubrimiento que hice._

_-¿Y a ti te gus-gusta que las personas luchen con-contra ese tipo de cáncer?- le había preguntado a Wendy tratando de no hacerle caso a mi otro yo._

_-¿Eh?- me había preguntado Wendy, al parecer esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa también- pues sí, me gusta mucho que las personas se tomen la molestia de hacer frente a ese tipo de enfermedades que son tan dañinas- me dijo Wendy._

_-"Esta información vale más que los diez dólares que el culo gordo nos está ofreciendo"- había espetado la voz gutural en mi mente de forma burlona y codiciosa._

_Fin del flash back_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente alguien paso frente a mí y tuve que pisar fuertemente el freno para no chocar a esa persona.

-¡OH SALCHICAS!- exclame asustado mientras el auto de mi madre se detenía y por poco no se detuvo a tiempo.

-"¡PERO QUE MIERDA!"- exclamo Caos en mi mente, pero en vez de estar preocupado, estaba molesto.

-¡Oiga fíjese maldita sea!- escuche el grito molesto de la persona que estaba a punto a de atropellar… un momento, eso voz…

-¿Ma-Mark?- pregunte sacando la cabeza por la ventana de mi lado.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- escuche la voz de él preguntar y cuando nos pudimos visualizara bien nos vimos- Ah… eres tu loquillo- me dijo él de forma burlona y eso me molesto un poco.

-"Ag… solo es ese pedazo de pendejo"- espeto molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-¿Qué ha-haces por a-aquí Mark?- le pregunte tratando de no estar molesto por el apodo que me dijo.

-Estaba pasando por aquí comprándome unas cervezas, hasta que casi me atropellas loquillo- me dijo de nuevo ese odioso de forma burlona, yo estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se me adelanto- Oye ya que estas aquí, ¿me llevas a casa?- me pregunto sonriendo de forma descarada.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no, ya que no me gusta estarme juntando con personas que les gusta aprovecharse de seres más débiles que ellas mismas y también vi que se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a mí casa y no quería que mis padres me castigaran. Pero luego recordé que él fue el que salvo a Brittany de ser atropellada, así que por eso le dije:

-Está bien sube- se lo dije al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el seguro a la puerta del copiloto y su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-Gracias loquillo- me volvió a decir de forma de forma burlona y luego se acercó al auto de mi madre.

-"Si sigue diciéndonos de esa forma, lo vamos a dejar loco por los golpes que la vamos a dar"- le amenazó mi otro yo en mi mente al mismo tiempo que Mark se entraba al auto.

-¿En-en donde vives Mark?- le pregunte, ya que no sé la ubicación de su casa.

-Por el barrio Rocket, no te preocupes loquillo, yo te digo donde queda mí casa- me aseguro Romper cerrando la puerta del copiloto, un poco fuerte si me preguntasen.

-"¿Por el barrio Rocket? Eso queda por el puto carajo"- espeto burlón mi otro yo refiriéndose a que ese barrio es uno de los barrios que queda a las afueras del pueblo, aunque del lado opuesto de donde queda el barrio de Kenny; pero yo me preocupe un poco ya que al quedar lejos, eso quiere decir que podría llegar tarde a mí casa, así que no perdí más tiempo y me puse en marcha.

Luego de un tiempo, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Mark porque no estaba con Josh y Trent, pero él se me adelanto.

-Bonito auto que tienes loquillo, ¿es de tú mamá?- me pregunto burlonamente y eso me molesto de nuevo.

-"Ya va a empezar a joder este pendejo"- dijo molesto la voz gutural en mi mente.

-Eh… sí, es de mi mamá, es que… se dañó mi Harley y le tuve que pedir prestado su auto- le mentí tratando de no parecer molesto.

-Oh pues es muy acogedor- dijo mientras hacía que el espaldar de su asiento se corriera un poco asía atrás para después subir los pies en el tablero, yo estaba a punto de decirle que bajara sus pies, pero se me adelanto… otra vez- ¿quieres una cerveza?- me ofreció mientras sacaba de la bolsa de plástico que tenía una latas de cerveza, y se estaba empezando a tomar una.

-"Hasta que al fin dice algo sabio"- espeto glotón Caos en mi mente.

-Pe-pero yo es-estoy conduciendo y soy me-menor de edad, no puedo tomar be-bebidas alcohólicas- le dije preocupado por lo que mis padres pudieran decirme si se enterasen que estuve bebiendo mientras conducía, especialmente el auto de mi madre. Pero Mark rio un poco por lo que dije.

-Tan buen niño como siempre loquillo- me dijo burlón y me moleste de nuevo- pero no seas tonto, anda tomate una cervecita, no es como si enseguida te fueras a emborrachar y perdieras el control del auto e hicieras que nos estrelláramos- me explico Romper sin dejar de ofrecerme la lata de cerveza.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero este cabeza hueca tiene razón"- le apoyo la voz gutural en mi mente sin cambiar su semblante de gula.

-Pe-pero es que…- iba tratar de objetar de nuevo, pero por enésima vez Stomper me interrumpió.

-Vamos loquillo, debes de ser un poco más relajado y no tan buen niño como siempre lo eres, veras como una cervecita te caerá muy bien- me siguió insistiendo.

-"Lo mismo digo, tienes que dejar de ser tan mojigato y ser más arriesgado y vividor"- le apoyo de nuevo Caos en mi mente.

Bueno, supongo que no hay nada de malo en dejar de ser tan respetuoso de las reglas y ser un poco más… "abierto" por así decirlo.

-Su-supongo que puedo tomarme una cer-cerveza- le dije a Mark.

-Esa es la aptitud loquillo- me dijo sonriendo para luego abrir la lata de cerveza por mí y la sujete con la mano derecha mientras que con mi mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo el volante y después le di un trago a la lata de cerveza.

-"Ummm… que rica esta"- dijo satisfecho Caos en mi mente y yo no podía negar que estaba muy sabrosa.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar la cerveza loquillo- me dijo Mark de forma triunfal al notar mi semblante y después le dio un trago a su lata de cerveza.

Luego de un tiempo de andar por la carretera, en el que Mark ya se había tomado varias cervezas, y tiro todas las latas por la ventana y yo apenas si me había terminado de tomar la mía, y la tiré también por la ventana ya que no quería dejar rastros de cerveza en el auto de mi mamá; estábamos llegando al barrio Rocket, pero al estar por ahí me di cuenta de que parece que no hay tiendas y ese tipo de cosas, supongo que es por eso que Mark estaba lejos de su casa cuando fue a comprar sus cervezas.

-Por ahí loquillo- me dijo Romper y mientras pasaba por las casas, me daba cuenta de que todas ellas parecen estar en condiciones no muy buenas que digamos.

-"Estos nidos de ratas se parecen mucho a la casa en donde vive Kenny"- espeto burlón Caos en mi mente.

-Ya no empieces…- le dije un poco molesto en voz baja- ¿cu-cuál es tu casa Ma-Mark?- le pregunte.

-A ver… esa de halla- me dijo señalando una casa, que como las demás estaba un poco deteriorada y es de un solo piso.

-"Pedazo de mierda"- espeto aún burlón la voz gutural en mi mente. Yo trate de no hacerle caso y me estacioné en frente de su casa.

-Muchas gracias por traerme loquillo- me "agradeció" mientras se bajaba y me moleste de nuevo por ese apodo.

-De-de nada, que ten-tengas buenas noches Mark- le dije tratando de no parecer molesto por lo que me dijo.

-Tú también loquillo y cuando veas a tu hermosa primita, dale saludos de mi parte- me dijo Romper sonriendo de forma descarada y después se dirigió a su casa y solté un suspiro de molestia, pero después vi la hora en mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:55 PM.

-Oh recorcholiz- dije preocupado ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a mí casa.

-"Muévete rápido antes de que nuestros pendejos padres empiecen a joder si llegamos tarde"- me apresuro mi otra personalidad y me puse en marcha… aunque me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mareadito.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en la que Butters le da el aventón a Mark XD, creo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos Stan y Kyle llevaran a cabo el plan que hicieron conmigo para fingir su accidente :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	33. Ch 33 revisando al enfermo

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lamento mucho no haber actualizado ninguna historia ayer, pero es que estaba ocupado en otras cosas (miro de un lado a otro nervioso), como sea ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES: REVISANDO AL ENFERMO**

Al día siguiente, era sábado (NA: increíble todas las cosas que pasaron de lunes a viernes ¿verdad? XD) todas las personas estaban felices de que al ser fin de semana, no tenían que trabajar o en el caso de los estudiantes, no tenían que ir al colegio; aunque algunos estaban atendiendo asuntos de cierta importancia.

Tal y es el caso de Kenny, que se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Butters en la Harley del rubio claro para devolvérsela y al llegar a la residencia Stouch estaciono la moto y al bajarse y ponerse al frente de la puerta, primero carraspeo un poco, ya que a diferencia de los padres de Kyle, los padres de Butters lo consideran un mal ejemplo a seguir y una pésima influencia, tomando en cuenta su aptitud y la familia que tiene y su estatus social, así que de mala gana toco la puerta y después de unos segundos se escuchó unos pasos y la mamá de Butters abrió la puerta que se asombró un poco al ver al rubio cenizo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo joven?- le pregunto algo tosca Linda mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies con una expresión de desagrado al notar las desgastadas que están las prendas del rubio y este frunció el ceño por eso, aunque la mujer no lo noto ya que el joven tiene su capucha puesta.

-Mhm mph mhmm hnmmhm mmhpmmm- le saludo Kenny de mala gana tratando de no parecer molesto por como lo miraba la rubia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo joven?- le pregunto la señora ya que no entendió lo que le dijo y el rubio soltó un suspiro de molestia y se quitó su capucha.

-Le dije: buenos días señora Stouch- le volvió a saludar el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y qué es lo que se te ofrece?- le volvió a preguntar la mamá de Butters de la misma forma en como se lo pregunto al principio.

-Vine a devolverle a Butters su Harley- le dijo el rubio cenizo mostrando las llaves de la moto de su amigo.

-Ah eso, gracias, yo misma se las doy- le dijo la mujer aún de forma cortante y sin delicadeza alguna le quito las llaves al rubio y este se molestó más por eso y la señora hizo el ademan de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero…

-¿Y cómo esta Butters?- le pregunto el inmortal dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer y ella se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta.

-Oh pues… él no está precisamente bien- le dijo un poco triste la rubia y eso enseguida alerto a Kenny.

-¿Le paso algo?- le pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Es que ayer había regresado de trabajar de ese proyecto con esa chica Wendy y cuando llegó parecía estar mareado o enfermo- le dijo aún preocupada la rubia y eso angustio más al inmortal.

-"Oh mierda"- pensó preocupado- ¿puedo ir a verlo para ver que le pasa?- le pregunto con ansiedad.

-¿Para ver que le pasa, acaso sabes algo de medicina o de enfermedades?- le pregunto la mujer con cierto tono esperanzador.

-Créame señora, que yo tengo MUCHA experiencia sobre cualquier tipo de malestar o enfermedades- le aseguro el rubio de forma irónica refiriéndose a las veces en las que él se ha muerto por alguna enfermedad o ese tipo de cosas. La mamá de Butters lo vio de forma escéptica unos segundos, hasta que boto un suspiro de resignación y se hizo un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Kenny no perdió el tiempo en subir las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Butters y al llegar no perdió el tiempo en abrir la puerta.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- pregunto sin rodeos al entrar y vio a su amigo acostado en la cama con una especie de bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y arropado con varias sábanas y con una expresión de malestar en su cara.

-¡¿Kenny?!- le pregunto asombrado el rubio claro por la repentina aparición de su amigo.

-"¿Qué carajos hace aquí ese degenerado?"- pregunto toscamente Caos en su mente, también asombrado por la aparición del otro rubio.

-¿Qué ha-haces aquí Ke-Kenny?- le pregunto Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Es que vine aquí para devolverte tu moto…- comenzó diciendo el rubio inmortal.

-"Ah buena hora mierda"- espeto desagradecido la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-… y después tú mamá me dijo que te sentías enfermo desde ayer luego de que regresaras de donde Wendy- terminó diciendo el otro rubio.

-"Esa boca floja de cuarta"- volvió a espetar Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Oh pues… si, estaba conduciendo el auto de mi madre y al llegar ayer a mi casa… me sentía muy mareado y empezaba a ver doble… y tambalearme al caminar… y eso preocupo mucho a mis padres- le explico el rubio claro que también parece estar algo adolorido.

-¿Mareado, ver doble y tambalearte?- le pregunto el otro rubio sin saber a qué síntomas le pertenecía esa "enfermedad" y el otro asintió- ¿y cómo te sientes ahora?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-"Como si nos hubieran reventado un martillo en la cabeza"- espeto irónico la otra personalidad de Butters.

-Pues me duele un poco la cabeza… y creo que durante la noche… estuve a punto de decir cosas sin sentido… o algo así…- dijo Butters respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho Kenny.

-Un momento, esos no parecen síntomas de una enfermedad, sino que parece como si hubieras…- Kenny se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que se le ocurrió y se asombró por eso- ¿Qué tomaste ayer antes de regresar a casa Butters?- le pregunto dejando por completo su preocupación y remplazándola por una sonrisa picarona.

-Pues yo eh…- el rubio claro empezó a frotarse los nudillos de forma nerviosa ya que no sabía si decirle a su amigo que ayer se tomó una lata de cerveza, ya que sus padres se podrían enterar de eso y lo castigarían.

-"No veo nada de malo decir que nos tomamos una cervecita"- le trato de tranquilizar Caos por la preocupación que estaba tomando.

-Vamos Butters, dime que tomaste ayer, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro Kenny sin cambiar de semblante y el otro rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Es-está bien, yo me to-tome una cer-cerveza- le dijo un poco tímido Butters, pero eso hizo que la sonrisa de Kenny se hiciera más grande.

-Oh… así que el responsable y buen Butters se tomó una cerveza mientras conducía ¿eh? Pero que falta de responsabilidad- le dijo Kenny riendo y fingiendo estando regañándolo.

-"Ni que fuera pasa tanto"- le volvió a tratar de restar importancia al asunto Caos en la mente de Butters y este se puso nervioso por lo que le dijo el otro rubio.

-Pe-pero es que yo…- el rubio claro trato de excusarse aún más nervioso, pero Kenny rio un poco por eso.

-Ya Butters, no tienes porqué sentirte nervioso ni avergonzarte, es bueno que debes en cuando te tomes una cervecita- le trato de tranquilizar el otro rubio- "aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubieras tomado conmigo y así hubiéramos pasado por un buen rato"- terminó pensando de forma pervertida.

-"Es lo que yo siempre digo"- comento la otra personalidad de Butters refiriéndose a lo primero que había dicho Kenny.

-¿Pe-pero entonces por-por qué me si-siento mal, es que a-acaso la cerveza me en-enfermo?- pregunto muy preocupado Butters, pero Kenny rio con más ganas por la ingenuidad de su amigo, ya que no conocía sobre los efectos secundarios de tomar alcohol.

-Hay Butters, pero si no estás enfermo- le trato de tranquilizar el rubio inmortal riendo todavía.

-¿Ah no?- le pregunto el rubio claro con una gran emoción tallada en sus ojos.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que una persona que no está acostumbrada a tomar cerveza, como tú, se siente mareada, tambaleante y ve doble ya que su organismo no tolera bien el alcohol- le explico Kenny tratando de no seguir riendo por la inocencia del rubio claro.

-"Oh claro, tiene toda la razón, ¿Cómo diablos no se nos pudo ocurrir eso?"- pregunto Caos en la mente de Butters, molesto por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad.

-Así que es por eso que me sentía mal ayer…- terminó razonando Butters, pero a diferencia de su otra mitad, no se sentía molesto, sino estúpido por no saber de ese tipo de cosas-pero entones… ¿Por qué me está doliendo ahora la cabeza ahora…?- le pregunto para luego acomodarse la bolsa de hielo que tiene en la cabeza y el otro rubio volvió a reír.

-Ese dolor de cabeza, es por la gran resaca que tienes, ese es uno de los efectos secundarios luego de tomar cerveza; tranquilo Butters, luego de un tiempo eso desaparece y ya no sentirás dolor de cabeza- le siguió tratando de tranquilizar Kenny sin dejar de reír.

-"Pues eso espero"- espeto Caos en la mente del rubio "enfermo".

-Oh bien, pensé que estaba enfermo y que mis padres me tendrían que llevar al hospital para operarme o algo así…- dijo aliviado Butters para luego quitarse las sabanas de encima.

-No puedo creer que tus padres hayan pensado que estabas enfermo, siempre eh sabido que son unos pendejos pero esto…- Kenny se estaba burlando de los padres de su amigo, pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- le pregunto el otro rubio que al parecer ni él ni su otra mitad lograron escucharlo bien.

-Que… que me alegro que no tengas nada grave, pensé que estabas muy enfermo o algo así- se corrigió el inmortal.

-"Pues nosotros no nos vamos a morir por cualquier pendejada"- espeto arrogantemente la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-Gracias por preocuparte Kenny- le agradeció Butters sonriendo amablemente como siempre.

-…- el otro rubio se quedó un poco idiotizado al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Butters, ya que esa es una de las cosas que más les gusta del chico, aparte de la gran inocencia que mostro ahorita al pensar que estaba enfermo, así que inconscientemente boto un suspiro.

-"¿Ahora que mosca le pico a este para que se nos quede mirando de esa manera?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters al darse cuenta de que Kenny los estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Ke-Kenny…?- le pregunto el rubio claro un poco preocupado y eso hizo que el inmortal volviera en sí.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada, espero que te recuperes de la resaca y hasta luego- le dijo cambiando de tema y ya con la intención de irse del lugar.

-Gracias de nuevo y saluda a Eric, Stan y Kyle de mi parte- le dijo volviendo a sonreírle amablemente.

-"¿Stan y Kyle? Eso me recuerda que…"- pensó el otro rubio recordando cierto asunto de gran importancia- adiós Butters- se volvió a despedir, pero ya de forma cortante, y antes de que el otro rubio pudiera decirle algo, abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto.

-"Vuelvo y digo, ¿Qué mosca le pico a ese?"- pregunto irónico Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Es-espero que no sea na-nada grave- dijo preocupado el rubio claro para luego acomodarse en su cama.

Kenny ya había bajado rápidamente las escaleras, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal de la casa para irse…

-¡Espera!- escucho el grito de Linda y eso lo detuvo en seco- ¡¿Cómo esta Butters, que tiene de malo?!- le pregunto alarmada.

-Pues este…- el rubio no sabía que decirle, ya que le había prometido a Butters no decirle a nadie que se tomó una cerveza, pero luego se le ocurrió una buena idea- no es nada grave señora, lo que pasa es que cuando una persona está sometida a mucho estrés o presión, hace que parezca estar mareado y enfermo, pero no se preocupe solo necesita que esté libre de estrés y estará curado por completo- le "explico" calmadamente como si de un medico se tratase, con la intención de hacer que los padres de Butters sean menos estrictos de lo que son.

-¿Es por el estrés que mi hijo este así?- le pregunto la mujer creyéndose la "explicación" del rubio y este trataba de no explotar en carcajadas al ver que le creyó su "análisis medico"- oh pues tengo que decirle a Steven sobre esto, gracias por tu ayuda jovencito- le agradeció sonriendo y el rubio se tuvo que poner su capucha para que ella no viera la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la cara.

-Mhm hmm phmmm hmmpmm(de nada fue un placer ayudar a Butters)- dicho esto el inmortal salió de la casa y después de caminar unos momentos- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LOS PADRES DE BUTTERS SEAN TAN ESTÚPIDOS JAJAJAJAJ!- exclamo en carcajadas, aún con su capucha puesta y tuvo que pasar unos minutos hasta que se pudo tranquilizar a duras penas y después se quitó su capucha- ahora tengo que buscar a Stan y Kyle- dicho esto tomo rumbo para buscar a sus dos amigos sin saber que alguien lo vio.

-Eso no es nada nuevo, todo el mundo sabe que los padres de Butters son unos pendejos de primera clase- comento burlón el mismo sujeto misterioso que escucho a Jack decir que a Thomas le gusta Bradley.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado esta especie de Bunny que me salió algo raro XD, aunque creo que no avance casi nada con la trama principal DX, como sea, creo que dentro de dos capítulos, Stan y Kyle harán publica su relación :O y gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	34. Ch 34 empezando a perder lo estribos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO: EMPEZANDO A PERDER LOS ESTRIBOS**

Pero mientras Kenny estaba "revisando" la salud de Butters, por otro lado en la casa del Topo, este junto con Gregory estaban tratando de formular un plan con el cual se puedan con el que respetivamente se puedan quedar con Kyle y con Wendy.

-… creo que lo mejor es que vaya a su casa y le pida que me acompañe al cine como si fuera una cita y así de seguro ella dejara de estar triste por culpa del cabeza hueca de Stan- había dicho Gregory refiriéndose a un parte de su plan de tratar de conquistarse a Wendy.

-Creo que también voy a ser lo mismo con Kyle, a él le gusta estudiar, así que tal vez pueda pedirle que me acompañe a la biblioteca con el pretexto de que me ayude a estudiar- dijo el mercenario que estaba haciendo un plan parecido al del rubio- y así podré hacer que él se mantenga lo más alejado posible de ese imbécil cínico de mierda- terminó diciendo pero de forma ya molesta.

-¿Aún sigues pensado que ellos dos son en realidad novios? Oh vamos Chris, recuerda que son solamente puros rumores y chismes que anda esparciendo el culón de Cartman- le trato de tranquilizar el inglés, ya que al parecer él, a diferencia del francés, no se ha dado cuenta de que Stan y Kyle si son pareja y que no son solo rumores inventados por el culo gordo o por las demás personas.

-Cara de cenicienta- le dijo aún más molesto el castaño ante esas palabras- en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Kyle y el pendejo de Stan si son novios de verdad y no son solo rumores esparcidos por el culón de Cartman, la forma en como ellos se miran y comportan indican que si están bien junticos- le terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y después le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y botando el humo, el rubio abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se le adelanto- y ni se te ocurra decir que solo son ideas mías o que estoy imaginándolo, ya que son la pura verdad- le dijo no solo molesto, sino serio y el inglés enseguida cerro la boca sabiendo que en la forma en como se lo dijo indicaba que no era prudente contradecirlo.

-Y si es cierto que ellos dos están juntos, ¿Cómo vas hacer que Kyle te acompañe sin que Stan los acompañe o trate de interrumpir de alguna manera?- le pregunto el rubio siguiéndole la corriente al castaño.

-Ese es el problema principal, no creo que ese estúpido vaya a separase de Kyle por las buenas, así que tengo que encontrar la manera de cómo mantenerlo alejado cuando le pida a Kyle que me acompañe- le dijo el francés no solo serio y molesto, sino con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Oh pues…- su amigo rubio estaba pensando en que decirle a su amigo como hacer que Stan no esté cerca de Kyle cuando le pidan ir a la biblioteca- pues podrías intentar ir de primero a la casa de Kyle antes de que vaya Stan como siempre lo hace- le aconsejo el inglés, ya que al parecer el castaño se ha tomado la gran molestia de vigilar los pasos que da Stan… como todo buen mercenario que es recolectando información y cuando le dijo eso, el mercenario no pudo disimular una GRAN sonrisa en su cara, lo cual es MUY EXTRAÑO en él.

-Buena idea princesita… es muy buena idea- le felicito en francés sin dejar de sonreír de esa extraña manera.

-Claro que lo fue- le aseguro arrogantemente el rubio sin sentirse perturbado por la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Entonces no puedo perder más tiempo, tengo que ir ahora a la casa de Kyle antes de que lo haga el pendejo de Stan- dijo el mercenario con determinación y sin siquiera despedirse del inglés salió de su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que el británico rio un poco por ese comportamiento.

-Ahí Chris… aún me cuesta creer que Kyle sea el único que te puede poner en ese estado…- dijo entre risas el rubio de forma burlona e irónica- ahora tengo que prepararme bien para cuando le pida a Wendy esa salida al cine- se dijo a sí mismo pero ya serio y después se retiró de la casa de su amigo francés.

Por otro lado, Clyde estaba junto con Token, Kevin, Craig y Tweek dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, con la intención de levantarle los ánimos al amante de los tacos, aunque más bien los que se dedicaban a eso eran el ricachón y el fanático de Star Wars, ya que el pelinegro de expresión seria le estaba susurrando algo en el oído al rubio tembloroso que temblaba más que de costumbre por lo que estaba escuchando y se sonrojaba enseguida mientras soltaba sus típicas exclamaciones y les daba sus tics en los ojos a una velocidad casi sobrenatural.

-… vamos Tweek, no puedes negar que quieres hacerlo- le dijo mientras le pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Pe-pero Craig ¡GAH! Estamos aquí tra-tratando de a-animar a Clyde, no po-podemos hacer ¡AH! Eso- le dijo avergonzado y preocupado el pequeño rubio como un pretexto para no hacer lo que el pelinegro le pidió y este bufó frustrado y molesto sabiendo que no puede obligarlo.

-Como quieras… pero ya verás que tarde o temprano se te van a acabar las excusas y nos vas a tener más opción que hacerlo- le terminó diciendo con un semblante de lujuria y eso volvió a preocupar temblando de nuevo más que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, con Clyde, Token y Kevin…

-Mira Clyde, la nueva consola de X-Box 720- le trato de animar el friki señalando la consola que estaba detrás de una vitrina.

-Sí… se ve genial…- le dijo sin mucha ganas el castaño y eso preocupo y entristeció al pelinegro, mientras que Token lo miro molesto por eso.

-Oye Clyde, ¿Por qué no comemos algo?- sugirió para ver si eso podría animar al castaño amante de los tacos.

-Está bien…- dijo aún sin muchas ganas el castaño y después los tres le dijeron a Craig y al pequeño rubio a donde iban y fueron al comedor del restaurante.

-"Aquí fue en donde discutí con Bebe"- pensó aún más triste el castaño al haber llegado al comedor del centro comercial.

Pero lo que ni Clyde y sus amigos es que el mismo sujeto misterioso que le había tomado las fotografías a Alarcón cuando estaba de "paseo" con Bebe.

-Oh Clyde… no te preocupes, cuando sea lunes y termines tu relación con la puta de Bebe, no te volverás a sentir triste- dijo esa persona, pero lo primero que dijo fue con algo de tristeza y lo segundo lo dijo con sadismo y después se retiró del lugar.

Por otro lado, mejor dicho en la casa de Wendy, Bebe había decidido ir a visitar a su amiga ya que como obviamente ninguna de las dos pueden estar con sus respetivos "novios", estaban las dos juntas en la habitación de la pelinegra.

-…y después de terminar de pasear, él me llevo volando a casa- había terminado de decir la rubia, que le había contado a su amiga sobre el "paseo" que había tenido la noche anterior con Luis Carlos.

-Vaya… y pensar que a él se le consideraba un flojo, descortés y desconsiderado de primera clase, pero parece ser que no es tan malo cuando se le conoce mejor- dijo Wendy un poco asombrada por lo que había escuchado (NA: eso es cierto XD).

-Eso fue justamente lo que pensé desde que empecé a trabajar con él en el proyecto de biología- le dijo la rubia con cierto tono de nostalgia mientras soltaba un suspiro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Luis Carlos…

-¡ACHU!- estornudo el latino dejando de escribir momentáneamente en su computadora portátil y tapándose la nariz con su antebrazo derecho- ah rayos… ahora tengo que limpiarlo- dijo molesto para luego coger un trapo para limpiar en su portátil (NA: eso es algo que si hice de verdad XD.

Devuelta en la casa de los Testaburguer…

-¿Cómo está tu rodilla Wendy?- le pregunto la rubia señalando la pierna herida de la pelinegra.

-Pues está mucho mejor, creo que para mañana ya estaré totalmente curada- le aseguro sonriendo la pelinegra.

-Oh me alegro- le dijo también sonriente la rubia, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno serio al recordar algo importante- pero dime Wendy… ¿Stan ha venido a visitarte para ver cómo estabas?- le pregunto con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y su amiga enseguida cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza y desvió su mirada y después boto un suspiro de tristeza.

-No… él no ha venido a verme…- le dijo con gran pesar y tristeza y la rubia enseguida frunció el ceño y boto un suspiro de molestia.

-Ah rayos… ¿pero qué carajos es lo que le estaba pasando a Stan? ¿Es que acaso en serio no le preocupa lo que te pueda pasar?- le pregunto la rubia dejando de lado la sutileza y siendo tosca y eso entristeció más a la pelinegra.

-No Bebe… no digas esas cosas por favor… tal vez él solo este pasando por alguna etapa de cínico y sea por eso que no ha venido a ver como estoy… porque de seguro me vería como una gran mierda- le dijo Wendy, aunque parecía que se lo decía más para sí misma como en las otras ocasiones, que para la rubia y esta frunció más el ceño ante esas palabras.

-¿Te estas escuchando Wendy? Estas tan desesperada que te estas tratando de convencer a ti misma- le recriminó la rubia, no solo seria y preocupada, sino molesta por la aptitud que está tomando la pelinegra.

-No… eso no es cierto… esa es la única explicación por la que él no ha prestado nada de atención últimamente…- siguió diciendo la pelinegra empezando a desesperarse de verdad y su rubia amiga se molestó más por esa aptitud.

-Escucha Wendy… sé que últimamente te he estado diciendo que los rumores de que Stan y Kyle son novios son supuestamente puras mentiras… y que les he dicho a las chicas que dejen de decir que él es un mal novio… pero estoy empezando a creer que todo eso es verdad- le dijo con gran pesar y molestia y volviendo a tratar de ser sutil, pero la pelinegra no solo se angustio por eso, sino que se molestó.

-¡Eso no es cierto Bebe, no digas eso!- exclamo casi gritando la chica y poniéndose de pie, aunque luego gimió adolorida para luego sobarse su rodilla derecha.

-¡Oh por favor Wendy! No tengo que ser adivina para saber te has estado tratar de convencer a ti misma de que Stan aún siente algo por ti, aunque reconozco que al principio me molestaba mucho su indiferencia, ya que lo consideraba un pésimo novio, pero por todo lo que he visto y escuchado, me he dado cuenta de que él ya NO TE AMA Wendy- le dijo esto último de forma acida por la terquedad de la pelinegra.

-¡Cállate Bebe, cállate, eso no es cierto!- le dijo la pelinegra pero más desesperada que molesta.

-Claro que es cierto lo que digo, ¿o es que acaso se te olvido lo que paso en esa ocasión en la clase de educación física? Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ayudarte a levantarte ni ver si estabas gravemente herida- le recordó aún molesta la rubia y eso hizo volver a pensar a la pelinegra.

-Pues este… es que…- la pelinegra no sabía que decir al recordar ese suceso.

-¿Lo ves? Y no solo eso, sino también recuerda todas esas ocasiones en las que tú le tratabas de hablar y él te decía que no podía, pero si podía hablar con Kyle, eso muestra que esos rumores son totalmente ciertos y que ellos son…- la rubia le estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón, pero…

-¡CÁLLATEEEEE!- le grito totalmente furiosa le pelinegra y eso enseguida asusto a la rubia, tanto que casi se cae de espaldas al piso al retroceder.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto de repente la mamá de Wendy entrando a la habitación, pero su esposo no porque estaba en el trabajo.

-…- ninguna de las chicas decía nada, ya que Bebe estaba en estado de shock por el grito de su amiga y esta estaba respirando agitadamente por el grito y miraba con furia a la rubia.

-Yo… creo que ya es momento de irme, adiós señora Testaburguer- le dijo la rubia rizada apenas saliendo se su shock y sin perder tiempo salió del cuarto de su amiga y luego de la casa de los Testaburguer, pero luego Wendy se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Oh Dios santo… ¿pero que me está pasando?- se preguntó a sí misma mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo hija?- le pregunto preocupada su mamá acercándosele y su hija enseguida la abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar de desesperación.

-Oh mamá… es que últimamente me han ocurrido muchos problemas… y no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportándolos… y ya no sé a quién escuchar…- le dijo entre sollozos la chica mientras su mamá le correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello para tratar de consolar a su hija.

-Oh cariño… no te pongas así, la vida está llena de problemas, pero tú eres bien inteligente y estoy segura de que vas a ser capaz de resolverlos- le trato de animar su madre.

-Es que algunos problemas no se resuelven con la mente y esos son los más complicados…- le dijo aun llorando la chica sin dejar de abrazar a su madre-… "porque esos problemas son lo que vienen del corazón"- terminó pensando sin dejar de llorar.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte entre Wendy y Bebe :O, pero no se preocupen, ellas no han dejado de ser amigas ;), espero que también les haya gustado los planes de Gregory y el Topo y mi pequeña aparición XD y gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	35. Ch 35 dando un paseo y mas celos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO: DANDO UN PASEO Y DANDO MÁS CELOS**

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo sábado, Jack le había pedido a Butters que lo acompañara a él y a sus hermanitos a dar un pequeño paseo y como el rubio claro ya se sentía mejor de la "enfermedad" que le había diagnosticado Kenny, sus padres le habían dado permiso de estar con sus primos, pero en vez de ir en su Harley, decidió acompañarlos a pie y los cuatro rubios estaban caminando en dirección a un parque.

-¿Y ya te sientes mejor primo?- le pregunto Brittany, ya que al parecer los padres de Butters le dijeron a sus tíos sobre la "enfermedad" que tenía.

-Eh… sí, ya me siento me-mejor- les dijo un poco nervioso el segundo rubio mayor, ya que al decir eso les está diciendo una especie de mentira ya que en realidad no tenía ninguna enfermedad.

-"No puedo creer que nuestros tíos hayan sido tan estúpidos como nuestros padres al haberles creído que estábamos enfermo"- dijo burlonamente Caos en su mente.

-¿Se-seguro?- le pregunto Ed.

-Sí, se-seguro- les afirmó Butters sin cambiar de semblante y tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-¿Y qué era lo que tenías Butterscupp?- le pregunto el rubio más grande de todos.

-Eh… pues…- su primo no sabía que decirle, ya que obviamente no quería decirle a nadie que tenía resaca por haber tomado cerveza el día anterior.

-"Pues diles que solamente nos sentíamos mal por algún malestar físico producido por el estrés o algo así"- le sugirió la voz gutural en su cabeza, que por alguna casualidad le dijo la misma excusa que Kenny le había dicho a Linda.

-Es que me ha-había sen-sentido mal por cul-culpa del estrés- Butters dijo lo que le había sugerido Caos, aunque seguía estando nervioso ya que les seguía mintiendo a sus primos.

-¿El estrés?- le pregunto preocupada la pequeña rubia mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho ya que ella al igual que su hermano mellizo se creyeron la mentira.

-Pero ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?- le preguntó el rubio más grande de todos que al igual que sus hermanitos, se tragó el cuento.

-"Que pendejos, se comieron todo el anzuelo"- espetó burlón y triunfal Caos en la mente de Butters y este se molestó por eso.

-Sí, ya es-estoy mejor- les aseguro el segundo rubio mayor de la misma forma en como lo había hecho al principio y siguiendo un poco nervioso por tener que seguir mintiéndole a sus primos, pero antes de que estos pudieran decirle algo…

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo de repente Doguie que se les estaba acercando.

-¡Hola Doguie!- le saludaron animadamente los más pequeños rubios agitando sus manitas.

-"¿Qué hace este enano por aquí?"- pregunto toscamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters sin importarle el hecho de que el pequeño pelirrojo fuese un viejo amigo suyo.

-Hola Doguie- le saludo amablemente el segundo rubio más grande tratando de no prestarle atención al comentario que le dijo su otra personalidad.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo de Jack- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- le pregunto algo tosco, ya que tenía planeado pasar el rato solamente con su primo y sus hermanitos.

-Es que estaba yendo a comprar cinta pegante en ese tienda- empezó a decir el pelirrojo apuntando al lugar que dijo- y luego de comprarla, salí y los vi- terminó explicando sonriendo y sin que se diera cuenta del semblante del más grande de los rubios.

-Oh muy bien- le dijo Ed que al igual que su hermanita y su primo no se dieron cuenta del semblante del rubio mayor.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? Íbamos al parque- le ofreció amablemente la pequeña rubia y eso hizo que el chico de anteojos se sonrojara un poco y eso no pasó de ser percibido por los dos rubios mayores.

-"¿Por qué se pone así?"- se preguntó mentalmente Butters.

-"No sé y no me importa"- le dijo cortante su otra mitad.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- se preguntó Jack mentalmente, pero… -"¿Un momento? ¿Acaso a él…?"- se asombró enseguida ante lo que se lo ocurrió.

-¿Doguie puede acompañarnos?- pregunto Ed a los rubios mayores sacándolos de sus pensamientos, especialmente al mayor.

-Su-supongo que sí, no veo nin-ningún problema- les dijo sonriente Butters.

-¿Y qué dices tú hermano?- pregunto Brittany a Jack y este solamente se dedicó a mirar al pelirrojo de forma inquisidora haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco y se pusiera nervioso.

-Ah…- suspiró algo resignado- puede acompañarnos- les dijo y eso hizo que sus hermanitos y el chico de lentes sonrieran.

-Gracias- les agradecieron los tres chiquillos al mismo tiempo.

-"Otra mosca en el mojón"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se molestó por eso.

Luego de eso, los cuatro rubios y el pelirrojo se dirigieron a un parque y al estar ahí, los menores empezaron a jugar a las escondidas, a pesar de que tienen alrededor de 14 años, los primos menores de Butters siguen comportándose de forma algo infantil y el pelirrojo solamente les está siguiendo el juego, especialmente a la pequeña rubia, a diferencia del rubio mayor que obviamente no está jugando con ellos a eso y solamente se limitaba a observarlos y reía un poco por lo que hacían sus hermanitos y estaba sentado en una banca, lo mismo pasa con Butters a su lado que también se limitaba a observarlos y reír mucho por lo que hacían sus primitos y su viejo amigo, mientras que Caos en su mente solo bufaba aburrido por lo que estaba viendo.

-"Esto es tan pendejo y aburrido…"- espeto hastiado y molesto viendo como al pelirrojo le tocaba buscar a los pequeños rubios.

-"Oh vamos, no digas eso, a nosotros nos gustaba mucho jugar a eso cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes"- le recordó el rubio claro sin dejar de sonreír, especialmente cuando vio cómo su primito salió detrás de unos arbustos tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo asustándolo.

-"Que suerte que hemos madurado en estos años"- le espeto su otra mitad sin cambiar su semblante y después vio al rubio mayor que seguía riendo un poco por lo que hacían los chiquillo- "y de seguro Jack estaría de acuerdo con nosotros"- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-O-oye Jack, ¿por-por qué no vas a ju-jugar con Ed, Brittany y Doguie?- le pregunto un poco tímido Butters.

-Ju, hay Butterscupp, ni tu ni yo estamos precisamente en edad para estar jugando de esa manera- le dijo el rubio mayor luego de haber reído un poco.

-"Te lo dije"- le espeto burlón y triunfal Caos en su mente, pero cuando el rubio claro pudiera decirle algo a su primo, este se le adelanto.

-Oye Butterscupp, tengo que pedirte algo importante- le dijo y por el tono que uso, Butters se dio cuenta, como en las otras ocasiones, que se trataba de algo importante.

-¿De qué se tra-trata?- le pregunto ya nervioso su primo frotándose sus nudillos, pero por alguna razón, el rubio mayor se sonrojo un poco.

-Pues… ya sabes, lo que… lo que te pedí sobre averiguar cosas sobre Wendy- le pidió aún un poco sonrojado el rubio mayor.

-"Ah carajo, otra vez la burra al trigo"- espeto molesto e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters- "ya se me hacía raro que no nos preguntara sobre ese tema"- terminó diciendo de forma burlona, pero Butters enseguida se angustió por eso, ya que aunque sabe algo acerca de Wendy, aún considera que no es muy ético decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah… pu-pues… sí… he av-averiguado algo a-acerca de Wendy…- le dijo el rubio menor frotándose los nudillos y eso hizo que su primo sonriera de oreja a oreja… aunque claro, no literalmente como lo hice yo XD.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- le pregunto el rubio mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

-…- el rubio menor estaba pensando en sí debería decirle o no lo que averiguo de la pelinegra, pero como lo había dicho anteriormente, no puede negarle ayuda a aún familiar que quiere mucho- Pues… ¿has escuchado que una vez Wendy golpeo a Eric cuando éramos niños?- le pregunto el rubio menor con la intención de hacerse explicar antes de contarle lo que le gusta a la pelinegra.

-"Como me trae buenos recuerdos esa paliza…"- dijo sádico y burlón la voz gutural en su mente.

-…- el rubio más grande estaba tratando de recordar si alguna vez le han contado sobre la pelea que el culo gordo tuvo contra Wendy- pues… creo que escuche que ella una vez le dio una paliza a ese gordo odioso porque se estaba burlando del cáncer de seno, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los gustos de Wendy?- le dijo sin entender luego de haber recordado que le contaron ese suceso.

-"¿Ahora quién es el ingenuo?"- pregunto burlón e irónico Caos en la mente de Butters refiriéndose a esa ocasión en la que el rubio mayor le pregunto si no sabía que le gustaba Wendy.

-Pues que ella aún lu-lucha en con-contra el cáncer de se-seno- dijo Butters a Jack y este se asombró al escuchar eso.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto y su primo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ni modo que de broma pendejo"- le espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente en la mente del rubio menor.

-Ya veo… así que a Wendy le preocupa mucho ese tipo de cáncer…- dijo pensativo el rubio más grande- pues muchas gracias Butterscupp, no sabes cuánto significa esa información para mí, así le llevare una ventaja muy importante a ese cerdo antipático y a Gregory- le agradeció el rubio mayor recuperando su gran sonrisa.

-De-de nada- le dijo Butters frotándose sus nudillos ya que seguía inseguro de estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-"Y no sabe que vamos a decirle al culón sobre esto también"- dijo aún burlón irónico Caos en su mente.

Pero mientras que Butters y Jack estaban hablando, no se habían dado cuenta de que Ed, Brittany y Doguie habían dejado de jugar porque ya se habían cansado y se había puesto a hablar.

-… y luego de que saliéramos de la heladería, él seguía contándonos sobre las cosas desagradables que le hacía a los chicos de grados menores, pero de repente un auto se nos había acercado a nosotros y Butters me salvó, pero él fue el que salvo a Brittany de ser atropellada- había terminado de decir Ed, ya que al parecer, los dos pequeños rubios le estaban contando al pelirrojo lo que paso el día anterior cuando ellos y Butters estaban siendo acompañados por Mark Romper Stromper y como este salvó a la pequeña rubia; pero el pelirrojo se había sorprendido de sobre manera por lo que le estaban contando.

-¿Y qué pasó después de eso?- les pregunto el pelirrojo con todo interés.

-Pues Mark nos siguió acompañando a nuestra casa y…- le pequeña rubia no pudo seguir, ya que se sonrojo enseguida al recordar lo que paso cuando Romper los acompaño hasta su casa, mientras que su hermano mellizo reía un poco por esa aptitud en su hermana, mientras que el chico con lentes los miraba sin entender.

-¿Y…?- les pregunto para que siguieran hablando.

-Pro-prométenos que no le di-dirás a na-nadie- le pidió aún sonrojada la pequeña rubia y eso extraño más el pelirrojo.

-Eh… está bien, lo prometo, ¿pero entonces que pasó cuando llegaron a su casa?- les volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Pu-pues… lo que pa-paso fue…- le chica aún estaba muy sonrojada.

-Lo que paso fue que cuando llegamos a casa, Mark le pidió a Brittany un beso en la boca como recompensa por haberla salvado- terminó diciendo Ed de forma inocente y eso hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba y se tapaba la cara con sus manitas.

-…- pero cuando el pelirrojo escucho eso, enseguida se quedó en estado de shock, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que ese brabucón tuviera el descaro de besar a la pequeña rubia, aunque la hubiera salvado la vida. Pero también se puso muy molesto y celoso por eso, ya que él ha amado a la pequeña hermanita desde que se empezaron a conocer y siempre ha soñado con ser él el que le diera el primer beso a la pequeña rubia, pero ahora que sabe que Romper fue el primero en besarla… hace que lo odie mucho más de lo que ya lo odia.

-¿Y…Jack sabe de eso?- les pregunto tratando de no parecer molesto.

-¡Oh Dios no! Si Jack se en-enterase de eso, re-reventaría a golpes a Mark, aún sin im-importarle que él me ha-haya salvado la vida- le dijo alarmada y muy preocupada la pequeña rubia que apenas si había salido de su gran sonrojo.

-"Pues me gustaría ver eso"- pensó molesto y rencoroso el pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños de ira.

Pero antes de que Butters y sus primos se hubieran encontrado con Doguie, el Topo se había subido a su moto militar y se dirigía a la casa de Kyle, tal y como se lo había dicho a Gregory y al llegar a la residencia Blofouquie se estaciono en frente de esta y con pasos un poco nerviosos y MUY RAROS EN ÉL se dirigió a la puerta y la toco dos veces y después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta mostrando a la mamá de Kyle.

-¿Se te ofrece algo jovencito?- le pregunto Sheila sonriendo, ya que al parecer no conoce al francés.

-Eh… ¿se encuentra Kyle?- le pregunto tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-¿Eres un amigo de mi hijo?- le pregunto la pelirroja y el castaño asintió- oh lo lamento chico, pero él no se encuentra, dijo que fue a pasar el rato con su amigo Stan- cuando ella dijo eso, el francés sintió una especie de punzada en su pecho, pero pudo disimularlo- ¿quieres que le digas que lo has venido a visitar?- le terminó preguntando.

-No señora, no es necesario y gracias- le dijo el mercenario tratando de no ser tosco.

-De nada joven, que tengas buenas tardes- se despidió amablemente la mujer para luego cerrar la puerta y el francés a pasos molestos y pesados se acercó a su moto, pero antes de subirse a ella…

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!- grito a todo pulmón de la rabia para luego patear una roca mandándola a volar- ¡tengo que encontrar la forma de alejar a ese hijo de puta!- exclamo aún muy molesto y después se subió en su moto y se retiró del lugar, pero no se dio cuenta de que el sujeto misterioso que vio a Stan y a Kyle besándose en la parte trasera de la escuela, lo vio y escucho.

-Ese francesito sí que está bien encabronado, y más al saber que Stan y Kyle son pareja, me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando ellos hagan su declaración pública- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto de forma burlona y después se retiró de su lugar.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente como se encabronó el Topo XD, creo que dentro de dos capítulos Stan y Kyle fingirán su accidente :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis demás historias :D**


	36. Ch 36 las preocupaciones no merman

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS: LAS PREOCUPACIONES NO MERMAN, SINO QUE AUMENTAN**

Pero mientras que Butters, sus primos y Doguie estaban en el parque y mientras que el Topo había ido a la casa de Kyle; Gary, junto con sus padres y hermanos estaban siendo voluntarios en una clínica y estaban ayudando a los enfermos y heridos.

-Aquí tiene agua señorita- dijo amablemente el más grande de los hermanos de Gary dándole un vaso de agua a una mujer que estaba en silla de ruedas (NA: creo que el hermano mayor de Gary se llama David).

-Gracias joven- le agradeció sonriendo la mujer y después tomó un poco de agua.

-De nada señora- le dijo el mormón sonriendo amablemente, como la hace cada uno de sus familiares… o mejor dicho, casi todos.

-Oye Gary, pásame esas servilletas- le pidió su hermana menor (NA: creo que la hermana más pequeña de Gary se llama Amanda).

-…- el rubio, que ya no tenía su parche en su ojo izquierdo porque estaba un poquito mejor, al parecer no había escuchado lo que su hermanita le dijo, ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos ya que si acompaño a sus padres y hermanos a hacer obras de caridad, era para mantener su mente ocupada y distraída sobre los pensamientos que tanto lo mortifican… pero las cosas no les está saliendo como pensaba. Ya que no podía negar que aún le gustaba Stan, a pesar de que sabe a la perfección que le gusta Kyle y que son pareja y eso hace que sienta como si un millón de agujas se le clavaran en el pecho y peor se ponían las cosas cuando estaba con él en esos días en los que trabajaban en el proyecto de biología, lo que para el pequeño rubio significaba que lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y eso le resultaba más doloroso que cuando lo golpearon… golpearon… cuando el rubio piensa en quien lo ataco, eso enseguida hace que se aterré enseguida y se le ponga la carne de gallina y no solo por lo que le hizo, sino por lo que le pidió ayuda a la fuerza y también porque si se niega a ayudarle cuando le pida ayuda… el sujeto que lo ataco podría revelar que es homosexual y se lo diría a sus padres y a sus hermanos y eso significa que ellos lo despreciaran para siempre y lo perdería todo.

-Ah…- soltó un suspiro de gran tristeza- "¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí…?"- se preguntó mentalmente de forma muy parecida a como se lo pregunto a sí mismo cuando corría por las calles luego de que Stan le revelara que era novio de Kyle.

-¿Te pasa algo Gary?- le pregunto su otra hermana (NA: creo que la otra hermana de Gary se llama Jennifer) y esa pregunta sacó a su hermano de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Es que te vemos muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto ya preocupado su otro hermano (NA: creo que el otro hermano de Gary se llama Mark).

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- les mintió el rubio tratando de sonreír forzadamente, aunque claro, sus hermanos y padres se dieron cuenta de eso enseguida.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?- le pregunto también preocupada su mamá.

-Sí mamá, no tengo nada- le dijo el rubio aun manteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

-No hijo, no puedes engañarnos, sabemos que algo malo te pasa- le dijo su padre también preocupado y el rubio enseguida borro su falsa sonrisa y soltó no solamente un suspiro de tristeza, sino de resignación al darse cuenta de que no puede engañar a sus padres y hermanos.

-Es que no puedo evitar estar así…- les dijo con tristeza el rubio.

-Pues entonces dinos que es lo que te pasa y de seguro te podríamos ayudar- le pidió su hermana Jennifer tan preocupada como sus padres.

-…- su hermano no sabía que decirles, ya que obviamente no les podía contar sobre el asunto de que le gusta Stan y que este es novio de Kyle, y tampoco les podía decir sobre quien fue el que lo ataco.

-¿Acaso todavía estas preocupado por el ladrón que te ataco?- le pregunto preocupada Amanda tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Eh… sí, todavía estoy preocupado por eso, aún me da miedo de que me puedan volver a asaltar- les dijo el rubio, que era una especie de mentira a medias, ya que está muy preocupado por el que lo ataco, pero no fue precisamente un ladrón sino alguien que él conoce.

-Oh hijo, entendemos que aún sigas asustado por eso, pero no debes de seguir preocupado por eso, solamente fue que estuviste en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, no tienes por qué temer de que algo como eso te vuelva a pasar- le trato de animar su mamá.

-Sí hermano, no es como si el ladrón que te ataco te estuviera acosando o algo así- le dijo su hermano Mark con la intención de ser bromista y levantar los ánimos… cosa que no le salió para nada bien, ya que su hermano palideció enseguida ante esas palabras.

-"Si tan solo supieran…"- pensó asustado el rubio y después siguió ayudando a las personas de la clínica junto con sus padres y hermanos para volver a tratar de mantener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos.

Mientras tanto, Gregory se dirigía a casa de Wendy, le estaba resultando difícil ocultar sus ansias de poder estar con la chica, aunque claro debía de mantener la compostura y no parecer muy emocionado y debe solamente aparentar estar preocupado por ella… aunque no solo lo estaría aparentando, sino que en realidad está muy preocupado por ella y no precisamente con la pierna lastimada de la chica, sino también preocupado por la salud emocional de ella, sabiendo que debe de estar pasando por momentos muy difíciles por culpa de Stan.

Al llegar a la residencia Testaburguer, estaciono su auto, que era uno de los finos claro esta y al bajarse carraspeo un poco y después se pasó una mano por el cabello para asegurarse de que estuviera bien peinado y después se acercó a la puerta de entrada y toco tres veces la puerta y después de unos segundos, le abrió la madre de Wendy.

-Buenas tardes señora Testaburguer- le saludo caballerosamente el rubio… como era de esperarse- ¿se encuentra Wendy?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-Ah… ¿tú eres amigo de mi hija, cierto?- le pregunto la señora Testaburguer, aunque parece que fue más como una afirmación y el rubio asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pero su sonrisa enseguida se borró al ver el semblante de preocupación que tiene la señora.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- le pregunto ya preocupado el inglés.

-Yo si… pero mi hija… ella no está precisamente bien…- le dijo la señora Testaburguer sin cambiar de semblante y eso preocupó más al rubio.

-¿Le paso algo a Wendy?- le pregunto sin rodeos el inglés- ¿acaso su rodilla derecha empeoró?- le pregunto de nuevo pensando que Wendy está herida físicamente.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a eso, ella está mejor de su rodilla… lo que pasa es que ella está muy triste y afligida por algo…- le explico la mamá de Wendy, el rubio boto un suspiro de alivio por lo primero que escuchó, pero lo segundo que oyó enseguida lo volvió a alertar.

-¿Triste, afligida?- le pregunto el rubio para comprobar que escuchó bien y la señora Testaburguer asintió- "Rayos, de seguro debe de estar así por…"- pensó molesto al darse cuenta de que Wendy está sufriendo por culpa de Stan- ¿puedo ir a verla?- le pregunto sin cambiar su semblante entre preocupado y molesto.

-¿Verla?... pues no sé si sea buena idea… hace rato ella y su amiga Bebe parecieron discutir por algo y parece ser que eso hizo que mi hija se pusiera como está ahora…- le dijo la madre de Wendy no solo triste, sino insegura.

-"¿Discutió con Bebe?"- se volvió a pensar el rubio, pero esta vez asombrado por eso, ya que nunca pensó que Wendy y la rubia pudieran discutir- ¿Puedo verla? De seguro al hablar con ella podré calmarla- le aseguro el rubio empezando a impacientarse.

-…- la mamá de Wendy se le quedo viendo aún insegura, pero luego boto un suspiro de resignación- supongo que puedes tratar de verla… con tal de que no siga en ese estado…- cuando le dijo eso, el inglés trataba de no reír por eso.

-Gracias señora- le agradeció el inglés y la madre de Wendy le dejo entrar y le indico cual era el cuarto de la chica, así que empezó a subir las escaleras, sintiéndose un poco raro ya que nunca había estado dentro de la casa de los Testaburguer a pesar de que conoce a Wendy desde hace varios años y al estar al frente de la puerta del cuarto de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, ya que obviamente nunca ha estado en el cuarto de la chica, así que como lo había hecho al principio, carraspeo un poco y toco tres veces la puerta.

-¡Mamá, te dije que ya no quiero hablar del tema!- se escuchó la exclamación entre molesta y desesperada de Wendy a través de la puerta, ya que al parecer luego de que Bebe se fuera de la casa, la madre de Wendy le había pedido a su hija que le dijera que era lo que la mortificaba, pero obviamente la chica no quería tocar el tema y por el tono que uso, preocupo al rubio aún más de lo que se había preocupado al principio.

-Eh... Wendy, soy yo, Gregory- dijo el inglés con sutileza y de repente se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta y al abrirse está mostro a una Wendy con la misma ropa que uso el día anterior cuando había trabajado con Butters, pero con su cabello despeinado, con los ojos rojos y con claros rastros de lágrimas.

-¡¿Gre-Gregory?!- pregunto totalmente asombrada la chica al ver al rubio y este se preocupó enseguida, o mejor dicho, más de lo que estaba al ver a la chica en esas condiciones- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le terminó preguntando sin cambiar de semblante y luego con un pañuelo se trató de secar el rastro de lágrimas que tenía.

-Es que… yo pasaba por aquí y decidí aprovechar para ver como seguías de tú pierna herida- le dijo el rubio, que era la excusa que se había inventado para poder tener un pretexto para poder ver a la chica- ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto con su preocupación inicial.

-Na-nada, no me pa-pasa nada- le mintió inútilmente la chica siguiendo de tratar de secarse el rastro de lágrimas, pero el rubio frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, ya que no lo gusta que ella trate de no parecer dolida por algo, así que fue directo al grano.

-Tú mamá me dijo que habías hablado de algo con Bebe y que por eso estas así- le dijo el rubio tratando de ser sutil y eso hizo que la chica dejara de tratar de secarse su rastro de lágrimas.

-Es… es que… lo que paso…- le pelinegra no sabía que decir, ya que no quería tener que contarle de eso a nadie.

-Vamos Wendy, puedes contarme le que te está pasando, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro el rubio y luego de unos segundos de pensar, la chica soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Muy bien… te diré lo que pasó…- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que el rubio entrara, aunque por un lado se sentía mal por la pelinegra… por otro lado sentía que esto era una oportunidad perfecta para así volverse más cercano a ella, al ofrecerle su apoyo.

-"Creo que esto daría más resultado que si la hubiera invitado ir al cine"- pensó el inglés algo esperanzado.

Pero, mientras que Gary estaba con sus padres y hermanos siendo voluntarios en esa clínica y mientras que Gregory había ido de "visita" a la casa de Wendy; Bebe estaba muy angustiada y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ya que luego de que saliera apurada de la casa de su amiga, no se encontraba molesta con ella por lo que había pasado, sino todo lo contrario, estaba sumamente preocupada por ella, ya que nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando apareció esa maestra sustituta cuando estaban en tercer grado.

-Oh cielos… ¿Qué debo hacer, qué debo hacer…?- se preguntó a sí misma la rubia angustiada y caminando por la acera- ¿y si le pido consejos a alguien?- se volvió a preguntar a sí misma- esa es muy buena idea, ¿pero a quien le pido consejos?- se volvió a preguntar y luego se puso a pensar-… a ver… las chicas dijeron que estarían practicando para una audición del coro de la escuela… así que no les puedo pedir ayuda…- se siguió diciendo a sí misma la chica mientras se detenía y ponía su mano derecha en su quijada y la izquierda se la puso en el lado izquierdo de su cintura-… obviamente no voy a pedirle ayuda a ese tonto de Clyde…- siguió diciéndose, pero esta vez de forma molesta, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea- ¡ya se!- exclamó de forma triunfal y con decisión puso rumbo al lugar en donde tal vez le puedan ayudar.

Luego de unos minutos de andar a paso acelerado, la chica llego a una casa y toco el timbre y después se acercaron paso y al abrirse la puerta…

-¿Be-Bebe?- pregunto asombrado Luis Carlos, ya que la rubia fue hasta su casa.

-Ho-hola Luis…- le dijo la chica respirando un poco agitada por haber acelerado el paso.

-¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar el latino, pero no solo asombrado, sino algo emocionado por tener a la chica en frente suyo, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado la noche anterior… y ya saben a lo que me refiero XD.

-Es que… es que tengo que hablar con alguien… de un asunto importante… y decidí venir aquí y hablar contigo…- le siguió diciendo la chica aún agitada.

-¿Conmigo?- le pregunto aún más emocionado el colombiano y la chica asintió- ¡claro que me encantaría hablar contigo!- le dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría y eso sonrojo un poco a la chica, pero…- oh… este…espera un momento, tengo que hacer algo- dicho esto el latino cerró la puerta de su casa y después se escuchó unos sonidos y murmuros dentro de la casa y eso extraño a la rubia, pero después el latino abrió de nuevo la puerta- ¡listo! Ya puedes pasar- le dijo sonriente el colombiano y la chica se volvió a sonrojar un poco y entró a la casa- ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunto mi personaje sonriendo y volviendo a emocionarse y la chica puso enseguida un semblante de tristeza.

-Es sobre Wendy…- comenzó diciendo con pesar la rubia y la sonrisa del colombiano se borró enseguida- estoy muy preocupada por ella… cada vez está peor por el asunto de Stan… y parece que ella se está destruyendo por dentro… y ya no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportando su indiferencia… al principio yo trataba de animarla… pero me he dado cuenta de que Stan ya no la ama y que ella ya no significa nada para él…- lo primero que había dicho la chica lo dijo preocupada, pero lo segundo y lo último lo dijo con enojo y el latino soltó una especie de suspiro de molestia.

-"Ah carajo…"- pensó hastiado el latino- ¿y ya le dijiste que ella no significa nada para Stan?- le pregunto.

-Ese es el problema… trate de hacerle entrar en razón y que se diera cuenta de que el amor que le tenía Stan ha desaparecido por completo… pero ella negó rotundamente eso y aún sigue apegada a la idea de que él todavía la quiere… y no se da cuenta de la verdad…- le siguió diciendo la rubia sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Tan terca como una mula"- pensó burlón el latino- pues escucha Bebe, tienes que decirle a Wendy que Stan no es el único chico por estos lados, ya que de seguro hay varios por ahí que literalmente matarían por ella- le aconsejo el latino ya sabiendo que el pelinegro es pareja de Kyle, aunque por alguna razón le dijo eso último de forma irónica.

-Ese es el problema, una vez las chicas le dijeron algo como eso, pero ella no quiso prestar atención y sigue con Stan en la cabeza- continuó diciendo la rubia sin cambiar de semblante todavía.

-"Vuelvo y digo, terca como una mula"- volvió a pensar irónico el latino- pues entonces no hay de otra Bebe, hay que dejar que Wendy se entere por sí misma que ella ya no está en el corazón de Stan- le dijo ya serio el pelinegro.

-Pero eso la podría destruir por completo- le dijo aún más preocupada la rubia.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú sabes muy bien que ella es alguien muy fuerte, de seguro va a lograr sobreponerse a que Stan no la ama y que la dejo por… y que de seguro encontrara a un chico que si la quiera de verdad- le trato de asegurar el pelinegro, aunque se tuvo que morder la lengua en lo último segundo ya que estaba a punto de revelar que Stan es pareja de Kyle.

-¿Tú crees que ella sea capaz de resistir tanto?- le pregunto la rubia y el latino soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que no lo había descubierto.

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que ella es bien fuerte, es más, creo que es la chica más fuerte de todo el salón, aunque no tanto como tú claro está- le dijo esto último como un cumplido y eso sonrojo un poco a la chica.

-Gra-gracias- le gradeció aún un poco sonrojada- solo espero que cuando se dé cuenta de que Stan ya no la ama, si pueda encontrar a alguien que si la quiera como se merece- dijo volviendo a preocuparse.

-Ya te lo dije, de seguro que hay chicos que matarían por ella- le volvió a asegurar el latino y la rubia rio un poco por eso.

-Gracias Luis, eres muy buen consejero- le agradeció sonriendo y el latino se sonrojo un poco.

-No hay de que, debes en cuando tengo mis momentos de brillantes- le terminó diciendo de forma bromista y la chica rio de nuevo (NA: eso es cierto XD).

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Bebe me fue a pedir mis sabios consejos XD, creo que en el siguiente capítulo Stan y Kyle fingirán el accidente :O, como sea, gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	37. Ch 37 encabronados y plan en marcha

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAISIETE: ENCABRONADOS Y PLAN EN MARCHA**

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, todas las personas estaban en sus asuntos o se preparaban para comer la cena con sus respectivas familias o se alistaban para dormir.

Aunque algunas personas no estaban en el mejor estado de ánimo para eso y estaban tan sumergidas en sus problemas que no podían pensar en nada más y tenían los ánimos tirados por el piso.

Oh como en el caso de Gregory, que luego de haber estado charlando con Wendy sobre lo que le estaba pasando a ella, parecía que le salía literalmente humo de las orejas por la furia que tiene, ya que si bien ya odiaba a Stan desde mucho antes que los "rumores" de que él y Kyle son pareja y por la gran indiferencia y falta de consideración que le tenía a Wendy últimamente… ahora si lo odiaba con toda su alma, al darse cuenta de que la chica esta mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado al principio, estaba tan encabronado, que podría jurar que estaba a punto de ir a la casa de Stan y tratar de romperle todo lo que se llama cara al pelinegro… pero no, no podía hacer algo tan drástico como eso y no solamente por el hecho de que el hijo menor de los Marsh de seguro lo podría dejar tirado hecho puré de papas en una pelea a los puños, sino que su… "orgullo de caballero" por así decirlo, no le permitía recurrir a esas prácticas barbáricas, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba, así que solamente se limitaba a conducir de forma brusca por las calles de South Park y en vez de ir a su hogar, se dirigía a la casa de su amigo Topo para comunicarle que su plan de haber tratado de animar a Wendy con una salida al cine, había fracasado sin siquiera haberlo intentado, además tenía que ir a ese lugar para tratar de tranquilizar esos ánimos tan malos que tiene.

Al llegar a la casa del francés, que es del mismo tamaño que la mayoría de las casas de South Park, pero esta algo deteriorada y con agujeros en el pasto y montículos de tierra por aquí y por halla, el rubio estaciono su auto y al bajarse de este y cerrar la puerta, de forma brusca cabe decir, se empezó a acercar a la puerta de entrada de la residencia de su amigos, pero…

-¡MALDITO PENDEJO DE MIERDE!- se escuchó de repente el grito molesto de alguien dentro de la casa y se escuchó el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, eso hubiera sobresaltado y asustado a cualquiera, pero Gregory al reconocer esa voz, no se inmuto o preocupo en lo más mínimo, sino que soltó una especie de bufido mientras reía un poco dejando por el momento su enojo inicial, así que con toda tranquilidad se acercó a la puerta y la abrió como su fuera lo más normal del mundo y apenas puso un pie adentro de la casa, un pedazo de ladrillo se chocó duramente contra una pared que estaba a su izquierda, pero en vez de asustarlo, el rubio no dejo su sonrisa al ver que el que lanzó el ladrillo, fue obviamente su amigo francés, que parecía un toro frente a un matador que estuviera cagado del miedo.

-Hola Chris- le saludo con simpleza el rubio para luego cerrar la puerta y el francés apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se detuvo justo antes de golpear una pared con su pala.

-Ah… eres tú princesa- le dijo el mercenario respirando agitadamente para que se trataba de calmar y después guardo su pala en su espalda.

-¿Y cómo te fue al pedirle a Kyle que te acompañara a la biblioteca?- le pregunto el rubio de forma irónica y sin dejar de sonreír, fingiendo que no se dio cuenta de que la aptitud de su amigo se debe a que su plan de estar con el judío pelirrojo no le salió como esperaba y el castaño lo miro aún más molesto de lo que estaba por esa pregunta.

-¿Pues tu qué crees que me haya ido?- le pregunto el castaño molesto y de forma irónica y el rubio no pudo evitar reír por eso- ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te fue con Wendy?- cuando el francés le hizo esas preguntas, el rubio enseguida frunció el ceño y dejando totalmente de lado su sonrisa y remplazándola por el enojo que había tenido antes cuando estaba en su auto.

-Pues no precisamente bien, no pude invitarla a salir porque ella estaba muy triste por culpa de…- el rubio le iba a explicar muy molesto lo que paso, pero fue interrumpido.

-Por culpa del pendejo de mierda de Stan, eso no sería una sorpresa- le dijo el mercenario como si fuera cualquier cosa y después cogió un cigarrillo para empezar a fumárselo.

-Exactamente, fue por culpa de él y supongo que lo mismo te paso a ti ¿cierto?- le pregunto de forma tosca el inglés y eso pareció más una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Correcto, ni siquiera pude verlo porque él ya estaba en algún lado junto con el hijo de puta de Stan- le dijo el francés sin dejar de estar molesto y luego soltó el humo de su cigarro.

-Como se nota que lo odiamos por igual- siguió diciendo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Y eso hace que se haya ganado enemigos muy poderosos- el francés tampoco cambiaba su semblante y después se llevó su cigarro a la boca, pero antes de apartarlo, se le formó una especie de sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera un poco y después soltó el humo de su cigarro-…enemigos… pues si ese gran estúpido es nuestro enemigo… supongo que podríamos eliminarlo de la misma forma en como hemos eliminados a nuestros objetivos y blancos de nuestras misiones- terminó diciendo el mercenario con una sonrisa que se hizo casi tan grande como la que mi personaje hizo cuando paseo con Bebe y el rubio lo miro aún más asustado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Pe-pero tu es-estás loco Chris? ¿Cómo se te o-ocurre poder si-siquiera pensar en algo como e-eso?- le pregunto el inglés sin poder disimular su miedo.

-Pues no veo que tenga algo de malo, después de todo tú sabes muy bien que hemos logrado hacer que varios de nuestros objetivos sufran un "accidente" y ese tipo de cosas sin que nos descubran y hemos salido totalmente impunes- le explico el francés con una tranquilidad temible y sin quitar su sonrisa ten macabra y después le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No-no me re-refiero a si sa-saliéramos impunes o no, lo que me re-refiero ¿es que como se te o-ocurre tratar de eliminar a Stan?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Oye, tú ahorita acabas de decir que también odias mucho a ese bastardo, así que deberías de alegrarte por lo que se me acaba de ocurrir- le dijo el francés dejando de sonreír y empezando a molestarse por la aptitud que está tomando su amigo.

-Dije que lo odio mucho… pero ese no es motivo para tener que llegar a esos extremos- se excusó el rubio, no solamente asustado, sino molesto por la aptitud del mercenario y este estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se le adelantaron- además, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en cómo se pondría Kyle si algo terrible le ocurriera a Stan? Después de todo aunque los rumores de que ellos son pareja son ciertos o no, ellos dos siguen siendo los súper mejores amigos, así que si algo grave le llegara a ocurrir a Stan… eso podría dejar devastado a Kyle- le explico el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-…- el Topo al escuchar eso no sabía que decir, ya que el rubio tiene toda la razón y aunque él sabe muy bien que el judío y el pelinegro si son pareja… no sería capaz de hacer algo que haga que el pelirrojo quede devastado a nivel emocional ya que aunque no lo parezca, si lo quiere de verdad y las cosas se pondrían peor si el judío se diera cuenta de que el responsable de algún "accidente" que sufriera Stan fuera causado por el francés, ya que de seguro lo odiaría por toda la eternidad.

-¿Vez como si tengo razón Chris?- le pregunto de forma triunfal su rubio amigo dejando totalmente de lado su miedo al adivinar lo que estaba pensando el mercenario.

-Sí… tienes toda la razón princesa… si haga que el pendejo de Stan sufra un "accidente" o algo así, el pobre de Kyle quedaría devastado…. Y no odio tanto a ese hijo de puta cínico como provocarle algún tipo de sufrimiento a Kyle- le dio toda la razón el francés, demostrando de que a pesar de ser un mercenario frio y calculador que casi nunca muestra sentimientos… no le causaría ninguna desgracia a la persona que tanto le gusta en secreto.

-¿Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo pensar las cosas con calma antes de tratar de hacer algo precipitado- le espeto el británico sin cambiar su semblante triunfal- "además… a pesar de Wendy se sienta terriblemente mal por la indiferencia de ese idiota… si algo grave le ocurriera a él… eso la pondría mucho peor de lo que ya está"- terminó pensando entre preocupado y recuperando su molestia original.

-Como sea, ¿entonces qué es lo que vamos hacer al respecto con Kyle y Wendy?- le pregunto el francés con la intención de dejar de lado sus pensamientos acerca de Kyle.

-No sé, pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir para ganárnoslos- le dijo serio y todavía molesto el rubio y después el francés boto un gemido molesto al mismo tiempo que botaba el humo de su cigarro.

Y como es de costumbre, el mismo sujeto misterioso que había descubierto a Stan y Kyle besándose en el primer capítulo XD, había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado el francés y el inglés.

-Oh mis estimados Topo y Gregory, no saben la sorpresa que va a pasar dentro de poco- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona con una sonrisa en la cara y después se retiró del lugar.

Ya al día siguiente, era domingo, la mayoría de las personas del pueblo estaban felices porque no tenían que trabajar ni nada de eso, incluso los estudiantes del señor Garrison que tenían los ánimos tirados por tierra, específicamente Gary, Wendy, Clyde, Gok´Zarah, Bradley, Gregory y el Topo, se sentían algo alegres al no tener que estar estudiando… ya que al no estar en la escuela, no podrían ver a las personas que eran las causas de sus sufrimientos emocionales.

Pero en vez de enfocarse en ellos, no enfocaremos en Sheila Blofousquie, que estaba hablando con Sharon Marsh en el comedor de su casa y al parecer Gerald no estaba en la casa y Ike estaba en su cuarto "jugando" a algo con Karen.

-…pues sí, parece que ninguno de los dos se lo ha dicho a nadie- dijo la madre de Stan y por alguna razón parecía preocupada sobre algún tema.

-Oh por Moisés… ¿crees que tengan miedo de decir eso?- le pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Es lo más probable… aunque en estos tiempos tal vez no se ganen muchas malas opiniones por eso, de seguro se preocuparan por las personas que los rodean- le siguió diciendo aún preocupada la mamá de Stan y después le dio un trago a su taza de café.

-De seguro debe ser por eso… pero si no lo dicen con anti…- la madre de Kyle no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar- disculpa Sharon, voy a ver quién es- dicho esto se levantó de la silla y fue a atender el teléfono- ¿diga?- pregunto al contestar.

-"¿Señora Blofousquie?"- le pregunto alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla?- volvió a preguntar la judía.

-"Habla un médico, lamento informarle que su hijo Kyle Blofousquie, junto con su amigo Stan Marsh han sufrido un grave accidente al ser atropellados por un autobús"- le dijo la persona al teléfono… pero lo dijo con una extraña calma.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUE, QUE?!- exclamo aterrada Sheila a todo pulmón por lo que escuchó.

-¿Te pasa algo Sheila?- le pregunto Sharon, que enseguida se preocupó por esa repentina exclamación.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?- pregunto Ike bajando las escaleras junto con Karen, que al igual que Sharon se habían preocupado por la exclamación de la judía… que parece ser que se escuchó por todo South Park en el sentido literal de la palabra.

-¿Qué fue e-eso?- pregunto preocupado Ed frotándose los nudillos.

-Pa-pareció un grito- dijo preocupada Brittany enrollando su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿Pero de quién?- pregunto también preocupado su hermano Jack.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Butters que estaba en su Harley rumbo a la casa de sus primos.

-"Parece el grito de la madre de Cartman cuando se la entierran varios tipos al mismo tiempo"- dijo burlón y sádico Caos en su mente.

-¿Eso fue un grito?- pregunto preocupado Pip, que estaba con Damien, Craig y Tweek en la cafetería de este último.

-¡Oh Dios mío, tal vez fue el grito de una madre al escuchar que a su hijo le pasó algo terrible, eso debe ser demasiada presión para ella GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek jalándose u cabello sin saber que su paranoia estaba totalmente en lo correcto XD

-Calma Tweek, de seguro fue el grito de alguien siendo asaltado- le trato de "tranquilizar" Craig mientras le apartaba las manos del cabello.

-Ummm…- Damien estaba pensando mientras se frotaba la quijada, pero luego se le formó una sonrisa, diabólica como era de esperarse, en su cara- parece que al fin se pusieron en marcha- terminó diciendo y su novio y el rubio tembloroso y el otro pelinegro lo vieron sin entender.

-¡No dejan dormir!- exclamó molesto Cartman al despertarse, ya que a pesar de que es medio día, aún seguía durmiendo.

-¿Ese fue el grito del alguien pidiendo ayuda?- pregunto Gok´Zarah que estaba con su disfraz de Mint Berry Crunch volando por el pueblo en su labor de súper héroe- "espero que no sea por parte de Gary o de alguno de los chicos"- terminó pensando de forma preocupante refiriéndose al Team rubio.

Volviendo a la casa de los Blofouisquie…

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?!- pregunto aún aterrada y en histeria la madre de Kyle.

-"Ahora mismo están siendo trasladado al hospital, les sugiero que vayan lo más rápido posible"- le dijo cortante la persona en el teléfono- listo, ahora sola faltan que los padres de ellos lleguen al hospital- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué paso Sheila?- le pregunto aún más preocupada Sharon que junto con Ike y Karen se le habían acercado.

-¡QUÉ MI BELLO KYLE Y TÚ HIJO STAN FUERON ATROPELLADOS POR UN AUTOBÚS!- les dijo aún aterrada la judía pelirroja.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le preguntaron aterrados y al mismo tiempo la castaña mayor, la pequeña castaña y el pequeño canadiense.

-¡¿ATROPELLARON A MI HERMANO?!- pregunto aterrado el pequeño pelinegro.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES A NUESTROS ESPOSOS E IR AL HOSPITAL LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!- exclamó aterrada Sharon mientras se le salían las lágrimas al igual que al pequeño pelinegro y a la pelirrojo.

-Oh cielos santo… tengo que avisarle a Kenny sobre esto- dijo muy preocupada Karen y después cogió su celular y marcó el número de su hermano rubio.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Kenny contestando su celular y dejando de lado una revista pornográfica que estaba viendo.

-"Kenny, soy Karen, tengo algo terrible que decirte, resulta que tus amigos Stan y Kyle fueron atropellados, ahora mismo nos dirigimos al hospital, tienes que venir enseguida"- le dijo preocupada su hermanita.

-Oh mierda, enseguida voy para haya- le dijo el rubio colgando su celular pero no parecía estar preocupado por lo que escuchó- excelente, todo marcha a la perfección- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y después se fue de su casa rumbo al hospital.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que paso con Gregory y el Topo y también lo que paso cuando la mamá de Kyle grito XD y obviamente en el siguiente capítulo Stan y Kyle harán publica su relación ante sus padres :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias ;D**


	38. Ch 38 el plan continúa en marcha

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIOCHO: EL PLAN CONTINÚA EN MARCHA**

Mientras que Sheila, junto con Sharon, Ike y Karen iban aterrados a toda prisa al hospital de South Park, Randy, junto con Gerald, Jimbo, Ned y varios de los padres de los estudiantes y los otros adultos estaban reunidos en un bar hablando de algún tema.

-… tal y como lo oyeron, volví a llevar a mi esposa a que viera de nuevo uno de esos musicales de Broadway y después de eso me dio una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida- dijo Randy de forma orgullosa refiriéndose a que llevo a su esposa de nuevo a que viera un musical al igual a como lo hizo hace siete años (NA: miren el episodio 11 de la temporada 15 XD).

-Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad Marsh?- le pregunto el señor Tucker de forma burlona e irónica.

-Que va aprender él ni que ocho cuartos- dijo Stuart con el mismo semblante que el padre de Craig y después le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Les da envidia que mi mujer si me de esas mamadas y las suyas estén en abstinencia?- les pregunto burlonamente el padre de Stan y casi todos los tipos del lugar, se empezaron a reír por eso.

-Jódete Marsh- le dijo molesto y cortante el padre de Kenny, mientras que el padre de Craig le mostro el dedo medio… como todo Tucker que es XD.

-Pero si sus esposas no estén de humor para darles mamadas… podrían hacer como Gerald y vestirse de repartidor para darle más diversión a sus asuntos- les sugirió el tío de Stan de forma sin vergüenza y pícara y de nuevo todos los demás empezaron a reírse por eso (NA: miren el episodio nueve de la temporada dieciséis XD).

-Oh por Moisés…- susurro muy avergonzado el padre de Kyle, tapándose la cara con su mano derecha y poniéndose tan rojo como el cabello de su primer hijo.

-Ya Gerald, no te pongas así, es más deberías de considerarte afortunado, después de todo tú solamente tienes que disfrazarte de repartidor y listo, tú y tú esposa pueden hacerlo toda la noche y no tienes que estar gastando plata en llevarla a ver ese estúpidos musicales- le trato de "animar" Randy.

-Pues… ahora que lo pienso tienes toda la razón Randy, soy muy afortunado por lograr eso solo con un disfraz de repartidor- le dijo el judío al meditar las palabras tan "sabias" que había dicho el esposo de Sharon.

-Maldito afortunado- dijeron al mismo tiempo el padre de Craig y el de Kenny, de forma molesta y envidiosa.

-Claro que tengo razón- dijo arrogantemente Randy para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza, pero de repente sonó su celular y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era su esposa- hola cariño- le saludo respondiendo la llamada y después empezó a darle otro trago a su cerveza.

-"¡RANDY, ES UNA EMERGIENCIA, NUESTRO HIJO STAN HA SUFRIDO UN GRAVE ACCIDENTE!"- le dijo aterrada Sharon desde el otro lado de la línea y el padre de Stan al escuchar eso enseguida escupió toda la cerveza que estaba tomando manchando a sus amigos y a otros tipos.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!?- le pregunto enojado y asqueado el padre de Craig.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO TE PASA RANDY!?- le pregunto el padre de Kenny con el mismo semblante también.

-¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE SHARON!?- pregunto aterrado Randy a su esposa por el teléfono sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus amigos le dijeron.

-"¡QUÉ NUESTRO PEQUEÑO STANLEY Y SU AMIGO KYLE HAN SUFRIDO UN GRAVE ACCIDENTE Y ESTÁN EN EL HOSPITAL!"- le siguió diciendo aterrada su esposa.

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito aún más aterrado su esposo y todos sus amigos y los demás presentes lo vieron sin entender y empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Te pasa algo Randy?- le pregunto preocupado Gerald, pero sin previo aviso Randy lo agarró del brazo y lo empezó a jalar prácticamente arrastrándolo- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- le pregunto entre molesto y alarmado.

-¡No hay tiempo de hablar, te lo explicare en el camino!- le dijo Randy no solo aterrado, sino apurado mientras salían del bar.

-¿Qué mosca le pico a Randy?- pregunto Stuart mientras se trataba de secar la cerveza que le escupió Randy, ya que obviamente junto con los demás, habían visto todo ese espectáculo.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea- le dijo el señor Tucker haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Pero por qué se llevó a Gerald?- pregunto Ned.

-Ni idea, pero tal vez se lo llevó para que le dijera en donde había comprado el disfraz de repartidor- dijo el tío de Stan de forma bromista refiriéndose al asunto de como complacer a las esposas y todos rieron enseguida por eso.

Ya en la carretera, Randy conducía de forma desesperante o mejor dicho, como un loco esquivando a duras penas los demás vehículos que se le ponían en el camino, mientras que Gerald, que había sido forzado a entrar en el auto, estaba aterrado por la forma de conducir de su amigo.

-¡Por todos los cielos Randy, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- le preguntó alterado Gerald ya que al parecer Randy no le había explicado nada antes de que lo metiera a la fuerza al auto y después tuvieron que esquivar a un camión que se les había acercado de frente.

-¡Son nuestros hijos Gerald, Sharon me llamó y me dijo que tú hijo Kyle y mi hijo Stan sufrieron un accidente y están en el hospital!- le dijo aún aterrado Randy mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas y después tuvo que esquivar un autobús que estaba dando un giro a la derecha.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- le pregunto Gerald que se había aterrado más de lo que ya estaba-¿¡CÓMO, CUANDO!?-

-¡NO LO SÉ!- le dijo Randy sin cambiar de semblante y después tuvo que esquivar a una motocicleta.

-¡ENTONCES MUEVETE MÁS RÁPIDO!- le apresuro el judío mientras se le salían las lágrimas también, dejando totalmente de lado su miedo a que sean atropellados y siendo remplazado por el miedo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

Por otro lado, Sheila junto con su pequeño hijo Ike, Karen y Sharon, ya habían llegado al hospital de South Park y no perdieron más tiempo en ingresar a este para buscar a Stan y Kyle.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO!?- preguntó sin rodeos y aún aterrada Sheila a una enfermera que era la recepcionista, pero por alguna extraña razón esta no parecía estar asombrada por esa repentina pregunta.

-Eh… casualmente su nombre es Kyle Blofousquie cierto- le dijo la enfermera, aunque pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta y por alguna razón su voz pareció sonar… ¿autómata?

-¡SÍ, EL MISMO!- le dijo la judía pelirrojo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ah… su hijo está en la habitación 313 junto con un joven llamado Stan Marsh…- le dijo la enfermera sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿¡EN DONDE QUEDA ESA HABITACIÓN!?- le pregunto Sharon, que estaba casi tan histérica como la judía pelirroja.

-Oh… deje que el doctor las guíe…- les dijo la enfermera señalando a un doctor que parecía estar hablando con una enfermera, así que las dos mujeres, junto con el pequeño canadiense y la pequeña castaña se le acercaron enseguida.

-¡DOCTOR, ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO?!- le preguntaron las dos madres al mismo tiempo (NA: este es el mismo doctor que ha atendido a los chicos en varias ocasiones en la serie, pero no sé su nombre).

-Eh… por aquí señoras- les dijo el doctor, pero al igual que la enfermera recepcionista, parecía sonar de forma autónoma.

-"¿Qué les está pasando a estos dos?"- se preguntó mentalmente Ike, que a pesar de que esta casi tan aterrado como su madre y la mamá de Stan, pudo notar la extraña aptitud por parte del doctor y de la enfermera.

El doctor guiaba a la madre de Kyle, a Ike, a Karen y a la madre de Stan por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a una puerta que dice en una placa de metal 313.

-Aquí es señoras- les dijo el doctor y la judía pelirroja enseguida lo hizo a un lado empujándolo bruscamente y de una patada abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

-No poder ser…- susurró Sharon en estado de shock también mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurró Karen también impactada por lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Ike y la madre de este no podían hablar por lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

Ya que tanto Stan como Kyle, parecían tener "heridas " terribles, los dos estaban acostados en una cama cada uno… que estaban "manchadas" con su sangre. El pelinegro tenía dislocado su hombro izquierdo, su codo derecho estaba roto y el hueso atravesaba la piel haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros de esta, sus dos piernas estaban rotas también, pero en varias partes y al igual que su codo derecho los huesos atravesaban la piel y también los pantalones haciendo que se mancharan de sangre, y parecía ser que su pie derecho estaba aplastado, mientras que en su cara se le notaba que le faltaba varios dientes y le faltaba la oreja izquierda.

Mientras que Kyle, su ojo derecho estaba salido de su cuenca y le colgaba a un lado y le salía sangre de la nariz, el hueso húmero de su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y le atravesaba la piel, su mano derecha parecía estar aplastada y le salía mucha sangre de esta, parecí tener una larga raja en su torso y al igual que Stan, tenía las dos piernas rotas y los huesos de sus fémures eran los que más sobre salían de las heridas y los tobillos de sus dos pies estaban rotos y los huesos de esos sobresalían de los zapatos y los dos súper mejores amigos respiraban agitadamente y botaban sangre de la boca.

-¿Mamá…?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver a sus madres, que seguían en estado de shock al verlos así, especialmente la madre de Kyle.

-¡STAN!- grito aterrada Sharon y enseguida se le acerco mientras se le salían más lágrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente, aunque al parecer su hijo no le dolía esa gran muestra de preocupación maternal.

-¡HERMANO!- grito también aterrado Ike y enseguida se le acercó y lo abrazó de la misma forma en como Sharon lo hacía con su hijo- ¿¡te encuentras bien!?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante rompiendo el abrazo.

-No… ¿pero y mamá y papá…?- le pregunto "adolorido" su hermano mayor.

-Papá creo que viene en camino y mamá está aquí…- le dijo el pequeño pelinegro señalando a su madre, pero esta parecía que se quedó inmóvil en su sitio- ¿mamá…?- le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- le pregunto Karen mientras la tocaba, pero l pasar eso, la judía cayó boca abajo al piso, ya que al parecer su estado de shock era tan grande que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, aun estando de pie.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritaron aterrados sus dos hijos, aunque el mayor no se movía por sus heridas y el pequeño pelinegro enseguida se acercó a su madre para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Vas a estar bien cariño, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien- repitió varias veces Sharon a su hijo para tratar de consolarlo y no le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No creo… salir de esta… ¿y donde esta papá…?- le pregunto también "adolorido" su hijo menor.

-Él no tarda en llegar hijo, pero resiste- le dijo su madre sin dejar de estar llorando al ver el estado "grave" de su hijo menor y este y Kyle se dieron una mirada cómplice sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Hola- saludo de repente Kenny que entraba a la habitación del hospital- oh Dios santo, ¿pero que les pasó chicos?- les pregunto el rubio "aterrado" al ver así a sus amigos.

-Un auto… nos atropelló…- le dijo "agonizante" Kyle mientras que su hermano trataba de despertar a Sheila.

-No puede ser ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que les quede doctor?- pregunto Kenny al doctor que durante todo este tiempo había estado contemplando la reacción de las madres de los "heridos".

-Pues en esas condiciones… no les queda mucho tiempo…- les dijo el doctor sin cambiar su semblante de autómata.

-¿¡Entonces no puede hacer nada!?- le pregunto aterrada la madre de Stan y el doctor negó con la cabeza- ¡OH NO, MI PEQUEÑO STANLEY!- volvió a exclamar la señora Marsh llorando con más ganas y apegándose al "herido" cuerpo de su hijo menor.

-¿¡Entonces que vamos hacer!?- pregunto Ike llorando con más ganas todavía mientras trataba de despertar a su madre.

-Oh cielos, solo un milagro podría salvarlos- dijo muy angustiada Karen y su hermano Kenny trataba de no reír a carcajadas por eso y luego se puso su capucha para que nadie notara la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Randy y Gerald ya habían llegado al hospital también, luego de que el padre de Stan esquivara por poco los diferentes vehículos que se le habían atravesado en el camino y al igual que Sheila y Sharon, le preguntaron a la enfermera recepcionista en donde estaban hospedados sus hijos y ella de la misma forma en cómo se los dijo a las esposas de estos, les dijo en donde estaban con su tono autómata y los dos padres enseguida fueron a la habitación 313 y al llegar vieron a sus respectivas esposas y al pequeño canadiense hechos un mar de lágrimas, ya que Sheila se había despertado de su estado de inconciencia.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro Gerald en estado de shock al ver el estado "grave" de su hijo mayor.

-¡MÍ HIJO!- grito aterrado Randy al ver también a su hijo y enseguida se le acercó para abrazarlo.

-¿¡Se va a salvar doctor!?- le pregunto aterrado Gerald saliendo a penas de su estado de shock y empezando a llorar como su esposa.

-Lamentablemente… no, el estado de los dos es muy grave… no van a lograrlo…- les dijo el doctor aun siendo un autómata.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron aterrados los padres de Stan y Kyle y el pequeño canadiense al mismo tiempo.

-"Ese grito me dejo sordo"- se quejó Kenny mentalmente mientras se sobaba los oídos por el dolor, pero luego le dedico una mirada a su "moribundos" amigos y estos captaron el mensaje.

-Oigan…- comenzó a decir Stan con "dificultad".

-Si cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Sharon

-¿Ustedes… nos quieren mucho verdad…?- les pregunto esta vez Kyle tan "adolorido" como su súper mejor "amigo".

-¡Claro que te queremos mucho Buba!- le dijo aun llorando Sheila a borbotones.

-¡Y nosotros también a ti hijo!- dijo Randy a su hijo también con el mismo semblante que la judía pelirroja y tanto Kyle como Stan y Kenny se dieron una mirada cómplice para que se formulara la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Entonces… ustedes nos aceptarían… fuera lo que fuéramos…?- pregunto el menor de los Marsh para luego toser sangre.

-¡Claro que te aceptaríamos fueses lo que fueses!- le dijo su madre todavía hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Y ustedes a mí…?- pregunto Kyle a sus padres para luego toser sangre también.

-¡También te aceptaríamos fueses lo que fueses!- le dijo su madre llorando casi en histeria.

Pero cuando todos ellos dieron eso, tanto Stan, como Kyle trataron de no sonreír triunfantes por eso y Kenny sonreía de oreja a oreja debajo de su capucha ya que aún la tiene puesta (NA: vuelvo y digo, no tal literal como lo hice yo XD).

-Ya puedes entrar- dijo el rubio en susurró y sin previo aviso Luis Carlos entro a la habitación.

-¿Pero qué mierda significa esto?- pregunto "asombrado" el colombiano al ver el estado de Stan y Kyle.

-Que Kyle y Stan están gravemente heridos porque los atropelló un vehículo- le dijo angustiada Karen.

-¡Y lo peor es que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarlos!- le dijo aun llorando el padre de Kyle y el latino trato de no reír a carcajadas por eso.

-Pues… yo no diría eso- les dijo Alarcón mientras hacía el esfuerzo sobrenatural de no reír como el guasón XD.

-¿Qué…?- le preguntó sin entender el pequeño canadiense tratando inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas.

-Pues que yo podría curarlos de sus heridas- les aseguro el colombiano aun aguantándose las ganas de no reír a carcajadas, lo mismo hacía Kenny.

-¿Hablas en serio joven?- le pregunto escéptica la madre de Stan.

-Claro que hablo en serio- les aseguro el colombiano con arrogancia… como siempre XD.

-¡Entonces cura a mi hijo!- le suplico la mamá de Kyle.

-¡Y al mío!- le suplico también Randy.

-Entonces háganse a un lado- les pidió el colombiano y luego extendió su mano derecha mientras todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura púrpura y sus ojos brillaba y eso asombro enseguida a los padres y madres de Kyle y Stan y también a Ike y a Karen ya que al parecer todos ellos nunca habían visto al colombiano usar sus poderes imaginarios - aquí vamos- dicho esto lanzo un rayo de energía que se dividió en dos partes y cada una de estas se dirigió a Stan y Kyle que empezaron a "curarse" lentamente de sus heridas, asombrando más a sus familiares y a la pequeña castaña y después de unos segundos, los dos ya estaban totalmente "curados" incluyendo sus ropas- listos, ya están como nuevos- dijo triunfal el pelinegro tatuado dejando de estar rodeado de su aura púrpura.

-Increíble…- dijo atónito el pequeño canadiense.

-los curo…- dijo la pequeña castaña con el mismo semblante.

-¡ES UN MILAGRO!- exclamo alegre la madre de Kyle para enseguida abrazar a su hijo mayor junto con su esposo y esta vez llorando de la felicidad.

-¡Eres un santo!- dijo Sharon también alegre al latino y junto con Randy abrazaban a su hijo menor.

-Bueno… ni tanto, ni tanto- les dijo arrogantemente el colombiano mientras se frotaba las uñas contra su pecho.

-Con un supuesto santo como tú, entonces Damien y su padre se quedarían sin trabajo- le dijo burlón, sarcástico e irónico Kenny.

-No gracias, sabes muy bien que yo no tengo los cachos puestos- le dijo también burlón, irónico y sarcástico y los dos empezaron a reír por eso.

-¿Cómo logró curar a el hermano de Ike y a Stan, señor?- le pregunto Karen que no había escuchado los chistes que dijeron su hermano y el latino.

-Con el infinito poder de la imaginación a mi disposición, esto es pan comido- le aseguro arrogantemente Luis Carlos y la chica y el rubio no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Ya mamá… me estas avergonzando…- le dijo Kyle con mucha vergüenza ya que su madre le estaba dando varios besitos por toda la cara.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo su "amigo" ya que Sharon lo estaba besando de la misma manera.

-Es que no sabría qué hacer si te perdiera mi hijito- le dijo su madre sin dejar de besarlo.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Sheila a su hijo mayor, mientras que Kenny, Karen y Alarcón reían con más ganas al ver eso y Ike también reía por eso.

-Muchas gracias joven… nunca podremos pagarte por lo que has hecho- dijo Gerald al latino mientras lloraba de la alegría.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo Randy con el mismo semblante también.

-Ya algún día les cobrare este favor- les dijo ya un poco serio el colombiano y después él y Kenny se dieron una mirada cómplice dando un leve asentimiento- "ustedes ya saben que hacer ahora"-le dijo telepáticamente a Stan y Kyle y estos dejaron su semblante de vergüenza y se pusieron serios.

-Oigan… nosotros tenemos algo importante que decirles- dijo Stan para que su madre y la de Kyle los dejaran de besar.

-¿Decirnos algo?- le pregunto su mamá.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la madre de Kyle y este junto con su "amigo" se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras tragaban crudo.

-Pues verán…- comenzó a decir Stan.

-lo que pasa es que…- Kyle trataba de seguir, pero su preocupación se lo impedía.

-"Ya díganlo de una vez no joda"- les apresuro mentalmente Luis Carlos y eso les dio valor a los dos.

-¡NOSOTROS DOS SOMOS NOVIO!- exclamaron los súper mejores amigos al mismo tiempo.

-…-ninguno de sus padres sabían que decir y tampoco Karen por esa repentina confesión, mientras que Ike se había asombrado de que su hermano y Stan al fin se declararon, mientras que Kenny y Luis Carlos miraban preocupados a los padres de sus amigos, especialmente a la mamá de Kyle.

-Espero que todo esto no se vaya al carajo, porque si no… creo que la mamá de Kyle los va a dejar peor de lo que estaban- dijo preocupado Kenny en voz baja.

-Y si eso pasa… creo que ni mi todo ilimitado poder los va a poder salvar de verdad- le dijo el latino en voz baja también entre irónico y preocupado.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que las haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Randy y Gerald estaban en el bar XD y la descripción de las heridas que tenían Stan y Kyle :O y los chistes que Kenny y yo dijimos XD, ¿pero cómo reaccionaran los padres de Stan y Kyle, especialmente Sheila? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	39. Ch 39 plan ¡exitoso!

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAINUEVE: PLAN… ¡EXITOSO!**

Luego de que Stan y Kyle dijeran esa declaración a sus padres, nadie en ese cuarto del hospital había dicho alguna palabra, excepto Kenny y Alarcón obviamente y tanto ellos dos, como el menor de los Marsh y el hijo mayor de los Blofousquie miraban preocupados a sus padres y madres, especialmente a Sheila, pero después de unos segundos de silencio que parecieron una eternidad…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron…?- les pregunto Gerald apenas saliendo de su asombro.

-Lo que oíste papá… Stan y yo somos pareja…- le dijo Kyle apenas adquiriendo algo de valor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son…?- Randy les iba a preguntar apenas saliendo de su asombro.

-Así es papá… somos gay…- le dijo Stan, que al igual que su "amigo" apenas adquirió algo de valor.

-Ah…- el asombro de su padre al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su hijo menor fue tan grande que se desmallo cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-¡Randy!- grito alarmada su esposa mientras lo trataba de ayudar a poner de pie, pero tanto su hijo, como Kyle, Kenny y Alarcón no despegaban su vista de la madre del segundo, que al igual que Randy, estaba en un aparente estado de shock, mientras que su pequeño hijo canadiense y la hermanita del rubio empezaron a sudar nerviosos por el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado, pero…

-Oh…- comenzó diciendo la señora Blofousquie y tanto sus hijos, como Stan, Kenny y Luis Carlos la miraron con la guardia en alto por si caso, especialmente el colombiano- pues déjenme felicitarlos- les terminó diciendo sonriente.

Pero cuando dijo eso, todos los jóvenes se le quedaron viendo con una expresión en la cara que decía "¿Qué carajos…?" ya que no se esperaban esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo señora?- le preguntó atónito Luis Carlos pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Que los felicito, hasta que al fin reconocen ser pareja- les siguió diciendo sonriente la madre de Kyle y eso de nuevo hizo que los jóvenes la miraran aún más asombrados.

-"¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Acaso ya perdí la poca cordura que me queda…?"- se preguntó a sí mismo Alarcón aún atónito mientras pasaba la palma de su mano derecha delante de sí para verificar si no estaba alucinando.

-"Esta mierda no puede estar pasando, la persona por la cual nos preocupábamos tanto… ¿ya sabía que su hijo mayor era homosexual?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kenny, tan atónito como al colombiano.

-¿Tú ya sabias que Stan y yo éramos pareja…?- preguntó Kyle a su madre estando tan asombrado como el rubio y el latino y la pelirrojo asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y no es la única que lo sabía- dijo de repente Sharon sonriendo también y los jóvenes se quedaron aún más asombrados de lo que estaban y sus quijadas casi caen al piso… suponiendo que eso fuera humanamente posible, aunque en el caso de Alarcón… eso si se le hizo literal y se tuvo que sujetar la quijada con sus dos manos para que no cayera al piso XD.

-"¿Esta mierda está pasando en realidad?"- se preguntó mentalmente Stan al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su madre.

-¿Ustedes dos ya sabían que Stan y yo somos novios?- pregunto Kyle a las dos madres apenas saliendo de su asombro.

-Claro que lo sabíamos hijo- le dijo aún sonriente su madre.

-¿Cómo y desde cuándo?- pregunto esta vez Stan tan atónito como su "amigo".

-Somos madres cariño, nosotras obviamente nos damos cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, especialmente la forma en como ustedes se veían, se tocaban y se hablaban- le explico aún sonriente su madre luego de haber dejado a su esposo Randy en los brazos de Gerald.

-"Oh sea que era tan estúpidamente obvio que ya lo sabían antes que los demás"- dijo mentalmente Alarcón de forma irónica y burlona dejando de estar asombrado.

-¿Y no están molestas?- les pregunto un poco más calmado Kyle.

-Pues… la verdad cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes estaban enamorados, al principio tuvimos muchas dudas en si dejarlos continuar siendo pareja o no, pero luego de haberlo pensado y hablado un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que permitirles ser novios era lo mejor, ya que ustedes se conocen desde que eran unos bebes, se cuidan mutuamente y han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, así que son el uno para el otro- les explico aún sonriente Sheila y tanto sus dos hijos, como Stan, Kenny y Luis Carlos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo, ya que se dieron cuenta de que la persona de la que supuestamente había que preocuparse más, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su noviazgo.

-"Tanta pendejada que hicimos sobre este plan para que ellos pudieran declararse y la mamá de Kyle estaba totalmente de acuerdo desde el principio"- pensó Kenny de forma irónica, bromista y algo molesto.

-"Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo"- le dijo telepáticamente Alarcón con el mismo semblante irónico y bromista y el rubio le miró entre molesto y divertido por ese intromisión.

-Pero si ustedes ya sabían que Kyle y Stan eran novios ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada al respecto?- pregunto Gerald a su esposa y a Sharon, mientras que con su mano derecha le abanicaba aire a Randy que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Oh querido, es que nosotras esperábamos que ellos mismo hicieran pública su relación y que no saliera de nuestras bocas- le explico su esposa para que él sea más comprensivo.

-¿Entonces que dice señor? ¿Acepta la sexualidad de su hijo mayor y que sea pareja de su súper mejor amigo?- le pregunto Luis Carlos ya serio y tanto sus dos hijos, como su esposa, Sharon, el rubio, Stan y la pequeña castaña lo vieron con cierta cautela esperando una respuesta y el judío primero miro a su hijo mayor y después miro al novio de este y después volvió a mirar a su primogénito y después al pelinegro de nuevo y durante unos segundos, que casi se vuelven eternos repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta que cerró los ojos un momento mientras botaba un suspiro.

-¿Tú amas mucho a mi hijo?- le pregunto al menor de los Marsh viéndolo fijamente.

-Claro que lo amo señor, más que a mi propia vida- le aseguro el pelinegro mientras se paraba de la cama en donde aún estaba acostado y se acercó a donde estaba su novio y lo cogió de su mano derecha.

-Oh… que ternura…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Karen, que se emocionó un poco por eso y Alarcón que de forma burlona y Kenny estaba entre feliz por eso y un poco triste ya que aún tiene sentimientos asía el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú amas mucho a Stan, hijo?- siguió preguntando Gerald, pero esta vez a su hijo mayor.

-Tanto como él a mí- le aseguro su hijo pelirrojo apretando la mano izquierda de su novio con su mano derecha.

Durante otros segundos eternos el judío mayor del lugar cerro los ojos como si estuviera meditando, hasta que de nuevo soltó un suspiro ante de nuevo la mirada atenta de su esposa y sus hijos y los amigos del mayor y la pequeña castaña.

-Pues si se quieren tanto… supongo que no puedo estar en contra de su relación- les dijo sonriendo y eso enseguida hizo que su esposa, su hijo menor, el mayor, su novio, el rubio, el colombiano y Karen sonrieran también.

-Gracias por comprender querido- le agradeció su esposa.

-Sí papá, gracias por no estar en contra- le agradeció también su hijo mayor.

-Sí señor, muchas gracias- agradeció también Stan.

-Solo espero que no lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiera hacer- le dijo seriamente como una especie de advertencia sobre cuando su hijo mayor y el pelinegro estuvieran tratando de tener "intimidad" y eso enseguida avergonzó a estos dos, mientras que sus madres lo vieron un poco asombradas por esas palabras, especialmente su esposa, mientras que Kenny, su hermanita, el pequeño canadiense y el colombiano trataban de no reír a carcajadas por eso.

-No-no sé preocupe señor, aún no lo hemos hecho si es lo que le preocupa- le dijo Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz… aunque en el fondo estaba un poco triste por eso XD.

-Pues cuando lo quieran hacer, me invitan- dijo Kenny en voz baja de forma pervertida y el colombiano, que fue el único que lo escuchó, rio con más ganas todavía.

-Pues me alegro que todos ustedes hayan logrado aceptar en buenos términos la relación de sus hijos- dijo Luis Carlos entre risas.

-Eh… pues no todos precisamente, aún falta…- le contradijo Stan señalando a su padre que aún estaba inconsciente y tirado en el piso.

-Ah cierto, ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado la opinión de Randy?- dijo Sharon que se preocupó un poco por eso y su hijo, los judíos, el rubio, su hermana y el latino se preocuparon un poco por eso también.

-Espero que se lo tome con calma- dijo Stan, que no solo estaba preocupado sino un poco avergonzado pensando la posible reacción de su padre.

-Pues entonces hay que averiguarlo- dijo Alarcón y de la nada materializó un balde de agua y sin previo aviso se lo arrojo a Randy mojándolo totalmente ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presente, excepto de Kenny que luchaba para no explotar de risa XD.

-¡AH!- grito Randy al despertarse y moviéndose rápidamente en el piso como si estuviera nadando- ¡auxilio me ahogo!- exclamó aún asustado mientras se seguía moviendo, ya que al parecer al ser salpicado de agua, le hizo entrar en un… sueño húmedo por así decirlo y no me refiero a ese tipo de sueño XD y su esposa e hijo enseguida se sujetaron el puente de la nariz de la vergüenza, mientras que los judíos trataban de no reír por eso y tanto la pequeña castaña, como su hermano y el colombiano rieron sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Estas bien Randy?- le pregunto su esposa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Oh… que suerte, solo fue una horrible pesadilla, ya que estaba soñando que mi hijo dijo ser gay y que era pareja de Kyle y después soñé que estaba en medio del océano y me estaba ahogando- dijo aliviado Randy mientras se ponía de pie y de nuevo su esposa e hijo se avergonzaron mientras se sujetaban el puente de la nariz y los judíos no pudieron evitar reír por eso y tanto Kenny, su hermana y Luis Carlos rieron con más ganas todavía.

-Pues… déjeme decirle señor… que lo primero no fue… una pesadilla…- le dijo el latino entre risas y eso alarmó enseguida al padre de Stan que enseguida miró a su hijo, que durante todo ese asunto no había soltado la mano de su novio.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que…?- el mayor de los Marsh iba a preguntar atónito.

-Ah sí es papá, soy gay y soy novio de Kyle- le aseguro su hijo menor apretando la mano izquierda de su pareja y de nuevo todos los presentes vieron con cautela al padre de Stan y…

-¡NOOOOOO, MI ÚNICO HIJO VARÓN, ES UN HOMOSEXUAL!- exclamó Randy casi tan aterrado cuando vio a su hijo cuando estaba "gravemente herido".

-Tal y como lo imagine- dijo burlonamente Alarcón refiriéndose a la reacción del padre de Stan.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-Ya Randy, no es para que te pongas así…- le trato de consolar su esposa.

-¿¡Es que no saben lo que las personas podrían decir o hacer sobre esto!?- preguntó Randy sin cambiar su semblante.

-Lo sabemos papá, pero nosotros nos amamos tanto, que podremos sobrellevar cualquier opinión desaprobatoria y discriminatoria, además dijiste que me aceptarías sea lo que sea- le aseguro su hijo menor y recordándole ese importante detalle.

-Que cursi- dijo aún burlón el latino y Kenny le dio un codazo ya que la situación no estaba para bromas.

-…- el padre de Stan, al igual que Gerald, pareció "pensarlo" un momento, ya que aunque sea un idiota de primera clase, quiere mucho a su hijo y quiere lo mejor para él y también quiere que sea feliz y también recordó cuando le dijo que lo aceptaría sea lo que fuese, así que después de pensar…- primero díganme una cosa- les pidió a su hijo y al novio de este.

-¿Qué cosa papá?- le pregunto un poco preocupado su hijo.

-¿Tú eres el dominante en la relación verdad? Oh sea el activo y el que… ¿captas?- le pregunto su padre mientras hacía una especie de movimiento de cintura parecido al que hace Duffman.

Pero tanto su hijo, como Kyle se pusieron muy rojos por eso, tan rojos como un tomate por la gran vergüenza de esa pregunta, mientras que Sharon se sujetó el puente de la nariz por esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar, mientras que Sheila y Gerald se sintieron sumamente incomodos por eso, mientras que de nuevo su pequeño hijo, la pequeña castaña, el hermano de esta y Alarcón luchaban contra el impulso de explotar a carcajadas.

-Ah Randy…- dijo Sharon avergonzada sin dejar de sujetarse la nariz.

-Oh Jesús…- dijo también avergonzado Stan para luego sujetarse también el puente de la nariz- pues obviamente yo soy el dominante en ese aspecto de la relación papá…- le aseguro tratando inútilmente de no seguir avergonzado.

-Pues entonces no hay problema de que ustedes sean pareja mientras seas el activo hijo- le dijo Randy con una especie de semblante de orgullo, avergonzando aún más a su esposa, a su hijo y a su novio y los Blofousquie se incomodaron más por eso mientras que otra vez su pequeño hijo canadiense, Karen, Kenny y Luis Carlos seguían tratando de no explotar de risas.

-Pues eso no quiere decir que no cambien de posiciones en alguna que otra ocasión- dijo pervertida mente el rubio en voz baja otra vez.

-Al activo también se le puede llamar Seme en caso de que no lo sepan- dijo el colombiano de forma burlona en voz baja tambie.

-¿Seme?- le pregunto la pequeña castaña que fue capaz de escucharlo.

-Eh… que te lo explique tu hermano cuando seas un poco mayor- le dijo el colombiano para no tener que hablar de ese asunto en ese momento y el rubio le dedico una mirada inquisidora.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que el plan para que ellos dos se declarasen, funcionó a la perfección, o mejor dicho, funcionó mejor de lo que esperábamos- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio complacido por eso.

-¿Plan?- le pregunto su hermana que logró escucharlo.

-¿Todo esto fue parte de un plan suyo?- les pregunto el pequeño pelinegro y eso hizo que tanto el rubio como el colombiano se alarmaran enseguida.

-Idiota, mira lo que hiciste- dijo molesto Alarcón en voz baja dándole un codazo al rubio.

-Bueno es que…- el rubio se detuvo un momento y luego de ver a sus amigos y a los padres de estos, que no habían escuchado nada y estaban hablando entre sí, tomo una decisión y salió del cuarto seguido de su hermanita, del canadiense y del pelinegro tatuado- primero prométannos que no le van a decir nada a nadie sobre lo que le vamos a decir- le pidió seriamente a los menores y estos se extrañaron por eso.

-Está bien… lo prometo- le dijo su hermanita.

-Yo también- le aseguró también Ike.

-Pues entonces escuchen y más les vale que por su bien no se lo digan a nadie…- les "pidió" el colombiano y junto con el rubio le empezaron a los chiquillos sobre el plan que habían hecho para que Stan y Kyle se declararan.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de seguro nadie se esperaba que Sheila se tomara las cosas en buenos términos ¿cierto? De seguro pensaron que iba hacer alguna barbaridad o algo así XD, también espero que les haya gustado la reacción de Randy y las preguntas que hizo XD y lo que dije sobre los Seme XD, como sea, creo que dentro de poco Stan y Kyle harán pública su relación en la escuela :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	40. Ch 40 explicando el plan

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA: EXPLICANDO EL PLAN (¿cuarenta capítulos? Sí que es larga esta historia XD).**

Luego de que el plan para que Stan y Kyle revelaran ser pareja ante sus padres saliera mucho mejor de lo esperado, Kenny y Luis Carlos le estaban contando a Karen como habían planeado los pasos del plan el día anterior.

_Flash back_

_Luis Carlos estaba como de costumbre en su casa escribiendo algo en su computador portátil, mientras esperaba a que llegaran Stan, Kyle y Kenny ya que habían decidido pensar con lujo de detalles el plan que iban hacer el día de mañana para confesarse ante sus padres._

_-Haber… ¿Qué escribo ahora…?- se había preguntado a sí mismo el latino y después escribió algo en su computador, pero…- no, no, no ¡y no!, esto no sirve- dijo molesto para luego borrar algo que había escrito- tengo que escribir algo que sea original y muy inesperado…- se volvió a decir a sí mismo e hizo el ademan de tratar de escribir de nuevo, pero…_

_-¡DING DONG, DING DONG!- de repente el timbre de su casa había empezado a sonar, así que luego de botar un suspiro de molestia, cerro su computadora y fue a abrir la puerta y resulta que hay estaban nada más y nada menos que los dos súper mejores amigos._

_-Hola Alarcón- le habían saludado los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Vaya, hasta que al fin los dos noviecitos llegan- les había dicho el colombiano entre burlón y molesto por el retraso y los dos "amigos" se molestaron y avergonzaron enseguida por eso._

_-Cállate Luis- le dijo molesto y cortante Stan que sin haber pedido permiso entro a la casa del colombiano seguido por el pelirrojo._

_-¿Kenny está aquí?- le había preguntado sin rodeos el judío mientras el latino cerraba la puerta._

_-No, aún no ha llegado- les había dicho Luis Carlos estando un poco más molesto por como Stan entró a su casa- y viniendo ustedes dos junticos y caminando por las calles y solitos, de seguro más personas se enteraran de que son noviecitos antes de que sus padres se enteren- les había dicho ya burlón el colombiano y eso avergonzó enseguida al otro pelinegro y al judío._

_-No empieces Luis Carlos- le había advertido molesto Kyle que se estaba poniendo tan rojo como su cabello por el enojo y la vergüenza._

_-Bueno, no es para que se molesten tanto- les había dicho el colombiano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto mientras reía todavía y después materializo unos dos refrescos- ¿quieren?- les pregunto mientras les ofrecía las bebidas una en cada mano._

_-Gracias- le había agradecido el judío mientras cogía los refrescos y después le dio uno a Stan y empezaron a tomárselos- ummm… está muy delicioso este refresco- le dijo el pelirrojo degustándolo y después le dio otro trago a su refresco._

_-Claro que lo está- les había dicho arrogantemente el latino para luego crearse un refresco para sí mismo._

_-¿Y de qué son?- le pregunto Stan degustando también su bebida._

_-De mi orina- les había dicho burlonamente el colombiano y tanto el judío como el otro pelinegro lo vieron fijamente con una gran mueca de asco mientras sus mejillas estaban infladas al mantener el líquido en sus bocas- ¡jajajaja! No sean idiotas, solo les estoy tomando el pelo- les dijo aún burlón el colombiano luego de haberse reído y tanto el otro pelinegro como el judío tragaron en seco lo que tenían en sus bocas._

_-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de bromas mientras la gente está comiendo?- le había preguntado molesto el judío como si lo estuviera regañando._

_-Me lo han dicho más veces de las que Kenny se ha muerto- les dijo aún burlón y riendo el colombiano._

_-¿Eh?- le pregunto Stan, que al igual que el judío no le entendieron ese chiste, ya que ellos, como la mayoría de las personas, no se recuerdan las muertes de Kenny y solo muy pocas personas se acuerdan de eso y como el colombiano tiene a su disposición el infinito poder de la imaginación… es una de esas pocas personas que recuerdan eso. Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, el timbre de la casa había vuelto a sonar, así que el colombiano fue a atender la puerta y por alguna increíble casualidad o por obra del destino, el rubio inmortal era el que había llegado._

_-"Que increíble casualidad"- pensó irónico Alarcón- al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando- le espetó al rubio dejándolo entrar a la casa._

_-¿Qué, ya había comenzado una orgia sin mí?- les había preguntado de forma pervertida y burlona el rubio sonriendo._

_-¡Cállate Kenny!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle molestos y avergonzados por eso._

_-¿Se supone que me tengo que reír por eso?- le había preguntado el colombiano más molesto que avergonzado._

_-Solo era una sugerencia- les había dicho el rubio riendo de forma pícara y sin vergüenza._

_-Bueno, si ya dejaste de pensar con la verga, hay que planear los pasos que hay que hacer para el plan de mañana- le dijo aún molesto el colombiano._

_Y así pasaron unas pocas horas, en la que Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Luis Carlos estuvieron hablando sobre las mejores formas en como aparentar estar heridos y agonizando en frente de los padres de los súper mejores "amigos", aunque varias de las cosas que sugerían el rubio y el latino iban… demasiado lejos por así decirlo, especialmente las sugerencias del colombiano._

_-… y cuando ustedes estén caminando por la calle, podría hacer que un camión aparentemente los atropelle en frente de sus padres- les había sugerido Alarcón sonriendo como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo y el otro pelinegro y el judío lo vieron algo asombrados por esa sugerencia._

_-Esa es muy buena idea Luis Carlos- le había alagado el rubio que fue el único que le gustaba esa sugerencia._

_-¿Pero qué mierda están diciendo? Si nosotros aparentamos ser atropellados en frente de nuestros padres, de seguro a ellos les daría un infarto por eso- les dijo alarmado y molesto Stan por esa idea._

_-Oh bueno… es para que ellos no tuvieran dudas sobre su "accidente"- les había tratado de "explicar" el colombiano fingiendo un puchero._

_-Además aparentar estar heridos no sería el único problema, también hay que tener en cuenta de que al sufrir el accidente tendríamos que ir al hospital para que nos atendieran de las "heridas" y ahí los doctores y enfermeras podrían descubrir que no estamos mortalmente heridos y todo se iría al carajo- les había explicado Kyle y eso hizo pensar de nuevo al rubio y al pelinegro tatuado, hasta que de repente a este último literalmente se le había formado un foco encendido encima de la cabeza._

_-¡Ya sé que hacer!- había exclamado parándose bruscamente de su sillón sobresaltando enseguida a los demás._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunto Kenny._

_-Pues escuchen, primero que todo, voy a usar mis poderes imaginarios para que ustedes dos aparenten estar heridos y moribundos- comenzó explicando señalando a los novios- y después los voy a tele trasportar a una de las habitaciones del hospital- siguió explicando el latino._

_-Pero los doctores y enfermeras se van a dar cuenta de nuestra presencia estando haya- le había dicho el judío._

_-Eso es lo mejor, usando mis poderes mentales, voy a controlar la mente del doctor principal del hospital y de la enfermera recepcionista para que nos siga la corriente, así que cuando yo llame a sus madres y después ellas llamen sus padres y vayan al hospital, la enfermera recepcionista les indicara que vayan con el doctor para que los guíe a la habitación en donde ustedes estarán hospedados sin decirle a nadie más y así ninguna otra persona sabrá de que ustedes estaba supuestamente moribundos- les explico el colombiano sonriendo con lujo de detalles._

_-No puedo creer que hayas dicho esa pende…- Stan no había estada nada de acuerdo con ese "brillante plan" y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, pero lo interrumpieron._

_-Un momento Stan, esa es una muy buena idea Luis Carlos- había dicho Kenny apoyando al latino que sonrió triunfal._

_-Claro que lo es- había dicho arrogantemente el colombiano._

_-Lo mismo digo- le había apoyado también Kyle y eso asombro enseguida a su novio- de esa manera, podremos aparentar estar mortalmente heridos en frente de nuestros padres y nadie más va a tener que saber de eso- terminó explicando y la sonrisa del colombiano se hizo más grande._

_-Al fin, alguien que entiende como pienso- volvió a decir arrogante y triunfal el colombiano._

_-Pero mi hermanita me dijo que el día de mañana iba a estar con Ike- comentó Kenny que se había preocupado un poco por eso._

_-¿Y eso que importa? A sí habrán testigos que puedan decir que sus padres aceptaron la relación de sus hijos- les dijo tranquilamente el colombiano muy seguro de que su plan iba a funcionar._

_Durante unos momentos los súper mejores amigos se pusieron a hablar en privado con el rubio sobre el plan de Alarcón, ya que Stan no estaba muy seguro de esa idea tan descabellada, pero con la insistencia de su novio y del inmortal pudieron hacer que cediera y después se acercaron al colombiano que los había estado esperando sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante de la cara._

_-Está bien Alarcón, haremos ese plan tan loco que sugeriste- cuando Stan le dijo eso la sonrisa del latino se hizo casi tan literalmente grande como la que puso cuando paseo con Bebe._

_-Así me gusta, ahora escuchen, mañana primero voy a hacer que ustedes aparenten estar bien jodidos y después voy a controlar la mente de la recepcionista y del doctor principal del hospital y después los tele transportare a la habitación 313 y luego…_

_El colombiano no pudo seguir, porque de repente tocaron por tercera vez el timbre de la casa y eso extrañó mucho a los cuatro, especialmente al latino ya que no esperaba que nadie más lo fuera a visitar, así que fue a ver quién era y se llevó la gran sorpresa al ver a…_

_-¿Be-Bebe?- había preguntado muy asombrado el latino ya que no la esperaba._

_-Ho-hola Luis…- le había dicho la chica respirando agitadamente porque había caminado apresuradamente hasta su casa._

_-¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- le había vuelto a preguntar el colombiano, no solamente asombrado, sino que se había emocionado al tener a la rubia al frente suyo, tomando en cuenta el importante detalle del paseo que tuvieron el día anterior._

_-Es que… es que tengo que hablar con alguien… de un asunto importante… y decidí venir aquí y hablar contigo…- le siguió diciendo la chica sin cambiar de semblante._

_-¿Conmigo?- le preguntó el latino que se había emocionado más por eso y la rubia asintió- ¡claro que me encantaría hablar contigo!- exclamo muy alegre el latino y la chica se sonrojo un poco por eso, pero luego recordó que en su casa aún estaban Stan, Kyle y Kenny-… oh… este… espera un momento, tengo hacer algo- luego de decir eso cerró la puerta de su casa y se acercó a los chicos._

_-¿Qué pasa Alarcón, quién es?- le pregunto Kyle ya que ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de quién era la persona que había tocado el timbre._

_-Es Bebe, así que necesito que se vayan un momento mientras estoy con ella- les había pedido el latino aún emocionado por eso._

_-Oh… así que Bebe vino a verte ¿eh?... si quieres puedo quedarme contigo y así los dos podríamos pasar un buen rato con ella- le había sugerido Kenny de forma picaresca y sin vergüenza y tanto Stan como el pelirrojo no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso._

_-¡Hijo de la gran…!- el colombiano iba a insultarlo y golpearlo muy molesto por ese descaro, pero el judío se puso en el medio deteniendo al latino poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho, mientras que el rubio y el otro pelinegro no podían evitar reír por eso._

_-Ya Luis, cálmate y mejor ve a atender a Bebe- le pidió el pelirrojo, mientras que el latino literalmente se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia y botaba chispas de los ojos._

_-Grrr… te salvas solo por esta vez gonorrea- le advirtió al rubio mientras se trataba de tranquilizar y este seguía riendo sin importarle ese insulto- cuando terminé de hablar con Bebe, los busco- dicho esto creo unos portales con los cuales tele trasporto a los tres jóvenes a sus respectivas casas y después fue a abrir la puerta de entrada y la abrió y hay aún estaba la rubia- ¡listo! Ya puedes pasar- dicho esto la rubia se sonrojo un poquito y entro a la casa._

_Fin del flash back_

-…y después de hablar con Bebe y de que nos despidiéramos, tele trasporte de nuevo a los tres para darle los últimos detalles sobre el plan que hicimos hoy- terminó explicando Luis Carlos a Karen y a Ike y estos dos se habían asombrado un poco por eso.

-Vaya hermano, no sabía que pudieras llegar a planear algo como esto- dijo un poco asombrada la pequeña castaña al rubio.

-Oye, me lo dices como si no tuviera cerebro- le dijo su hermano fingiendo sentirse ofendido por ese comentario y Alarcón rio por eso.

-Esperen un momento… ¿eso quiere decir que no salvaste a mi hermano de una muerte segura ya que solo le hiciste heridas falsas?- pregunto el pequeño canadiense al latino que dejo de reír enseguida por eso.

-Exacto no le curé de ninguna herida fatal, pero más les vale no decirle nada a nadie sobre eso- advirtió de nuevo el colombiano de forma seria a los chiquillos mirándolos de forma inquisidora haciendo que sus ojos brillaran purpura y estos se asustaron un poco por eso.

-No-no se preocupe se-señor no le diremos na-nada a nadie- le aseguro un poco intimidada la pequeña castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermano por atrás.

-Pues eso espero por su bien, porque si no…- les volvió a amenazar el latino señalándolos con su índice derecho.

-Ya Luis, no seas así de pesado- le dijo Kenny un poco molesto por lo que decía.

-No te preocupes, solo lo decía de broma ¿verdad chiquillos?- les pregunto tratando de parecer bromista, pero sin dejar de verlos de forma inquisidora.

-Que bromista de mal gusto- le dijo ya un poco molesta la chica y dejando de estar preocupada.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el pequeño pelinegro con el mismo semblante.

-Muchas gracias- les dijo burlón el latino tomándose eso como una especie de cumplido y los chiquillos y el rubio no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?- les pregunto Sheila y eso los sobresalto a los cuatro.

-Eh… de nada señora, de nada, solamente que estos jovencitos me estaban diciendo lo asombroso que soy al haber curado a Stan y Kyle- le mintió el colombiano y los menores de edad le dedicaron una mirada de molestia mientras que el rubio no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Oh eso, pues déjeme darle las gracias de nuevo jovencito, si no fuera por usted mi Buba se hubiera muerto- le agradeció la judía.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo- le agradeció de nuevo también Gerald.

-Nosotros también- le dijo Sharon.

-Y recuerde, que si algún día necesita un favor puede pedirnos ayuda cuando quieran- le dijo Randy.

-Tal vez algún día se los cobre de alguna manera- les dijo el latino como una especie de exigencia y tanto Stan y Kyle lo vieron un poco molestos por eso y el rubio solamente rodo los ojos- "y en cuanto a ustedes… no se relajen tanto, ya que aún les falta algo muy importante que hacer mañana"- les advirtió telepáticamente sobre un asunto de gran importancia y tanto los novios como el rubio se vieron entre sí preocupados.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cómo fue que formule ese brillante plan con Kenny, Kyle y Stan XD y creo que ya saben a qué me refería sobre la advertencia que les hice a ellos tres (música dramática) como sea, gracias por sus reviews en todos los cuarenta capítulos de esta historia y por los comentarios en mis otras historias :D**


	41. Ch 41 comenzando los momentos críticos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAIUNO: COMIENZA LOS MOMENTOS CRÍTICOS**

**WENDY POV:**

La visita por parte de Gregory me había asombrado mucho, ya que no me esperaba que se tomara la molestia de venir a ver como estaba… pero aun así, estoy muy agradecida por presencia, ya que en esos momentos tan cruciales, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el asunto de Stan, aparte de Bebe que le grite muy molesta y siendo muy injusta con ella, así que cuando hable con Gregory me pude sacar una gran angustia del pecho, que solo me hizo sentir un poco mejor… pero no demasiado, pero mientras le contaba lo que me pasaba, Gregory parecía molestarse cada vez más y más, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se molesta tanto por como Stan se ha estado comportando conmigo en estos últimos días?, eso no puede ser, tomando en cuenta lo que paso entre nosotros cuando éramos unos niños durante la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, pero también en estos últimos días… ha demostrado ser muy amable y considerado conmigo, incluso más caballeroso de lo que es siempre y eso es algo por lo que estoy profundamente agradecida, ya que a estas alturas necesito del apoyo de alguien, no importase quien fuera, aunque eso me hiciese parecer débil, incluso me conformaría con el apoyo de alguien como Cartman y… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!?¿¡Cómo rayos puedo siquiera pensar en recibir el apoyo de alguien como él!? Oh cielos, parece que la angustia, tristeza y desesperación que siento me hace desear cosas que nunca pediría estando totalmente en mis cabales, Dios santo, tengo que pensar con calma.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, mis padres y yo estábamos cenando, pero le había pedido a mí mamá el importante favor de que no le dijera a mí papá sobre lo que pasó hoy con Bebe y cuando Gregory vino a casa, al principio ella seguía preocupada por eso, pero luego de tanta insistencia logre convencerla… a duras penas.

-¿Y cómo sigues de tú pierna hija?- me pregunto mi papá para dar inicio a una conversación.

-Pues ya está mucho mejor papá- le dije tratando de sonreír… cosa que me resulto un poco difícil.

-Oh pues me alegro por ti- me dijo sonriente y después se llevó a su boca un pedazo de comida, yo estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se me adelanto- ¿Y ese no vas a ir a la casa de ese chico para que continúen trabajando en ese proyecto? Ese tal… Bullers- me pregunto refiriéndose a que a estas horas él ya debería de estar en mí casa para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de biología que nos dejó Garrison y que tenemos que entregar el viernes de la semana que viene y yo reí un poco por la forma en como lo llamó.

-No papá, hoy es sábado y a nadie le gusta tener que trabajar los fines de semana- le explique, aunque no estoy totalmente segura si a Butters le moleste la idea de tener que trabajar los fines de semana- además no se llama Bullers, se llama Butters- le corregí riendo todavía y mí mamá parece que rio también por eso.

-Ah ya veo…- me siguió diciendo mi papá, pero luego le dio un sorbo a su jugo mientras ponía un semblante como si estuviera recordando algo- pero dime hija… ¿acaso ese tal Butters no es el mismo chico que una vez se orino al frente de nuestra casa hace tantos años cuando todos los alumnos de la escuela pensaron que tú habías matado a los pitufos?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido posiblemente molestándose al recordar ese suceso, pero enseguida me alarme por eso, ya que si mi padre o mi madre recuerdan que Butters fue el que orino enfrente de la casa en esa ocasión… lo más probable es que se molesten tanto, que no me dejaran seguir trabajando con él y por alguna extraña razón, eso me entristecía un poco.

-Eh… no papá, debes de estar confundiéndolo con alguien más- le mentí para que se tratara de olvidar de ese tema, pero durante unos segundos él pareció seguir tratando de recordar, hasta que se encogió de hombros como si se hubiera desistido de tratar de recordar.

-Sí… de seguro debo de estar confundiéndolo con algún otro chico- me dijo mi papá para restarle importancia al tema y después se llevó otro pedazo de comida a la boca y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero luego me di cuenta de que mi madre me miraba de forma algo acusadora, como si de alguna manera supiera que estaba mintiendo y eso me preocupo enseguida, pero luego siguió comiendo como si nada y de nuevo bote un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de la cena me dispuse a dormir, ya que me siento muy cansada, sobre todo por lo que había pasado hoy con Bebe, así que luego de alistarme me acosté en mi cama, pero antes de dormir, mire una foto de Stan que estaba conmigo y estábamos sonriendo y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza y mientras veía la foto poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida.

-"Stan…"- fue lo último que pude pensar antes de quedarme totalmente dormida.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, creo que desde hace tiempo que no duermo de esta manera, pero…

_-Wendy… tengo que hablar contigo…- me dijo de repente una voz y empecé a mirar a mis alrededores para ver quien fue el que me llamó y vi a Stan, que estaba parado en el marco de entrada de la escuela y tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Stan…?- le pregunte y enseguida me le acerqué- ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo…?- le volví a preguntar y por alguna extraña razón él se enrojeció._

_-Es que… es que quería disculparme por la aptitud que he estado mostrando últimamente…- me dijo sin dejar de estar sonrojado y eso me asombró enseguida._

_-¿Qué…?- le pude preguntar a duras penas._

_-Lo que oíste Wendy, que me quiero disculpar por la pésima aptitud que he mostrado ante ti últimamente y por no preocuparme por tu bienestar y por no prestarte la atención que te mereces…- Stan se estaba disculpando y yo no podía evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¿En serios que te estas disculpando…?- le pregunte sin dejar de llorar._

_-Claro que es en serio y mañana cuando volvamos a la escuela vamos a callar esos falsos rumores de que Kyle y yo somos pareja…- me volvió a asegurar Stan para enseguida abrazarme y yo enseguida le correspondí ese abrazo._

_-Te amo tanto Stan…- le dije mojando un poco su abrigo marrón con mis lágrimas._

_-Yo también te a…- Stan iba a decirme que también me ama, pero…_

-¡¿QUÉ, QUE, QUE?!- escuche de repente una especie de grito que parece que vino de muy lejos y enseguida abrí mis ojos asustada por eso… pero también me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo ahorita solamente fue un bonito sueño y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza (NA: ese es el mismo grito que produjo Sheila cuando se enteró del "accidente" que tuvo Kyle XD).

-Oh cielos…- me dije mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara para tratar de despertarme totalmente- "Espero que los sueños se hagan realidad"- terminé pensando y después salí de mi cuarto para ver si ya habían preparado el desayuno.

**FIN DEL WENDY POV**

El resto del fin de semana pasó con relativa calma para todos los habitantes de South Park… o por lo menos para la mayoría, ya que de nuevo varios delos alumnos de Garrison estaban en sus propios asuntos, como por ejemplo: Gary está aún muy asustado de que la persona que lo ataco, lo vuelva a buscar para tratar de obligarlo a hacer algo que se muy malo, Gok´Zarah, que estaba dando vueltas por el mundo para ayudar a las personas, estaba muy preocupado por el mormón y aún no se armaba de valor para decirle lo que siente, mientras que Bradley se mortificaba por no lograr hacer que Butters le corresponda sus sentimientos, mientras que Clyde estaba muy triste por seguir peleado con Bebe y tanto Token como Kevin lo trataban de animar de una manera u otra, mientras que Butters estaba con sus primos sin hacer nada muy relevante, aunque su primo Jack le seguía preguntando cosas acerca de Wendy y eso preocupaba al rubio ya que seguía pensando que meterse en esos asuntos era algo incorrecto y Caos solamente se molestaba por las cosas que decía el rubio mayor, mientras que Bebe no solamente seguía molesta por su pelea con Clyde, sino que también estaba un poco más animada por la charla que le había dado Alarcón sobre el asunto de Wendy, mientras que dos de los sujetos misteriosos estaban planeando sus movimientos y por último, pero no menos importantes, el Topo y Gregory también estaban pensando en un plan sobre el asunto de Kyle y Wendy respectivamente.

Todo eso estaba pasando en el último día de esa semana que estuvo llena de situaciones bien raras, bizarras y misteriosas para los estudiantes de décimo grado B… tomando en cuenta de que viven en un lugar como lo es South Park, eso no es decir poco… pero eso no quiere decir que lo peor ya ha pasado, ya que aún faltan varias desgracias aún peores por ocurrir :O

Fin del capi…

-¡UN MOMENTO!- grita de repente mi personaje poniendo delante su mano derecha en signo de alto-¡Que fin del capítulo ni que ocho cuartos no joda! Él título dice que en este capítulo van a empezar los momentos críticos, ¡así que a continuar escribiendo mierda!- me terminó exigiendo molesto.

-(Esta bien, pero no te enojes)- lo primero lo digo de forma molesta y resignada y lo segundo lo digo al estilo del chavo del ocho XD- (pues entonces sigamos…)- continuo con la escritura.

Luego del fin de semana, había comenzado el tedioso lunes… para desgracia de los estudiantes y de las personas que tenían que trabajar y como de costumbre la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían ninguna prisa en entrar a la escuela… aunque unos pocos tenían un poco de prisa para ver a ciertas personas.

Tal y como es el caso de Gok´Zarah, que no perdía el tiempo en buscar a Gary, ya que al parecer el mormón no había tenido ningún contacto con ninguno de sus amigos en todo el fin de semana porque estaba consciente de que estos le podrían insistir que les diga quien de todos sus compañeros fue el que lo golpeo de forma tan horrible.

-"¿Dónde estás Gary?"- se preguntó mentalmente el rubio extraterrestre de forma angustiante y andando por los pasillos de la escuela de forma desesperante sin tomar en cuenta de que accidentalmente se chocaba con algunos alumnos y algunos de ellos se quejaban por eso diciéndole cosas como: fíjate por donde vas o ¿Qué no ves por dónde caminas?, pero el alienígena hacia totalmente caso omiso a eso ya que su mente solo se enfocaba en encontrar al mormón… hasta que al fin lo vio- "¡Ahí está!"- pensó alegre y de forma triunfal y sin perder más tiempo se acercó al pequeño que parecía estar guardando y sacando cosas de su casillero y miraba de un lado a otro de forma cautelosa y con miedo- ¡Hola Gary!- le saludo amablemente y con ya muchos ánimos el rubio mayor.

-¡AH!- exclamo el rubio menor muy sobresaltado ya que lo tomaron por sorpresa y fue tanta la impresión que se le cayeron los libros que tenía en sus manos- Oh… gracias a Dios, seres tú Gok…- dijo ya aliviado al reconocerlo.

-¿Te pasa algo Gary?- le pregunto el extraterrestre que se había preocupado por esa reacción.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada… es que me tomaste por sorpresa- le trato de asegurar el pequeño mormón con una sonrisa forzada, el rubio mayor iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelanto- ¿me-me ayudas a levantar mis libros?- le pidió amablemente y el mayor se sonrojo un poco.

-Cla-claro- le dijo tratando de no parecer sonrojado y le ayudo a recoger los libros.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, el sujeto misterioso que había visto como Clyde discutió con Bebe y que vio el paseo que la chica había tenido con Alarcón, se encontraba en frente del casillero del amante de los tacos y metió por las rejillas un sobre blanco que decía: IMPORTANTE.

-Listo, con esto de seguro Clyde va a romper de forma definitiva con esa maldita puta- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto sonriendo de forma sádica y después se retiró del lugar para que nadie los viera.

Por otro lado, Cartman se había acercado a Butters para preguntarle qué cosas les gusta a Wendy.

-… y ella me di-dijo que aún lucha en con-contra del can-cáncer de seno- le había dicho el rubio de forma nerviosa mientras se frotaba sus nudillos ya que no le gustaba tener que decir esas cosas.

-¿En serio a ella le sigue gustando luchar contra esa pendejada?- le pregunto el gordo que se había sorprendido por eso y el rubio asintió tímidamente- ¡mierda! ¡¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido eso?!- exclamó sintiéndose un poco estúpido por eso.

-"Porque eres un hijo de puta sádico, bastardo y pendejo que se dejó joder por Wendy cuanto te burlabas de ese tema"- espetó burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-¿Vas ha-hacer algo con lo que te di-dije Eric?- le pregunto Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad y sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Claro que voy hacer algo! Con esta información voy a estar un paso adelante del marica de Gregory y de tú primo- le aseguro el gordo sonriendo con seguridad y de forma triunfal.

-"Si, como no"- le dijo burlón y sarcástico Caos en la mente del rubio- "creo que ya es hora de que suelte la pasta"- terminó diciendo de forma codiciosa.

-¿El di-dinero Eric?- le preguntó aún tímido y nervioso Butters.

-Ah… como sea toma- dicho esto le entrego un billete de 10 $ y eso hizo que Caos sonriera con satisfacción en la mente de Butters, pero este aún seguí sin cambiar de semblante- ahora vámonos antes de que alguien nos viera- dicho esto hicieron el ademan de irse del lugar, pero…

-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!- se escuchó de repente el grito de alguien hablando con un alta voz y eso llamó la atención de varios estudiantes que fueron asía donde estaba la persona que habló, que resulto ser Kenny, que junto con Alarcón tenían un alta voz.

-¡NECESITAMOS DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE!- dijo esta vez el colombiano y eso llamo toda la atención de los presente, especialmente a los alumnos de Garrison.

-Que sea importante y que valga la pena- les espeto Trent.

-Claro que lo es- aseguro arrogante el colombiano y después hizo una seña para que alguien se acercara a ellos y resultaron ser Stan y Kyle y eso llamó aún más la atención de los presentes, especialmente de Wendy, que estaba junto con Bebe y las otras chicas.

-Ahora díganles- pidió el rubio inmortal a los súper "amigos" y estos se pusieron nerviosos enseguida.

-Pues este…- comenzó a decir el judío empezando a sudar.

-Lo que pasa es que…- su novio tiene el mismo semblante y por eso varias personas se empezaron a hartar de estar esperando a que alguno de los dos hablen, hasta que…

-¡Ya díganlo de una vez mierda!- dijo exasperado el latino y eso le dio valor a los dos.

-¡Lo que pasa es que nosotros si somos novios de verdad!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle.

-…- ninguna de las personas sabían que decir ante eso ya que fue totalmente inesperado y eso hizo que se formara una atmosfera tensa en el colegio y eso hizo que los dos novios, como el rubio inmortal y Luis Carlos se preocuparan enseguida.

-"Ahora sí… llego el momento más crítico…"- pensó Alarcón de forma irónica y preocupante.

Ahora sí, fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando mi personaje me reclamó por el final apresurado XD, en el capítulo siguiente voy a mostrar cómo serán las reacciones de las personas ante la declaración de Stan y Kyle :o y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	42. Ch 42 comenzando los momentos críticos 2

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión en vez de mostrar enseguida la reacción de las personas ante la revelación de Stan y Kyle, primero voy a mostrar algunas cosas que se me había olvidado poner ayer, lo que paso fue que como tenía sueño me tuve que apresurar para mostrar la declaración de Stan y Kyle y se pase por alto algunos asuntillos importantes XD, pero bueno ya basta de hablar y comencemos, ya saben que blablablá, pero las historia blablablá XD.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAIDOS: COMENZANDO LOS MOMENTOS CRÍTICOS PARTE 2**

Pero antes de que Kenny y Alarcón llamara la atención de todas las personas en la escuela para que se enteraran de que Stan y Kyle son novios de verdad y no solamente puros chismes y rumores, algunos alumnos seguían metidos en sus propios asuntos.

Tal y como es el caso de Jack, que luego de haber dejado a sus hermanitos en su salón de clases, estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela buscando a cierta persona y esa persona era…

-¡Stomper!- exclamó el rubio al ver al mencionado, que estaba hablando con algunos de los brabucones de la escuela y cuando estos vieron en dirección al rubio mayor, la mayoría de ellos se sobresaltaron un poco y retrocedieron un poco intimidados sabiendo que él es uno de los estudiantes más fuertes de la escuela, incluso más que Trent.

-¿Se te ofrece algo grandulón?-le pregunto el pelinegro de forma tajante tratando de no parecer intimidado ante la presencia del rubio mayor que se paró justamente delante de él viéndose directamente a los ojos, a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas.

-Sí, tengo que decirte algo importante- le dijo sin rodeos el más grande de los primos de Butters sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Y eso sería...?- le pregunto Romper continuando tratar de no parecer intimidado.

-Esto- dicho esto, el rubio mayor movió su brazo derecho y eso enseguida alerto a los brabucones que pensaron que él iba a tratar de golpear a Mark que se había puesto en guardia pensando también que el rubio iba a tratar de atacarlo… pero para sorpresa de todos, resulto que Jack le extendió la mano derecha, para que se la estrechara.

-Gracias- dijo el primo mayor de Butters al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto asombrado y sin entender Stomper y algunos de los demás brabucones se rascaban la cabeza al no entender.

-Qué vengo a darte las gracias, mis hermanos y mi primo me dijeron que le habías salvado la vida a Brittany cuando estaba a punto de ser atropellada y no sabes lo profundamente agradecido por lo que hiciste- se explicó el rubio mayor sin dejar de ofrecer la mano y eso hizo que el pelinegro soltara un suspiro de alivio sin poder evitarlo mientras que el resto de los brabucones lo miraron sin entender ya que al parecer el pelinegro no les había contado nada sobre ese suceso.

-Oh pues… no hay de que cuñadote, fue un placer haber salvado a tu bella hermanita, después de todo si algo le pasara, ya no tendría con quien casarme- le dijo sonriendo de forma sinvergüenza y pícara el pelinegro mientras le estrechaba la mano al rubio mayor y este frunció el ceño ante tal descaro.

-No abuses del momento- le dijo un poco molesto el rubio apretando su mano derecha haciendo que al le pelinegro empezara a doler la mano derecha.

-Hay bueno… solo es una bromita… cuñadote…- le dijo un poco adolorido el pelinegro para luego apartar su mano de la del rubio, y este frunció más el ceño por eso- y hablando de bellezas… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermanita?- le pregunto ya un poco más serio Mark mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Pues ella está muy bien y todo gracias a ti supongo- le "alago" el rubio mayor sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido.

-Pues me alegro que mi futura esposa se esté bien y mándale besitos de mi parte- le dijo Romper volviendo a ser sinvergüenza y pícaro y el rubio mayor se molesta aún más de lo que se había molestado al principio, pero antes de que pudiera decir o tratar de hacer algo, el pelinegro había empezado a correr mientras reía seguido de los demás brabucones que empezaron a reír también por esos comentarios dejando totalmente solo a Jack.

-Ese grandísimos sinvergüenza…- susurro molesto el rubio- bueno, supongo que si fue capaz de salvar a mi hermanita, no es tan malo como pensé- terminó diciéndose a sí mismo un poco más alegre y después se retiró del lugar.

Continuando con los alumnos que buscaban a ciertas personas, nos enfocamos esta vez en Wendy, que al tener su rodilla totalmente curada podía caminar sin ningún problema y estaba buscando a Bebe, para pedirle disculpa por la forma en como le había gritado el sábado.

-"¿Dónde estás, donde estás?"- se preguntó a sí misma empezando a desesperarse, hasta que vio a la rubia rizada hablando con alguna de las chicas- ¡Bebe!- le llamó para enseguida acercársele corriendo y las chicas se sobresaltaron por eso, especialmente la rubia rizada.

-¿Wendy?- pregunto Bebe con cierta cautele- ¿Qué quieres?- le volvió a preguntar mientras la pelinegra se detenía frente suyo.

-Es que yo…- la pelinegra de la boina se detuvo un momento para carraspear- es que yo quiero disculparme contigo- le dijo un poco apenada y sin poder ver a su rubia amiga a los ojos.

-¿Eh?- le pregunto la rubia rizada, ya que al igual que las demás chicas no entendían el porqué de la disculpa de la pelinegra.

-Sobre lo del sábado… perdón por haberte gritado, es que lo hice sin pensar- se siguió disculpando la pelinegra, aún sin verla a los ojos, pero para sorpresa de ella y de las demás chicas, la rubia rizada la abrazó.

-Oh Wendy, entiendo que en esos momentos estabas muy molesta y sometida a mucho estrés y tristeza por todo lo ocurrido en toda la semana pasada- le dijo Bebe sin dejar de abrazarla y con tono de re confortación.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- le pregunto emocionada la pelinegra luego de que se dejaran de abrazar.

-¡Claro que te perdono! Después de todo somos amigas- le aseguro sonriendo la rubia.

-Oh… gracias Bebe- le dijo aún más emocionada y sonriendo la pelinegra de la boina.

-Que lindura…- dijo Patty Nelson juntando sus manos y las demás chicas rieron por eso.

Por otro lado de la escuela, Damien y Pip ya habían llegado en una nube de humo y fuego juntos, ya que al parecer el pelinegro había ido a recoger al pequeño rubio y en este había unas extrañas "marcas" en su cuello y estaba caminando de forma "extraña" dando a entender que los dos habían estado "ocupados" antes de ir a la escuela XD, pero…

-Ah…- gimió el ser infernal mientras se apoyaba en una pared y sudaba, lo cual es MUY raro proviniendo de alguien que está bien acostumbrado a estar rodeado de llamas y también por alguna extraña razón parecía estar cansado o adolorido o algo así.

-¿Te pasa algo Damien?- le pregunto muy preocupado el pequeño inglés mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y otra en la cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

-Sí… no te preocupes…- le trato de asegurar el pelinegro tratando de no parecer cansado y después se trató de poner de pie por sí mismo, pero luego se tuvo que volver a apoyar en la pared y el pequeño rubio se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Damien?- le volvió a preguntar Pip y el ser infernal no tuvo más remedio que botar un suspiro, aunque no se sabe si era de resignación y por agotamiento.

-Es que… en estos últimos tiempos… cuando trato de usar mis poderes infernales… me resulta muy difícil, doloroso y agotador… y eso es algo que nunca me había pasado antes…- le explico el ojirrojo mientras seguía sudando y jadeando del cansancio.

-¿Te resulta agotador y doloroso usar tus poderes infernales?- le pregunto el pequeño rubio sin cambiar de semblante y su novio asintió- ¿pero por qué, acaso estas enfermo?- le volvió a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante.

-No lo sé… pero creo que si sigo de esta manera… me voy a morir… y si me muero en el mundo de los vivos… yo volvería y me quedaría… en el Infierno para siempre y no podría volver a la Tierra…- le explico el pelinegro infernal no solo agotado y adolorido, sino también preocupado por esa posibilidad y el pequeño el rubio se aterró por esa posibilidad.

-Oh cielos santo, ¿entonces qué debemos hacer?- le pregunto el pequeño inglés.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea… pero tengo que encontrar la solución a esto… antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- le dijo el pelinegro infernal tratando de no estar fatigado y después empezó a caminar, seguido del rubio que parece que ya no estaba caminando de forma "extraña".

Continuando con los demás alumnos que estaban a los otros, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Bradley, que junto con Thomas, estaba buscando a Butters, a pesar de que el rubio de Tourette se sentía triste al estar junto a la persona que tanto ama en secreto, pero teniéndolo que ayudar a encontrar al dueño de su corazón que no le corresponde.

-¿Dónde estás Butters?- pregunto angustiado el rubio rizado y el rubio mayor no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, pero luego recordó un importante detalle que le hizo sonreír.

-O-oye ¡MARICA MUERDE ALMOHADAS! Bradley- le llamó un poco sonrojado.

-¿Sí Thomas?- le pregunto sonriendo el rubio menor dejando de lado su angustia y el otro rubio se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-Es que… es que ¡NO JODAS PENDEJO! Quería saber si… me ayudarías a ¡CLAVARMELA POR EL CULO! Estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que hay para ¡LA PUTA MIERDA! Mañana- le pidió el rubio mayor nervioso y tratando de no estar sonrojado.

-¿Para el examen de mañana?- le pregunto un poco confundido el rubio rizado y el mayor asintió- pues no sé si pueda… recuerda que para este viernes hay que entregar esos proyectos de biología, no sé si a Jack le alegre que yo deje de trabajar en eso- le dijo un poco inseguro y preocupado el rubio rizado, pero el rubio de Tourette pareció tratar de no reír por eso.

-No te preocupes por eso ¡CARA DE MOJÓN! Jack es amigo nuestro, de seguro entenderá- le aseguro el rubio mayor.

-…- el rubio rizado se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que parece acepto- está bien, ¿pero a qué hora tengo que ir a tu casa o vas a venir a la mía?- cuando dijo eso el rubio mayor trataba de que no se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Puedes venir a mi ¡VERGA PODRIDA! Casa y después yo te llevo a la tuya- le ofreció sonriendo el rubio mayor.

El menor estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero…

-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!- de repente escucharon el grito de Kenny con el altavoz.

-¿Ahora que está pasando?- pregunto Craig sin ninguna curiosidad mientras agarraba la mano de Tweek seguidos del resto de su Team.

-¡NECESITAMOS DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE!- había dicho esta vez el Luis Carlos que había llamado la atención de todas las personas, incluyendo al Team rubio, a Gregory, al Topo, a Pip y a Damien, que aún estaba agitado y trataba de disimularlo, también estaba Wendy con sus amigas y también estaban Ike, Karen, Georgie y Ruby (NA: se me había olvidado mencionarlos en el capítulo anterior).

-"¿Ahora de que mierda van hablar el pobretón y la minoría?"- se preguntó mentalmente Cartman refiriéndose a Kenny y a Alarcón respectivamente.

-"Qué sea algo bueno"- espeto impaciente Caos en la mente de Butters que aún estaba acompañando al gordo.

-Que sea importante y que valga la pena- espeto Trent a Luis Carlos y a Kenny, mientras estaba acompañado por Mark, que se seguía sobando la mano, de Josh que estaba sonriendo por alguna extraña razón y los demás brabucones de la escuela (NA: también se me había olvidado mencionarlos en el anterior capítulo).

-Claro que lo es- les aseguro el latino de forma arrogante y había hecho la seña para que Stan y Kyle se les acercara sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo en voz baja Gregory teniendo un mal presentimiento al Topo que solamente bufó molesto al imaginarse lo que lo que vendría después.

-"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- se dijo mentalmente Wendy que al igual que el rubio inglés, estaba temiendo lo peor.

-"Es el momento de la verdad hermano"- pensó Ike sabiendo que ese era el momento en el que Kyle y Stan se confesarían.

-Ahora díganles- pidió Kenny a los dos "súper mejores amigos" que se habían puesto nerviosos.

-Pues este….- comenzó a decir Kyle sudando.

-Lo que pasa es que…- Stan también estaba sudando y las personas se habían cansado de tanto ruido y pocas nueces y algunas se estaban a punto de ir.

-Solo fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Craig que junto con su novio y el resto de Team hicieron el ademan de irse.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Cartman que también hizo el ademan de irse, mientras que Butters y sus amigos seguían mirando la escena con interés, especialmente Jack.

-"Estos pendejos no van a dar el siguiente paso"- pensó molesto y exasperado Alarcón- ¡Ya díganlo de una vez mierda!- le exigió a Stan y Kyle que pudieron tener valor.

-¡Lo que pasa es que nosotros si somos novios de verdad!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando dijeron eso, ninguna persona podía hablar por al asombro y parece que la atmosfera se volvió tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que…

-Vaya… ¡hasta que al fin lo reconocieron!- exclamo Damien dejando de estar tan agotado y varios de los estudiantes empezaron hablar entre sí por eso y a cuchillar entre sí sobre eso, aunque algunos de ellos no parecieron asombrarse por eso ya que lo daban por sentado y el resto parecía estar pagando apuestas y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya era hora- dijo Craig neutralmente, aunque no podía evitar sonreír por eso.

-¡Oh cielos! Espero que no sea demasiada presión para ellos ¡GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek.

-Increíble… ellos dos si son novios de verdad y no solamente puros chismes esparcidos por Cartman…- dijo atónito Clyde.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Token y Kevin, pero al darse cuenta de eso se vieron de mala manera.

-Oh recorcholis… tenías toda la razón Eric…- dijo asombrado Butters al culón mientras se frotaba los nudillos por el asombro.

-….- el gordo no podía decir nada por el asombro, ya que todos los rumores y chismes que había inventado y esparcido resultaron ser totalmente ciertos, pero luego reaccionó- eh… ¡claro que tengo toda la razón!, si digo algo es porque es así y punto final- le dijo el gordo tratando de parecer que había tenido la razón todo este tiempo.

-"Pues no había necesidad de que estuvieras esparciendo esos rumores gordinflón, se notaba a kilómetros que esos dos maricas ya eran pareja"- espetó burlón Caos en la mente del rubio y no estaba muy asombrado por la confesión.

-Ah…- Gary no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza por esa confesión, a pesar de que ya lo sabía por antemano y eso no paso de ser percibido por Gok´Zarah que miro molesto a Stan.

-Inconcebible… tenías toda la razón Chris… ellos dos si son novios…- dijo atónito Gregory al Topo que había cerrado los ojos para tener paciencia y después dio un profundo respiro.

-Ya te lo había dicho princesa… que el hijo de puta de Stan, ya tenía ganado el corazón de Kyle- le dijo molesto el francés que obviamente no se había asombrado por la confesión.

-"Maldito cínico de mierda"- pensó molesto el sujeto misterioso que golpeo a Gary.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar ahora Ike?- le pregunto preocupada Karen.

-Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer- le dijo el pequeño canadiense que también estaba preocupado.

-Oye Ruby, es mi imaginación o el curso de tú hermano se está llenando de maricas conformistas- le dijo irónico Georgie con una mueca que era una especie de sonrisa.

-Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo- le dijo la chica en el mismo semblante.

-Timmy…- susurro asombrado… Timmy obviamente.

-Ese maldito… aparte de no prestarle atención a Wendy… le ha estado poniendo los cachos todo este tiempo…- se dijo a sí mismo Jack apretando los puños de la ira.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo Wendy impactada mientras caía al piso de rodillas al mismo tiempo respirando agitadamente mientras se le acumulaban lágrimas en sus ojos y eso enseguida preocupo a sus amigas.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto preocupada Bebe mientras se inclinada a su altura, pero la pelinegra no dijo nada.

-"¡Oh mierda!"- pensó alarmado Stan al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica y después se acercó a Alarcón- ¿Qué no habías dicho que te habías encargado de hacer que Wendy y yo habláramos antes de que iniciaran las clases y lejos de la escuela?- le pregunto molesto, ya que al parecer ellos había hecho un plan para que Stan y Wendy hablaran antes de que se hiciera la confesión (NA: eso es algo que se va a explicar más adelante).

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto el latino y después vio a la chica de la boina que estaba llorando en el piso- ¡Hay hijo de puta, se me olvido!- exclamo molesto el colombiano ya que al parecer se le olvido una parte muy crucial del plan.

-Ahora ella debe de sentirse destrozada y pasando por una humillación enorme- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto preocupado Kenny.

-Pues no hay de otra… tengo que encararla- se dijo a sí mismo Stan también preocupado… y asustado.

-Tenemos que encararla- le corrigió Kyle, ya que es también parcialmente responsable de todo ese asunto y después junto con su novio se acercaron a la pelinegra que seguía llorando sin control y con las manos apoyadas en el piso y con la cabeza agachada sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su ex-novio y del judío, pero…

-No se acerquen- les dijo molesta Bebe poniéndose en medio justamente delante de Wendy.

-Escucha… solo quiero hablar con ella y…- Stan no pudo hablar, ya que ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes, la rubia rizada le había dado una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamó asombrado Thomas, que fue la única persona que fue capaz de decir algo.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita y descarado sinvergüenza, después de todo el daño que le has hecho a ella, ¿quieres seguir burlándote y humillarla más?- le pregunto muy enojada Bebe y el pelinegro se sobaba la mejilla izquierda.

-No Bebe escucha, no es lo que parece, lo que sucede es que Stan quería hablar con ella antes de que las clases iniciaran para que así…- el judío pelirrojo no pudo seguir explicando ya que también fue cacheteado asombrando más a los presentes.

-¡Tú te callas también! Siempre aparentando tener una buena moral y madurez, pero también eres un bastardo que le gusta humillar a la gente- le dijo ácidamente la rubia y el judío se estaba sobando la mejilla derecha.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- exclamó ya molesto Stan, probablemente porque no estaba muy feliz porque hayan golpeado a su novio- escucha, voy hablar con Wendy con o sin tu permiso- dicho esto aparto a la rubia con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, molestando enseguida a Luis Carlos y a Clyde por ese acto y después se agacho para quedar a la altura de Wendy, que aparentemente no se había dado por enterado por lo que acababa de pasar- Wendy…- le dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica.

Pero cuando hizo eso, de repente la pelinegra empezó a jadear con más fuerza, casi como si estuviera rugiendo como una bestia salvaje, mientras que con las uñas de sus manos empezaba a rasguñar el piso haciendo un ruido parecido al de cuando alguien pasa las uñas por un pizarrón y después cerró las manos, con tal fuerza que las uñas le sacaban sangre a las palmas y apretaba fuertemente los dientes y los rechinaba y después levanto la cabeza de forma repentina viendo directamente cara a cara a Stan y en sus ojos que estaban rojos de las lágrimas se podía apreciar una furia inimaginable que hizo que el pelinegro y el judío pelirrojo retrocedieran enseguida intimidados y varios de los alumnos enseguida retrocedieron asustados al ver así a la chica.

-Oh mierda…- susurró asustado Kenny- esa mirada es mucho más terrible que la de Damien y la de su padre…incluso tal vez más terrible que la de Butters cuando se encabrona de verdad…- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo…- le dijo Luis Carlos con el mismo semblante- ahora sí que se va a formar una verdadero locura…- terminó diciendo también irónico.

-Oh re-recorcholis…- susurro también asustado Butters frotándose los nudillos tan rápido que parecían líneas borrosas.

-"Esa mirada no se compara con la mía o con la tuya cuando te encabronas"- le espeto arrogantemente Caos, que a diferencia de los demás, no parecía estar muy intimidado- "ahora se va a formar una carnicería de primera clase"- terminó diciendo de forma sádica.

-¿Wendy…?- le logro preguntar Kyle a duras penas, pero…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- grito la chica en cólera y sin previo aviso se abalanzo hacía los dos "súper amigos" como si fuera una bestia salvaje atacando a sus presas.

Fin del capítulo

**¡TARARARAN, TARARARAN! (música dramática) de seguro no se esperaron esa reacción por parte de Wendy ¿verdad? ¿y qué es lo que le pasara a Stan y Kyle? Y por último… ¿por qué a Damien se le está resultando difícil usar sus poderes? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O, espero que les haya gustado las cosas que agregue y que se me olvidaron poner en el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	43. Ch 43 comenzando los momentos críticos 3

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAITRES: COMENZANDO LOS MOMENTOS CRÍTICOS PARTE 3**

Luego de que Wendy mirara con una gran furia a Stan y Kyle, ellos dos junto con el resto de los estudiantes se habían asustado enseguida por ese semblante y habían retrocedido unos pasos.

-¿Wendy…?- susurro Kyle a duras penas, pero nadie se pudo imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar (NA: música de suspenso).

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito en cólera la chica que sin previo aviso se arrojó encima de los "súper mejores amigos" como una bestia atacando a sus presas.

Al primero que ataco fue al judío que se le tiro encima haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al piso y enseguida se le montó encima y con su mano derecha le sujeto fuertemente su Ushanka y bruscamente se la quitó arrojándola por ahí habiéndole arrancado unos mechones de sus cabellos rojos en el proceso y después con la misma mano derecha le cogió con mucha fuerza su abundante pelo rojo y con la izquierda le sujeto el cuello de forma fuerte también e hizo que la cabeza del judío se chocara varias veces contra el piso de forma violenta sacándole sangre ante la mirada aterrada de los presente.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA!- grito furiosa y aún en cólera Wendy sin dejar de azotar la cabeza del judío contra el piso.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, LO VA A MATAR!- exclamó aterrado Tweek mientras que se ponía detrás de Craig temblando por el miedo y el pelinegro trataba de no parecer asustado.

-¡HERMANO!- exclamó Ike también aterrado e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero Karen, Ruby y Georgie lo tuvieron que sostener- ¡SUELTENME MALDITA SEA!- les exigió aún aterrado.

-¡Conformista idiota, solo vas hacer que esa loca te joda también!- le dijo el gótico entre molesto y preocupado.

-¡MIERDE!- exclamó el Topo, no solo asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, sino también molesto y Gregory no sabía que decir por el asombro ya que nunca se pudo haber imaginado que la chica que le gusta, se comportara como una bestia salvaje.

-"¡Si esa perra sigue así, va a dejarlo bien jodido!"- pensó muy molesto el sujeto misterioso que golpeo a Gary.

-"Parece que Wendy es mucho peor que la mamá de Kyle cuando se encabrona"- pensó Luis Carlos preocupado e irónico.

-"Eso es, dale bien duro"- dijo divertido y sádico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, mientras este estaba paralizado del miedo.

-¡KYLE!- gritaron aterrados y al mismo tiempo Kenny y Stan y este último enseguida se acercó a la chica y la sujeto de los hombros para tratar de apartarla del pelirrojo, pero la chica sin previo aviso soltó a Kyle y rápidamente movió su mano derecha justo a la cara del pelinegro rasguñándole el cachete derecho haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos mientras gemía del dolor.

-¡TUUUU! ¡ERES TAMBIÉN EL PRINCIPAL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO!- le grito iracunda la chica y sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte patada al pelinegro en… la entre pierna haciendo que este enseguida diera un agudo grito del dolor mientras caía al piso de rodillas y se sujetaba sus partes nobles y el resto de personas hicieron una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que soltaban un UHHH en general.

-"Ahora le pueden decir el casca nueces"- dijo sádico y aún divertido Caos en la mente de Butters mientras este aún seguía atónito por lo que estaba viendo.

-A eso es lo que yo llamo un buen dolor de huevos- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante que Caos.

-Ahora ya no va a poder hacerlo con Kyle- dijo Damien con el mismo semblante que el gordo y que la otra personalidad en la mente de Butters, pero Pip lo miró molesto por ese comentario.

Pero sin previo aviso, Wendy aprovecho el momento en que Stan estaba arrodillado agonizando en el piso y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara y después le dio otro puñetazo en el lado izquierdo y después de nuevo otro derechazo, pero cuando hizo el ademan de darle otro izquierdazo…

-¡Oye ya déjalo!- se escuchó de repente el grito de Kyle, que apenas se podía poner de pie mientras se tambaleaba y le salía sangre de la cabeza e hizo el ademan de detenerla, pero la chica enseguida dio media vuelta dándole una patada al judío en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer también de rodillas y después le dio un certero golpe en la nariz rompiéndosela y haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el piso mientras se ponía las manos en la nariz.

-"Carajo, no sabía que Wendy podía pelear de esa manera"- pensó asombrado Jack, mientras que varios de los alumnos que no estaban en shock, empezaban a hacer bullicio por la carnicería que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero luego…

-¡Ahora voy a deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas!- exclamó aún en cólera Wendy y cegada por la ira, cogió un extintor de incendios que había en una pared y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza- ¡cuando desaparezcas Stan va a ser mío solamente y de nadie más!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que hizo el ademan de golpear a Kyle con el extintor y eso aterro aún más a los estudiantes que estaban asustados.

-¡Ahí que detenerla rápido!- exclamó Kenny de forma desesperada y junto con Butters, Jack, Gregory y el Topo se acercaron a donde estaba Wendy y Kyle.

-¡MUEREEEEEE!- exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de locura en su cara, pero antes de golpear al pelirrojo con el extintor…

-¡YA BASTA WENDY!- le dijo asustado Gregory, que junto con Butters y Jack tuvieron que sostener a la chica, mientras que Kenny y el Topo ayudaron a Kyle.

-¡NO, SUELTENME!- les exigió Wendy aún cegada por la ira mientras forcejeaba fuertemente contra los tres rubios.

-"Para ser una chica sí que es bien fuerte y tiene los huevos bien puestos"- espetó burlonamente y sádico Caos, mientras que Butters sujetaba por el costado derecho a la pelinegra y accidentalmente mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro, le tocaba los senos haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara enseguida, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de eso, ya que Gregory sostenía a la pelinegra por la cintura y Jack la sujetaba de los brazos mientras les quitaba el extintor de incendios.

-¡WENDY! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?!- le preguntó el más grande de los rubios, que a pesar de ser bien fuerte parecía estar costándole trabajo someter a la chica.

Pero cuando le hizo esa pregunta, la chica se detuvo en seco, como si de repente su cerebro recobrara algo de lucidez y después ella empezó a mirar a sus alrededores mientras respiraba agitadamente como si se estuviera calmando y vio a cada uno de los estudiantes que habían sido testigos de la "carnicería" que había hecho y algunos de ellos la miraban asustadas, mientras que algunos seguían gritando echándole ánimos para que siguiera peleando o abucheando a los rubios que la habían detenido y por último miro a Stan, que estaba tirado en el piso agonizando mientras se sobaba sus huevos y después vio a Kyle que estaba siendo ayudado por Kenny el Topo a ponerse de pie y por último vio a Bebe, que la estaba viendo atónita y asustada por lo que había estado haciendo.

-Oh Dios…- susurro Wendy al darse cuenta de todo la que había hecho y a quien lastimo y en frente de quien lo hizo.

-¿Wendy…?- le pregunto precavido Gregory que había dejado de sujetarla, mientras que Jack aún la seguía sujetando de los brazos y Butters había posado sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le había tocado los senos.

-¿Es-estas bien?- le preguntó aún preocupado Butters que había disminuido su agarre.

-… Eh… sí…- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica y después Jack la soltó y ella retrocedió unos pasos aterrada consigo misma al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero antes de que alguien le pudiera decir algo…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Okey?- preguntó de repente el señor Mackey que era acompañado por el Chef y la directora Victoria y los tres se asombraron enseguida al ver el estado en el que se encontraban Stan y Kyle.

-¿Pero que les paso a Stan y Kyle?- pregunto atónito el Chef y las miradas acusadoras de casi todos los presentes que apuntaron enseguida a Wendy y algunos de ellas dijeron: ¡FUE ELLA!

-¿Tú hiciste esto Wendy?- le pregunto la directora sin poder creerse que una alumna tan ejemplar como lo es la pelinegra haya sido capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad.

-Yo… yo…- la chica no sabía que decir, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos y empezó a correr alejándose de la escena.

-¡Wendy espera!- le dijo Gregory, que junto con Butters y Jack fueron tras de ella y Bebe los siguió también.

-"Esta puede ser una oportunidad magnífica"- pensó maliciosamente Cartman y también fue tras las dos chicas, los tres rubios y del pequeño canadiense junto con los otros menores.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto el Topo que junto con Kenny ya lo había puesto de pie.

-Ah…ah… creo que si estaré bien…- les trato de asegurar el judío mientras gemía del dolor- ¿pero y Stan…?- les preguntó y el francés rugió molesto por esa pregunta y el rubio inmortal le dedico una mala mirada, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-Oh cierto, Stan- dijo el rubio que al estar preocupado por Kyle y mirando de mala manera al francés, se le había olvidado el pelinegro del pompón rojo, así que se le acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ¿estás bien Stan?- le preguntó mientras lo trataba de poner en pie.

-No…- le dijo el pelinegro en susurro con voz aguda negando lentamente con la cabeza y sin dejar de sujetarse sus… "descendientes".

-Se nota que esa perra sí que te dio bien duro en donde a lo ella le gustaba que le dieras- le dijo burlonamente Josh y varios de los presentes empezaron a reír por eso, mientras que las amigas de Wendy lo vieron molestas por ese insulto a la chica y Kenny, Kyle, Gary y algunos cuantos lo vieron molestos también.

-En vez de estar hablando mierda, tenemos que llevarlo a él y a Kyle a la enfermería- dijo molesto Kenny.

-Entonces en marcha ¿Okey?- les dijo el consejero y Kenny, que cogió la Ushanka verde con el Topo ayudaron a Kyle a caminar ya que él aún no podía caminar muy bien por los fuertes golpes en su cabeza y Ike, junto con sus amigos los siguieron, mientras que Gary se acercó a Stan.

-Déjame ayudarte Stan- le dijo el mormón sonriendo de forma genuina mientras lo ofrecía el brazo derecho.

-Gra-gracias Gary…- agradeció aún adolorido el pelinegro para luego coger la mano derecha del pequeño rubio y después pasar su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de esta, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-Hijo de la…- susurró Gok´Zarah muy molesto apretando los puños por lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño mormón- "bueno, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados"- luego de haber pensado eso, se acercó a donde estaban los dos- déjenme ayudarles- dicho esto cogió al pelinegro del brazo derecho haciendo que pasara por encima de sus hombros.

-Gracias Gok- le agradeció el pequeño rubio sin dejar de sonreír amablemente y el extraterrestre se sonrojo un poco.

-De-de nada- les dijo el alíen tratando de no estar sonrojado.

-Sí… gracias…- le agradeció también el pelinegro y eso hizo que el extraterrestre enseguida dejara de estar avergonzado y frunciera el ceño.

-Ya vamos a la enfermería- dijo cortante el rubio mayor y empezaron a dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

-Bueno fue muy interesante y divertido mientras duró, ahora larguémonos de esta mierda- dijo burlón y sádico Josh y todos los estudiantes que habían sido testigos del… "espectáculo" hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-¡Nadie se va a ninguna parte hasta que expliquen qué fue lo que pasó!- les exigió la directora Victoria, algunos de los presentes se preocuparon por eso, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-¡TARA, TARAN, TARAN, TARAN!- se escuchó de repente la campana de inicios de clases.

-Oh que lastima, ya tenemos que ir a nuestros salones de clases- dijo burlonamente Mark y todos los alumnos aprovecharon eso y enseguida se desplegaron lo más rápido posible.

-¡Oigan esperen!- les grito el Chef, pero nadie le prestó atención- ¡CARAJO!- exclamó molesto.

-¿Ahora que hacemos Chef?- le preguntó la directora y él se puso a pensar un momento.

-Pues lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería para preguntarles a Kyle y a Stan que fue lo que paso exactamente- le dijo y después junto con la rubia pusieron rumbo a ese lugar, pero…

-Esa Wendy sí que es una bestia cuando se emputa, tal vez es mucho peor que la mamá de Kyle cuando se encabrona también- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso que apareció en el primer capítulo de forma burlona y medio sádico- ¿pero ahora que es lo que va a pasar ahora con Stan y Kyle?- se terminó preguntando a sí mismo con cierta preocupación y después se retiró del lugar.

Por otro lado, el Team Craig se estaba dirigiendo a su salón de clases, pero en el camino Tweek temblaba mucho más de lo que tiembla "normalmente" ya que estaba todavía aterrado por lo que hizo Wendy y a Craig obviamente le tocaba tratar de "tranquilizarlo", mientras que Clyde hablaba con Kevin y Token.

-Sí fuera Stan o Kyle, en estos momentos estaría muy asustado ya que Wendy podría volver a tratar de atacarlos- dijo con miedo el amante de los tacos.

-No tienes porqué asustarte Clyde, si alguien te tratara de hacer algún daño yo te defendería de cualquier forma- le aseguro el afroamericano, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Kevin.

-Yo también te defendería de cualquiera- le aseguro también el friki y esta vez fue Token el que lo miró molesto.

-Gracias chicos- les agradeció sonriendo el castaño y los dos trataron de no parecer sonrojados, pero luego…- oh no, ahora que recuerdo la clase siguiente es la de química y olvide mi libro en mi casillero- les dijo recordando ese detalle.

-Pues entonces vamos- le dijo Token sonriendo y de nuevo se ganó la mala mirada por parte de Kevin.

-Ustedes adelántense, nosotros no tenemos prisa- les dijo Craig neutralmente y después le susurro algo en el oído a Tweek haciendo que este se alterara… más de lo que esta alterado "normalmente".

Así que los otros dos pelinegros y el castaño se dirigieron al casillero de este, mientras que los primeros dos se seguían mirando de mala manera, así que al llegar a su destino, el castaño abrió su casillero, pero al pasar eso, un sobre cayó al piso, así que con curiosidad lo cogió y vio que decía: IMPORTANTE, así que lo abrió, pero al ver su contenido…

-No… no puede ser…- se dijo a sí mismo atónito, ya que estaba viendo unas fotografías en las que están Bebe y Luis Carlos juntos cuando daban su "paseo" el viernes de la semana pasada, y lo que más se podía apreciar era que tanto la chica y el latino estaban riendo y lo más importante es el beso que la rubia le había dado a Alarcón en forma de despedida- ¡ESE MALDITOOOO!- exclamó furioso al mismo tiempo que arrugaba las fotografías y las tiraba al piso mientras las pisoteaba y eso enseguida sobresalto a sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Clyde?!- le pregunto alterado Kevin.

-¡MIREN ESTO!- les dijo aún iracundo el castaño para luego recoger del piso una de las fotos, específicamente la de Bebe besando a Alarcón y los dos pelinegros enseguida se asombraron por eso.

-No puede ser…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después el castaño guardo la foto arrugada y la guardo en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar a pasos pesados y acelerados.

-¿A dónde vas Clyde?- le pregunto preocupado Token.

-A buscar a Bebe para que me explique esto- le dijo enfurecido el castaño sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Oye, espera!- le dijo preocupado Kevin, que junto con el ricachón lo siguieron, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observo.

-Excelente, todo marcha según el plan- dijo el sujeto misterioso que tomo esas fotos de forma satisfactoria y sádica y después se retiró del lugar.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que las haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en donde Wendy ataca a Stan y Kyle :O, creo que en el siguiente capítulo voy a pelear contra Clyde :o, aunque claro no usaré mis poderes ya que sería muy injusto XD, y gracias por todos sus reviews :D**


	44. Ch 44 comenzando los momentos críticos 4

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAICUATRO: COMENZANDO LOS MOMENTO CRÍTICOS PARTE 4**

Wendy corría por los pasillos de la escuela de forma desesperada aun estando atónita y aterrada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella nunca se había enojado y explotado de esa manera en como lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra el culón de Cartman, pero al parecer estar sometida constantemente a tanta tensión y emociones negativas, hicieron que perdiera la compostura por completo, especialmente al ver que su tan "querido novio" si es en verdad pareja de Kyle y no solamente chismes esparcidos por las demás personas, especialmente por parte del culón.

Luego de lo que pareció una eterna maratón, la pelinegra se detuvo poco a poco y después se apoyó en un casillero mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio y sudaba mucho, tomando en cuenta que antes estaba atacando de forma bestial a Stan y Kyle, es admirable que haya tenido todavía las energías para correr de esa forma.

-Oh Jesús santo… ¿pero por qué hice eso…?- se preguntó a sí misma entre cada jadeo, pero luego…

-¡WENDY!- se escuchó de repente el grito de Bebe, que era acompañada por Butters, Gregory, Jack que corrían en su dirección… y muy alejado de ellos los estaba siguiendo Cartman que apenas si podía correr mientras jadeaba y sudaba más que la propia Wendy.

-¿Be… Bebe?- le pregunto aún cansada la pelinegra y un poco sorprendida al ver a los que estaban corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Estas bien Wendy…?- le pregunto su amiga, que también estaba un poco fatigada por haber corrido tanto y después uno a uno los demás rubios se detuvieron al lado de ellas… y obviamente el último en llegar fue el culo gordo que se tuvo que apoyar en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien… ¿pero qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- les pregunto la pelinegra aún jadeante.

-Ve-venimos a ver co-como estabas…- le dijo Butters también jadeante y un poco nervioso por lo que la chica había hecho anteriormente.

-Pues… estoy bien… si se puede decir…- les dijo la pelinegra aún cansada.

-"Después de haber dejado hechos mierda a Stan y Kyle y de haber corrido como una loca, quien no estaría cansado"- comento burlón, irónico y sádico Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿En serio estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto esta vez Gregory.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien…- les volvió a asegurar la pelinegra un poco menos cansada.

-Pero debo reconocerlo… sí que dejaste hechos pura mierda al hippie… y a la rata judía con la paliza que les distes…sí que tienes buenos puños- le "alago" Cartman que también estaba un poco menos cansado, pero tanto las dos chicas, como los rubios lo vieron de mala manera por ese comentario.

-"Es justamente lo que estoy diciendo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters sin cambiar su semblante burlón, irónico y sádico- "y a este culón le consta por la paliza que ella le dio cuando estábamos en cuarto grado"- siguió diciendo burlón, irónico y sádico.

-Entonces dinos Wendy ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera y atacaste a Stan y Kyle?- le pregunto Bebe preocupándose por la posible respuesta de su amiga, mientras que los tres rubios y el castaño la miraron con cierto interés. Pero la pelinegra al escuchar eso, solamente desvió la mirada ya que ni ella misma sabía la razón por la cual exploto de esa manera.

-Yo… yo… yo no sé cómo explicarlo… es como si de repente toda la frustración… tristeza… decepción… e ira que se me había acumulado durante toda la semana pasa… se soltara de golpe cuando Stan me puso una mano encima…- se trató de explicar la pelinegra.

-"Más bien como si un volcán de mierda hiciera erupción"- pensó burlonamente Cartman.

-Te en-entiendo Wendy, sé muy bien lo que se siente cuando se está sometido a tanto estrés, angustia y presión, que se llega a tal pun-punto en que no se puede soportar más y se ter-termina explotando en un ataque de ira- le dijo comprensivamente Butters, después de todo él es experto en ese tema.

-"Y pobrecitos son los que nos hagan enfurecer de verdad y reciban toda nuestra furia"- espeto su otra mitad en su mente, aun siendo burlón, sádico e irónico.

-Sí Wendy, es comprensible que hayas reaccionado de esa manera a causa de todas las cosas que últimamente te han ocurrido- le dijo Jack también de forma comprensiva.

-"Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo"- pensó molesto Gregory- Pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte Wendy, Stan y Kyle no están heridos de gravedad- le trato de tranquilizar.

-Eso no es lo único que me está preocupando ahora… sino también me preocupo por lo que yo sea capaz de hacer, ya que si exploto de nuevo esa manera… podría llegar a lastimar a alguien de tal forma que…- la pelinegra se aterro por lo que se le acaba de ocurrir y lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-Que lo dejarías peor de como dejaste a los dos mariquitas- terminó por decir en su lugar el culón de forma burlona y sádica y eso hizo que Caos riera en la mente de Butters, mientras este, los otros rubios y las dos chicas vieron al gordo de mala manera, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-¡BEBEEEEE!- se escuchó de repente el grito enojado de Clyde, que junto con Token y Kevin, se les acercaban corriendo llamando enseguida la atención de las dos chicas, del gordo y de los tres rubios.

-"¿Quién mierda llamó a esos tres a esta reunión?"- pregunto molesto e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-¿Clyde?- pregunto asombrada Bebe mientras que el amante de los tacos, junto con sus amigos se detenían en frente de ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que aún no quiero hablar contigo?- le pregunto ya molesta recordando que están peleados.

-¡Pues yo si tengo muchas de hablar contigo traidora!- le dijo aún molesto Clyde, que al estar tan molesto, no se tomaba la molestia de tratar de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la rubia rizada que no entendida porque le llamaron traidora- ¿de que estas hablando?- le volvió a preguntar.

-¡No te las tires de la que no sabes nada, sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando!- le dijo aún furioso el castaño delgado y de su bolsillo saco la foto arrugada en donde la rubia rizada estaba besando a Luis Carlos y se la entrego y la rubia que la vio, junto con Wendy, Cartman, Gregory, Jack y Butters que fueron llamados por la curiosidad y cuando vieron la foto…

-Oh cielos…- susurro asombrada Wendy.

-"Vaya, vaya, parece ser que Wendy no es la única que ha tenido los cachos bien puestos todo este tiempo"- dijo burlón Caos en la mente de Butters y este no sabía que decir sobre la foto.

-"Parece que Alarcón no perdió tiempo en aprovechar lo del proyecto de biología para tratar de hacerse más cercano a Bebe"- pensó irónico y asombrado Jack al recordar cuando el colombiano estaba en la mesa del Team rubio.

-"Ese descarado…"- pensó Gregory de forma desaprobatoria.

-Vaya Clyde, tienes cuernos más grandes que los de un reno- le dijo burlonamente Cartman, y el otro castaño, junto con sus amigos lo vieron de mala manera.

-¡No!- exclamo asombrada Bebe- es-escucha Clyde, esto no es lo que parece, yo solamente…- la rubia iba a tratar de explicarle, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Es justo lo que parece, ¿desde cuándo me has estado engañando con ese maldito?!- le preguntó aún furioso al castaño delgado.

-¡Clyde, yo no…!- la rubia rizada iba a tratar de volver a explicarle, pero.

-¡¿A quién le estas gritando pedazo de marica de mierda!?- pregunto de repente nada más y nada menos que Luis Carlos que se les acercaba a pasos pesados y parece que escuchó como Clyde le gritaba a Bebe.

-"Hablando del rey de Roma"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters, mientras este, junto con los demás rubios, las chicas los amigos de Clyde miraban preocupados lo que podría suceder, mientras que Cartman miraba divertido en impaciente la situación.

-¡TÚ!- le grito iracundo Clyde e hizo el ademan de ir a golpearlo, pero enseguida Token y Kevin lo tuvieron que sujetar de cada brazo para detenerlo- ¡SUELTENME!- les exigió mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para tratar de soltarse.

-¡Tranquilízate Clyde!- le pidió desesperadamente Token, que como sucedió con el caso de Wendy, estaba costando trabajo someter al castaño, aún con la ayuda de Kevin.

-¿Estas bien Bebe? ¿No te hizo nada el marica ese?- le pregunto Alarcón mientras se le acercaba.

-Eh… sí Luis, estoy bien- le aseguro la rubia, eso hizo que el latino soltara un suspiro de alivio, pero luego miro de mala manera a Clyde y se le acercó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa marica? ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera alzarle la voz a una chica tan bella?- le pregunto enojado el latino mientras que el castaño seguía forcejeando con sus amigos, mientras que la rubia se había sonrojado un poco por el "cumplido" que dijo.

-¡¿Y a ti como se te ocurre meterte con la novia de alguien más?!- luego de que Clyde le preguntara eso de forma furiosa, liberó su brazo izquierdo y con su mano izquierda le dio un puñetazo en la cara al colombiano, que había sido tomado por sorpresa y eso asombro enseguida a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Cartman y a Caos, ya que nunca se les pudo ocurrir que un humano cualquiera fuese capaz de golpear al hombre más poderoso del mundo, pero…

-¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz de hacer?- pregunto burlonamente el latino al castaño delgado, ya que no tenía ni un solo rasguño en la cara, mientras que el otro se sobaba el puño izquierdo ya que le dolía.

-Ah…ah…- gimió adolorido Clyde sin dejar de sobarse la mano izquierda- te crees muy valiente porque tienes tus supuestamente infinitos poderes imaginarios… pero si no los tuvieras… cualquiera te dejaría tirado en el piso…- le terminó diciendo de forma desafiante y eso hizo que el latino se volviera a molestar como al principio.

-Golpe bajo- comento burlonamente Cartman.

-"Clyde tiene razón, sin sus poderes, hasta Pip dejaría tirado en el piso a Alarcón"- dijo burlonamente también la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, mientras que este, su primo, Gregory, las chicas, Token y Kevin seguían mirando preocupados la situación.

-¿Conque eso crees, eh?- pregunto muy enojado Alarcón a Clyde mientras luchaba con el impulso de desintegrarlo de un solo movimiento- Pues te voy a demostrar que no necesito tener súper poderes para moler a golpes a un pendejo como tú- le dijo amenazante el colombiano y eso preocupo más a los que estaban preocupados- pero primero, para que todos vean que no voy hacer trampa y que no necesito de mis súper poderes para joderte, voy a entregárselos a alguien, para que se den cuenta de que soy un hombre de palabra- dicho esto vio a sus alrededores para ver a quien le podía confiar su infinito poder y después de descartar obviamente al culón y Butters, ya que si les daba todos sus poderes cualquiera de ellos podrían causar desgracias a nivel mundial… por obvias razones, se fijó en la rubia rizada y sonrió- oye Bebe, cuida de mis poderes mientras trapeo el piso con este idiota- cuando le pidió eso, la chica y los demás presentes se asombraron por eso.

-¿Qué yo te los cuide?- le preguntó incrédula la rubia.

-Correcto- le dijo el colombiano sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser ella la que se encargue de tus poderes? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?- le pregunto Cartman molesto y envidioso.

-"Justamente iba a decir lo mismo, ¿Por qué no entrega sus poderes a nosotros?"- comento Caos con el mismo semblante que el gordo.

-¿Tú con mis infinitos poderes? ¡JA! No me hagas reír cara de cerdo, si tú tuvieras poderes como los míos… hasta el propio Damien parecería un santo comparado contigo, incluso el propio Cthullu y el universo entero estaría en un peligro mortal- le explico molesto e irónico el latino luego de soltar una risa socarrona y eso molestó más al gordo.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Wendy apoyando el comentario del latino.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo le continuo Gregory.

-Y yo también- siguió Jack.

-¡OIGAN!- les grito molesto el gordo.

-Oh va-vamos, no se-sean así- les dijo Butters un poco nervioso, mientras que su otra mitad seguía molesto y envidioso.

-En vez de estar hablando no sé qué cosa, arreglemos esto como hombres- interrumpió Clyde molesto retomando la conversación original mientras se quitaba su abrigo rojo y se lo entregaba a Token y este al igual que Kevin se sintieron un poco emocionados por eso, especialmente porque al castaño solamente tenía puesto en su torso una camiseta verde con el logotipo de Las Vacas de South Park en su pecho.

-Se nota que tienes muchas ganas de que te joda- le dijo burlón y confiada el latino- y bien Bebe, ¿me vas a cuidar mis infinitos poderes?- le volvió a pedir.

-Pues no sé… ¿Qué tal si no pudiese controlarlos y sucediera algo terrible?- le pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que podrás contener mi infinito poder- le aseguro el latino sonriendo.

-Bueno... está bien…- le dijo aún un poco insegura la chica y después el colombiano le ofreció la mano derecha y ella acepto dudosa y al estrecharse las manos, de repente el cuerpo del colombiano empezó a brillar en aura purpura mientras hacía una especie de rugido asombrando a los presentes y después el aura purpura paso a la rubia envolviéndola toda y después el aura desapareció y la chica estaba jadeando mientras sus ojos aún brillaban de color purpura.

-¿Estas bien Bebe?- le pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-Eh… sí, creo que estoy bien- le dijo la rubia mientras se miraba las manos y sus ojos volvían a su color normal- "que sensación tan rara"- se dijo a sí misma al sentir todo ese incalculable poder en todo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Bebe, lo que sientes es todo mi infinito poder recorrer todo tu cuerpo- le aseguro el latino al saber lo que estaba sintiendo la rubia, pero cuando cedió todo su poder, sus tatuajes desaparecieron, y dejo de ser un poco menos fornido- ahora en que estábamos- le dijo burlón y desafiante a Clyde mientras los dos se alistaban para pelear.

-Es-espero que no se las-lastimen gravemente- dijo preocupado Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-"Esto se va a poner bueno"- dijo divertido y sádico Caos en su mente.

-"Tengo que avisarles a los demás"- pensó Cartman con el mismo semblante- ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- empezó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras corría por los pasillos y pasaba cerca de los cursos y los alumnos que estaban en estos salieron enseguida para ver qué pasaba, incluyendo a los maestros.

-¿Dos peleas en un mismo día? Ahora si me gusta venir a la escuela- comento divertido y malicioso Trent, que al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de decimo B salieron del salón para ver qué pasaba y se todos se asombraron al ver al hombre más poderoso del mundo, peleando contra uno de los mejores jugadores de Básquetbol, aunque claro, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, el Topo, Gary, Gok´Zarah y el Team Ike no estaban presentes ya que estaban en la enfermería en donde estaban atendiendo a los dos novios.

-"Espero que no lastime gravemente a Clyde"- pensó molesto y algo preocupado el sujeto misterioso que dejo las fotografías en el casillero del castaño.

-¡Oh cielos santo, Alarcón y Clyde van a pelear entre sí GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek, mientras que Craig solamente miraba todo eso de forma neutral, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por su castaño amigo.

-¿Pe-pero por qué van a pe-pelear?- pregunto asustada Brittany, que junto con su hermano Ed y Doguie estaban viendo todo.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡A pelear!- les exigió Damien con el mismo semblante que Trent, pero Pip lo miro molesto, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes echaba ánimos de la misma forma en como lo hicieron cuando Wendy peleo contra Stan y Kyle.

-¿Quieres bailar tango?- pregunto burlonamente Luis a Clyde y este enseguida se molestó más de lo que estaba.

-¡IDIOTA!- le grito molesto y comenzaron a pelear (NA: escuchen la canción de cuando Wendy le patea el culo a Cartman XD).

El primero en atacar fue el castaño que trato de darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha al latino en la cara, pero este le sujeto el puño con su mano derecha y enseguida jaló al castaño acercándoselo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su mano izquierda haciendo que le saliera sangre de la nariz y del labio superior y eso hizo que el castaño retrocediera unos pasos mientras se sobaba donde lo golpearon mientras le salía sangre.

-¡CLYDE!- gritaron preocupados Token, Kevin y Tweek e hicieron el ademan de ayudarles, pero Craig los detuvo.

-¿Están locos? Si van a ayudarlo, Alarcón los dejaría tirado con alguno de sus poderes- les dijo preocupado, ya que no sabe que el latino no tiene sus poderes.

-¡Lo que no saben, es que él ya no tiene sus poderes imaginarios!- dijo preocupado Kevin y eso asombró a los que lo escucharon, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-Ahora me toca atacarte- dijo divertido y sádico Alarcón e hizo el ademan de darle un puñetazo a Clyde en el estómago, pero este se corrió asía atrás esquivando el golpe y enseguida salto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al colombiano haciendo que este retrocediera mientras gemía del dolor y enseguida le dio otro puñetazo en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre y después le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y que retrocediera unos pasos mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se inclinaba asía atrás.

-¿Ya no eres tan rudo sin tus poderes, verdad?- pregunto burlón y confiado Clyde a Alarcón, sin importarle que aún botara sangre de la nariz y boca, pero…

-Jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír el latino sin dejar de sostenerse el estómago y cuando levanto la cabeza, se pudo notar una sonrisa y mirada sádicas, que extraño a los presentes- jajajajaja- siguió riendo mientras estaba totalmente derecho.

-¿te ríes de que te estoy ganando a los golpes?- le pregunto el castaño un poco intimidado por el semblante de su oponente.

-¡No idiota, no me rio por eso! Me rio porque desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie me logra herir como ahora y porque también desde hace tiempo que se me había olvidado la fragilidad de ser un humano normal y porque también no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que peleo como una persona cualquiera y siento la emoción de un combate igualado, eso es lo que me da tanta gracia- se "explico" el colombiano sin dejar de reír (NA: en serio, algunas veces cuando estaba encabronado en una pelea, me empezaba a reír de forma sádica :O).

-"Y dicen que el loco somos nosotros"- espeto irónico Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¡Dejen de estar hablando mierda y sigan peleando!- exclamo impaciente Mark y el resto de los alumnos seguían gritando.

-¡CÓMO QUIERAN!- exclamó el latino sin quitar su sonrisa y mirada sádica y enseguida se arremetió contra Clyde como si fuera un toro tomándolo por sorpresa y estampándolo contra unos casilleros lastimándole la espalda y haciendo que gritara del dolor y después lo cogió de su camiseta verde y lo volvió a aporrar contra el casillero sacándole otro grito de dolor e hizo el ademan de volver a estamparlo contra el casillero, pero el castaño le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole de nuevo el aire y el latino volvió a retroceder adolorido y el castaño trato de volver a darle un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo, pero el latino le sujeto el brazo con ambas manos y enseguida le mordió fuertemente en el bíceps sacándole sangre al castaño haciendo que este gritara enseguida del dolor, pero este enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo con su puño derecho haciendo que el latino lo soltara y al pasar eso salió más sangre del bíceps haciendo que el castaño gimiera más del dolor, pero después hizo el ademan de darle un golpe de karate al latino en el cuello con su mano derecha, pero el latino se lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y el castaño trato de volver a golpearlo con su mano libre, pero de nuevo el colombiano se lo detuvo con su otra mano y al pasar eso las manos de los dos se entrelazaron y empezaron a forcejear, pero luego de unos segundos el castaño empezó a gemir del dolor al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas en el piso ya que el latino le estaba torciendo las manos (NA. Algo parecido a como ocurrió a finales de Scari Movie 4 XD).

-¿Viste marica…? Yo no necesito de poderes para joderte… ya que yo aún sigo siendo… el gran Luis Carlos Alarcón…- le dijo sádico, burlón y arrogante el latino, pero cuando parecía que el castaño no tenía salvación…

-¡Oye ya déjalo!- exclamó de repente Josh y sin previo aviso le dio un empujón al colombiano haciendo que esta soltara a Clyde y que los dos cayeran al piso, ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes ya que nunca pensaron que uno de los brabucones más cabrones de la escuela se tomara la molestia de ayudar a alguien, pero también lo abuchearon por interferir y enseguida Bebe se acercó al latino para ayudarlo, mientras que los amigos de Clyde se le acercaron también.

-¿Estas bien Clyde?- le pregunto preocupado Token mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No…- le dijo adolorido el castaño mientras le seguían doliendo las heridas, especialmente las manos- Gra-gracias por ayudarme Meyers…- le agradeció.

-De nada, fue un placer- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa el pelinegro.

-"¿Pero porque se tomó la molestia de ayudarlo?- se preguntó Craig mentalmente viendo de forma desconfiada al otro pelinegro.

-¿Estas bien Luis?- le pregunto Bebe, que junto con Wendy lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Eh estado en mejores condiciones que esta…- le dijo irónico y adolorido el latino, pero no estaba tan dolido como el castaño (NA: unas de mis cualidades es que soy resistente ante el dolor físico), pero luego miro a Josh- ¿¡Y a ti quien mierda te dio permiso de meterte en lo que no te importa hijo de puta mal parido!?- le pregunto iracundo.

-Con mi propio permiso ¿algún problema?- le pregunto tranquilamente y sonriendo Josh.

-¡Claro que tengo un problema cara de verga!- le grito aún iracundo el latino listo para pelear también contra el otro pelinegro, que también se alisto para pelear, pero…

-¡YA BASTA!- grito enojada Bebe que se envolvió en un aura purpura pisando fuertemente el piso haciendo que la escuela temblara de forma parecida a cuando Gok´Zarah lo hizo en esa ocasión y todos los estudiantes que estaban haciendo bulla enseguida se callaron por el miedo- ven Alarcón, vamos a que te atiendan esa heridas- le dijo ya un poco más calmada.

-Está bien… como quieras…- le dijo el latino que también se había asustado un poco por lo que hizo la rubia- "parece que no fue buena idea después de todo darle todos mis poderes"- luego de pensar eso de forma preocupante se fue con la ayuda de Wendy, Butters y Jack se empezaron a retirar del lugar y la rubia también los siguió dejando de estar rodeada del aura purpura.

-Bebe…- le llamó Clyde aún muy adolorido para que ella le viera.

-No Clyde…- le dijo cortante la chica y con su tono le indico que la relación que ellos habían tenido antes, tal vez se haya terminado para siempre y después se alejó totalmente y cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar llorar, pero no de las heridas físicas, sino la herida en su corazón.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en la que jodo a Clyde (me sobo donde me golpeó) pero saben, algunos de los movimientos que puse, me inspire en alguna cosas que hice en la realidad cuando peleaba bien molesto contra alguien :O, ¿pero que pasara ahora que todo parece irse al carajo? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D**


	45. Ch 45 un poco de calma

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAICINCO: UN POCO DE CALMA**

Pero en algún momento antes de que Luis Carlos y Clyde pelearan, Kenny, el Topo, Gary, Gok´Zarah, Ike y sus amigos ya había llevado a Stan y Kyle a la enfermería de la escuela para que la enfermera Gollum los revisara y curara de las heridas que les produjo Wendy.

-Oh…- se quejó por enésima vez Stan, que le habían puesto una venda en donde Wendy lo había rasguñado… mientras que sostenía una bolsa de hielo entre sus piernas para tratar de alguna manera mermar ese terrible dolor de huevos XD.

-¿Estas un poco mejor Stan…?- le pregunto Kyle, que estaba muy adolorido, aunque no tanto como su novio y la enfermera le estaba poniendo unas vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

-No mucho…- le dijo casi en susurro el pelinegro con voz muy aguda.

-Sí que están bien de malas- comentó Georgie con un semblante que parecía de burla, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los mayores, especialmente por parte de sus amigos.

-Cállate Georgie- le dijo molesto y cortante Ike y el gótico hizo un ademan con la mano de mandarlo al carajo y Ruby no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Jodido por una chica, no hay nada más humillante…- susurro el Topo e forma burlona y en voz baja tratando de no sonreír por lo que le había pasado al pelinegro, ya que si se reía, eso enojaría enseguida a Kyle.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Gary que medio lo escuchó y eso preocupo enseguida al francés.

-Que… que para ser una chica, Wendy sí que tiene mucha fuerza- fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al francés.

-En eso tienes razón- le había apoyado Gok´Zarah, que por algún motivo le gustaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba Stan.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo les va tomar recuperarse enfermera?- preguntó Kenny a la enfermera Gollum sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho el francés y el rubio extraterrestre.

-Pues creo que deben de llamar a sus padres para que los vengan a recoger y llevárselos a sus casas, para que así reposen, ya que esas heridas tomaran un tiempo para que se recuperen, especialmente la de ti joven Stan- les dijo la enfermera con cierta preocupación, pero cuando dijo eso, el Topo soltó un pequeño gruñido que fue una especie de risita dirigida asía el pelinegro, pero se contuvo para no reír en frente del pelirrojo y parece que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, excepto Kenny que miro molesto al francés.

-"Voy a tener una buena charla contigo francesito"- pensó molesto el rubio inmortal y apretando los puños fuertemente sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le pregunto Karen que parecer ser la única que se dio cuenta de ese semblante.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- le dijo cortante y aún molesto su hermano rubio mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero la pequeña castaña lo vio con incertidumbre.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora enfermera?- le preguntó el mormón a la enfermera.

-Lo mejor que ustedes pueden hacer ahora es regresar a su salón y…- le mujer con el feto en la cabeza no pudo seguir hablando, porque de repente se había empezado a escuchar un sonido, como si mucha personas estuvieran gritando al mismo tiempo emocionadas por algo y después se sintió un fuerte temblor (NA: eso fue cuando estaba jodiendo a Clyde y después Josh interfirió y después Bebe pisó el suelo muy molesta).

-¿Qué fue eso…?- logro preguntar Stan a duras penas sin dejar de sostenerse la bolsa de hielo en sus huevos rotos XD.

-Un temblor…- dijo Kyle aún adolorido también mientras se ponía su fiel Ushanka verde que le había pasado Kenny.

-Se parece mucho al temblor que hice cuando…- el rubio extraterrestre iba a decir que ese temblor se parece mucho al que hizo cuando Damien había dicho ese comentario indebido el día cuando Gary se presentó con el ojo izquierdo morado.

-¿Qué dices Gok?- le preguntó el pequeño mormón y eso sobresalto un poco al "héroe".

-Eh… que de seguro fue un pequeño terremoto- le mintió un poco nervioso el alíen.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí un momento- dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a Stan y Kyle.

-Y de seguro van aprovechar el tiempito a solas- dijo Ike de forma burlona y pícara sacándole unas risas a sus amigos, a Gok´Zarah y a Kenny, mientras que su hermano mayor y el novio de este se pusieron bien rojos, aunque el primero parecía ser más de la rabia que por vergüenza, mientras que el Topo bufó molesto y el mormón trataba de no reír por eso también, pero luego se puso triste al tomar en cuenta lo que siente asía el pelinegro.

-Y el resto de ustedes chicos, creo que ya es momento para que regresen a sus salones de clases- continuó diciendo la enfermera que también había reído un poco por lo que dijo el pequeño canadiense.

-Está bien enfermera, adiós Stan, adiós Kyle, que se recuperen- se despidió Kenny ya dejando de reír.

-Sí, que te recuperes Stan- le deseo el pequeño mormón sonriendo y eso molesto enseguida al rubio extraterrestre.

-Y tú también recupérate Kyle – le deseo el Topo con una sonrisa MUY RARA en su cara y eso hizo que el rubio inmortal lo volviera a ver molesto.

-Gracias…- le agradecieron al mismo tiempo los dos "súper mejores amigos" y después todos se salieron de la enfermería, los menores se fueron directo a su salón de clases, así que los mayores se empezaron a dirigir al suyo, en el trascurso del camino, Gok´Zarah y Gary estaban hablando de algo, mientras que el Topo tenía un semblante de preocupación y molestia debido a lo que le paso a Kyle y el rubio mayor lo miraba también molesto e hizo el ademan de decirle que quería hablar con el luego de que terminaran las clases, pero…

-Oigan chicos- les dijo de repente el Chef, que estaba acompañado por la directora Vitoria.

-Hola Chef- le saludo el rubio inmortal de la misma forma en como él y sus amigos lo había saludado desde que eran unos niños.

-¿Saben en donde están Kyle y Stan?- le pregunto la directora un poco preocupada por el estado de los nombrados.

-Ellos están en la enfermería- les dijo el mormón.

-Gracias chico- le agradeció el Chef y después junto con la rubia se alejaron de los chicos.

-¿Para qué querrán ver a Stan y Kyle?- preguntó el rubio extraterrestre rascándose la cabeza al no entender.

-Pues supongo que para preguntarles porque Wendy los golpeo casi matándolos- le respondió el francés sin cambiar su semblante de molestia y preocupación.

-¿Y creen que cuando les cuente lo que les pasó vayan a expulsar a Wendy o algo así?- pregunto Gary con cierta preocupación, ya que aunque la chica lastimo gravemente a la persona que tanto le gusta, no puede evitar sentir así, de la misma forma en cómo se preocuparía por cualquier otra persona.

-Pues no creo que vayan a expulsarla, pero de seguro se asombraran de que una alumna modelo como ella haya reaccionado como lo hizo- dijo Kenny con una preocupación parecida a la del mormón, ya que al igual que él, siente cierta preocupación hacia la chica a pesar de que ella lastimo mucho a la persona que el tanto quiere en secreto, pero la entiende sabiendo que ella ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles en los últimos tiempos.

-Pues de seguro tendrá una gran mancha permanente en su expediente- dijo el Topo de forma un poco burlona, ya que el odia a la chica por lo que le hizo a Kyle, pero al decir eso se ganó una mirada extraña por parte de los tres rubios, especialmente la del mayor.

-"Tengo que hacer que ese infeliz se aleje de Kyle"- pensó molesto Kenny.

Ya casi todos los alumnos de decimo B estaban en el salón de clases y los únicos que faltaban eran Stan y Kyle obviamente, pero el resto de los estudiantes hablaban sobre lo que había pasado y obviamente era sobre lo que hizo Wendy cuando los dos mencionados reconocieron ser pareja y lo que paso entre Alarcón y Clyde.

Varios de los presentes miraban con miedo a la pelinegra, incluso varias de sus amigas, ya que ella siendo una de las estudiantes más listas, nunca se le la pudieron imaginar golpear de esa manera a alguien, ni siquiera cuando le pateo el culo a Cartman hace tantos años y eso hacía que la chica se sintiera terriblemente mal y no solo porque arrepentida por lo que le hizo al judío y a su ex-novio, sino también desesperada ya que eso podría afectar su imagen académica de por vida y sus padres estarían muy molestos con ella por lo que hizo. Pero los únicos que la miraban de forma comprensible y preocupante eran Butters, Jack, Gregory y Bebe, mientras que el culón de Cartman estaba tratando de formular un plan en el que le pueda sacar provecho de la situación.

Y por otro lado, Clyde, que tiene algodones y curitas en la nariz y boca que estaban un poco manchadas de sangre y tiene una venda alrededor de su bíceps izquierdo que estaba más manchado de sangre, estaba viendo de forma asesina a Luis Carlos, mientras que sus amigos también lo vieron molestos por como lo golpearon, especialmente Token y Kevin, mientras que algunos de los demás alumnos miraban con cierta admiración, ya que nunca se le pudieron ocurrir que alguien tan sensible como él tuviese las agallas de desafiar a los golpes al hombre más poderoso del mundo, pero luego el castaño miro con tristeza a Bebe, tomando en cuenta la gran probabilidad de que ellos dos pudieron haber terminado de forma definitiva y al pensar en eso, le daban ganas de llorar.

Mientras tanto, con Luis Carlos, que estaba totalmente curado de sus heridas, tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, que no dudaba en restregársela a Clyde sabiendo que este lo está mirando con ojos de carnicero, pero no solamente por el hecho de que le estaba dando una buena paliza, sino por lo que paso después de que él se retirara del campo de "batalla".

_Flash Back_

_Luego de que Alarcón, que estaba siendo ayudado por Jack y Butters a alejarse de la muchedumbre, seguidos de Wendy y de Bebe, se fueron a una parte alejada de la escuela para que nadie los molestara._

_-¿No quieres que te llevemos al hospital?- le había preguntado un poco preocupado el rubio mayor._

_-No se preocupen… voy a estar bien…- les había asegurado el latino aún un poco adolorido- Bebe…- le llamó y la rubia le había prestado atención- ¿me devuelves mis poderes, por fa?- le había preguntado, aunque fue más como una petición de forma preocupante._

_-Eh… claro, toma- le había dicho la rubia rizada mientras le extendía la mano derecha y el latino la estrecho con su mano derecha también y al pasar eso la chica empezó a brillar en un aura purpura como había pasado antes y después ese aura paso al colombiano envolviéndolo por completo y después de eso el pelinegro le soltó la mano sin dejar de estar rodeado, pero poco a poco este fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que él soltaba un suspiro de alivio mientras las heridas que tenía fueron curándose rápidamente._

_-¿Es-estas bien Lu-Luis?- le había preguntado Butters aún un poco preocupado._

_-Como nuevo- les había asegurado Alarcón un poco arrogante mientras hacía que sus tatuajes volvieran a formarse._

_-Qué alivio- le había dicho sonriente Bebe._

_-"Maldito suertudo"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters de forma envidiosa._

_-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver al salón- les había dicho el rubio mayor, pero cuando dijo eso Wendy enseguida se preocupó por las miradas inquisidoras que podría recibir por parte de sus compañeros de clases._

_-¿Te o-ocurre algo Wendy?- le había preguntado Butters preocupado al darse cuenta del semblante de la chica._

_-Es que… es que cuando vaya al salón… todos me empezaran a mirada acusadoramente por lo que hice…- les había dicho la pelinegra sin poder ocultar su preocupación._

_-"¿Solo se preocupa por eso? Que pendeja"- había dicho burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters._

_-No te preocupes Wendy, voy a estar a tú lado apoyándote- le había asegurado sonriendo la rubia rizada._

_-Yo también voy a apoyarte- le había asegurado también el rubio mayor sonriendo también._

_-Y yo- Butters también le había asegurado tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que había dicho su otra mitad que solamente había bufado molesto por eso._

_-Muchas gracias- les había agradecido la pelinegra sonriendo._

_-De nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios un poco sonrojados y el latino no pudo evitar reír por eso._

_-Entonces vamos al salón de clases antes de que alguien aparezca y se forme bullicio- les había dicho Bebe refiriéndose al asunto que paso con Wendy, Alarcón y Clyde, así que todos hicieron el ademan de ir, pero cuando los dos rubios y la pelinegra se alejaron un poco, el latino detuvo a la rubia rizada._

_-Espera Bebe- le pidió._

_-¿Qué pasa Luis?- le pregunto la chica y el pelinegro carraspeo un poco sonrojado y sudando un poco también._

_-¿Por qué?- le había preguntado a duras penas_

_-¿Eh?- le había preguntado la chica sin entender._

_-¿Por qué… por qué me ayudaste a mí y no a Clyde?- formulo bien la pregunta el latino._

_-Oh pues este…- la chica había sido tomada por sorpresa por esa pregunta- es porque… pues es porque todavía estoy peleada con él y no solamente por eso, sino porque antes de que tú aparecieras, él me había gritado diciéndome una traidora que le había puesto los cachos engañándolo contigo- le explico la chica y eso asombró al latino._

_-¿Engañándolo conmigo?- le preguntó sin entender._

_-Exacto- luego de haber dicho eso, la chica saco de su bolsillo la fotografía arrugada que le había dado Clyde que mostraba como ella le daba un beso al colombiano y este se asombró enseguida por al ver eso._

_-¿Pero quién carajos le dio esta foto a Clyde?- pregunto el latino, no solamente asombrado, sino también molesto._

_-No tengo ni idea, pero cuando le trate de explicar, él no me dejo tratar de explicarle y me grito como nunca me había gritado en todos estos años, incluso creo que estuvo a punto de pegarme, hasta que…- le chica le seguía explicando al colombiano._

_-Hasta que yo llegue de repente y le reclame molesto por estar gritándote- terminó por decir en su lugar el pelinegro._

_-Exacto- le afirmo la rubia._

_-¿Y solamente por eso me ayudaste a mí, verdad?- le pregunto Alarcón, aunque fue más una afirmación que pregunta, pero cuando dijo eso, la chica pareció sonrojarse un poco._

_-Bueno… no solamente por eso te ayude… sino por otra cosa…- cuando ella dijo eso el latino casi sonríe de oreja a oreja de la misma forma en como sonrió el viernes luego del paseo que ellos habían tenido en la noche._

_-¿Cuál cosa?- le pregunto con todo interés el latino._

_-Pues por lo que paso el sábado, cuando te pedí que me dieras consejos sobre el asunto de Wendy- cuando la rubia había dicho eso, la posible sonrisa del latino desapareció enseguida._

_-Oh… solamente por eso me ayudaste- le había dicho con tristeza el latino._

_-Este… no solamente por eso- le siguió diciendo la rubia y eso volvió a llamar la atención del latino._

_-¿Qué más?- le volvió a preguntar tratando de no sonreír de nuevo._

_-Por la confianza- le dijo la chica ya un poco menos sonrojada._

_-¿Ah?- el latino fue el que pregunto esta vez sin entender._

_-Tú me distes todos tus impresionantes poderes imaginativos, eso quiere decir que si confías en mí, aún sin que seamos algo, mientras que por otro lado, Clyde no confió en mí y no me dejaba tratar de explicar las cosas, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos- cuando la rubia había dicho lo primero, seguía un poco sonrojada, pero cuando dijo le segundo, puso un semblante de molestia._

_-Pues claro que confié en ti para cuidar mi ilimitado poder, después de todo creo que eres la única persona a la que esos poderes no se le subirían a la cabeza- le alago sonriendo el latino y eso hizo que la chica volviera a sonrojarse un poco- ¿pero entonces que vas hacer con Clyde, aún quieres seguir siendo su novia a pesar de haber desconfiado de ti o qué?- le preguntó ya serio el latino y eso hizo que la chica se pusiera seria también._

_-Pues la verdad no sé… una parte de mí aun lo quiere, pero otra parte de mí me dice que no debería seguir con alguien que desconfía tanto de mí- le dijo con pesar y tristeza la chica mientras empezaba a caminar a pasos lentos alejándose del colombiano._

_-Oh Bebe…- susurro triste el latino, pero luego sonrió- no sé quién fue el que tomo esa fotografía, pero si esto sigue así…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma esperanzada._

_Fin del flash back_

Los pensamientos del latino fueron interrumpidos por…

-"¡WENDY TESTABURGUER A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA, WENDY TESTABURGUER A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA!"- se escuchó de repente la voz de la directora Victoria por el altavoz del salón tomando por sorpresa a los estudiantes y al señor Garrison y especialmente a la pelinegra de la boina.

-Oh Dios… este día va de mal en peor…- susurró preocupada y angustiada Wendy mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta de la salida del salón ante la mirada de cautela de varios de los demás estudiantes, la molesta del Topo y la del sujeto que golpeo a Gary y la de preocupación de Jack, Gregory, Butters, Bebe… e incluso la de Cartman.

-Po-pobre Wendy, pa-parece que so-solamente le pa-pasan cosas malas- dijo preocupado el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-"Se lo merece por ser una cabrona de primera clase"- dijo burlón y sádico Caos en su mente y el rubio se molestó enseguida por eso- "y esto es como una especie de Deja´Vu cuando el culón se estaba burlando del cáncer de seno"- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo especialmente cuando están revisando a Stan y Kyle en la enfermería XD y también el flash back, ¿ahora que más le pasara a Wendy en la oficina de la directora? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :o y gracias por sus reviews en esta y todas mis otras historias :D**


	46. Ch 46 recontra jodidos

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y SEIS: RECONTRA JODIDOS**

**STAN POV (hace rato que no hago un POV de Stan ¿cierto?):**

Luego de que Kenny, Gary, Gok´Zarah, el Topo, Ike y sus amigos se fueran de la enfermería, los únicos que demos fuimos Kyle y yo y la enfermera Gollum se había ido a buscar algo, pero mientras seguía sosteniendo esa bolsa de hielo en mis testículos, que aún me dolían MUCHÍSIMO, me puse a pensar en lo que paso hoy… nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que Wendy se comportara de la forma en como lo hizo hoy… creo que estaba mucho más enojada que cuando le pateo el culo a Cartman, incluso lo estaba más que cuando mando al sol a esa vieja maestra sustituta cuando estábamos en tercer grado, pero no, no puedo guardarle rencor a ella por lo que nos hizo, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo que le hicimos, ya que cuando Kyle y yo reconocimos ser pareja, eso hizo que Wendy sufriera una gran humillación y que de seguro su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos y creo que está más dolida de lo que Kyle y yo estamos ahora… bueno, tal vez no tanto como yo, pero eso me hace molestarme con Alarcón, ya que al parecer no hizo su parte del plan que habíamos planeado el día de ayer.

_Flash back_

_Luego de que mis padres y los de Kyle aceptaron nuestra sexualidad y que somos parejas, todos nos empezamos a retirar del hospital como si nada hubiera pasado y como el medico principal del hospital y la enfermera recepcionista estuvieron bajo el control mental de Alarcón, no hubo reportes sobre los "heridos" ni nada de eso o sea de Kyle y de mí. Pero en vez de que todos nos fuéramos a nuestras respectivas casas, Kyle y yo les habían dicho a nuestros padres que queríamos hablar con Luis Carlos y obviamente nuestros padres nos dieron permiso pensando que queríamos darles las gracias al que "nos salvó la vida" así que nosotros junto con Kenny, que le había pedido a Ike que acompañara a Karen sus casa, nos fuimos con Luis Carlos a formular otro plan importante._

_-Ahora lo único que nos falta es hacer pública nuestra relación en la escuela- había comentado mi amado Kyle estando ya todos nosotros en la casa de Alarcón._

_-¿Pero cómo van a lograrlo?- nos había preguntado Kenny y todos nosotros nos habíamos puesto a pensar en cómo hacer pública mi relación con Kyle._

_-¡Ya sé cómo hacerlo!- había exclamo de repente Alarcón mientras se paraba repentinamente del sillón en donde estaba sentado mientras que literalmente se le formó un foco encendido encima de su cabeza y eso nos sobresaltó un poco a Kyle, Kenny y a mí._

_-¿Cómo?- le había preguntado un poco molesto por su repentina acción… aunque más bien era de esperarse viniendo de alguien como lo es él._

_-Pues escuchen, Kenny, tú yo vamos a llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes de la escuela usando unos altavoces y cuando estén todos reunidos, Stan y Kyle harán acto de presencia y dirán que son pareja- nos había "explicado" con una sonrisa que indicaba que es un plan infalible, pero tanto Kyle como yo lo vimos con una expresión que era de "¿estás hablando en serio?"._

_-¿Acaso nos estas jodiendo?- le había preguntado mientras me sujetaba el puente de la nariz al haber escuchado semejante pendejada, Alarcón parecía decirme algo, pero…_

_-Bueno en realidad…- había dicho Kenny ganándose nuestra atención- esa no es una idea tan descabellada chicos- cuando nos había dicho eso, tanto Kyle como yo lo habíamos visto incrédulos, mientras que Alarcón solamente había sonreído de forma triunfal y arrogante._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio Kenny?- le había preguntado mi novio._

_-Claro que hablo en serio- nos había asegurado nuestro pervertido amigo, pero antes que de que pudiéramos decirle algo se nos adelantó- escuchen, a estas alturas por lo menos la mitad de toda la escuela saben que ustedes son pareja gracias a los chismes que el culo gordo ha esparcido, así por lo menos tal vez la mitad de todos no se asombraran cuando ustedes corroboren esos rumores y eso significa que el golpe no será tan grande- nos había explicado Kenny y después de pensarlo un momento me di cuenta de que en realidad tiene toda la razón, pero luego recordé un pequeño pero muy importante detalle._

_-Pero aún que la mitad de todos ya sepan que nosotros si somos pareja de verdad… todavía falta Wendy, si decimos eso en público ella pasaría por una humillación muy grande- les había dicho preocupado por esa posibilidad y no solo porque ella pudiese molestarse por eso, sino porque también el golpe para ella no sea muy duro._

_-A cierto, cuando ustedes reconozcan ser noviecitos ella podría perder la cordura y encabronarse como nunca- nos había dicho Alarcón con cierto preocupación mientras se frotaba la quijada de forma pensativa, pero luego sonrió indicando que ya se le había ocurrido una "gran idea"._

_-Lo que vayas a decir dilo con tranquilidad en vez de sobreactuar como siempre lo haces- le había pedido un poco hastiado sabiendo que ya iba a sobresaltarse como lo había hecho ase unos momentos._

_-Que aguafiestas- me había dicho cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo un puchero- pero bueno, lo que iba a decir es que antes de que ustedes dos reconocieran ser noviecitos, tú Stan primero le tendrás que pedir a Wendy que quieres hablar con ella en otra parte- nos había "explicado" de nuevo Alarcón, pero esta vez ni Kyle, Kenny y yo no le entendimos._

_-¿Hablar con ella en otra parte?- le había preguntado sin entender._

_-Claro, mira, cuando tú y Kyle estén haciendo pública su relación, Wendy no estará en la escuela ya que te estará esperando en… en un parque o algo así en el que te estará esperando y cuando ustedes reconozcan ser novios ella al no estar en la escuela no sufrirá una terrible humillación y después de que ustedes digan ser novios, tú Stan iras a donde te estará esperando Wendy y así calmadamente le dirás que si eres en verdad novio de Kyle- nos había "vuelto a explicar" Alarcón, yo estaba a punto de decirle de nuevo que nos estaba tratando de joder, pero cuando pensé detenidamente lo que nos dijo…_

_-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir… pero esa es una muy buena idea Alarcón- cuando le había dicho eso, él, Kyle y Kenny se me quedaron viendo muy asombrados, especialmente él ya que por lo general, las ideas que proponen me parecen mus… "practicas" por así decirlo._

_-Eh… claro que es una muy buena idea- nos había dicho Luis tratando de dejar de lado su asombro y tratando de ser arrogante como siempre._

_-¿En realidad te parece buena idea Stan?- me había preguntado mi amado Kyle sin dejar de estar sorprendido por lo que hice._

_-Claro que es buena idea, ya que al no estar en la escuela Wendy no pasara por una terrible humillación y después de que nos confesemos ante los demás, podré hablar con ella en otro lugar con mucha mayor tranquilidad- le había explicado._

_-¿Y en qué lugar Stan puede hablar con Wendy?- Kenny le había preguntado a Alarcón, y pareció que estaba de acuerdo con el plan que propuso._

_-Oh pues… como ya dije, Stan y Wendy podrían hablar en un parque, luego de que reconozca ser novio de Kyle- nos había vuelto a explicar Alarcón._

_-¿Y cómo vamos hacer que Wendy vaya a un parque siendo jornada estudiantil?- le había preguntado a Alarcón, tomando en cuenta de que ella es una estudiante modelo y que no iba a faltar a la escuela fácilmente._

_-Eso será fácil, voy a dejarle una nota a ella, aparentando que tú se la has mandado, en la que diga que quieres hablar con ella en el parque de la calle 8 y ella obviamente va a querer hablar contigo sin importarle que se retrase un poco para ir a clases- nos había vuelto a explicar sonriendo Alarcón y debo reconocer que no es mala idea._

_-¿Y cuándo vas a dejarle esa nota a Wendy?- le había preguntado mi novio, que al parecer le gustaba también esa idea._

_-Hoy mismo y para mañana, ustedes tal vez ya no tengan más problemas en su relación- nos había asegurado Alarcón sonriendo._

_Fin del flash back_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque de repente…

-¿Están aquí chicos?- nos preguntó de repente el Chef entrando a la enfermería junto con la directora Victoria.

-¿Chef… directora Victoria…?- les había preguntado mi amado Kyle, que estaba tan asombrado de verlos como lo estaba yo.

-¿Qué hacen… aquí…?- les logré preguntar a duras penas ya que aún me duelen mucho mis… huevos como diría Cartman.

-Escuchamos que ustedes estaban en la enfermería- nos dijo el Chef y pude darme cuenta de que estaba muy preocupado por nosotros.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- nos había preguntado la directora con el mismo semblante que el Chef.

-Yo estoy… un poco mejor…- les trato de asegurar mi novio, pero no podía ocultar el dolor que todavía siente.

-¿Y tú Stan?- me había preguntado el Chef.

-No estoy… bien…- les logré decir con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ahora dígannos, ¿Por qué Wendy los ataco de esa manera?- nos había preguntado la directora sin dejar de estar preocupada y tanto Kyle como yo nos dimos una mirada mutua, sabiendo que ellos dos nos vieron luego de que Wendy se lograra tranquilizar después de habernos atacado, así que no tuvimos más opción que decirles la verdad.

-Porque… Stan y yo… reconocimos ser novios…- comenzó diciendo Kyle, pero el Chef y la directora Victoria enseguida nos vieron aún más asombrados de lo que estaban al principio ya que de seguro nunca pensaron que nosotros, los "súper mejores amigos" termináramos siendo pareja.

-Oh cielos… primero fueron Craig con Tweek y después Damien con Pip, ahora ustedes dos… ¿Quién más falta por confesarse?- había preguntado el Chef muy asombrado, supongo que nunca pensó que los viejos chicos que se metían en tantas aventuras se empezaran a enamorar entre sí ya siendo adolecentes (NA: y eso que aún faltan algunas parejas XD).

-¿Pero solo por eso Wendy los ataco a ustedes de esa manera?- nos preguntó la directora tratando de no estar tan asombrada.

-Pues es que… ella no lo sabía… y al darse cuenta de que ya no la amaba… se molesto tanto… que nos atacó salvajemente…- les trate de explicar a duras penas, ya que a pesar de lo que nos hizo, no podía dejar que la castigaran severamente.

-Oh Dios santo… jamás pensé que ella llegara estallar de ira de esa manera…- dijo el Chef sin dejar de estar asombrado.

-Ni siquiera Butters hubiera llegado tan lejos…- dijo la directora sin cambiar de semblante tampoco refiriéndose a cuando Butters se encabrona… y debo decir que tiene toda la razón, Wendy demostró ser más terrible que él, aún sin tener doble personalidad.

-¿Entonces que van hacer…?- le logré preguntar a duras penas todavía.

-Pues primero llamaremos a sus padres para que los vengan a recoger- nos había dicho la directora de forma muy parecida a la que la enfermera Gollum nos lo dijo mientras nos estaba atendiendo- y después de eso… no hay más opción que llamar a Wendy a mí oficina… y después llamar a sus padres para informarles de esto…- nos dijo la directora y con mucho pesar ya que obviamente no le gusta la idea de castigar a una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela y después se retiró con el Chef de la enfermería dejándonos solos a Kyle y a mí.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar con Wendy… Stan?- me pregunto mi novio tan preocupado como yo.

-No lo sé…- lo único que podemos hacer… es esperar a que de una manera u otra… las cosas se mejoren…- le dije no muy convencido de eso… y porque tengo la sensación de que en las cosas están muy lejos de mejorar.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Wendy se dirigía a salón de la directora, pero obviamente no tenía muchos ánimos de ir haya y recibir un muy probable castigo por parte de la directora Victoria y en su mente eso se suma a las muchas desgracias que le han ocurrido últimamente, especialmente con lo de Stan y Kyle, ya que cuando ellos reconocieron ser pareja… eso no solamente hizo que perdiera el juicio durante unos momentos, sino que también hizo que su corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos, que fue justamente lo que paso cuando se había arrodillado en el piso y se había puesto a llorar antes de empezar en atacar a Kyle y Stan.

-"Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?"- se preguntó a sí misma la chica de forma desesperante estando ya al frente de la puerta de la directora y después la toco tres veces.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de la directora, así que la chica botando un suspiro cogió la perilla y le dio vuelta abriendo la puerta y en el interior de la oficina la estaba esperando la directora Victoria obviamente, el Chef y el señor Mackey que había sido puesto al tanto de la situación y todos ellos la vieron de forma acusadora y de forma decepcionante y eso hizo que la chica se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba y después se sentó en una silla que quedaba en frente del escritorio y con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Quería verme directora?- le pregunto la chica sin ver a los ojos a ninguno de los presentes.

-Sí Wendy y supongo que sabes el porque te mande a llamar cierto- le dijo secamente y sin rodeos la directora y la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues debo decir que me sorprende mucho lo que le hiciste a Stan y Kyle, nunca pensé que fueras a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste y que hirieras de esa forma a ellos dos- le regaño la directora y también se podía notar su obvia decepción.

-La violencia es mala ¿okey? Esa no es la solución para las cosas ¿okey?- le regañó también el "consejero".

-Pero es que no entienden, lo que pasó es que…- la chica iba a tratar de buscar una defensa, pero fue interrumpida.

-Stan y Kyle ya nos dijeron él porque te comportaste de esa manera, pero atacar salvajemente al chico que amas y a su novio solamente porque hicieron pública su relación, no vas a conseguir nada- le regaño también el Chef y eso hizo que la chica volviera a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba y no pudiera articular una palabra.

-Ya había llamado a tus padres por teléfono y vienen para acá para decirles lo que hiciste- le dijo la directora sin cambiar de semblante y la chica no pudo hacer nada más que volver a bajar la mirada mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños y se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia.

-"Si esta es una pesadilla… por favor que alguien me despierte"- suplicó mentalmente la chica desesperándose como al principio.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el flash back de Stan, dentro de poco diré él porque no hice mi parte del plan :o, y como los padres de Wendy reaccionaran por lo que hizo su hija :o y como siempre digo, gracias por sus reviews en esta y todas mis historias :D**


	47. Ch 47 una dificíl decisión

**AMORES INESPERADOS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores (al igual que paso en capítulo 37 de Universo Paralelo, las personas del público me empiezan a abuchear y a lanzar huevos, tomates y diferentes clases de verduras) Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo excusa para esta larga ausencia y haber abandonado esta historia durante más de un mes, pero como dije en el capítulo 37 de Universo Paralelo, la inspiración se me fue al carajo (y de nuevo digo, me resulta muy vergonzoso eso tomando en cuenta que yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación) pero yo nunca abandono una historia, así que voy a seguir con esta hasta el final, aunque tengo que decir que voy a tratar de terminarla lo más rápido posible ya que me doy cuenta de que le he alargado demasiado dando muchas vueltas a la trama, así que voy a tratar de ir directo al grano para acabar con esta historia y luego de que la termine y la de Universo Paralelo, voy a trabajar en un fic que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido trabajar :O, bueno ya basta de hablar y comencemos, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTAISIETE: UNA DIFICÍL DECISIÓN**

Luego de que la directora Victoria hubiera regañado a Wendy por lo que hizo y de que le dijera que había llamado a sus padres para que vinieran a la escuela, estos ya habían llegado a esta y a pasos apresurados y pesados se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora estando muy molestos por la noticia que recibieron y al llegar a ese lugar enseguida abrieron la puerta sin siquiera haberse tomado la molestia de tocarla y ya los estaban esperando la directora, el Chef, el señor Mackey y… su hija obviamente que solamente se limitó a mantener la cabeza agachada sin siquiera verlos directamente a los ojos.

-Al fin llegan señor y señora Testaburguer- les dijo la directora sin rodeos y los aludidos se pusieron cada uno al lado de su hija que todavía tenía la cabeza agachada y sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo nuestra hija?- preguntó Débora sin rodeos, ya que la directora no les dijo exactamente lo que la chica que no cambiaba de semblante y soltó un suspiro de tristeza mientras que sus padres la miraban de reojo.

-Su hija golpeo salvajemente a dos estudiantes- les dijo sin rodeos el Chef que tampoco dejaba de ver de forma serie y molesta a Wendy y los padres de esta se habían asombrado mucho ante esa noticia.

-¿Cómo dijo…?- preguntó Sean sin dejar de estar asombrado por lo que escuchó.

-Que su hija ataco y lastimo gravemente a dos estudiantes- les volvió a decir sin rodeos el Chef y eso hizo que los padres de la chica la vieran más molestos todavía y ella se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿A quiénes lastimó y cómo están?- les preguntó la madre de la chica, no solo molesta con esta, sino preocupada por el estado de los heridos.

-A Stan Marsh y a Kyle Broflovski y ellos dos están en la enfermería, pero no se preocupen, no están mortalmente heridos o algo así- les explicó esta vez la directora Victoria y eso alivió un poco a los señores Testaburguer, pero obviamente seguían muy molestos con su hija que seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Wendy? ¿Por qué golpeaste a dos estudiantes?- le preguntó su padre cruzado de brazos y tamboreando los dedos de su mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras que su madre se puso ambas manos al lado de su cintura y movía de arriba abajo su pie derecho de forma impaciente esperando una respuesta también.

-…- la chica no sabía cómo tratar de explicarles a ellos la situación tan difícil por la cual está pasando y seguía con la cabeza agachada, pero cuando se dignó a tratar de hablar fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada de lo que te hemos enseñado? ¿Acaso no te hemos dicho que los problemas se resuelven hablando y no a los golpes como un salvaje?- su madre le preguntó de forma muy molesta y la segunda pregunta se la hizo de forma muy parecida a cuando ellos se habían enterado de que ella le quería golpear a Cartman cuando eran unos niños.

-Pero es que ustedes no entienden… es que yo…- la chica les trato de explicar su situación, pero sus padres la volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Es que nada! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de hubiera pasado si hubieses lastimado gravemente a esos dos chicos?- le siguió preguntando muy molesto su padre luego de que casi le gritara de enojo y eso hizo que la chica volviera a agachar la cabeza y mantener la boca cerrada.

-No tienes muy decepcionada jovencita, no, mejor dicho, nos avergüenzas como no tienes ni idea- le dijo su madre con veneno en sus palabras, que para la chica era como si un yunque le hubiera caído encima.

-¿Okey? Señores Testaburguer, como esta es solamente la segunda vez que Wendy hace algo como esto en todo su tiempo en la escuela, solamente se le van a dar dos días de suspensión ¿okey?- les dijo el señor Mackey y eso hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco mejor ya que el castigo no sería tan severo como había pensado.

-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendiste Wendy?- le advirtió la directora sin dejar de esta seria y molesta.

-Sí señora- les dijo la pelinegro sin dejas de mantener la cabeza gacha y dejando de sentirse un poco mejor y luego de que sus padres se disculparan ante la directora, el consejero y el Chef, salieron con su hija de la oficina.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa vamos a tener una larga charla jovencita- le dijo aún molesto su padre mientras los tres caminaban a la salida de la escuela y la chica se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Y pensar que Wendy es una alumna ejemplar… ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que llegara a golpear de forma tan horrible a Stan y Kyle?- preguntó el Chef de forma irónica y aún molesto.

-Ni idea, solo esperemos que no vuelva a pasar algo con ella- dijo la directora con el mismo semblante, pero luego recordó algo importante- ¿y es cierto que Clyde y Alarcón pelearon luego de que Wendy golpeara a Stan y Kyle?- les preguntó, ya que obviamente los chismes sobre la pelea de ellos dos no se demoraron en recorrer toda la escuela.

-A sí es directora, ellos dos pelearon poco después de lo que paso con Wendy ¿okey?- le afirmó el señor Mackey.

-¿Qué coño les pasa a los estudiantes de Garrison? Parece que todos sus estudiantes se quieren matar a golpes entre sí- comentó el Chef de forma muy desaprobatoria y algo preocupante.

-No sé qué les esté pasando, pero esto ya me está preocupando mucho- le dijo la directora con el mismo semblante.

El resto de día paso con relativa calma para los estudiantes de la escuela, aunque claro varios de ellos hablaban de como Wendy le dio una paliza a Stan y Kyle, estos dos había sido recogidos por sus respectivos padres que enseguida se preocuparon por sus heridas, especialmente la patada entra las piernas que sufrió el pelinegro; pero el resto de los alumnos hablaban sobre la pelea que Alarcón tuvo con Clyde, sorprendiéndose de que este último fuera capaz de medio aguantarle un combate a uno de los seres más poderosos de la Tierra, aunque estos dos, al igual que Wendy, habían sido llamados a la oficina de la directora para regañarlos, a pesar de que los dos se mataban con la mirada y después de eso llamaron a los padres de los dos para informarles de lo sucedido… aunque en realidad solamente pudieron llamar al papá de Clyde ya que el colombiano nunca ha dicho en donde viven sus padres y obviamente nunca va a decírselo a nadie; pero cuando el señor Donovan había llegado a la escuela, enseguida se había molestado mucho con el latino por haber golpeado a su hijo tan querido, que se avergonzó mucho por la aptitud tan sobreprotectora que estaba mostrando, mientras que el colombiano solamente se había reído mucho por ese comportamiento y se limitó a mandar al carajo al padre de Clyde y junto con este habían sido suspendidos dos días de la escuela al igual que Wendy, eso molesto más al padre de Clyde, mientras que este se había angustiado por eso, ya que quería decir que no podía estar cerca de Bebe y tratar de hacer que le explique la fotografía de ella con Luis Carlos y este no le había molestado en lo más mínimo que lo suspendieran de la escuela, es más se lo tomo como una especie de pequeñas vacaciones y a diferencia del castaño, él si podía hablar con Bebe sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero dejando de lado el asunto de las peleas y lo de los cuernos, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Gary, que durante todo el día había estado evadiendo a sus amigos del Team rubio para que ninguno de ellos le volviera a preguntar sobre quien fue el que lo había golpeado, pero al hacer eso solamente los preocupaba a todos ellos más de lo que ya estaban, especialmente a Gok´Zarah que se preguntaba internamente quien habrá sido el bastardo que golpeo al mormón, pero este no se dejaba ayudar.

Siguiendo en otros asuntos que no tengan nada que ver sobre las peleas, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Butters, Jack y Cartman, los dos rubios estaban muy preocupados por Wendy, y no solamente por lo que les hizo a Stan y Kyle, sino porque se están preguntando qué es lo que estará pasando por la mente de la pobre chica en estos momentos y habían se habían puesto de acuerdo en que tratarían de ir a verla para saber cómo estaba, aunque la voz gutural en la mente del pequeño rubio decía que eso era solamente una pérdida de tiempo. En cuanto al culón de Cartman… solamente se puede decir que estaba tratando de formular un plan para tratar de quedar "bien" con la chica y así de alguna manera hacer que ella se pueda "fijar" en él.

Pero dejando de lado momentáneamente los asuntos románticos, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Damien, que a diferencia de las demás veces en las que pasaba "el tiempo" con Pip, había decidido ir enseguida a su casa para saber el por qué sus poderes infernales se estaban debilitando y obviamente cuando se refiere a su casa, es el Infierno claro está, así que luego de despedirse del pequeño rubio, creo un portal de fuego para ir halla.

Al llegar a sus dominios, se podía apreciar un calor muy… infernal obviamente, con el piso ardiendo, chorros de lava y fuego por ahí y por halla, los gritos de agonía de los condenados cuando son torturados por los demonios y otros seres infernales, que reían y disfrutaban por causar tanto sufrimiento, también se podían ver a unas almas caminando por los parques de fuego o hablando muy emocionadas sobre alguna fiesta tipo Hawaiana que se va a llevar a cabo, el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a su casa, en la que vive junto con su padre y con… Saddan, y mientras caminaba algunos otros seres infernales y almas en pena lo saludaban amablemente, pero él solamente los mandaba al carajo haciéndoles caso omiso mientras seguía caminando a su hogar y al llegar a él toco el timbre, pero en vez de ser una melodía demoniaca o algo así… era una melodía muy dulce y melodiosa y después se escucharon unos pasos y cuando se abrió la puerta…

-¡Hola hijo!- le saludo muy cariñosamente su padre, el Demonio… que tenía una especie de mantel rosa con corazoncitos y una cacerola en la cual parecía estar preparando unas galletitas.

-Hola papá- le saludo sin muchas ganas el pelinegro, que a pesar de tanto tiempo, le seguía avergonzando un poco que su padre siga con esas mañas y después entro a la casa y en la sala vio a Saddan que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un periódico- hola Saddan- le saludo sin muchas ganas todavía, ya que a pesar de que lo considera una especie de "segundo padre", siente un poco de vergüenza que él sea el dominante en la relación con el Demonio.

-Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te fue perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela?- le preguntó "amablemente" el dictador iraquí dejando de mirar el periódico.

-Una mierda total, una chica de mi curso molió a golpes a unos amigos míos cuando ellos reconocieron ser pareja y después dos idiotas pelearon por una chica- le dijo con toda normalidad el pelinegro sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por Stan y Kyle.

-Me alegro que te haya ido bien- le dijo sonriendo Saddan para luego volver su vista a su periódico.

-¿Unos amigos tuyos fueron golpeados? ¿Quiénes?- le preguntó su padre preocupado ya que escuchó lo que dijo.

-Es una historia medio complicada… pero tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo- le dijo esto ya de forma seria recordando el asunto que tanto lo carcome.

-¿Importante, sobre qué?- le volvió a preguntar su padre ya muy extrañado.

-Es que… mejor hablemos en otro lado- le pidió un poco incómodo, ya que no quería de hablar sus problemas en frente de Saddan, que seguía leyendo su periódico sin importarle un carajo de lo que estaban hablando.

Su padre accedió sin dejar de estar extrañado y los dos fueron a la cocina, en donde se estaba cocinando algo en el horno.

-¿De qué quieres hablar hijo?- le preguntó el Demonio para luego darle un sorbo a una tasa de Té y de nuevo su hijo se puso incómodo, pero luego carraspeo.

-Bueno este… es sobre mis poderes- cuando le dijo eso, su padre lo vio arqueando una ceja y con la intención de que le siguiera contando- lo que pasa es que… últimamente me ha estado costando mucho trabajo usar mis poderes y cuando los uso… me siento muy cansado, mejor dicho agotado- le explicó el pelinegro sin dejar de estar incómodo y su padre lo miró ya asombrado.

-¿Te está costando trabajo usar tus poderes y cuando los usas te sientes exhausto?- le preguntó el rey de las tinieblas sin disimular para nada su asombro y su hijo se lo afirmó- Ummm…- el Demonio estaba pensando en cuál sería la causa de eso mientras se frotaba la quijada- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que sentiste alguna especie recaída en tus poderes hijo?- le preguntó luego de estar pensando y su hijo también se puso a pensar tratando de recordar cuando fue la primera recaída que tuvo.

-Pues… creo que desde de que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Pip y después de que nos volvimos novios, creo que en esos tiempos me había empezado a sentir raro, pero no era nada serio y solamente un pequeño malestar… pero mientras los meses pasaban y pasaban, me empezaba a sentir cada vez peor y no entiendo el por qué- le explico el pelinegro y su padre cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Creo que saber lo que te pasa hijo-le dijo su padre serio y eso enseguida preocupo a su hijo- ¿Tú amas mucho a tu novio Pip, verdad?- esa pregunta extraño mucho al pelinegro que le dijo que ama al pequeño inglés con todo su… infernal corazón- pues veras hijo, lo que pasa es que nosotros los demonios y seres infernales nuestros poderes están al máximo cuando se tienen malos sentimientos, como querer torturar a las almas de los condenados o querer lastimar a cualquiera no importa quién sea- le empezó a explicar su padre y tenía toda la atención del chico- pero cuando un demonio o ser infernal empieza a desarrollar sentimientos positivos , como el amor… hace que sus poderes empiecen a disminuir- cuando le dijo eso, el pelinegro se asombró mucho por eso.

-¿Disminuyen nuestros poderes por sentimientos como el amor?- le preguntó Damien sin poder disimular su asombro- ¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque hijo, nosotros somos representantes de mal, los sentimientos negativos como odio, desprecio, sadismo y gran crueldad, son los que nos hace tan poderosos, pero cuando se tienen sentimientos positivos como el amor… obviamente los poderes infernales se disminuyen- le volvió a explicar el Demonio.

Damien estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que pensar acerca de eso.

-¿Y hay alguna forma en que mis poderes sigan iguales sin tener que dejar amar a Pip?- le preguntó preocupado ya que valora mucho el amor que siente hacía el pequeño inglés.

-Hay una forma y esa es que te quedes a vivir aquí para siempre ya que aquí los poderes de los seres infernales están a su máxima capacidad- cuando su papá le dijo eso, el pelinegro se volvió a quedar en estado de shock, ya que si hacía eso, no podría seguir con el rubio, ya que este al ser tan buena persona, obviamente al morir iría al Cielo- pero…- su padre le siguió hablando.

-¿Pero…?- le preguntó con todo interés.

-Pero si quieres seguir amando tu novio en la Tierra, tendrás que dejar de usar tus poderes halla, ya que al no usarlos, no te cansaras y podrás seguir con él sin problemas… pero si sigues usando tus poderes en la Tierra… podrías agotarte tanto, que en el peor de los caso morirás y te quedaras aquí para siempre y nunca volverías a ver a tu amado novio- les explico de nuevo el Demonio y esto último con pesar.

Eso hizo que Damien se pusiera en una situación bastante complicada, ya que tenía que elegir entre conservar todos sus poderes infernales viviendo en el Infierno… o vivir una vida mortal en la Tierra con la persona que tanto ama, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando los padres de Wendy van a la oficina de la directora y cuando Damien tiene que tomar una difícil decisión ¿pero cuál de las dos opciones elegirá? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O y ya dije, voy a tratar de terminar esta historia lo más rápido posible para no alargarla demasiado, pero gracias por sus valiosos Reviews :D.**


End file.
